Desde El Corazón
by Tei X
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya cede la mano de Rukia en matrimonio con el fin de salvaguardar el honor y la economía familiar. Kurosaki Ichigo es el candidato perfecto. Una historia de amor, drama y de guerra.
1. Un Compromiso Inesperado

**Titulo:** "Desde El Corazón"

**Resumen Completo:** Kuchiki Byakuya está decidido a ceder la mano de su hermana Rukia en matrimonio con el fin de salvaguardar las leyes, el honor y la economía familiar. Kurosaki Ichigo es el candidato perfecto, pero la 1ra impresión que tienen uno del otro conduce a una serie de altercados y malentendidos que pueden terminar en odio o amor.

**Notas del autor:** Título del fic inspirado en el tema _**"Dil Se Re"** _de **A.R. Rahman**. Agradecimiento a Nitch n.n por ayudarme con la tradución.

Antes de continuar con el fic hay que aclarar algunos puntos ;)

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Está ambientada entre siglo XVII y XIX. Tiene un poco de la ideología inglesa de esos tiempos.

• Principal escenario: Kyoto.

• He respetado los rangos de algunos personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

Espero que sea de su agrado éste primer capítulo, aclaro también que voy a tardarme un poquito más en actualizar debido a la

longitud de los capítulos y mis deberes n.n.

Un saludo a todos!!

* * *

**… … * … …  
**

**~ * Desde El Corazón *~**

**Capítulo I**

**"****Un Compromiso Inesperado"**

La oscuridad ya había cubierto al cielo con su estrellado manto, sólo el cantar de los grillos se podía escuchar y el viento soplaba ligeramente. Rukia llegó a casa, entrando a sus muros con cautela y silencio, no era lo más correcto hacer el mínimo ruido.

Con la ligera luz de los candelabros que alumbraban los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, fue desplazándose, tratando de ser ágil cuidando a la par los sonidos. Dio un paso en falso y rechinó una de las maderas que componía el piso, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y maldijo por lo bajo, aguardó unos instante para cerciorarse al menos que de nadie merodeaba por ahí y pudo haberla escuchado, el silencio fue la respuesta pero cuando estaba por dar otro paso, una de las puertas se deslizó a un costado.

-"Señorita Kuchiki que milagro que llega… su hermano le está esperando en la sala de estar"- Esas fueron las cálidas y amables palabras de Yumi, una de las mujeres que formaba parte de las servidumbre de la casa y con la que Rukia tenía un fuerte lazo amistoso.

-"¿Sabe que pasé la tarde con Renji?"- Preguntó la morena dándose la vuelta para encarar a la mujer, esperando que su hermano no se hubiese enterado de ese detalle, era muy quisquilloso en esos asuntos.

-"No. Le dije que había salido a pasar una bonita tarde de té en casa de la Señorita Inoue"- Yumi a pesar de ser una mujer mayor y madura, solía ser siempre la cómplice de la morena, mostraba empatía con la menor ya que sabía lo que era vivir bajo rudos reglamentos de comportamiento.

-"En verdad te lo agradezco… se entera que estuve con Renji y nos mata a ambos"- Estaba más tranquila con la mentira hecha por Yumi, y es que a pesar de que Renji fuera el Teniente al mando de su hermano, nunca le había parecido correcto que se relacionara mucho con él, y no es que fuera por falta de confianza, el problema radicaba en las normas de comportamiento que una mujer de su abolengo y clase debía tener, no era socialmente aceptable que anduviera por ahí relacionándose en cualquiera de sus formas con medio mundo, daba mala imagen a la familia.

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? el Teniente Abarai es uno de sus hombres más confiables… a menos que…"- Yumi entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la morena en forma inquisitiva... –"¿acaso está teniendo un romance con el Teniente?"- Eso le parecía una idea lógica, si había una razón por la cual el Capitán Kuchiki actuaría de incivilizada forma, quizás era por eso.

Rukia rió un poco, se mantuvo sonriente… Aunque tuviese fuertes lazos con ella no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad, prefería guardar el secreto.

-"No puedo decírtelo aún pero descuida, lo sabrás a su tiempo"- Y sin más la morena se fue alejando de la presencia de la mujer, quien la vio perderse entre las ligeras sombras de los pasillos, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de inferir la razón a la cual la joven Rukia, pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes en compañía del pelirrojo Teniente.

Recorrió varios pasillos más hasta llegar a la sala de estar, en donde al asomarse un poco era visible la presencia de su hermano, quien tranquilo tomaba un poco de té caliente.

-"¿Querías verme Nii-sama?"- Preguntó la chica curiosa, desconocía las razones por las cuales le había hecho el llamado, probablemente era algo de urgencia.

-"En efecto. Pasa y toma un té"- Puntualizó Byakuya seriamente, a lo que ella aceptó, pasando a sentarse frente a él, mientras aparecía una de las lacayas y servía el brebaje a la morena, para después retirarse, cerrando la puerta de acceso, con el propósito de que serenamente y en privacía pudieran hablar.

Sopló a su bebida, mientras esperaba las palabras de su hermano, quien después de dar un sorbo la miró fijamente.

-"Rukia, el matrimonio que conformé con Hisana no se vio bendecido con la procreación, por lo tanto no hay quien ocupe mi lugar una vez que ya no esté en condiciones de ser Capitán, tú eres mi única familia ahora, además cuentas con 18 años y creo que lo más conveniente es que vayas considerando la posibilidad de casarte pronto. Así serán tus hijos varones los que ocupen ese lugar una vez que ya no esté"- Declaró los planes y razones que tenía a su joven hermana, aunque los lazos que los unían no eran precisamente de sangre, una vez que Hisana falleció, Rukia se había convertido en su todo, necesitaba asegurar su futuro y el de la familia, por eso se veía en condiciones de hablarle sobre esos temas.

-"Pero…"- Dijo a penas, cuando la fría mirada de su hermano la mandó callar.

-"Sí Nii-sama, lo sé y lo entiendo"- No estaba en condiciones de refutar, tenía muy bien cimentados los valores familiares, y tenía que honrarlos, no podía negarse aunque quisiera. De todas formas una mujer en esa sociedad no podía ocuparse de la clase de cargos que Byakuya tenía, tampoco estaba en condiciones de elegir un camino el cual seguir, estaba destinada a ser eterna compañera del hombre que más conviniera a la familia, así la habían educado, era un evento que tarde o temprano se iba a presentar.

-"No será difícil encontrar un hombre honorable con el cual matrimoniarte. Hablaremos de esto en un par de días"- Dijo sereno, volviendo a beber de su vaso, Byakuya ya tenía en mente a un hombre, procedía de una respetable familia, y estaba casi seguro de que los progenitores del joven estaban pasando por su misma situación, aprovecharía para que ambas familias se vieran beneficiadas.

Rukia no dijo más, se mantuvo callada mientras terminaba el té, con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo, sumida en sus pensamientos, todos ellos derivados de la reciente conversación con su hermano, no le resultaba muy atractiva la idea de matrimoniarse tan pronto, quería cumplir sus sueños, seguir sus propias convicciones, pero no eran más que una utopía, la familia Kuchiki en un momento dado necesitaría de un heredero a la propiedad y título, no era capaz de echar por la borda a la estirpe a la cual le debía todo.

Tenía que dejar sus sueños en el olvido… enterrarlos para siempre y ocupar el rol de toda mujer aristócrata.

**

* * *

**

Una vez asegurándose que su hermano ya hubiera salido de la mansión para ocuparse de sus asuntos como Capitán y de haber pedido de favor a Yumi que le encubriera si era necesario, salió de casa, todo con el fin de encontrarse en el parque con el Teniente Abarai Renji.

-"Dejé mis responsabilidad sin siquiera avisar y aún no me haz dicho para qué querías verme"- Le reclamó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba tras la morena por un largo sendero del parque rodeado de los árboles de cerezo.

La morena se detuvo en seco, siendo imitada por él. Se dio la media vuelta para encararlo, suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada, evidenciado su decepción.

-"Anoche hablé con mi hermano… Nii-sama considera que ya es momento que me comprometa, le preocupa que jamás lo haga y el nombre de la familia desaparezca… Y por mi condición de mujer no puedo hacerme cargo…"-

El pelirrojo la tomó por los hombros, causando que ella le mirara… No quería decírselo, sabía que odiaba ser escucha de la realidad, pero de alguna forma debía entenderlo.

-"No tienes opción"-

-"¿Se supone que eso deba de decirme mi mejor amigo?"- Preguntó la ojiazul con cierta sátira, al menos esperaba de su parte palabras de aliento a que jamás se rindiera por lo que quería pero recibió a cambio un estilo de palabras en resignación, un aliento disfrazada de obligación.

-"Debes hacerlo por tu familia. El Capitán Kuchiki es inteligente y sabrá elegir bien"- No sabía que más decirle, tampoco iba a animarla con ideas de seguir sus sueños, una mujer en el arte de la guerra era parte de una utopía, algo a lo que nunca podría aspirar su mejor amiga aunque a ella le gustaran ese tipo de cosas, primero la linchan antes de verla usando una hakama y blandiendo un espada, aunque sabía que había obrado mal al enseñarla en secreto el arte del combate, al menos había conseguido ver en su faz algo de alegría pura.

-"Como buen amigo que eres seguiré tu consejo. Gracias y lamento haberte molestado en horas de trabajo. Te veré después"- La morena sonrió resignada, mientras giraba sobre su eje para continuar con su caminata.

-"¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?"- Aunque tuviera cosas que hacer en el cuartel, le resultaba de mayor importancia la seguridad de la pelinegra.

-"No es necesario, además quiero seguir recorriendo el parque"- Dijo ella ladeando su rostro mientras seguía andando, para después mirar hacia en frente.

-"Entonces te veré luego. Hasta pronto"- Con esas palabras se despidió el pelirrojo Teniente antes de emprender marcha a paso ligero, para no demorarse más y estar en el cuartel lo más pronto posible.

**

* * *

**

Un alto mando como lo era Kurosaki Isshin y el Capitán Kuchiki se encontraban reunidos en la sala de estar de aquella familia, los dos bebían de un brebaje especial que refrescaba sus gargantas en esos calurosos días. La vista de tan distinguido y respetable personaje como lo era Kuchiki Byakuya despertaba muchas dudas en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, el líder y principal pilar de la misma no dudó en querer conocer las razones que habían llevado al Capitán de la 6ta División a estar ahí.

-"¿Puedo saber a que se debe el honor?"- Fue la pregunta de Isshin, tan directa.

-"Quiero proponerle algo de suma importancia"- Fueron sus tranquilas palabras al moreno hombre.

-"Hable"- Puntualizó Isshin al momento que se cruzaba de brazos, a espera de la propuesta.

-"Debido a que no tengo descendientes de sangre que hereden las propiedades de la familia Kuchiki y el título de Capitán como se ha hecho en generaciones, me veo en la decisión de ofrecer la mano de mi joven hermana, la Señorita Kuchiki Rukia, en matrimonio"- Expuso imperturbable como siempre, estaba seguro de que no iba a negarse a tal oferta.

-"Es curioso. Le comenté a mi hijo Ichigo a penas hace dos días, la importancia de que eligiera una esposa de alta alcurnia. Su propuesta me ha venido como anillo al dedo"- Fueron las sinceras palabras del mayor de los Kurosaki acompañada de una amplia sonrisa, y es que la alegría no cabía más en su ser, ya que siendo Ichigo su hijo mayor y el único varón, necesitaba comprometerlo lo antes posible para así estar seguro de heredarle la fortuna y las propiedades familiares, así como el título de Capitán de la Tercera División una vez que contrajera matrimonio y/o no estuviera en condiciones de poder seguir con su cargo.

-"Bien. Entonces creo que este asunto debemos formalizarlo"- Por la respuesta de Isshin, a Byakuya le daba entender que estaba dispuesto, que su oferta era aceptada, sin embargo una condición más se sumó a la causa.

-"Pero antes de eso, me gustaría que mi hijo y su honorable hermana pudieran conocerse"- Eso era algo que Byakuya no esperaba escuchar, por lo general se formalizaba y después se les notificaba a los jóvenes, para después ofrecer una cena entre ambas familias acompañados de amigos cercanos y gente noble; tiempo después se realizaba la boda, en el protocolo nunca había un estatuto que señalra que los futuros esposos se conocieran antes.

-"Como guste"- No podía negarse, aunque era hombre de firmes convicciones, no estaba para darse ese lujo, podía que Kurosaki Isshin se retractara de la decisión tomada.

-"Bien. Entonces le notificaré lo más pronto posible la fecha exacta para que su distinguida hermana se presente y conozca a su futuro esposo"- Antes de seguir con el restante y pactar las cosas, tenía que comunicarle a su hijo la decisión tomada, en espera de que la recibiera bien.

**

* * *

**

Había llegado temprano a casa, aunque no se escapó de los reproches de su institutriz, una dama que se había encargado de educarla desde pequeña, y que aún ahora seguía siendo su mentora en el bien ser y el bien hacer, de ella había adoptado aquellas virtudes que toda mujer de abolengo debía tener para que se considerada una buena opción como esposa. Debía estar instruida en la pintura, la música y la lectura, así como saber tejer y cocinar aunque éste no era de gran uso en las ricas familias pero era muy bien visto por parte de las suegras que la futura nuera supiera hacerlo, también tener facilidad de palabra, mostrarse refinada, callar cuando era necesario y siempre tratar con respeto. Aunque algunas de las cuales no eran del todo agradables para la morena, con tantas normas que seguir sentía que se asfixiaba, prefería hacer lo que quisiera aunque estuviese mal visto.

-"La disciplina tiene como fin amoldar el carácter y el comportamiento de un individuo para conseguir una eficiencia máxima en alguna labor…"- Esos eran los párrafos que leía la institutriz a la joven pelinegra durante una de las tantas clases que tenía a diario en la comodidad de su casa.

Rukia sentía como sus párpados amenazaban con caer sobre sus ojos, la clase de ética siempre le resultaba tormentosa por lo aburrida que era, además eran los mismos temas que año tras año se repetían, para que según Kimiko, su institutriz, nunca lo olvidara y los tuviera muy presentes.

-"Disculpe la interrupción. Es un asunto de suma importancia le ruego que nos permita hablar en privado"- Era la voz de Byakuya la que ahora sonaba entre las paredes, acaban con los deseos de dormir de Rukia y apagando la voz de la instructora, quien hizo una reverencia antes de salir del recinto.

Rukia estaba colmada de curiosidad, le sorprendía a la par que su hermano estuviera ahí, no era común, pero quizás era algo importante que no podía dejar para después.

-"El único hijo varón de la familia Kurosaki está interesado en matrimoniarse contigo"- Dijo sereno el hermano mayor, aunque realmente no había usado las palabras adecuadas para informárselo, pero estaba seguro que si implicaba la palabra 'interés' sería una clase de aliciente para su joven hermana el tener que aceptar al hijo de los Kurosaki.

Rukia quedó impactada por la noticia, aparentemente su hermano ya venía planeado su casamiento con tiempo de anticipación, tan pronto ya había encontrado al candidato que consideraba perfecto. Pero una de las cosas que más la tenían pasmada era precisamente el ilustre personaje, gracias a su entrañable amiga Inoue Orihime había escuchado hablar de él, incluso ponía en sospecha que la pelimarrón estuviera interesada en él pero eso no lo sabía con certeza, de cualquier modo sentía que apuñalaba por la espalda a su mejor amiga aún cuando no había estado en sus manos el elegir a su futuro esposo.

-"¿Kurosaki Ichigo?... ¿Estás seguro Nii-sama?"-

No esperaba esa respuesta, por su semblante podía deducir que no le había agradado la idea de que fuera el hijo de Isshin el hombre elegido pues ahora hasta cuestionaba el manejo de su buen criterio en ese aspecto.

-"¿Acaso le conoces?"-

-"He escuchado hablar de él por la Señorita Inoue y uno que otro comentario de Lady Ise Nanao, son opiniones muy contrastantes"- Expuso la morena a grandes rasgos, ya que por una parte Orihime le hablaba maravillas del chico y por el otro, Lady Ise Nanao soltaba uno que otro comentario degradante sobre él, no tenía el gusto de conocerle como para juzgar por sí misma.

Byakuya se inquietó un poco, si algunas personalidades de la nobleza, tan importantes como Lady Ise y la hermana de Sir Inoue Sora tenían opiniones que caían en la pugna, era porque quizás el chico se había ganado una mala fama con alguna de las dos mujeres, eso era para analizar ya que no quería dañar la imagen de la familia y mucho menos la de su joven hermana.

-"Gracias por decírmelo. Hablaremos luego"- Con tales palabras se retiró el Capitán Kuchiki, mañana por la mañana se reuniría de nuevo con Kurosaki Isshin, necesitaba despejar esas dudas.

Al menos ya no le tenía tan llena de incertidumbre el nombre del caballero que aparentemente estaba interesado en tomar su mano, aunque sabía poco de él, el tiempo sólo diría como sería las cosas de ahora en adelante.

**

* * *

**

Regresó a casa por la noche, como era habitual, venía del cuartel de la Décima Tercera División, en donde por el momento brindaba sus servicios como oficial, aunque en algún futuro no muy lejano tendría que ocupar el puesto de su padre como Capitán en la Tercera División.

-"Ya estoy en casa"- Dijo el chico de distinguida cabellera al adentrarse a la sala de estar, donde por lo general encontraba a sus jóvenes hermanas y a su padre, merendando.

-"Bievenido Ichi-ni..."- Le saludó Yuzu alegremente al verlo entrar.

-"Hijo mío, que alegría que ya estés en casa. Hay algo que tengo que informarte"- Se apresuró a decir el moreno hombre, palabras que provocaron mucha expectación en toda la familia, especialmente en el aludido.

-"Nosotras nos retiramos"- Dijo Karin irguiéndose, mirando a su hermana, tratando de decirle con la mirada que era momento de dejar que hablaran, al parecer eran asuntos en los cuales ella no entraban.

Yuzu más a fuerzas que de ganas siguió a su melliza, en su rostro se reflejaba cierta incertidumbre, esperando que no se tratara de algo grave. Las hermanas despejaron el recinto, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

-"Ésta mañana vino a verme el Capitán Kuchiki…"- Se detuvo un poco antes de continuar, Ichigo alzó una ceja, eso era un acontecimiento casi milenario, algo interesante debió a haber sucedido. –"Como sabrás no tiene hijos varones a los cuales dejar la herencia de las propiedades y el título que su familia poseen, su única familiar es su hermana la Señorita Kuchiki Rukia"- Hizo otra pausa, tratando de sonar calmado, Ichigo aún no entendía que tenía que ver la visita del Capitán respecto a los recientes detalles de su vida.

-"Pero ella no puede heredar, si se matrimonia, lo hijos varones que procree serán los herederos. Así que ésta mañana vino precisamente a eso, ofreció la mano de su hermana en matrimonio, y he aceptado en tu nombre"- Finalizó el padre del pelinaranja.

Ichigo estaba incrédulo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, no podía ser cierto.

-"¡¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!!"- Alzó la voz bastante exaltado, no cabía en su ser la indignación, como era posible que para ese tipo de cuestiones que eran de suma importancia, no se le notificaron antes de tomar un decisión en su nombre.

-"Tranquilo Ichigo, lamento haber aceptado sin habértelo consultado antes pero éste tipo de ofertas son oportunidades que no se deben desperdiciar"- Isshin era conciente de la dificultad que era conseguir una esposa adecuada para la familia, y que una prestigiosa familia como los Kuchiki no podía darle en respuesta un rechazo.

-"¡¡Pensé que habíamos quedado en que escogería a mi futura esposa!!, ¿porqué no cumpliste tu palabra?"- Reclamaba el pelinaranjo, no lograba entender porqué su propio padre había quebrantado los lineamientos fijados, era algo deshonroso.

-"¿Acaso ya habías elegido a alguien?"- Ese era el mayor temor de Isshin, quizás su hijo ya había propuesto matrimonio a alguna dama noble y lo había arruinado por completo al aceptar deliberadamente la propuesta del Capitán Kuchiki.

No esperó la pregunta, de hecho esa fue la que terminó de rematar sus reclamos.

-"No…"- Se sinceró bajando la mirada, había conocido a las hijas de gente importante, pero ninguna lo había convencido, quizás la mujer que más se acercaba a lo que buscaba era la Señorita Inoue Orihime, sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro.

-"No hay razones por la cual rechazar la oferta, proviene de una familia muy honorable, estoy seguro que posee lo necesario para ser tu esposa, es cuestión de que te des la oportunidad de conocerla"- Isshin trataba de hacer razonar a su testarudo hijo, tenía que hacerle ver que valía la pena matrimoniarse con la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki, pues el apellido garantizaba que sería una excelente compañera para él.

-"Y supongo que tienes un plan para todo eso ¿o me equivoco?"- Quiso saber Ichigo, pues el que su padre mencionara la frase 'conocerla' ya daba a entender que tenía algo en manos para que ocurriera ese encuentro.

-"En efecto… confía en mi"- Isshin sonrió triunfante, a la par que daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hijo, pues ya tenía una nítida idea en mente.

**

* * *

**

La mañana siguiente y como ya era su costumbre, se escapó de la mansión Kuchiki con el propósito de reunirse con su amigo, el Teniente Abarai Renji, al cual había acordado en ver en el parque, sitio donde ambos podría platicar un poco a la par que disfrutaban de un poco de comida bajo la tutela de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo que enaltecían la belleza de la reserva natural.

-"Llevo 15 de los 25 minutos que tengo para salir a comer sin decir y/o hacer nada, hoy estás muy callada… ¿pasó algo?"- Fue la queja de Renji a la morena, quien estaba muy ausente del entorno, a penas y había probado bocado, su mente estaba muy adentrada en la misteriosa identidad que representaba para ella el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo, su futuro esposo.

-"Ehh no… bueno… de hecho sí…"- Bajó la mirada, una que expresaba cierta congoja sin saber concretamente la razón.

-"Dime… veré en que puedo ayudarte"- El pelirrojo abandonó su comida para buscar la mirada de su joven amiga, quien de un momento lo miró detenidamente, con un dejo de vacilación.

Suspiró profundo antes de decírselo.

-"Ayer por la tarde… Nii-sama…"- Dudó en continuar, más los inquisidores ojos del pelirrojo la alentaron a seguir su relato –"Kurosaki Ichigo es el nombre con quien voy a casarme…"-

Renji alzó una ceja, le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera el hijo de los Kurosaki el elegido por el Capitán Kuchiki, justo cuando había otros hombres de abolengo que se visualizarían como buenos candidatos.

-"Es hasta cierto punto lógico… Kurosaki Ichigo proviene de una de las familias más influyentes y de distinguido linaje en todo el país, es un hombre muy respetado a sus 20 años y está destinado a ser una gran Capitán como su padre. El Capitán Kuchiki apostó por lo seguro"- Esa era la opinión que Renji tenía del muchacho, era nomotético que una familia de la nobleza como lo era el apellido Kuchiki buscara a alguien digno y de su mismo nivel socioeconómico como lo era el apellido Kurosaki, daba a entender que lo más importante es salvaguardar las leyes, el honor y el prestigio familiar enlazándolos al programar un matrimonio provechoso. Sin duda alguna, el matrimonio entre su joven amiga y el oficial Kurosaki sería uno de los más célebres dentro de la sociedad, además de que formarían un apellido de monumentales influencias, riquezas y honorabilidad, una de las futuras casas nobles jamás antes vista.

-"Pero… he oído todo tipo de cosas sobre Kurosaki Ichigo, la Señorita Inoue me habla de las buenas virtudes que posee y Lady Ise me dice todo lo contrario… No sé que pensar… No quiero que Nii-sama termine arrepintiéndose"- La morena estaba angustiada por esa parte, necesitaba saber con certeza que clase de persona era Kurosaki Ichigo en vez de dejarse guiar por las opiniones de las personas.

-"Confío en que todo saldrá bien. Recuerda invitarme a la ceremonia una vez que esté formalizado"- Dijo alegre el pelirrojo, causando una risa en la morena, vaya que sabía como hacerla reír en los momentos donde sólo había cabida para la tristeza.

**

* * *

**


	2. Reunión En El Jardín

Gracias a **Euphraise Elessar, story love, liss-33, Nelira, Naoko tendo, Anita509, a1dee y Chofisima** por sus comentarios y por todo aquel que ha pasado a leerse el fic.

**liss-33** en cuanto a tu duda, si, si es un IchiRuki, sólo que me equivoqué en propiedades del capítulo y sin querer elegí a Renji xD pero ya está acomodado ;).

Vengo a subir el 2do capítulo, como dije voy a estar demorandome al actualizar debido a la extensión de los capítulos.

Espero éste les guste, de antemano agardezco sus comentarios y su lectura. Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo II**

**"Reunión en el Jardín"**

No esperaba su visita, pero el simple hecho de conocer su llegada y las razones que lo habían traído a su casa, eran suficientes para recibirlo como debía.

-"¿Pasó algo?"- Preguntó Isshin con evidente preocupación.

-"Necesito que resuelva una duda antes de reiterar la propuesta de que su hijo, tome por esposa a mi hermana"- Le dijo secamente el Capitán Kuchiki, de la respuesta que Isshin diera, dependía de todo lo demás.

-"Dígame…"- El moreno Capitán estaba anonado, aparentemente era algo que envolvía el prestigio de su familia, estaba dispuesto a declarar verdad y/o mentira lo que fuese necesario.

-"Escuché comentarios degradantes sobre su hijo. La hermana de Sir Sora Inoue y Lady Nanao Ise de Kyoraku tienen opiniones enfrentadas sobre su hijo, estos de cierta forma llegaron a los oídos de mi hermana. No quiero cometer un grave error al aceptarlo en mi familia"- Expresó serio e impávido, no quería ofenderlo pero si resultaba que los comentarios eran reales, dejaría de lado la propuesta, ya encontraría a otro caballero que no pusiera en honor de su familia en juego.

-"No creo que la Señorita Inoue Orihime haya hablado mal de mi hijo, tienen una bonita relación amistosa. Creo que los comentarios denigrantes provienen de la señora esposa del Capitán Kyoraku, han tenido ligeros altercados. Pero no haga caso de sus malogrados comentarios, cuando mi hijo conozca a su distinguida hermana incluso ella sabrá lo buen hombre que es."- Isshin confiaba ciegamente en el buen comportamiento de su hijo, le había educado bien, de modo que exhortaba a su similar a que se diera la oportunidad de conocer la verdad por sí mismo mediante Rukia.

-"Bien"- Byakuya se tomaría muchos riesgos al confiar en las palabras del Kurosaki mayor.

**… o … o …**

Era sábado por la mañana, y aunque fuera fin de semana tenía que cumplir con sus compromisos con su institutriz, desde temprano había tomado sus clases de ética, seguido de literatura y estaba a mediados de la clase de música cuando Byakuya hizo acto de presencia en el recinto, al momento de verle, Kimiko la institutriz abandonó la estancia no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

-"Nii-sama… ¿Qué sucede?"- Preguntó la morena, nuevamente sorprendida de su imprevista presencia, acomodando a un costado el shamisen.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo estará esperándote en su residencia en media hora"- Comunicó Byakuya con naturalidad, tomando por sorpresa a la morena, quien azorada le observó con el labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

-"¿H-Hoy?..."- La noticia la tomó por sorpresa, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, así como su labio inferior temblaba, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ella mejor que nadie conocía el protocolo y eso no incluía el conocerse antes… lo cual le causaba cierto pavor.

-"Así es. Yumi te ayudará en tu vestuario"- Fueron las últimas palabras del noble hermano de la morena antes de marcharse, dejando una asombrada Rukia, sin tener noción de cómo sería la situación, aunque a la par había un factor favorable, pues tendría al menos una idea de cómo sería Kurosaki Ichigo… poder conocerlo mejor.

**… o … o …**

En lo alto del cielo brillaba el radiante sol, parecía sonreír ante el nuevo y hermoso día que junto con sus nubarrones que parecían estar hechos del más fino algodón, sería fieles testigos del primer encuentro entre los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki, esperando obtener una buena primera impresión, de tal forma que ambos no tuvieran duda alguna de lo perfecto que era el otro, la persona indicada con la cual contraer nupcias.

Los Kuchiki llegaron a la mansión Kurosaki puntualmente, la servidumbre se encargó de mostrarles parte de la casa, la cual estaba exquisitamente decorada y se respiraba un ambiente de paz que llegaba hasta sus almas. Acto seguido recorrieron un largo pasillo que los conduciría al jardín, en el cual les aguardaba los Kurosaki, tan elegantemente ataviados.

Rukia contempló a toda la familia, deteniendo su mirar en aquel chico de peculiar cabellera, del color del ocaso… Realmente no le resultaba un hombre atractivo, de hecho aún no se fiaba de él.

-"Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Señorita Kuchiki Rukia. Un gusto recibirlos. Estos son mis hijos: Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki y mi hijo… Ichigo…"- Presentó Isshin bastante alegre y orgulloso a sus retoños, la mellizas hicieron una ligera reverencia mientras Ichigo optó en gesto de amabilidad saludar a los Kuchiki, pero mostrándose bastante inclinado con la morena, pues tomó con delicadeza su mano y la beso ligeramente.

-"El gusto es nuestro"- Dijo Byakuya por ambos, con esa frialdad tan característica en él.

La amielada mirada del pelinaranja y la azul profundo de la morena chocaron, enganchándose al instante, como si buscaran las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes en los ojuelos del otro. Rukia necesitaba encontrar un destello que le indicara que clase de persona era su futuro esposo y si es que valía la pena aceptarlo, mientras Ichigo necesitaba encontrar las razones por las cuales debía ser ella su mujer y no alguna otra dama más.

-"¿Porqué no llevas a la Señorita Kuchiki a ver el jardín?... Estoy seguro que le encantará"- Anunció Isshin, aunque sonaba más como una aseveración que Ichigo resignado se vió orillado a acatar.

-"Claro. Acompáñeme Lady Kuchiki"- Musitó el pelinaranja ayudando a la morena a bajar las escalinatas tomando como soporte su mano.

Rukia echó una última mirada a su hermano, como si esperara que se opusiera a la idea, pero el mutismo fue la respuesta, lo cual daba a entender que ese pequeño viaje al jardín ya estaba planificado tanto por el Capitán Kurosaki como por su propio hermano.

A un paso lento se fueron adentrando por los vastos senderos del jardín, sin decirse absolutamente nada, era evidente la incomodidad en el ambiente, no encontraban tema del cual conversar y sentían que ese silencio sería eterno, uno que Rukia se vio en necesidad de romper.

-"El Capitán Kurosaki no se equivocó, el jardín es muy bello… me encanta…"- Miró sus árboles, aquellos grandes cerezos que tanto le gustaban, ante sus palabras Ichigo no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en su rostro, observando a detalle sus perfectas facciones bajo aquella sombrilla, como si se tratara de un muñeca de porcelana.

-"Me alegra oír eso…"- Le respondió automáticamente, al menos ya tenían un avance de algo que sus propios familiares buscaban, aunque aún estaba escéptico de que ella fuera la mujer indicada.

-"He oído hablar mucho de usted gracias a Lady Inoue Orihime…"- Rukia volteó a verlo, contemplando su rostro, lo cual afirmaba su idea de que era un hombre extraño.

-"Somos buenos amigos"-

-"Y… ¿Qué hay sobre Lady Ise Nanao?..."- Inquirió la morena deteniendo su andar, a lo cual Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

-"¿Qué hay con ella?... ¿Acaso le ha dicho algo?"- Preguntó antes de soltar las palabras sobre la esposa del Capitán Kyoraku, algo le decía que esa mujer ya había sembrando su mala semilla en la ojiazul, como siempre entrometiéndose en donde no debía.

-"Es sólo que… he oído cosas degradantes sobre usted gracias a ella…"- Si bien no iba a decirle exactamente los terribles adjetivos con los cuales Ise Nanao había calificado a Kurosaki aquella ocasión en que le visitó.

-"¿Y ha venido a que le diga la verdad?... ¿Nada más a eso ha venido?"- A Ichigo ya no le estaba agradando esa morena, pues estaba cuestionando su actitud sin saber realmente, cosa que no permitiría.

-"No. He venido por cortesía, ya que Nii-sama me indicó que era usted el que me esperaba, eso denota su interés por verme"- Si hubiese sido por ella, no estaría ahí, paseando a su lado por los vastos jardines, prefería mil veces estar en clases con Kimiko.

-"Yo nunca dije eso…"- A Ichigo le molestaron sus palabras, él nunca había expresado su deseo e interés en verla, ese hermano suyo lo había inventado.

-"¿Insinua que Nii-sama es un mentiroso?"- Estaba ofendiéndose, Rukia lo miró severamente, tras sus palabras en negación a lo afirmado por su hermano escondía un dejo que acusaba a Byakuya de mentiroso y no porqué fuera también un noble, oficial de la Décima Tercera División o su dizque futuro esposo, iba a tolerar esa clase de bajezas.

-"Se lo estoy afirmando"- A Ichigo poco le importaba que sonara grosero, pero tampoco dejaría que su imagen se basara en mentiras.

-"Ha cometido un grave error al hacerlo. Con permiso"- No iba a comportarse como una incivilizada, tampoco iba a soltar gritos o injurias, ya no le hacía falta conocer o saber más de ese hombre, ahora entendía la opinión personal que Lady Ise Nanao tenía de él… y menos comprendía las razones que el nombre Kurosaki Ichigo significaba maravilla para su joven amiga Inoue Orihime. Sin decirle más se encaminó de regreso, volviendo a marcar con sus pisadas el suelo de tierra, con dirección fija a donde Byakuya y el resto de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo ni se tomó la molestia de detenerla o darle explicaciones, la contempló en su gracioso y audaz caminar, con eso era suficiente para darse cuenta como era ella, tan altanera como hermosa.

Los Kurosaki y el pelinegro hermano de Rukia se encontraban bebiendo té en las afueras de la casa, acomodados en una especie de refectorio pero al aire libre, tenían una amena charla mientras aguardaban a que la futura pareja de esposos regresara de su pequeña caminata, aunque la espera no duró mucho pues Isshin distinguió la delicada silueta de la morena caminando hacia ellos, completamente sola… pensó lo peor.

-"Creo que ocurrió algo malo…"- Musitó a los presentes en la mesa, a lo cual fijaron su vista en la chica de ojos azulados, con incertidumbre en sus almas… ¿Qué había ocurrido con ese par?.

**… o … o …**

Regresaron a la Mansión Kuchiki envueltos en el silencio, era evidente la indignación de Rukia, se mostraba molesta, además debía una explicación a su hermano como para se marcharan instantáneamente de casa de los Kurosaki.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- Preguntó Byakuya al adentrarse en la sala de estar, observando como su joven hermana se encontraba cruzada de brazos y mirando severamente un punto fijo de la pared.

-"Afirmó que eres un mentiroso. Todo por que quiso saber las razones que me habían llevado visitarle ésta tarde y simplemente le dije que sólo había ido en cortesía y porqué él era el interesado en verme"- Soltó un poco tranquila, deseando sacar esa ligera molestia que el pelinaranja le había traído en su conversación, esperaba que con eso Nii-sama se diera cuenta que aún a pesar de que se tratara de un hombre de buena familia, eso no garantizaba que tuviera modales.

-"Entonces los comentarios de la esposa del Capitán Kyoraku no son tan falsos. En ese caso, hablaré después con Kurosaki Isshin"- Puntualizó Byakuya, por lo visto el pelinaranja no era un sujeto bastante educado y si era necesario, la oferta de matrimonio quedaría desechada por completo, ya encontraría a otros posibles candidatos.

**… o … o …**

Le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen debido a su mal comportamiento demostrado esa mañana con la Señorita Kuchiki… ¿Acaso había olvidado la importancia de que consiguiera una esposa lo más pronto posible?.

-"¡¡Oye viejo, no tienes porqué pegarme!!"- Protestó un enfadado Ichigo por el trato que su padre le daba.

-"¡Te lo mereces!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de esa forma a la Señorita Kuchiki?"- Seguía reprendiéndole, se suponía que ese día su hijo debía mostrar sus mejores cualidades, de forma que la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki se diera cuenta por sí misma el buen hombre que era para ella pero… su estúpido hijo lo había arruinado… si tenía suerte, los Kuchiki pasarían por alto su mal comportamiento y con ello estaría vigente la oferta de matrimonio.

-"No la traté mal, simplemente le dije la verdad…"- Se defendió el pelinaranja mientras se sobaba el abdomen, a demás… ¿desde cuando decir la verdad era señal de un mal comportamiento?.

-"¿Qué le dijiste…?"- Quiso saber Isshin bastante desconcertado, y es que también era importante conocer el contenido de las palabras, su hijo no era un hombre de mucho tacto.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza mientras recordaba sus palabras, levantó la mirada y observó detenidamente a su padre.

-"Llamé a su hermano un mentiroso…"-

Un golpe más le asestó el mayor de los Kurosaki ante la respuesta dada… ¿acaso era tonto?... ese tipo de afirmaciones no se hacían así tan a la ligera, mucho menos a un alto mando como lo era el Capitán Kuchiki.

-"Idiota…"- Le dijo quedo, acomodó una pose pensativa mientras trataba de idear algo que cambiara la imagen de su hijo para con la familia de los Kuchiki, en especial con la Señorita Rukia. Miró a su hijo de soslayo y luego suspiró resignado… -"Tendrás que pedirles una disculpa…"- Acotó Isshin, esa era la única forma en que podía enmendar el daño, el problema radicaría en que la aceptaran.

-"De ninguna manera… de todas formas no quiero casarme con esa mujer…"- Dictaminó el pelinaranja, no tenía porqué pedir disculpas, no había dicho o hecho nada malo, a su criterio, además esa morena de ojos zafiro era muy pretenciosa, conocerla había reforzado su idea al rechazar ese matrimonio.

-"¿Entonces con quien te casarás?... La Señorita Kuchiki es toda una dama…"-

-"Ya encontraré a alguna otra mujer que no peque de soberbia…"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Ichigo, sin saber realmente que el encontrar una buena mujer con la cual casarse no era asunto fácil, pero estaba seguro que la Señorita Kuchiki dentro de todas las mujeres, sería la última en la cual pensar para casarse.

**… o … o …**

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo amigo de la morena se encontraba en su intermedio, el cual había aprovechado para reunirse con su joven amiga nuevamente en parque, un tupido árbol le resguardaba de los rayos solares, mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco, observando con cierto desgano a la ojiazul, quien se encontraba de pié a la orilla del cercano y cristalino lago, mientras arrojaba piedritas.

-"Ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo es de lo peor… ¿Mira que llamar a Nii-sama mentiroso?..."- Contaba Rukia al pelirrojo, quien estaba pasmado por toda la sarta de información sobre el pelinaranja, siempre lo había creído un hombre de bien pero si Rukia afirmaba todo lo contrario entonces no había porqué dudar.

-"Y… ¿Qué habrá de su boda?..."- Esa era su otra cuestión, si ya estaba cimentada en la mente de los Kuchiki una mala imagen sobre Ichigo, ¿Qué harían con ese detalle de la boda?...

-"No lo sé. Nii-sama es el que decide…"- Sus comentarios eran escuchados pero no siempre tomados en cuenta por su hermano para tomar una decisión, casi siempre se hacía su voluntad, hasta el momento no tenía ninguna queja.

-"Pero… creo que Nii-sama… retirará la oferta de matrimonio a los Kurosaki…"- Acotó con seguridad la morena, dejando de lado el aventar piedritas y girándose para ver al pelirrojo –"No tolera a esa clase de personas…"- Lo conocía bastante bien, por eso estaba confiada en que ese pelinaranja no terminaría siendo nada suyo.

-"¿Y entonces?..."- Otra pregunta más, y es que conforme Rukia respondía más dudas, se originaban nuevas interrogantes. Si Byakuya retiraba la oferta de matrimonio a los Kurosaki, ¿Quién ocuparía la vacante?

-"Sólo Nii-sama lo sabe… confío en sus decisiones…"- Dijo al viento, para volver a poner su mirada en el lago y continuar aventando piedritas a fondo.

**… o … o …**

El pelinaranja también se encontraba en su intermedio, el cual estaba aprovechando para hacerle una repentina pero alegre visita a Inoue Orihime, la única mujer fuera de su familia con la que tenía una buena relación amistosa, incluso y a esas alturas de su vida, estaba empezando por considerar pedir su mano. Era muy mujer que aparte de ser hermosa, era muy dulce y comprensiva, y aunque sabía que la cocina no era su fuerte, todo lo demás lo compensaba con otras habilidades; aunque Isshin nunca se opuso a la idea de que fueran amigos, tenía una idea muy diferente si pensara tomarla como esposa.

-"Señorita Inoue. Kurosaki Ichigo ha venido a verla"- Anunció una de la servidumbre, los ojos de la pelimarrón despidieron un brillo, deteniendo por completo su labor en el bordado, esperando ver entrar por la puerta al hombre al cual pertenecía su corazón.

-"Inoue… disculpa que haya llegado sin avisar…"- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se adentraba al recinto algo apenado por la interrupción, dando pesados pasos hasta la sala donde ella descansaba.

-"No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun… ven, siéntate"- Dijo muy alegre la pelimarrón, señalando un puesto disponible frente a ella.

Una mujer de servidumbre se acercó a la pelimarrón, quien al oído le susurró traer algo de té para los dos, mientras Ichigo tomaba su lugar indicado y aguardaba a que Inoue se desocupara.

-"Gracias por recibirme"- Dijo Ichigo con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-"Siempres serás bienvenido a ésta casa, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió, pensé que estarías en el cuartel"- Dijo la chica de cabellera marrón dejando de lado su labor en el bordado, pues no podía continuar teniéndolo cerca, era una agradable distracción.

-"Que amable… y por cierto… Tu hermano no le he visto últimamente por los pasillos"- Habló Ichigo, cualquier persona que los viera le sería difícil comprender porqué se hablaban de 'tú' y no de 'usted', eso simbolizaba la gran confianza que se tenían.

Regresó aquella mujer, acomodando la bandeja en la pequeña mesita del centro, sirviendo con la tetera aquel té que le habían encomendado preparar.

-"Viajó a Tokio. Tenía unos negocios."- Era lo único y lo poco que sabía, aunque la comunicación con su hermano mayor era buena, él no solía comentarle sobre su cargo, sólo lo necesario.

Se enfundaron en un silencio, mientras bebiendo del cálido brebaje, hasta que Ichigo volvió a hablar.

-"Mi padre ha estado muy insistente en el aspecto de que consiga una mujer con la cual casarme…"- Comentó seriamente, Orihime al oírlo levantó la mirada con mucha curiosidad –"quiere que ocupe su lugar en poco tiempo…"-

-"Y…"- Tartamudeó… -"¿Ya has pensando en alguien?"- Terminó Orihime en hacer la pregunta, en su voz se notaba algo de nerviosismo, al estar enamorada de él se le complicaba escuchar el nombre de otra persona que no fuera el suyo.

-"Mi padre ya lo hizo… sólo que… ella es una persona compleja…"- Confesó, Rukia era la antítesis de Orihime en muchos aspectos, siempre tuvo complicaciones con mujeres como ella, es por eso que prefería a una mujer tranquila.

-"Y si se puede saber… ¿Cómo se llama?"- Quiso saber la pelimarrón, pero dejando de lado el apellido de la mujer elegida, estaba segura de que fuese quien fuese sería una mujer muy afortunada.

-"Eso es lo de menor importancia… Le dije a mi padre que buscaría a una mujer con la que me sienta cómodo… y tú eres la única con la que me siento de ese modo…"- Habló con sinceridad, Rukia aún siendo bastante hermosa, su imperiosa y cínica actitud llegaban al punto de que sentía pesado el ambiente, mientras tanto que Orihime tenía una delicada forma de tratarlo, sentía que con ella podía hablar abiertamente de muchas cosas además traían de respaldo una amistad de años.

Los ojos de la pelimarrón se abrieron más de lo normal, su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente a cada palabra, respiraba profundamente para calmar sus emociones… ¿Era su imaginación o Kurosaki-kun estaba a momentos de pedir su mano?... No podía equivocarse, tras esas palabras estaba nítidamente oculta esa petición o ¿acaso estaba tomando las señales a un rumbo equivocado?

**… o … o …**

El Capitán Kuchiki no era un hombre muy sociable, sólo que ésta ocasión se había tomado la libertad de reunirse con quienes podía decir, las personas con las que tenía una relación un poco más allá del trabajo, el intermedio lo aprovecharía para buscar en la sabiduría de otros dos compañeros capitanes una buena opción para su joven hermana.

-"Realmente nos sorprende verte aquí…"- Comentó el castaño Capitán de la Octava División, mientras bebía del té.

Byakuya no dijo nada, se mantuvo en su sitio, imperturbable como siempre.

-"Y… ¿a que se debe el honor de tenerte aquí presente?"- Preguntó Ukitake bastante curioso, no era común ver a un hombre como él por ahí, quizás necesitaba de algo.

-"Busco un hombre digno para mi hermana. Pensé que ustedes podrían ayudarme"-

-"Viniendo de usted, es un elogio"- Comentó Ukitake, esperando al menos ser de su ayuda en la búsqueda.

-"Y… supongo que busca a un alto mando ¿o me equivoco?"- Añadió Shunsui, era obvio que el Capitán Kuchiki tuviera unas altas expectativas, un hombre distinguido de la milicia era el segmento en el que Kuchiki buscaba encontrar al indicado después del ya casi fallido y posiblemente anulado compromiso con los Kurosaki.

Byakuya asintió con la cabeza.

-"El Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi. Sé que no es…"- Dijo Shunsui, era uno de los pocos que se mantenía sin ninguna clase de compromiso.

-"De ninguna manera"- Se apresuró Byakuya en decir, al menos el Capitán del Onceavo Escuadrón no estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

-"El Capitán de la Décima División, Hitsugaya Toshiro puede ser buena opción"- Comentó Ukitake después de unos instantes en meditarlo.

Byakuya lo pensó detenidamente, si bien el Capitán Hitsugaya tenía un alto cargo, era joven, responsable y podía ser un buen partido. Pero la idea de hacerle una pequeña visita para hablar de asuntos externos al trabajo se desvaneció con las palabras del castaño Capitán.

-"Eso ya no es posible. El Capitán Hitsugaya está comprometido desde pequeño con la Señorita Momo Hinamori"- Afirmó bebiendo de su taza, lo cual regresaba a Byakuya a reincidir en la búsqueda.

-"Mmm…"- Meditó Shunsui, entrecerrando los ojos, como si dudando en decirlo pero no vendría mal comentarlo, sería decisión del Capitán Kuchiki –"Para que irnos tan lejos, su Teniente, Abarai Renji puede ser otra opción aunque no es un noble pero tiene lo necesario para hacer feliz a su hermana"-

Rukia lo observó severamente, no muy conforme con la idea, Abarai no provenía de una familia noble, pero era de su confianza… quizás… sería cuestión de hablar directamente con él.

-"Ohh también puede considerar al Capitán Ukitake…"- Añadió Shunsui sin tapujos, con cierta gracia, dando ligeras palmadita al aludido y la idea causó que el Capitán de la Décima Tercera División quedara pasmado.

Byakuya observó a Ukitake detenidamente, ahora que lo pensaba… El Capitán de blancuzca cabellera hasta el momento y de los mencionados, era el que mayor se acercaba a lo que buscaba para Rukia, aunque dependía de lo que dijera.

-"¿Aceptaría la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio?"- Preguntó el Capitán Kuchiki, en su mirada era notable la seriedad.

Ukitake aspiró profundo… no sabía que responder… le preocupaba la edad que los distanciaba, ella era a penas una jovencita; aunque también tenía el derecho de realizarse en ese aspecto… esa era la oportunidad pero sus prejuicios.

**… … * … …**


	3. Decisión

Gracias a **Euphraise Elessar, story love, LadyS-Maaya-, RukiaxUchiha, Alexis, naryshan, Anita509, a1dee, y SakuraxJenyxRukia** por sus comentarios del capitulo 2 y por todo aquel que ha pasado a leerse el fic.

Vengo a subir el 3er capítulo comolo tenía planificado

Espero les guste, de antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura. Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo III**

**"Decisión"**

Una joven pelimarrón observaba desde la ventana de su habitación a la pálida luna, alzada en lo más alto del cielo oscuro y estrellado, la contemplaba con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojuelos, los pensamientos taladraban su mente y no le permitían dormir tranquilamente.

-"¿Porqué…?... No entiendo…"- Decía para sí misma a voz baja la chica, y se lo preguntaba a la luna esperando que le respondiera o le brindara un vestigio que la guiara a saber las razones por las cuales el pelinaraja no había pedido su mano en matrimonio cuando lo insinuó.

O… ¿es que acaso había malinterpretado sus palabras?...

**… o … o …**

Era bastante tarde como para que estuviera aún despierta, pero no lo hacía por capricho o porque no tuviera sueño, Byakuya le había pedido algo de su tiempo para informarle la situación que giraba en torno a la familia, específicamente a ella.

Rukia se mostraba curiosa a pesar de estar soñolienta, sentía que en cualquier momento los párpados la traicionarían.

-"Rukia…"- Dijo Byakuya captando a atención de la morena, que a penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos –"Mañana por la tarde te reunirás con el Capitán Ukitake. El ha aceptado tu mano en matrimonio"-

El sueño se le quitó al recibir la noticia, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como los de un búho, sus pupilas titilaban incrédulas ante tales palabras… su labio inferior tembló…

-"Pero Nii-sama…"- No estaba de acuerdo, era la primera vez, y no era nada personal en contra del Capitán Ukitake, es sólo que esa idea la inquietaba en muchos aspectos, además sentía que estaba haciendo mal, ya que el pasado de Ukitake mostraba eventos los cuales le causaban algo de angustia.

-"He dicho"- Puntualizó Byakuya sin darle ninguna explicación, nunca se equivocaba en sus decisiones, estaba seguro de que hacía lo correcto y mínimo esperaba una respuesta favorable por parte de su hermana.

-"Como digas"- Suspiró resignada, sin importar sus razones, Nii-sama no la escucharía y mucho menos sus palabras influirían para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Se quedó en medio del recinto, sola… hundida en sus pensamientos y sacando a relucir sus más grandes temores.

**… o … o …**

A la mañana siguiente y a tempranas horas acudió a sus habituales clases de arte y ética, las cuales de forma muy extraña se le hicieron de lo más cortas, incluso no había prestado mucha atención a su institutriz, y es que todos sus pensamientos estaban fijos en la reunión que tendría que el Capitán Ukitake esa misma tarde, no estaba segura de muchas cosas y aún así estaba forzada a asistir.

Parte de su educación de vio abrupta por los preparativos previos a su reunión con el Capitán de blancuzca cabellera, pues después de darse un refrescante baño, algunas de sus doncellas y su confidente Yumi tuvieron que cumplir con la específica orden del Kuchiki Byakuya, quien pidió vistieran a su hermana con las mejores galas y acto seguido el carruaje se encargara de llevarla hasta la Mansión Ukitake.

-"Listo. Se ve radiante Señorita Kuchiki"- Dijo Yumi mirándola de pies a cabeza, elogiando a la morena, que a penas y sonreía.

-"Gracias…"- Respondió con un dejo de tristeza, bajando la mirada, sin mucha intención de mirarse en el espejo.

Yumi notó su nostalgia, así que se acercó lentamente hasta la ojiazul y tomó sus manos, a la par que buscaba su mirada, esperando conocer la razón de su estado anímico.

-"¿Qué sucede?... ¿Acaso no le alegra la idea de que pronto va a casarse?... Es una ilusión de muchas mujeres hoy en día…"- En lo que a ella concernía, las mujeres que conocía, todas ellas desde pequeñas guardaban en su corazón la ilusión de algún día encontrar un buen hombre que las hiciera su esposa, y a su criterio, Rukia era muy afortunada.

-"La verdad es que… no…"- Dijo Rukia levantando la mirada, clavándola en la de Yumi, quien estaba sorprendida ante su respuesta –"y menos con él… es una larga historia que te contaré después…"- Sonrió con algo de dulzura.

-"Está bien…"- Aguardaría a que ella se lo contase después, aunque no le gustaba verla así.

Rukia aspiró profundamente al mirarse al espejo, encontrándose con su reflejo envuelto en un costoso y fino kimono de seda, su cabello recodito y adornado con algunos accesorios de plata y oro, sonrió un poco, esperando que un milagro se presentara y la salvara de su posible matrimonio.

**… o … o …**

Isshin Kurosaki se encontraba en su oficina, bastante pensativo detrás de su escribanía, le preocupaba el hecho de que después del error cometido por su hijo en la reunión de hace días con los Kuchiki, estos no se habían tomado la molestia de comunicarse, algo le auguraba que las cosas no marchaban bien, nunca había tenido problemas con esa noble familia hasta ese momento, y consideraba firmemente que si su hijo y la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki se casaban, estaría mucho más tranquilo, ya que pronto dejaría su puesto y necesitaba que Ichigo hiciera lo debido. Pero era tan necio que seguía con la idea de que fuera otra mujer, incluso anoche le mencionó a Inoue Orihime como posible candidata y le pidió su aprobación, pero se tuvo que negar a la idea, había unas fuertes razones que Ichigo desconocía más no estaba dispuesto a decírselas.

-"Ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo tan urgentemente?"- Dijo Ichigo al entrar al recinto y correr la puerta a un costado para cerrarla, con un gesto hastío.

-"Los Kuchiki no se han comunicado y todo gracias a tu 'espléndido' comportamiento. Debes pedirles una disculpa y así poder reanudar el compromiso"- Soltó el mayor de los Kurosaki, bastante seguro, cosa que escandalizó a Ichigo… ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera la idea en pié?.

-"No… no pienso hacerlo…"- Se negó instantáneamente, él era Kurosaki Ichigo y no era persona que soliera aceptar sus errores y mucho menos disculparse cuando debía, aunque en ésta ocasión sentía que no había hecho nada malo que valiera pedir disculpas. Toda era parte de un capricho de su padre.

-"No seas terco… No todos los días encuentras una muchacha como la Señorita Kuchiki con la cual casarte"- Eso le constaba a Isshin, no era fácil encontrar una buena opción, casi siempre salían a floten una clase de mujeres que no valían la pena.

-"Eso lo sé…"- Aceptó Ichigo, captando la atención de su padre al instante, lo miró extrañado –"y no lo digo precisamente porque sea una buena mujer… Ella es una altanera respondona…"- Al pelinaranja no le agradaba que ella fuera así, tan similar a él… sabía de antemano los choques que eso causaría en sus egos.

**… o … o …**

Se encontraban frente a frente dentro de la privacía del recinto, lo único que separaba sus cuerpos era una mesita donde yacía aguardando para tomarse dos tazas de té caliente, el silencio era bastante incómodo y sus miradas estaban gachas, no tenían ni el valor de mirarse a los ojos, quizás era por lo sorprendente y repentino que llegó el suceso a sus oídos pero existía una razón mucha profunda que a ambos les tenía así.

-"Kuchiki-san"- Musitó el Capitán Ukitake, levantando la mirada, esperando encontrarse con la de la morena.

-"Sé que la noticia le sorprendió tanto como a mi la propuesta de su hermano…"-

Rukia levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del hombre de blancuzca cabellera, que le miraba con un dejo de angustia.

-"Sabe que soy un hombre viudo pero muy decente y… estoy convencido de que puedo y debo rehacer mi vida"- Explicaba Ukitake las razones por cuales había aceptado la propuesta de Kuchiki Byakua, habían pasado 4 años desde el deceso de su esposa y estaba seguro de que merecía ser feliz, rehaciendo su vida al lado de alguien más –"Y no dudo de que podría ser un marido ejemplar para usted…"-

Rukia aspiró profundo, las manos le temblaban, las pupilas titilaban ante cada palabra…

-"Sus razones son muy válidas Capitán Ukitake pero…"- Rukia detuvo sus vocablos, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, no podía contenerse más –"No puedo casarme con usted… Su difunta esposa fue como una madre para mi, la quise mucho y… siento que… si le acepto… estaría deshonrando su memoria"-Tenía que serle sincera, Rukia había tenido afectivos lazos con la fallecida esposa del Capitán, y si se casaba con él, sentía que la traicionaba.

-"Entiendo"- Murmuró al oír las razones, las cuales a su criterio también eran válidas, pero… ¿Qué harían entonces?... ¿Qué le diría al Capitán Kuchiki?... ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?.

-"Pero…"- Intervino la morena –"Si no hay otra opción, tendré que aceptarle"- Declaró, con todo el dolor de su corazón lo haría, con la culpa cargando a cuestas, si Nii-sama lo creía correcto así sería… después de todo, ¿quién era ella para tomar las decisiones?.

Se sorprendió de sus palabras, era evidente que la Señorita Kuchiki se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

**… o … o …**

Después de reunirse con el Capitán Ukitake y expresarle sus sentimientos respecto al aún estado de probabilidad en el que se encontraba su compromiso, Lady Ise Nanao le invitó a su mansión, no sólo sería una reunión común que realizaba entre amigas, también serviría para felicitarle por adelantado su compromiso.

-"Mi esposo me lo dijo"- Era la voz de Ise Nanao, la adorada esposa del Capitán Kyoraku Shunsui, la mujer con la que por lo visto, Ichigo había tenido altercados.

-"Me sorprende lo rápido que se propagó la noticia, no lleva ni un día y…"- Decía la morena mientras soplaba a su té caliente.

-"Ohh no, no…"- Dio un sorbo a su taza –"Nadie más lo sabe, sólo el Capitán Kuchiki, mi esposo y una servidora, y por supuesto usted y el Capitán Ukitake"-

Rukia sólo asintió con la cabeza, realmente aún estaba pasmada por los recientes acontecimientos.

-"No sabe cuanto me alegro por usted Lady Kuchiki… Es difícil encontrar un buen hombre"- Comentaba la mujer de cabellera oscura, bastante animada.

-"Sí, lo sé"- Rukia le dio por su lado.

-"La ventaja de un hombre maduro es que no le hacen perder el tiempo, no vienen a jugar con uno. Le puedo asegurar que el Capitán Ukitake será un buen consorte, es muy amable y decente. Los hijos que procreen crecerán en un buen ambiente"- Las palabras de Lady Ise dejaron pasmada a Rukia, se adelantaba muy pronto a la circunstancias y eso le aterraba, sobre todo ese pequeño detalles de los hijos, conocía del proceso para poder engendrar uno y de tan sólo pensarlo sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, ella y Ukitake en su noche de bodas… se sacudió la cabeza para evitar recaer en la imaginación.

-"¿Acaso se siente mal Lady Kuchiki?... La noto muy roja"- Preguntó curiosa Nanao al notar como los colores se le subían a la cara a su invitada.

-"No, no… estoy bien gracias Lady"- La joven morena estaba avergonzada, repente una nítida imagen apareció en su mente, no puedo evitar ruborizarse.

-"Y… ¿Cuándo piensa anunciar formalmente su compromiso?"- Quiso saber Nanao, era de suma importancia que la sociedad conociera tal información, tenía que cumplir al pié de la letra con el protocolo.

-"No lo sé mi lady. Eso corresponde a Nii-sama. Me lo notificará cuando tenga fecha"- Esa era una verdad irrefutable, aún siendo su compromiso, atañía exclusivamente a Byakuya el anunciarlo públicamente y todo lo demás referente al evento.

-"Pues estaré al pendiente"- Dijo Nanao, le gustaba estar presente en los eventos más importantes, sobre todo si se trataba de su entrañable amiga Rukia.

**… o … o …**

El Capitán Ukitake se sentía de lo más apenado, no tenía ni el valor para mirar a los ojos a su similar, quien se mantenía imperturbable aún después de escuchar la imprevista revocación del compromiso que a penas hace 24 horas había aceptado, Byakuya esperaba una muy buena explicación.

-"No es nada personal. Kuchiki-san es una buena dama. Pero lo pensé mejor y no quiero deshonrar el juramento que le hice a mi difunta esposa al momento de casarme con ella. Disculpe si le hice perder el tiempo"-

-"Entiendo"- Dijo Byakuya más a fuerzas que de ganas, incluso siendo un hombre influyente, no podía obligar a Ukitake, sus razones eran lícitas e incluso las comprendía, ya que él también era viudo y juró no volver a contraer nupcias, era por respeto, por el amor que aún sobrevivía en su corazón.

A partir de ahí y muy a su estilo, Kuchiki Byakuya empezó a preocuparse, ahora no había un buen candidato para su joven hermana. ¿Era necesario volver por la primera opción?. Quizás debía volver a hablarlo con Isshin Kurosaki.

**… o … o …**

Abruptamente escuchó una serie de desesperados pasos por el pasillo, Rukia se alarmó, si alguien osaba en entrar a la Mansión Kuchiki sin ninguna clase de permiso, seguramente sería escoltado hasta la salida, lo que le sorprendió fue que la persona que cruzó el umbral de la sala de estar se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos, que el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-"Señorita Kuchiki, disculpe que haya entrado a su hogar de manera tan abrupta y sin permiso pero le ruego me escuche…"- Decía un ajetreado Isshin mientras recuperaba el aliento, tras el se encontraba personal de vigilancia que estaba a punto de llevarselo.

-"Lo conozco. Es inofensivo, déjenle aquí"- Dictaminó la morena, mirando severamente a los hombres que iba tras el Señor Kurosaki, seguido pasó su mirada hacia una dama de la servidumbre –"Trae un vaso de agua al Señor por favor"-

-"Tome asiento Señor Kurosaki. ¿A que se debe su presencia?"- Habló la morena, mientras el morena padre de Ichigo se sentaba en uno e los almohadones frente a Rukia, quien esperaba conocer las razones que lo habían traído a visitarla tan inesperada y escabrosamente.

-"En nombre de mi hijo, le pido una disculpa a su honorable hermano y a usted por los perjuicios ocasionados. Mi hijo es muy testarudo pero juro que no volverá a suceder algo como tal"- Decía el mayor de los Kurosaki, se le notaba arrepentido de la actuación hecha por Ichigo, aún cuando el que debería estar ahí y sentirse de esa manera era precisamente él.

-"Descuide, eso ya queda en el pasado"- Le musitó, si bien ese asunto con el pelinaranja le había traído mucha indignación pero después se convenció de que no valía la pena enojarse por algo así, después de todo el mayor representante de los Kurosaki estaba ahí, tragándose su orgullo en nombre de todos.

La mujer de la servidumbre llegó hasta la sala de estar, dejando el vaso de agua en la superficie de la mesa que los separaba, poco después se retiró para dejarles hablar tranquilamente.

-"Y…"- Dio un sorbo a su vaso –"¿Aún está en pié la oferta de matrimonio?"- Preguntó un esperanzado Isshin, aguardando una respuesta afirmativa.

Rukia lo meditó un poco, ya era muy tarde para eso, aún con sus razones emocionales y morales para oponerse a su matrimonio con el Capitán Ukitake, estaba seguro de que sería de poca importancia para su hermano y terminaría casándose con él de todas formas.

-"Lamento informarle que mi mano se ha cedido al Capitán Ukitake Jushiro"- Dijo una morena sin rodeos, notando un pasmo en el semblante de Isshin, quien parecía que no encontraba salida.

-"Rukia, déjanos hablar a solas"- Intervino Kuchiki Byakuya, quien acababa de llegar a la mansión, siendo sorprendido por la presencia del cabecilla de la familia Kurosaki en la sala de estar.

Rukia miró a su hermano detenidamente, para después levantarse de su asiento y murmurar acompañada de una reverencia.

-"Con su permiso"-

Saliendo con quietud del recinto.

Aunque no se alejó lo suficiente, se mantuvo cerca de la puerta corrediza, pegando su oído al muro esperando poder escuchar algo.

-"Señorita Rukia, no debería estar ahí. Ya sabe que su hermano no tolera ese tipo de actitudes"- Le dijo en voz queda Yumi, sobresaltando un poco a la morena, quien despegó el oído y la encaró.

-"Ya no sé que está sucediendo…"-

-"Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que será bueno para usted"- Dijo Yumi bastante confiada, sin importar que decisiones se tomaran, todas las opciones iban por el mismo camino: bienestar a corto, mediano y largo plazo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Yumi recordó aquello que le encomendaron entregarle a la joven morena, algo que no podía caer en manos del Capitán Kuchiki.

-"Unas horas después que se fue, el Teniente Abarai vino"- A Rukia le sorprendió la noticia, abrió sus ojos como platos, esperando que no se le hubiese ocurrido una tontería.

-"¿Y que es lo que quería?"-

Yumi se encogió de hombros, como muestra en desconocer las razones sin embargo antes de hablar deslizó su mano por una de las bolsas de su vestuario y sacó un sobre.

-"Sólamente me pidió que le entregara esto…"- Extendió su mano a espera de que Rukia tomara el sobre.

-"Bien, gracias"- Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra con mucha incertidumbre, en especial por el contenido de esa carta, quien sabe que información Renji había encontrado y hasta ahora se lo hacía saber.

**… o … o …**

Había llegado a casa y le extrañó no encontrar a su padre en ella, sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin dormitaban tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, preguntó incluso a la servidumbre pero ninguno sabía nada, era bastante curioso que Isshin aún no estuviese ahí, algo preocupado por su paradero esperó hasta su llegada acompañado de una tasa de té.

La puerta corrediza se deslizó, dejando pasar al cabecilla de la familia, que sereno y por lo visto alegre finalmente estaba de nuevo en casa, debido a las altas horas, Ichigo no dudó en reprocharle.

-"¡Viejo, ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?!"-

-"¡Cállate! Después de todo lo que hago por ti…"- Dijo Isshin mirándole severamente.

Suspiró, después de todo las cosas estaba arregladas y el compromiso se había reanudado, que suerte había tenido al llegar a tiempo.

-"Hablé con el Capitán Kuchiki. Me disculpé con su familia por tu comportamiento de la última vez. Afortunadamente tu compromiso con la Señorita Kuchiki sigue en pié"- Confesó finalmente a su anonadado hijo, en quien no cabía la sorpresa, la familia Kuchiki siempre se había caracterizado por lo esgarradamente orgullosos que era, no entendía como habían dejado pasar por alto su comportamiento y de nueva cuenta reanudar el dicho compromiso.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-

-"Como oyes. La verás mañana en el parque, así que espero ésta vez te comportes"- Puntualizó Isshin, no iba a escuchar sus reproches, simplemente le iba a pedir que cumpliera.

-"Pero no quiero…"- Siguió negándose, incluso se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño, se estaba hartado de la presión que su padre le ejercía en tomar a Lady Kuchiki como su esposa.

Isshin estaba preparado, haría uso de la psicología para convencerlo, así que lo tomó por el hombro y le miró fijamente.

-"Hazlo por nosotros, por tu familia… ¿No querrás que tus hermanas queden desprotegidas cuando muera?... Tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos. Cásate con la Señorita Kuchiki, por favor…"- Ichigo gracias a las palabras de su padre se sintió sórdido y egoísta, le recordaba que el hecho de rechazar la oferta de los Kuchiki sólo estaba pensando en sí mismo, más no en el bienestar de su familia y no quería que en un futuro se encontraran en la miseria. Si el sustento de su familia dependía de él y era necesario matrimoniarse con esa desapacible mujer, lo haría, porqué ellos lo ameritaban.

-"Está bien"- Decidió, pensando en el bien que haría a su familia con semejante decisión.

**… … * … …**


	4. Reanudación

Agradecimientos a **_Anita509, Story love, a1dee, Tsukishirohime-chan, love_ichiruki, Alexis chan, Euphrasie Elessar, Nelira, Chofisima, Naoko Tendo, _** y a todas las personas que se han apsado a leer y/o dejar su comentario al respecto. Miles de gracias!!!!

Vengo a subir el 4to capítulo, que realmente espero sea de su completo agrado.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IV**

**"Reanudación"**

No creyó que fuese verdad, la había tomado por sorpresa una vez más, justo cuando pensó que no estaría enganchada al hijo de los Kurosaki, su Nii-sama le había dado la buena nueva en la reanudación de su compromiso después del rechazo del Capitán Ukitake, estaba segura de que el segundo encuentro resultaría de lo más incómodo, ya que no tenían una saludable relación; pudo haberse negado a encontrarse con él ese día en el parque pero los valores familiares la tenían muy sujeta y tampoco podía ignorarlos.

Viajaban en una pequeña embarcación y llevaban varios minutos sin decirse nada, sólo era audible el cantar de los pájaros y el del agua, debido a las palas que servían de remo y que Ichigo llevaba impulsando. Por momentos miraba a su compañera, quien inmutable se encontraba sentaba frente suyo, envuelta en la seda del kimono, con una sombrilla cubriéndola del sol, así como un abanico que por momentos meneaba para darse un poco de aire mientras sus ojos zafiro se encontraban enfocados en la lectura de algunos papiros, ese era el retrato de su futuro esposa, y aunque le costara negarlo, era agradable para la vista.

Ichigo se detuvo, quedando la embarcación a mitad del cristalino lago, a merced de que las aguas y el viento trazaran el camino, era insoportable el silencio así que acabó con el mismo.

—No podemos pasar todo el día sin decirnos nada, ya que vamos a casarnos, en algún momento tendremos que dirigirnos la palabra— Esas palabras cargadas de verdad captaron la atención de la morena, quien miró al pelinaranja con sus chispeantes ojos tras el abanico.

—No tiene que casarse conmigo si no quiere— Espetó, nadie lo estaba forzando, y favor que le hacía si revocaba su unión.

—Pero si quiero…— Le dijo de forma espontánea, sorprendiendo a la morena, cuyo semblante duro cambió por completo, atenuando sus facciones de hastío, pero Ichigo se apresuró a enmendar su error verbal antes de que ella lo malinterpretara —Quise decir, si quiero… por mi familia—

Rukia se sintió aliviada, por un momento creyó que ese extraño hombre pelinaranja se le estaba declarando, afortunadamente no era así. Alzó una ceja y aspiró profundo, sin dejar de agitar su abanico.

—Si yo fuera usted, revocaría la propuesta de matrimonio— Aconsejó la morena, gracias a Renji y su carta tenía muy buenas razones para decírselo.

— ¿Disculpe?... ¿Porqué habría de hacer eso?— Ichigo estaba intrigado con las palabras de la chica, la miró extrañado, preguntándose las razones.

Rukia suspiró, tomando el aire y ordenando sus ideas antes de soltárselas.

—Sé de buena fuente que aún cuando nuestro compromiso ya estaba fijo entre nuestras familias, usted fue a visitar a Lady Inoue Orihime y por lo visto… le insinuó que planeaba tomarla como esposa— En forma altanera se lo dijo, Ichigo abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, no negaba que lo había insinuado pero… ¿Cómo sabía ella esa información?.

-Yo…- Tartamudeaba, con eso Rukia estaba segura de la veracidad del asunto, y no dudo en seguir imputándole más cargos en contra.

— ¿Acaso cree usted que es muy bonito ir por el mundo enamorando mujeres y haciéndoles promesas que nunca va a cumplir?... ¿A cuantas más a propuesto matrimonio aún cuando ya estaba comprometido con alguien más? — Ichigo no sabía que decir, aunque claro ella ya estaba tergiversando la realidad a su favor, se estaba enfadando, cuando se enterara quién había sido el autor de semejante información, lo haría pagar.

— ¿Acaso está celosa? — Le preguntó a la ojiazul, si le reclamaba en ese tipo de temas cabía la mínima posibilidad que se trataran de celos.

Se sintió ligeramente indignada, la sorpresa de la pregunta se vio reflejada en su rostro pues sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente así como su boca, como si tratara de recuperar aire después de semejante golpe a su ego.

— ¿¡Como se atreve?!... ¡Si se lo digo es porqué me gusta la seriedad, no quiero que el apellido Kuchiki pierda su prestigio por alguien como usted! — Le gritó, molesta más que nada que su compañero creyera que se trataban de estúpidos celos, hasta ridículo era pensarlo.

—Está bien, ya me quedó claro que no es por celos— Accedió a darle la razón, y lo hacía porqué prometió comportarse a la altura, en otras circunstancias ya le habría gritado de misma forma.

Rukia no dijo más, así que volvió a enfundarse en su lectura, sin embargo Ichigo alzó un poco la cabeza, tratando de leer un poco de aquello.

— ¿Qué es lo que lee? — Le preguntó bastante curioso, estaba mostrándose interesado en los gustos de su futura esposa, mínimo tenían que hablar de algo.

—Un historia…— Le respondió a penas, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Y…— Dudó en decírselo pero aún así tomó el riesgo –"¿Sería tan amable de leerme un párrafo?"-

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con su rostro y ese par de ojuelos miel, suspiró resignada.

—Está bien. Sólo porqué me lo pidió tan bonito— Accedió a hacerlo, después de su primera reunión, la actitud del chico había cambiado en demasía.

Ichigo se acomodó en su asiento, mientras esperaba a que las palabras salieran de la boca de la morena, quien volvió a enfocar su azulina mirada en las papeletas.

—Así era él, un hombre por más antipático, presuntuoso e inculto, era la antítesis del hombre con el que soñó casarse alguna vez, pero ese era su destino, vivir atada a él— Pronunció delicadamente la morena, con buena fonética.

—Al parecer le gustan la historias de odio-amor— Comentó el pelinaranja después de oír ese párrafo.

—El personaje masculino al que acabo de describir encaja perfectamente con usted, ¿no le parece?-- Así le parecía a Rukia, no cabía duda de ello, y lo usaría para atacarlo.

—Si usted lo dice… Aunque la percepción que tengo de usted es la de una mujer altiva, respondona y nada tierna. El contraste de lo que quiero y necesito como esposa— Si ella se metía con su persona, él también lo haría, poco le importaba si era una mujer aristócrata.

Rukia se sintió herida en su orgullo, ese infeliz ni siquiera la conocía y ya la estaba catalogando de semejante manera, así que con cuidado se levantó de su lugar, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio del lago y estuviera en riesgo de caer al agua, simplemente no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa forma.

—Es usted un grosero, no puedo creer que me hable así… Así que le exijo me pida una disculpa, de rodillas…— Dictaminó furiosa, mirándolo retadoramente, Ichigo sólo se mantuvo absorto contemplándola, lo cual reafirmaba la idea: lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de astuta.

—No pienso hacerlo, mucho menos cuando fue usted quien empezó— Espetó a la mujer, incorporándose, nunca pedía perdón, mucho menos cuando ella fue la que propició que se hablaran despectivamente.

¿Qué se estaba creyendo?... No iba a tolerar más su actitud… así que le soltó una bofetada, pero él le adivinó el movimiento y detuvo su brazo, con tanta fuerza que ella empezó a sentir los estragos.

—Suélteme… No es correcto que me trate así… Suélteme— Le pedía, pero el otro no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, así que forcejearon un poco, para cuando Rukia logró zafarse de su agarre lo hizo de forma brusca, de manera que perdió el equilibrio y al agua fue a dar… a las profundidades del lago.

Completamente asustado la vio caer, sin dudarlo ni un segundo se arrojó al agua para ir en su rescate. En las profundidades la halló y la tomó por la cintura, no estaban para replicas, le ayudó a ir de nuevo a la superficie, y nado sosteniéndola hasta la orilla, auxiliándola a la vez para que se sentara mientras tosía con fuerza debido al agua que había tragado.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Ichigo, tan cerca de ella, palpando la espalda de la morena mientras está tosía y recuperaba el aire.

—Sí…—

—Debería tener más cuidado, casi me deja viudo con anticipación— Le dijo con gracia, a lo que la morena levantó la mirada y le miró, sonrió ante sus palabras, le resultó gracioso el comentario.

—Gracias… Me ha salvado la vida— Le susurró, sin despegar su azulina mirada del hombre que la protegió.

—No fue nada…— Fue su respuesta, sonando tranquilo –"Permítame ayudarla y por supuesto en llevarla a su casa lo antes posible, si es que no quiere pescar un resfriado"- Le extendió la mano.

—Claro…— Rukia aceptó y estrechó su mano con la de él, de forma que le ayudó para que se incorporara, ambos empapados por esas cristalinas aguas y siendo los blancos en el trayecto a la Mansión Kuchiki, por efímeros instantes un lazo apareció entrambos, uno que podía significar que con el paso del tiempo, su relación podía afianzarse, yendo más allá de lo esperado.

**… o … o …**

Después de haberla ido a dejar en la seguridad de su casa, fue directo al cuartel, se he había hecho demasiado tarde, así que corriendo y dejando el piso con rastros de agua se reportó con el Capitán Ukitake sin importarle las condiciones en las que estaba.

—¡¡Kurosaki Ichigo, presente!!— Gritó jadeante al abrir la puerta corrediza, sorprendiendo a Ukitake por completo.

—Kurosaki, ¿Qué te sucedió?— Preguntó al verlo, preocupado en parte.

—Nada especial. Un simple accidente en el lago— Dijo en términos generales, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Pero… ¿Qué hacías en el lago?— Quiso saber, le causaba curiosidad que uno de sus oficiales estuviese en esas condiciones.

—Estaba de paseo con la Señorita Kuchiki. Disculpe que haya llegado tarde— Ichigo no notaba mucho alboroto el hecho de salir de paseo con la morena, le preocupaba más el llegar tarde y esperaba que eso sirviera de excusa para que le perdonara su falta.

A Ukitake silenciosamente le tranquilizó la noticia, después de todo Kuchiki Byakuya había encontrado al candidato perfecto para su hermana.

**… o … o …**

Se encontraba confinada en su habitación, era temprano para que estuviese ahí, pero tuvo que suspender las clases con Kimiko su institutriz, debido a que Yumi fiel amiga y miembro de la servidumbre consideró que guardara descanso una vez que llegó completamente empapada.

Yumi le preparó un té y un rico caldo para que de cierta forma contrarrestar los posibles efectos que pudiera traer aquel suceso de caer a la fría agua del lago, en caso de que fallara, al menos el resfriado no fuera tan violento con su sistema.

—Señorita Kuchiki, ¿se siente mejor?— Preguntó Yumi, quien se encontraba a un estribor de la morena, cuidándola.

—Sí… muy bien. Afortunadamente Kurosaki me salvó— Dijo en un murmullo, estaba muy agradecida con él, gracias a su ayuda estaba sana y salva.

—Por lo que me contó, pensé que ustedes no se llevaban bien— Yumi era confidente de Rukia, quien le había platicado los detalles de la primera reunión y de lo que pensaba de él.

—De hecho no, pero era una situación de emergencia— Para Rukia era muy distinto el rato que tuvieran fuera de peligro alguno, al trato que se dieron durante el altercado, había una diferencia abismal.

—Ya veo. Y… ¿Cuándo volverá a encontrarse con él?—

—No lo sé. Nii-sama es quien se encarga de eso. Pero…— Se detuvo, Rukia sentía esa necesidad de volverlo a ver, y no era por algún sentimiento tan profundo como el amor, se debía a otro muy distinto —Me gustaría verlo lo antes posible, para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi aún odiándome, con palabras no es suficiente…— Confesó, y es que sentía que debía darle algo en retribución, algo para expresarle su agradecimiento pero no sabía con certeza qué.

—Y ¿porqué no va a verlo al cuartel?... Puede llevarle un almuerzo. Ese es un bonito detalle y forma de agradecer— Propuso muy alegre la mujer, con mirada soñadora.

—Sí… es una buena idea…— Dijo sin más.

**… o … o …**

Algunas horas antes de la media noche, Ichigo llegó a casa, se encontró como de costumbre con su familia reunida, merendando justo antes de ir a dormir, sin decir ni una sola palabra se sentó en un puesto libre alrededor de la mesita, mientras alguien de servidumbre le servía su té caliente y ponía a su disposición algunos bollos.

Estornudó un poco, lo cual centró la atención en su persona.

—Ichi-ni creo que vas a enfermarte— Comentó Karin inocentemente, mientras devoraba un bollo.

—¿En serio lo crees?... Pero como si no…— Sus palabras se quedaron en la garganta al recordar que esa mañana se había arrojado al frío lago para salvar a la morena, y aunado a que no se mudó de ropas hasta que llegó al cuartel, esa era la causa principal.

— ¿Acaso te pasó algo?— Preguntó Isshin a su hijo, quien se encogió de hombros y lo comentó, con mucha naturalidad.

—En la mañana cuando fui al parque con la Señorita Kuchiki, por accidente cayó al lado y tuve que rescatarla—

Isshin se alteró al instante.

— ¡¿Y lo dices tan así?!!... ¡¡¿La Señorita Kuchiki está bien?!!—

—Sí, la llevé a su casa lo antes posible para que no se enfermara— Dijo tranquilo, no era necesidad de alarmarse.

El Kurosaki mayor respiró aliviado.

—Hasta que veo que te comportas como se debe— Comentó el moreno Capitán, al parecer las cosas estaban marchando bien, su hijo no había llegado quejándose de la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki, eso era una gran avance para ambos.

**… o … o …**

Un nuevo día había comenzado y con ello la morena bajaba de su carruaje, postrándose en las puertas abiertas del cuartel de la Décima Tercera División, cargaba en manos un envoltorio que contenía su agradecimiento formal para el pelinaranja.

Decidida se encaminó en el interior, buscando con la mirada a su salvador y futuro esposo, no iba a ser difícil hallar con su paradero, después de todo estaba segura que era el único dueño de tan colorida cabellera. Mientras recorrían con desdén los pasillos, los caballeros le despejaban el camino, le sorprendía que ella, Kuchiki Rukia, una mujer y aristócrata estuviera merodeando por ahí, no era común, no era permitido.

—Kuchiki-san… que sorpresa…— Le detuvo la voz del Capitán Ukitake.

—Sólo estaba buscando a Kurosaki Ichigo. Si le molesta mi presencia me retiraré— La idea era que el Capitán no la viera, ya que daría la queja a su hermano de que estaba en zona prohibida.

—En lo absoluto, haga lo que tenga que hacer. Le prometo no decir nada— Sonrió amablemente a la morena, quien le correspondió el gesto.

—Gracias Capitán Ukitake—

—Kurosaki se encuentra en la sala de entrenamientos, al fondo a la derecha— Dio el señalamiento, para después ver como la morena le hacía una ligera reverencia antes de marcharse.

**… o … o …**

La pelimarrón se encontraba en el puerto, a espera de la llegada de su hermano de regreso a casa, le vio andar tranquilamente y con una sonrisa hasta ella, sin dudarlo le recibió con los brazos abiertos, Sora efusivamente la abrazó, como había extrañado su rostro y su sonrisa, aunque la noticia que iba a darle no iba a gustarle y no quería ser el causante de su tristeza.

—Orihime, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte— Musitó quedamente, en su rostro se reflejaba la aflicción.

—Dime— Musitó asustada.

—Hace días me mandaste una carta donde me decías que estabas segura de que pronto Kurosaki Ichigo pediría tu mano en matrimonio—

—Sí… ¿acaso ya había hablado contigo de esto?—

—No— La miró, notó sus pupilas titilantes, llenas de ilusión —No sé como se filtró la información, pero Kurosaki Ichigo va a casarse con la Señorita Kuchiki—

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?...

—No, ella ya me lo habría dicho, es mi amiga…— Se negaba a creerlo, tenía un voto de confianza con la morena, si eso fuese cierto ya se habrían visto y se lo hubiese confesado.

—No sé porqué aún no te lo ha hecho saber pero es verdad. En algunos días lo harán público— No quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero ya había pasado tiempo, estaba seguro de que pronto los Kurosaki junto con los Kuchiki darían una pequeña fiesta donde se haría público el compromiso.

—No… no, seguro es sólo un rumor…— Quería convencerse de que no era así, hasta que Rukia no se dijera por su propia no creería en nada.

—Mira, tienes derecho a no creer en lo que te estoy diciendo, a creer que hay una posibilidad de que sea mentira, pero no te hagas de muchas ilusiones…— Le susurró Sora a su joven hermana, tampoco iba a obligarla a creerle, pero tampoco dejaría que viviera de los sueños, no quería verla sufrir.

**… o … o …**

Se asomó por la puerta, encontrándose con varios hombres reunidos en el recinto, algunos miraban mientras otros practicaban sus habilidades en el centro, provocando toda una algarabía. Distinguió a Ichigo entre todos, su refulgente cabellera resaltaba y era una de las que se movilizaba con velocidad, atacando a su contrincante con la vara de kendo.

Carraspeó un poco, postrándose en la entrada del lugar, al instante todas las acciones de entrenamiento se detuvieron, Ichigo la reconoció al momento, estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—Disculpen que les interrumpa pero necesito hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo— Dijo algo apenada la morena, el hecho de mencionar el nombre del chico, toda las miradas recayeron en él.

Kurosaki se encaminó hasta la morena, tomándola de la muñeca y alejándola un poco de la sala de entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Le preguntó casi reclamándole, eso le podría causar problemas.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?... Vine a verlo— Contestó, con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

— ¿A verme?... No sé si sabía que una mujer, especialmente una aristócrata no puede estar en el cuartel, está prohibido— El detalle que ella estuviese ahí podría causarle muchos problemas, no sólo con su Capitán, también con Byakuya y el Comandante Yamamoto.

—Pues vine exactamente por eso, no me gusta seguir las reglas— Dijo la morena, rebelándose.

Ichigo echó una mirada a sus espaldas, encontrándose con algunos miembros del escuadrón, que miraban atónitos la escena.

— ¿A que ha venido?— Preguntó a la morena quedamente volviendo su vista al frente.

—A traerle esto— Rukia le entregó el envoltorio, mirándole fijamente —Es un obento, lo preparé yo misma, es mi forma de agradecerle lo que ayer hizo por mí— Dijo tranquila, mostrando aquel lado amable que sorprendió en demasía al pelinaranja.

—Con un simple gracias bastaba— Le hizo saber, realmente cuando hacía las cosas no esperaba algo a cambio, el haberla salvado ayer fue parte del instinto, cualquier persona lo habría hecho, pero tenía que aceptar que la morena era una mujer muy considerada.

—Pero me sentiría mejor si le daba algo en agradecimiento— Quizás para él un 'gracias' era suficiente, pero al menos a su criterio, estar en paz consigo misma si se lo retribuía de una manera diferente, sin importar que fuera él, tenía que mostrarse agradecida.

—Y yo me sentiría mejor si en el intermedio comparto el obento con usted—Propuso, invitándole de cierta forma a almorzar juntos, algo inesperado que sorprendió a Rukia. Después de todo ella iba a ser su esposa, tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a su presencia.

**… … * … …**


	5. Confianza

Agradecimientos a **_Naoko Tendo, Story love, a1dee, Tsukishirohime-chan, Sakura-chan, Natyshan, Argin Heart, Euphrasie Elessar, RukiaxUchiha, Chofisima, Viesna. Orkin, Anita509, Tokiro-goi, _** y a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer y/o dejar su comentario al respecto n.n muchas gracias!!!!

Vengo a subir el 5to capítulo, que al igual espero les guste :D

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

**Nota:** El Consejo Privado de Japón fue una junta de asesoría que consultaba al Emperador de Japon.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo V**

**"Confianza"**

Después de haber pasado el intermedio en compañía del pelinaranja oficial y con los resultados de su 'investigación' referente a él, sintió la necesidad de verse con Renji, había muchas cosas que aclarar respecto a su carta, porqué el contenido de la misma era todo lo contrario a lo que Kurosaki le había declarado en nombre de su familia.

—Me dijo que no era verdad…— Comunicó la morena al pelirrojo, quien no lograba entender como eso era posible.

—Está mintiendo… Confío en quien me lo dijo— Renji estaba seguro que el contenido de su carta y por quien recibió la información era algo real.

—Una de dos: Kurosaki está mintiendo o…— Le miró con curiosidad —a ti te dijeron mentiras— No había más opciones, alguno de los dos recibió información errónea y eso podría afecta a corto o largo plazo su vida.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Preguntó Renji, su amiga se notaba muy convencida de las palabras del pelinaranja, por algo ahora reclamaba.

—Aceptó que le insinuó proponerle matrimonio a Inoue Orihime pero que eso era muy diferente a que lo haya pedido formalmente, dijo que no tenía validez mi argumento— Dijo en términos sencillos, ahora no sabía a quien creer.

Renji tomó una pose de pensador, especuló que ese asunto sería mucho más fácil pero no contaba con que Kurosaki negara la información, él era un hombre serio y sincero pero la persona que le informó de la propuesta fue la misma pelimarrón que en ataque de emoción se tomó la libertad de decírselo, aún cuando no tenían ninguna clase de vínculo amistoso.

—La Señorita Inoue me lo dijo, frente a frente… No entiendo porqué pero lo hizo y quise hacértelo saber lo más pronto posible— Le confesó la fuente de información, Rukia quedó extrañada, ¿Por qué Inoue se había anticipado a algo que todavía no podía considerar como un hecho real?...

— ¿A quien debo creer? — Soltó la cuestión al aire, paseándose por toda la extensión del espacio en donde se encontraban, tratando de encontrar el mínimo factor determinativo —A Kurosaki a penas y le conozco… Inoue es una buena persona, pero se precipita muy fácilmente— Si bien el desconocer las mañas de Ichigo era algo en contra, él podía declararle lo que quisiera como si fuese verdad cuando cabía la posibilidad de que le estuviese mintiendo, pero estaba la otra cara de la moneda, quizás el era cien por ciento sincero y lo estaba juzgando. Ahora, Inoue Orihime era su amiga, la conocía bien, no decía mentiras, entonces no podía estar inventando todo eso, pero tendía a hacer sus conclusiones rápidamente, a estallar de alegría y declararlas como si fuese una verdad irrefutable… entonces era complicado… muy complicado elegir a alguno de los dos en quien creer.

— ¿Porqué haces tanto hincapié en eso? — A Renji le resultaba extraño que la morena se mostrara interesada en saber quien decía la verdad —Pareciera que te interesara mucho lo que opine él…— Se sintió ligeramente irritado.

—No es que me interese…— Centró sus azulinos ojos en el pelirrojo, quien la observaba recargado desde un árbol —Es sólo que…— Bajó la mirada, tenía ciertos temores atormentándola —Me preocupa…—

— ¿Te preocupa que se case contigo y luego te deje? — Esa podía ser una razón, quizás la más común, pensó Renji y por eso se aventuró a decírsela aún cuando no era socialmente aceptable pero sucedía, en todo nivel social.

Rukia rió ligeramente, eso era lo de menos.

—No…— Contestó a su amigo, quien al escucharla, la duda le carcomió la mente aún más —Pero si Kurosaki va a ser mi esposo, debo confiar plena y ciegamente en él… La confianza es algo muy importante para que una relación funcione, no quiero que mi matrimonio sea mal visto ante la sociedad… Nii-sama se perturbaría— Era evidente que se preocupaba por la familia y por el prestigio de la misma, era parte de su educación, tampoco quería sentirse humillada ante las demás familias nobles debido a la escasez de comunicación y confianza. Si desde un principio Ichigo no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad, entonces ¿Qué sería después?...

—Será mejor resolverlo lo antes posible… Escuché que hoy llegaba Inoue Sora, trataré de contactarlo para que me resuelva…— Era la única opción para dar por zanjado el asunto, antes de que se realizara todo el proceso previo al enlace nupcial de los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki.

—Bien… yo trataré de hablar con el Capitán Kurosaki— Fue su idea, después de todo era el hijo de Isshin y debía conocerlo lo suficiente como para darle una resolución a su inquietud.

**

* * *

**

Después del intermedio y haberlo compartido con la morena, regresó al cuartel al que pertenecía, siempre se había mostrado serio en los asuntos del trabajo, pero no esperaba que al regresar a la sala de entrenamientos, apareciera cierto amigo suyo, de los pocos que tenía.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Estuve buscándote por todo el cuartel! —

Esa voz que lo aclamaba era inconfundible, cuando Ichigo alzó la vista se topó con el calvo muchacho de actitud revoltosa, Ichigo no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio, y no era porque lo odiara, simplemente a veces era molesto.

—Ikkaku-san… disculpa… pero estaba ocupado— Se excusó mientras caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Ocupado?... Si nunca haces nada, ¿en que podría estar ocupado?... — Se quejó el mondo muchacho que arisco se le dirigía.

El pelinaranja no era una persona que soliera expresar o contar a los demás sus asuntos personales, no en esos momentos, y mucho menos a alguien tan bullicioso como Ikkaku, si lo que deseaba era mantener en discreción el asunto de su compromiso, si se lo comentaba, estallaría en gritos.

—En algunas cosas importantes… pero ya estoy aquí… ¿qué demonios quieres? —

—Prometiste darme una revancha con el kendo… La exijo ahora…— Le reclamó Ikkaku con un brillo especial en sus ojos, apuntándolo con la vara.

Sin embargo a Ichigo no le dio tiempo de responder pues la presencia inesperada de una tercera persona le quitó las palabras, ya que se trataba de la imagen prohibida por los pasillos: una mujer. Una vivaracha castaña que alegremente iba hasta donde el calvo chico y le tomaba del brazo en gesto de posesión.

— ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!! ¡¡Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras!! — Le gritó eufórico, esa mujer le exasperaba, jugaba con su poca paciencia.

— ¡¡Vine a traerte tu almuerzo!! — Gritaba muy animada la castaña mujer, sin despegarse de su brazo, lo cual no era muy bien apreciado por Ikkaku, quien se mantenía hastiado de su escandalosa voz.

— ¡¡¿Estás loca?!! ¡¡¿Quieres traerme problemas?!! — Gritaba eufórico, era la regla que una mujer no estuviese ahí, ella casi siempre tenía alocadas ideas en las cuales se veía envuelto de una u otra forma, maldito el día en que conoció a su hermano, Asano Keigo.

— ¡¡Ohh no, claro que no!! ¡¡Si vas a ser mi esposo es mi responsabilidad tratarte bien lo cual incluye prepararte tu obento!! — Esa frase completa hizo que el calvo hombre abriera sus ojos como platos… ¿en que momento aceptó eso?...

— ¡¡En mi sano juicio no acepté casarme contigo!! — Espetó con su característico griterío y paranoia, Ichigo simplemente era testigo de lo inimaginable.

— ¡¡Tú no, pero Keigo ya decidió por ti!! — Dijo alegremente sin soltarlo, aunque cuando cayó en el error de que había hablado de más, se tapó la boca y le miró asombrada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Ikkaku entrecerró los ojos, acercándose al rostro de la castaña, tratando de intimidarla.

—Nada… yo no dije nada…—

—Ese maldito bastardo…— Dijo maliciosamente Ikkaku agitando la vara de kendo, cuando se topara con Keigo, no iba a salvarse de la tremenda paliza que iba a propinarle por tomar alocadas e innecesarias decisiones en su nombre.

—Creo que… es mejor… que…— Mizuho comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos, alejándose de la presencia del pelinaranja chico y de Ikkaku —me vaya… adiós— Se dio a la fuga después de que la lengua se le soltara.

—Vaya… no me habías dicho que tenías novia…— Comentó Ichigo con cierta candidez.

— ¡¡Que no es mi novia!! — Se dispuso a corregir a gritos el calvo hombre.

— ¿Ahh no?... Entonces… ¿qué es de ti? — Ichigo alzó una ceja en expresión de duda.

—Es hija de uno de los miembros del Consejo Privado de Japón, la conozco a ella y a su hermano desde hace 2 años… No somos grandes amigos, pero es de las pocas personas que me han ayudado y en quien confío…— Ikkaku no solía decir ese tipo de cosas comúnmente, hasta cierto punto era profundo su agradecimiento con la familia Asano, en el momento que más los necesitó estuvieron ahí para brindarle su ayuda, sin importar su procedencia, y aún ahora seguían a su lado.

Ichigo le miró a sombrado por sus palabras, era evidente que tenía cierta estima a la familia Asano, además, había mencionado una palabra importante: confianza… Ahora que lo meditaba, solía fiarse de pocas personas, se suponía que debía tenerla con las personas más cercanas, Rukia dentro de poco formaría parte de ese grupo y no confiaba en ella, lo más seguro es que ella tampoco… quizás era momento de doblegar un poquito más su orgullo y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz.

**

* * *

**

Llevaba unas horas tratando de contactarlo, cada señal de su paradero la mayoría de las veces era errónea o ya tenía cierto tiempo de su ausencia. No se atrevía a ir directamente a preguntar a la mansión de la familia Inoue, sería bastante descortés de su parte, así que prefirió vagar por los senderos de las casas nobles en busca del carruaje que pertenecía a esa distinguida familia.

Cuando creyó que las esperanzas de encontrarlo en el camino habían quedado extintas, a lo lejos pudo ver como se detenía una carreta frente a la gran mansión de los Inoue, agudizó su vista para tratar de ver a la persona, podía ser cualquier otro noble en visita, pero cuando distinguió a la muchacha pelimarrón bajar para después adentrarse al interior de la casa, supuso que su hermano había llegado.

Con mucho cuidado y de no levantar sospechas se fue acercando, para cuando Inoue Sora descendió del carruaje para adentrarse a su hogar, fue interceptado por el pelirrojo. Su apresurada aparición fue una llamada de alerta para los guardias que cuidaban del bienestar de la familia, pues le detuvieron con fuerza.

—No me mal entienda Sir Inoue… He venido a hablar con usted de un asunto importante— Dijo Renji, esperando ser escuchado y las dudas se las pudiera resolver.

El hombre de bruna caballera le miró detenidamente, tratando de recordar la identidad del pelirrojo.

—Eres el Teniente del Capitán Kuchiki ¿cierto? — Lanzó la pregunta al aire, no le extrañaba verlo por ahí, sobre todo porque tenía recientes asuntos que resolver con el Capitán.

—Así es Señor, a sus ordenes— Testificó el pelirrojo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Suéltenlo, lo conozco— Ordenó el mayor de los Inoue, al instante soltaron al pelirrojo, dándole la oportunidad de intercambiar más palabras.

—Supongo que te mando el Capitán Kuchiki para aclararle sobre el rumor referente a mi hermana y a Kurosaki Ichigo— Se anticipó Sora, después de todo era algo que ya veía venir, Kuchiki ya tenía planes con la familia Kurosaki era obvio que se perturbara por un rumor de tal índole.

—Así… es— Musitó Renji, aunque no había sido para nada un mandato de su Capitán, lo segundo era completamente certero.

—Dile de mi parte que es una total mentira. Kurosaki nunca habló conmigo respecto a pedir la mano de mi hermana y mucho menos se lo dijo a ella directamente— Dijo con suma seriedad, Renji se convenció de sus palabras, después de todo Inoue Sora no era persona que le gustara prestarse a mentiras.

—Bien. Lo haré. Se lo agradezco— Prorrumpió Renji sin más.

—Perfecto. Con su permiso Teniente— Fueron las última palabras del hermano de la Señorita Orihime antes de adentrarse al interior de su hogar.

**

* * *

**

Antes que ir a resolver sus dudas, prefirió pasar a casa para pedirle de favor a Yumi que le cubriera si es que Byakuya llegaba antes y no la encontraba en donde debería estar. Acto seguido prefirió ir sola hasta la mansión de los Kurosaki, no pidió que la llevara el carruaje del cual disponía su familia, prefería hacerlo sola, no era dependiente de ese modo de transporte cuando tenía pies para caminar.

Cuando se presentó en la casa de los Kurosaki la sorpresa abordó a la familia entera, incluso Karin y Yuzu quedaron impactadas por la inesperada visita, de hecho era la primera vez que veían a la morena, pues siempre había oído comentarios al respecto más no habían tenido la dicha de conocerla en persona.

Isshin, que solía estar temprano en casa para convivir con su familia, fue uno de los más atónitos con la visita de su futura nuera, así que a penas se le notificó que ella estaba en espera de recibirlo a él, como el jefe de la familia, ordenó a la servidumbre preparar té y tener disponibles algunos bocadillos para su deleite.

— ¿A que se debe el honor? — Preguntó el moreno hombre observando a la Kuchiki con cierto respeto.

—Simplemente vine a que me despeje una duda…— Dijo Rukia con tranquilidad, bebió un poco de su té, mientras a Isshin lo recorría algo de curiosidad — Alguien me informó que su hijo, aún cuando ya tenía fijo su compromiso conmigo, hizo una propuesta de matrimonio para con la Señorita Inoue Orihime… ¿Qué tan cierto es eso? — Dijo seriamente, el mayor de los Kurosaki quedó estupefacto.

—No lo es. Es mentira. Ichigo me comentó que lo insinuó a la Señorita Inoue, más no hubo formalidad— Estaba seguro de eso, su hijo era un hombre sincero, tenía que hacérselo saber a la morena.

Rukia le pensó un poco, lo que el pelinaranja le dijo durante el intermedio y lo que ahora su padre decía coincidía, eran dos puntos a favor a la sinceridad del chico, pero no estaba del todo convencida. Si una vez que Renji investigara el asunto y concluía en que todo era mentira, entonces podría estar más tranquila y empezar a confiar en el, de lo contrario tendría que tomar una fuerte decisión.

—Bien— Musitó la morena.

Había llegado temprano en ésta ocasión más no esperó encontrarla al cruzar el umbral, sus amielados ojos se posaron en la presencia de la morena, quien yacía en la sala de estar en compañía de su padre, parecía que había venido a resolver algo pero eso era lo que no sabía, ¿a que precisamente había venido?.

—He llegado…— Dijo quedamente Ichigo, pasmado por verla ahí.

Sus palabras captaron la atención de su progenitor y de su futura esposa, quien le miró detenidamente, con mucha seriedad.

—Ya me demorado más de lo debido. Paso a retirarme Señor Kurosaki— Dijo la morena centrando su vista en Isshin, irguiéndose delicadamente.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Inquirió el Kurosaki mayor, casi sobresaltado.

—Si. No quiero preocupar a Nii-sama— Dijo seria.

— Como guste— Profirió el jefe de familia para después pasar su mirada a su hijo y pedirle lo obvio —Acompaña a la Señorita Kuchiki a su casa—

—Pero…—

— No es necesario—

Tanto la morena como el pelinaranja hablaron al mismo tiempo, al instante se miraron con un dejo de extrañeza.

—No es correcto que una dama como la Señorita Kuchiki vaya a casa sin ninguna clase de compañía. Además, eres su prometido, con mayor razón debes acompañarla— Habló el moreno hombre, de cierta forma las palabras eran dirigidas para ambos, indirectamente les pedía dejar de lado sus diferencias y hacer lo adecuado, lo que les correspondía.

—De acuerdo…— Musitó con desgana el pelinaranja, mientras la morena hacia una leve reverencia hacia Isshin en modo de despedida.

En completo mutismo abandonaron el recinto, aún incluso cuando su relación esa misma mañana pareció haber tenido un pequeño avance, parecían que las cosas se habían vuelto a enfriar y no era para menos, a Rukia le carcomía la conciencia la sinceridad del chico.

Pasaron por el antepatio de la gran casona sin dirigirse la mirada o decirse nada, al pelinaranja le extrañaba la actitud que ahora ostentaba la morena, cuando en el intermedio se había mostrado de lo más amable, ahora estaba muy seria.

Abordaron juntos el carruaje, en siete minutos del trayecto era notoria la indiferencia de la chica para su acompañante, quien sin más se vio en la necesidad de romper ese molesto mutismo.

— ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido? —

La morena quitó su vista del panorama, y posó sus azulados ojos en el rostro del pelinaranja.

—A hablar con su padre— Respondió sin más, para después volver a fijar su vista en el horizonte.

— ¿Y sobre qué precisamente? — Volvió a cuestionar, necesitaba saberlo, le causaba cierta sospecha su visita.

— ¿Y todavía lo pregunta? — A Rukia hasta le parecía ridículo, si el mejor que nadie sabía de la percepción que ella tenía de su persona: un mentiroso —No me fío de usted—

Cuando escuchó la última frase lo entendió, al parecer la plática durante el intermedio no sirvió de mucho, sólo provocó aumentar sus dudas y su nivel de desconfianza, tanto que hasta había ido a ver a su padre seguramente para hacer preguntar referentes al asunto en sí.

—Ya le dije que nunca le propuse matrimonio a la Señorita Inoue Orihime y lo digo en serio. No le estoy mintiendo— Volvió a reiterar lo de esa mañana, quería que ella lo entendiera de una buena vez, pero daba muestras de ser tan obstinada… como él.

Rukia le miró a los ojos, muchas cosas podían estar escondidas tras esas amieladas orbes, quizás mentiras, quizás sinceridad…

— ¡Joven Kurosaki, ya llegamos! — Gritó el dirigente del carruaje, deteniendo el andar del caballo ante las colosales puertas de la casa de la familia Kuchiki.

El primero en desbordar fue el pelinaranja, se mantuvo al lado de la portezuela del carruaje en espera de la morena, quien al tratar de bajar se topó con el chico de ojos miel, cuya mano le extendía para ayudarla a bajar, sin embargo ella le ignoró por completo el gesto y lo hizo por sí misma.

—Gracias por haberme traído— Musitó la morena para hacer una leve reverencia antes de adentrarse.

Sin embargo el pelinaranja la tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo las acciones de la pelinegra, sus miradas chocaron en un instante que les pareció eterno.

—Sólo quiero pedirle que trate de confiar en mí, por favor— Le pidió, Rukia trató de mantener temple, pero la cercanía de ese hombre no le estaba gustando, además le pedía lo que aún era imposible.

—Que pase una buena noche— Dijo la morena sin más, soltándose del agarre del chico y adentrándose a su hogar.

Ichigo no dijo y tampoco impidió su marcha, mucho menos iba a presionarla o a obligarla a confiar, pero hubiese preferido una certera respuesta independientemente de si retrataba de un sí o un rotundo no, todo lo dejó en una respuesta abierta.

Sin tener otro asunto que resolver, abordó de nuevo el carruaje con destino a su casa.

**

* * *

**

Pudo respirar aliviada una vez que llegó y se encerró en su habitación, había sido difícil para ella estar al lado del pelinaranja, incluso sintió que después del incidente en el lago y su convivencia en el almuerzo, las cosas habían vuelto a su sitio pero seguían las dudas en su cabeza… ¿Qué tan sincero era Kurosaki?... Renji tenía la resolución final.

—Señorita, tengo algo para usted— Dijo quedamente Yumi tras la puerta, la morena se extrañó, así que guiada por la curiosidad abrió la puerta, topándose con la mujer y un sobre entre sus manos.

— ¿Sí? —

—El Teniente Abarai le manda esto— Dijo Yumi en voz baja, la correspondencia entre Rukia y Renji era un dato del que nadie y mucho menos el Capitán Kuchiki debían enterarse.

Rukia tomó la carta, seguramente se trataba del asunto de Kurosaki, así que se dirigió a la mujer.

—Gracias Yumi, es más, pasa… Necesito de un sabio consejo tuyo— Pidió la morena, la mujer se extrañó, debía ser algo importante y no se le podía negar.

Antes de cerrar las puertas, Rukia echó un vistazo, en espera de que nadie haya sido testigo de la recepción de la carta.

Una vez estando dentro, la morena le pidió a Yumi tomar asiento, mientras tanto leía cuidadosamente el contenido en el papiro, a cada párrafo sus ojos se agradaban más, incluso su labio tembló, realmente se terminó confirmado lo dicho tanto por Isshin Kurosaki como por el propio Ichigo.

—Él no mintió— Murmuró para sí misma, en efecto, Renji le platicó de la breve conversación que tuvo con el hermano de Inoue Orihime, quien había declarado sin ninguna clase de tapujos que el pelinaranja nunca había hecho semejante propuesta a la chica pelimarrón, en pocas palabras, todo había sido una falacia.

— ¿Qué sucede Señorita? — Inquirió Yumi algo preocupada, ya que el semblante de Rukia tomó una expresión estupefacta.

—Nada, estoy bien…— Arrugó el papiro con ambas manos y lo aventó a alguna parte de su estancia, caminó hasta donde Yumi y se sentó a su estribor, para después mirarla y preguntarle:

— ¿Crees que Kurosaki Ichigo es un buen hombre? —

Yumi se sorprendió por la cuestión, la morena nunca antes había mostrado esa actitud a cerca de una persona en específico y mucho menos con tanto hincapié.

—No lo dudo. He oído comentarios halagadores sobre las cualidades del muchacho— Dijo sin más, comunicándole lo que se decía del chico en el nivel social donde se movilizaba.

—Bien, te lo agradezco… Buenas noches Yumi— Esas última palabras significaron un deseo de querer estar sola, así que Yumi se encaminó hasta la puerta para cumplirlo, no sin antes proferirle un buen descanso.

Con todo lo averiguado en ese largo día, había tomado una decisión, guiándose por lo dicho, y que esperaba no se convirtiera en remordimiento.

—Confiaré en usted pase lo que pase—

**

* * *

**

No pasó nada relevante xD creo...

Saludos y gracias!!


	6. Malentendido

Agradecimientos a **_Alexis,LadySc-Maaya-, _****_RukiaxUchiha, _****_Tsukishirohime-chan, _****_Story love, _****_Argin Heart, _****_ a1dee, _****_Euphrasie Elessar, _****_Naoko Tendo, Sakura-chan, Natyshan, Anita509, __love_ichiruki_****** y a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer y/o dejar su comentario :D muchas gracias!!!!

Estoy muy molesta ¬¬* después de que Italia perdió ante Brasil y aún así nos eliminaron, pero eso no impide que venga a subir el 6to capítulo, que al igual espero les guste.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VI**

**"Malentendido"**

Por segunda ocasión ella lo sorprendió. Sí, exactamente en el mismo lugar.

—Vine a hablar con usted— Dijo la morena postrándose frente a un grupo de hombres que tranquilamente almorzaban en el jardín zen del cuartel, entre los cuales destacaba el pelinaranja.

Ichigo a penas reconoció su voz y sintió que se asfixiaba con la comida, así que molesto la enfrentó.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí… otra vez? —

— ¿Acaso es sordo? Dije que vine a hablar con usted — Rukia levantó la voz, le exasperaba ese muchacho.

—Sí, sí pero… ¿porqué aquí?... ¿Acaso no le dije que éste sitio era prohibido para las mujeres, en especial como usted? — Le aclaró nuevamente, al parecer ella nunca atendía a lo que se le decía, era una necia.

— Y ¿acaso no le dije que no me gusta seguir las reglas? — Le espetó altivamente.

Ichigo alzó una ceja y se rasco la cabeza, la miró detenidamente. A ese paso la discusión nunca terminaría, así que prefirió guardar la compostura y tratar el asunto al que ella había venido específicamente.

—Qué es lo que quiere decirme…— Habló el pelinaranja, a espera de las palabras de la morena.

Rukia aspiró profundo, raras veces doblegaba un poco su orgullo y estaba a punto de hacerlo, lo cual la perturbaba y la hacía sentirse humillada, sin embargo se lo juró a sí misma y no estaba en su persona, incumplir.

—Discúlpeme por mi actitud de anoche— Dijo primero, bajando la mirada, Ichigo se sorprendió.

— ¿Anoche? — Preguntó cierto amigo del pelinaranja, un moreno de barbilla a quien la curiosidad lo llamó y se asomó al hombro de Ichigo para hacer la cuestión.

—No tiene porqué disculparse. No voy a obligarla— Hasta cierto punto veía innecesaria la disculpa, ella no tenía porqué confiar en su persona si no quería o no le nacía hacerlo.

— ¿Obligarla?... ¿Obligarla a qué? — Seguía preguntando Sentaro aún asomándose por el hombro del pelinaranja, pero él no atendía a sus cuestiones.

—Yo…— Musitó la morena, levantó la mirada y la clavó en el semblante de Ichigo, de repente hubo silencio, la atención estaba puesta en ella, incluso ese grupo de hombres con los que Ichigo se encontraba, resultaban muy interesados en las palabras de la morena —voy a depositar toda mi confianza en usted porque sé que es un buen hombre— Finalmente dijo, incluso sintió un terrible bochorno, estaba avergonzada.

Se sorprendió aún más, no esperaba esas palabras de la chica, pero de cierto modo le trajeron quietud.

—Me alegra oír eso— Esa fue su respuesta, él no solía sonreír a menudo, pero ésta vez lo hizo, ligeramente pero lo hizo… para ella.

Rukia también quedo atónita, pero por la sonrisa del chico, desde que lo conocía siempre le había visto ceñudo, como si estuviese de mal humor pero ésta vez se sintió motivada, así que le correspondió el gesto, igual de ligero que el suyo.

**

* * *

**

Los cabecillas de la familia Kurosaki y Kuchiki se había reunido por la tarde, específicamente para tratar los asuntos relacionados al compromiso que sus familiares tenían pactado, hablaron de diversos temas y detalles, sin embargo hubo uno de principal importancia.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de en donde vivirán su hermana y mi hijo una vez que se casen? — Preguntó Isshin dando un sorbo a su brebaje.

—Pensaba en asignarles la propiedad que tengo a unos 10 minutos de aquí, cerca de la mansión de la familia Shihōin— Dijo con naturalidad Byakuya, quien tenía fijo el sitio.

—También tengo una propiedad ahí, curiosamente es la que está al lado de la de usted— Comentó el Kurosaki mayor, con cierta intención de hacer la propuesta que se le vino en mente.

— ¿Qué trata de decirme? — Byakuya no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que algo planificaba la mente de ese hombre.

—A sabiendas del gran ego que tiene, y además de que también tengo uno y orgullo, pensaba en que lo único que divide una propiedad de la otra es un muro…— Dijo primero, tratando de que Kuchiki resolviera o al menos imaginara lo de a continuación.

— Si. ¿Y? — No, no era un tonto, sabía lo que estaba por proponer, pero quería escucharlo antes de sus labios.

—Podemos mandar a derribarlo, así ambas estarían conectadas y formarían una sola propiedad… Así no tendremos que discutir sobre en que propiedad vivirán— Isshin lo decía no sólo para evitarse problemas, sabía muy bien que si llegaban a ese acuerdo las cosas estarían en calma, así no se haría la voluntad de uno o de otro, además quería lo mejor para su hijo y para la morena.

— Y en ese caso… ¿A nombre de quien sería esa 'nueva y única' propiedad? — Si bien estaba de acuerdo con la primera parte, pero le era de suma importancia saber quien de los dos sería el dueño absoluto.

—Desafortunadamente, la Señorita Kuchiki por su condición de mujer no puede ser la absoluta dueña, mi hijo cumple con las condiciones…— Isshin sabía que Kuchiki las tenía de perder, la mirada de Byakuya se tornaba enfadada, no estaba muy contento con eso último, primero muerto antes de que Kurosaki se hiciera el dueño.

—Pero…— Dijo Isshin, no era tan mala persona como para despojarlo de ese derecho — Le tengo cariño a su hermana y no me malinterprete, así que… ¿Qué opina si se pone la propiedad a nombre tanto de mi hijo como de ella? — Propuso finalmente.

Byakuya lo pensó, eso sonaba mucho más razonable y aceptable, aún para su gran orgullo. Después de todo, el hijo varón de Kurosaki estaba más susceptible a morir en batalla que su hermana, en caso de enviudar, legalmente la propiedad pasaría a ser suya, aunque socialmente no estaba aceptado.

—No es mala idea. La acepto— Decidió Byakuya, tan serio e imperturbable como siempre.

—Bien— Dijo finalmente un satisfecho Isshin.

Una vez acordado ese detalle, faltaban los originados por ese mismo, desde conseguir personal para trabajar en la demolición de ese muro, hasta quien se encargase de la vigilancia y la servidumbre.

**

* * *

**

Después de la visita de la morena al cuartel, Sentaro no le dejó en paz, le seguía a todas partes haciendo infinidad de preguntas, todas ellas referente a la relación que tenía con Rukia, es más, no le dejaba trabajar tranquilo con los reportes, hablaba y hablaba, haciendo conjeturas de todo tipo. Ichigo no gozaba de una amplia paciencia con la gente, así que hastiado le pidió de la manera más amable en su haber que le dejara en paz.

— ¡Quieres callarte por un demonio! —

Pero fue en vano, siguió de bullicioso en la oficina.

— ¿Qué es todo éste escándalo? — Preguntó un molesto Ikkaku, quien estaba de visita otra vez en el cuartel, asomándose por el marco, observando a ese par que no dejaba de gritarse.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí Ikkaku!... ¡Sólo tu puedes lograr que Ichigo confiese! — Chilló Sentaro dramáticamente.

— ¿Confesar?... ¿Confesar qué? — Ikkaku miró al chico de barbilla, alzó una ceja extrañado, debía ser algo sumamente importante.

—Nada, no le hagas caso… Como no tiene nada que hacer…— Ichigo se escudó con tales palabras, nadie lo iba a obligar a hablar sobre Rukia, nadie, ni el mismo Ikkaku.

El calvo muchacho entrecerró los ojos, el nerviosismo del pelinaranja le delataba, así que se acercó y con las palmas golpeó la superficie de la escribanía, le miró con cierta ira.

— ¡¿De que demonios está hablando Sentaro?!... ¡Dilo! — Vociferó el moldo hombre, tenía curiosidad por saber de que se trataba.

Ichigo se mantuvo estupefacto, sin decir nada.

—Es algo sobre Kuchiki Rukia pero no quiere decir qué… Ella vino ésta mañana a verlo y hablaban de cosas de 'anoche' y de 'obligar'…— Dijo Sentaro, era lo único que sabía, para Ikkaku eso fue como un golpe bajo, abrió sus ojos ampliamente, mirando a su amigo pelinaranjo…

— ¿Qué te traes con esa mujer? — Preguntó Ikkaku amenazadoramente.

—Nada que sea de su incumbencia— Respondió rápidamente, ¿Qué les importaba lo que tuviese con ella?... No era nada especial.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella anoche?... ¿A que la obligaste? — Inquirió Ikkaku desenvainando su espada y apuntando a Kurosaki, quien no podía creer lo que sucedía… ¿Por qué se comportaban de ese modo?

—Nada… sólo la acompañé a su casa…— Dijo hastiado, muy molesto, inconscientemente ya había soltado la sopa.

— ¡Por favor Ichigo, eres hombre, di la verdad!... ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella? — No, Ikkaku no le creía ni una sola palabra, ¿acompañarla a casa?, patrañas.

— ¡Sea lo que sea que hiciste no permitiré que se la quites a Abarai, él la vio primero! — Gritó Sentaro, y es que a su criterio, y a pesar de que consideraba a Ichigo su amigo, tenía que defender ese estatuto, respetar a la mujer de su compañero.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Ichigo como muestra de incredulidad, aunque más que eso, significaba que estaba sorprendido por la percepción que tenían de su persona, además de que no lograban comprender ese asunto de Renji.

— ¡Qué!... ¿Acaso no lo sabías?... ¿Ella no te lo dijo? — Inquirió el calvo chico, bajando su espada, con ceño de asombro e incredulidad.

— ¿Decirme qué? — Mientras más hablaban, menos entendía, Ichigo ahora estaba envuelto en dudas de todo tipo.

Ikkaku se llevó la palma al rostro, por la reacción de Kurosaki, estaba más desinformado que nunca, era su deber como amigo decírselo.

—Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, son pareja…— Dijo Ikkaku pues los había visto en variadas ocasiones en el parque, nunca le había conocido una novia, pero por la cercanía que tenía con ella y de lo bien que se llevaban estaba seguro de que eran algo más.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado, si bien no la amaba, pero le perturbaba escuchar eso, si era novia de Abarai, ¿porqué demonios se había comprometido con alguien más?, en ese caso él. Y ella nunca se lo mencionó, ahora se sentía algo así como engañado.

De repente y como por arte de magia, el pelirrojo apareció, se asomó por la corrediza puerta, observando a los presentes, pues desde la oficina del Capitán Ukitake escuchaba su escándalo, aunque no sabía que se trataba de su persona.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? — Preguntó Renji, alzando una ceja, pudo percibir la tensión.

Ichigo al reconocerlo le miró fijamente, no sabía con certeza si con odio o alguno otro sentimiento, pero de que no le agradaba su presencia, era verdad.

—Nada en especial, simplemente aconsejando a Ichigo…— Dijo Sentaro seriamente.

— ¿Ahh sí?... ¿Sobre qué? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, adentrándose al recinto, queriendo unirse a la plática.

—Qué nunca ponga sus ojos en una mujer que ya tiene dueño…— Dijo roncamente Ikkaku, en expresión de molestia, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sabía que Ichigo lo iba a odiar pero era un consejo de amigos, por su bien.

—Creo que… es… un buen consejo…— Comentó Renji, sin saber el terrible poder que tuvieron sus palabras.

— ¡Me importa un rábano lo que creas… Lárguense de aquí! — Ichigo explotó en gritos, al único que le extrañó su reacción fue a Renji, Sentaro e Ikkaku ya lo veían venir, después de todo tenía derecho a molestarse.

Nadie dijo nada, todos salieron del recinto a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Sentaro fue con el Capitán Ukitake, mientras el pelirrojo y el rapado hombre salieron del cuartel de la Décima Tercera División en destino a sus respectivos cuarteles.

**

* * *

**

Del resto del día no hubo mucho movimiento, lo cual le traía mucho al pensamiento las palabras de Ikkaku, no quería darle mucha importancia y mucho menos que influyera en su vida, pero la noticia le perturbaba en demasía. En especial porque justo cuando había pactado con ella tener una relación más estrecha y basada en la confianza, aparecía ese factor que lo hacía dudar. Lo que más le molestaba es que ella no se lo había dicho… ¿entonces?... ¿Dónde estaba la dichosa confianza?

No iba a dejar el tema así a la ligera, necesitaba que quedara zanjado antes de que las cosas se complicaran, pero de cierto modo necesitaba un consejo: su padre era el indicado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Isshin al ver a su hijo asomarse por el marco de la puerta de su habitación, parecía necesitar algo.

—Nada en especial, simplemente espero puedas ayudarme…— Dijo el pelinaranja.

—Claro, te escucho…— A Isshin le resultó extraña su actitud, ya que al temperamental y arisco carácter que su hijo ostentaba, muy raras veces se acercaba con tales fines, más no por eso iba a negarse.

— Si una persona en quien a penas empiezas a confiar y de repente rompe ese lazo… ¿Qué harías? — Tampoco iba a serle muy explícito, en términos generales la situación era así.

Isshin lo meditó un poco, así que alzó una ceja y dio su punto de vista.

—Creo que lo mejor es hablarlo directamente con la persona… pacíficamente, sin gritar…— Aconsejó Isshin, aunque claro, enfatizando en mantener el control, ya que lo conocía tan bien que para Ichigo, hablar era sinónimo de 'increpar'.

—Gracias— Dijo sin más, después de todo tenía razón, hablaría con ella antes que nada de forma que pudiera arreglar ese problema.

Y aunque el mismo no lo notaba, estaba poniendo demasiado interés en todo lo que tuviese que ver con Rukia, sin saber porqué, se estaba inclinando mucho a esa conexión a la que desde un principio se oponía, no podía decir que se tratara de cariño, más bien era una especie de intento por tener una buena relación y llevarse bien con ella, aunque sus esfuerzos bien podía desembocar en lo inesperado.

**

* * *

**

Aquel grupo de buenos amigos y tales horas de la noche, se encontraban en un lugar cercano al pueblo, no había mucho que hacer así que decidieron reunirse para comer y beber un poco de sake, al menos para relajarse un poco de tan ajetreado día.

Sin embargo, en la mente del pelirrojo cabían muchas dudas, por sí mismo no iba a lograr resolverlas, así que sin meditarlo mucho se apresuró a lanzar la pregunta al aire.

— Ichigo estaba muy enfadado hoy… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe porqué? — Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Ikkaku y Sentaro se miraron entre sí, intercambiando miradas, buscando en la del otro un acuerdo para decírselo.

—Qué…— Dijo Renji al notarlos sospechosos, algo escondían y no iba a marcharse hasta saberlo.

El calvo hombre apoyó los codos en la superficie de la mesa y se acercó un poco, era información hasta cierto punto 'delicada', por ende debía tratar de decírselo en voz baja.

— Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no enojarte? — Primero haría la advertencia, quería cerciorarse que una vez dicha la noticia, no se pondría como fiera e iría a atacar al pelinaranja por tocar lo que no era suyo.

—No tengo porqué…— Profirió seguro, en su haber, no tenía ninguna clase de problemas o algo que ver como para molestarse.

Sin ser invitados a la conversación, Hisagi e Iba también se acercaron para conocer los detalles, así una vez el grupo de oficiales fue escucha de lo inesperado.

—Ichigo está pretendiendo a tu mujer…— Soltó Ikkaku. Los sorprendidos fueron Hisagi y el hombre de bigote, ya que eso era algo que no conocían.

Renji enarcó una ceja, no entendía nada, ¿de que demonios estaban hablando?

—No sé de que hablas— Le dijo sincero, sin alterarse, solamente estaba extrañado.

— ¡Maldita sea Renji, no seas idiota! ¡Ichigo está tratando de conquistar a Kuchiki Rukia y tú tan tranquilo! — Vociferó Ikkaku, haciendo estruendo con las palmas en la superficie de la mesa, no daba crédito a la serenidad con la que el pelirrojo se mostraba cuando alguien más le estaba usurpando su lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Por mí está bien — O Renji era muy idiota o confiaba bastante en la morena, al menos eso pensaban el selecto grupo de oficiales, cualquiera en su lugar habría ido y golpeado a Kurosaki por poner sus ojos en una mujer ya comprometida.

— ¿Cómo que qué?... Ponle un alto al naranjito… Kuchiki es tu novia… ¿o vas a dejar que te la quite? — Dijo Sentaro, Renji al escucharlo casi escupe el sake por la impresión.

— ¡Rukia no es mi novia! — Gritó para aclarar el asunto.

— ¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces que es de ti? — Con semejante confesión apareció otra duda, aunque tanto Sentaro como Ikkaku se dieron cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error al decirle a Ichigo la supuesta relación que la morena mantenía con Renji.

—Una amiga, que es algo muy diferente…— Esclareció, pero por el semblante del calvo y de Sentaro, algo le dijo que había más —No me digan… le dijeron a Ichigo que Rukia es mi novia— Adivinó el pelirrojo, al ver como asentían, se llevó la palma al rostro… Semejante lío en que lo habían metido, si ese dato falso llegaba a oídos del Capitán Kuchiki: ardería Troya.

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana se despertó con toda disposición a enfrentarla, aún cuando fue directamente a la mansión Kuchiki, alguien de la servidumbre se encargó de avisarle que ella se encontraba en la academia de artes, donde por lo general acudían las señoritas de las clases acomodadas a aprender a tocar el shamisen, practicar su caligrafía o alguna otra actividad que recaían en una mujer.

Sin importarle que el acceso sólo era permitido a las damas, se las arregló para adentrarse y buscar con sumo desdén a la morena de ojos zafiro, cuando encontró la tablilla con el nombre de su prometida, estrepitosa y sorpresivamente apareció en un recinto donde varias señoritas trazaban los kanjis en papiros, cuyas atenciones se vieron captadas por el pelinaranja muchacho.

—Es urgente que hablemos Kuchiki Rukia— Dijo severamente, yendo hasta su sitio y tomándola de la muñeca, ella estaba más sorprendida que nunca, desconocía por completo las razones pero muy probablemente eran de fuerza mayor como para llegar e interrumpir la clase de caligrafía.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, ni tarde ni perezosa se dedicó a reclamarle.

— No tenía porqué venir hasta acá. ¿Ya se dio cuenta del ridículo que estoy haciendo? — El pelinaranja se sintió ofendido, la muy descarada aún le reclamaba.

— ¿Ridículo?... No sé que es lo que más me molesta, si sus reclamos o sus mentiras— Espetó molesto, y la última palabrita extrañó en demasía a la morena, ¿Qué se estaba creyendo para ir y hablarle de esa forma?

—Nunca le he mentido— Declaró, sin ningún temor, mirándolo retadoramente.

— ¿Ah no? — Le dijo en son de burla, cruzándose de brazos —Entonces como le llama usted a esconderme que tiene un romance con el teniente de su hermano aún cuando está comprometida conmigo— Soltó, sin importarle quien lo escuchara, estaba demasiado molesto como para fijarse en ese detalle.

Rukia abrió su boca y sus ojos debido a la sorpresa… No daba crédito a lo que era escucha, ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que inventó todo eso?

—Escúcheme bien Kurosaki, a mi no me venga con falacias— Le advirtió, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—Al menos tenga el valor para aceptarlo…— Ichigo no le creía, al menos esperaba que aceptara sus errores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir algo que no era cierto.

— ¿Qué parte de nunca le he mentido aún no entiende? — Se estaba hartando de la insistencia del pelinaranja, quien no podía creer el descaro que la muchacha tenía, era inaudito.

—Pensé que teníamos un pacto de confianza…— Le dijo Ichigo, lo que más le molestaba y le dolía era que ella no lo había respetado, siempre le apuntó como un 'mentiroso' y ahora se hacía la indignada.

—Lo tenemos— Aclaró, aún estaba en pié su acuerdo.

—No vale la pena seguir hablando con usted ya que nunca va a admitir sus errores. Con su permiso— Ironizó el pelinaranja antes de marcharse, ella seguiría firme en su postura y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Justo cuando a penas empezaban a relacionarse de mejor forma y ella lo arruinaba.

**

* * *

**

Está próximo lo del anuncio del compromiso y todo eso xD.

Saludos y gracias!!


	7. Resolución

Agradecimientos a **_Argin Heart, RukiaxUchiha, Naoko Tendo, Tsukishirohime-chan, chappyxrukia, metitus, love_ichiruki, Alexis, a1dee, Stiff, Anita509 , story love y _** y a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer y/o dejar su comentario :D muchas gracias!!!!

jojojojo me asfixio de alegría xDD así que ya vengo a subir el capítulo VII, espero les guste.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VII**

**"Resolución"**

Llegó a casa echando chispas, mira que ponerla en ridículo frente a la academia de artes y además llamarla mentirosa, ese estúpido de Kurosaki había cometido un gravísimo error, y se lo haría pagar tarde o temprano de la forma más humillante.

Sin embargo los problemas se le acrecentaron a penas y cruzó el umbral, sorpresivamente se encontró con Byakuya, a Rukia le extrañó su presencia, se suponía que él debía estar en el cuartel de la sexta división haciendo lo debido, pero estaba en casa, tan serio e imperturbable como siempre, pero la extrañeza se acrecentó cuando Nii-sama le exigió una plática, tratando de estar tranquila se acomodó frente a frente, al menos esperaba que nada de lo ocurrido en la mañana con Kurosaki hubiese llegado a sus oídos, porque si no, se vería en un profundo lío.

—Explícame que relación guardas con Abarai— Pidió el Capitán, bastante serio, y es que se coló la información, de tal forma que se vino enterando de una supuesta cercana relación de su Teniente y su hermana.

—Ninguna…— Dijo titubeante, bueno, no era lo indeseado pero también era un gordo problema, ya que por imposición de su hermano, no tenía permitido relacionarse con Renji en ninguna de sus formas, imposición que nunca le tomó importancia.

—Entonces como me explicas lo que he venido escuchando…— No le creía, ella era buena para encubrir información —Escuché que lo haz estado viendo a escondidas, y quiero pensar que no es así, pero incluso se rumora que tienes una relación romántica con él— Byakuya temía que así fuera, para la imagen que estaba dando de su familia.

Rukia estaba sorprendida, si, estaba conciente de que veía a Renji a escondidas más era completamente falso que tuviese una relación más allá de la amistad, seguramente un imbécil inventó todo eso para desprestigiarla.

—No voy a mentirte Nii-sama— Musitó Rukia bajando la mirada, acto que captó la atención de Byakuya, probablemente estaba por oír que en efecto, tenía un romance con su Teniente —Sí, lo he estado viendo pero sólo es mi amigo— Aclaró la morena, de nada iba a servirle mentirle.

—Dejé en claro que no te relacionaras con él— Puntualizó el Kuchiki cabecilla, aún cuando no tuviese una relación amorosa con el pelirrojo, era igual de dañino que si se tratase de simple amistad.

—Lo siento pero esa regla no puedo respetarla…— Aunque se trataran de ordenes de su hermano, no iba a deshacer el lazo que tenía con el pelirrojo, él era muy importante en su vida.

—Entonces él tendrá que hacerlo por ti— Dictaminó, si ella se negaba a hacerlo, con ayuda del poder coercitivo que ostentaba, lo usaría para que Abarai acatara la orden.

Rukia se quedó muda, no esperaba esa clase de respuesta… Ahora era más evidente que ese día, había sido el peor de su vida.

**

* * *

**

Nadie se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos a mirarle porque seguramente descargaría toda su ira con el primer incauto en provocarlo a la mínima. Aún así Ichigo buscó la manera de distraerse y olvidar el incidente de la mañana con Kuchiki, después de todo sentía que había hecho lo correcto, sin embargo esos malvados sentimientos aún estaba en su alma.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó un visitante pelirrojo que se adentró al recinto del pelinaranja, quien al reconocer la voz que le aclamaba, pausó por completo todas sus actividades y trató de contenerse pero no pudo…

— ¡Lárgate! ¡No eres bienvenido! — Le gritó, aún conteniéndose un poco, para no soltarle algunos cuantos golpes.

Renji no sabía cuan explosivo era Ichigo cuando lo provocaban, sin embargo, algo no le quedaba muy claro, ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto?, si después de todo y a lo que Rukia le platicaba, el pelinaranja no le tenía buena estima a su amiga, ¿porqué se encolerizaba por la idea de que tenía un noviazgo con la morena?, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

De cualquier forma, tenía que esclarecer la situación antes de que corriera sangre.

—Escucha… sé que estas molesto por lo que escuchaste pero hay una muy buena y coherente explicación— Dijo Renji, no iba a marcharse sin antes decirle la verdad de todo el embrollo.

— ¡No me interesa! — Volvió a gritar el pelinaranja, no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que Renji tuviese que decirle, mucho menos si se trataba de Rukia.

Renji se llevó la palma al rostro, iba a ser complicado comunicárselo, sobre todo por su arisca actitud, pero se jugaría el todo por el todo.

—Vas a escucharme de todas formas…— Determinó el pelirrojo —Ikkaku cometió un error, la única clase de relación que tengo con Rukia es amistosa… la conozco desde que tenía 10 años…—

Ichigo aunque estaba con la idea de no querer saber nada de ella, pero no pudo evitar escuchar el fundamento del pelirrojo, en su fonación había algo más que franqueza, una especie de dejo de nostalgia que apaciguó su enojo…

—No quiero que por un malentendido su 'relación' esté mal, mucho menos ahora que ella ha puesto toda su confianza en ti— Esas última palabras fueron las que más impactaron a Ichigo, el pelirrojo sabía mucho de ella, y de cierto modo se sintió idiota… Si entre amigos había tanta confianza, era muy probable que lo dicho por Ikkaku resultara una total falacia… necesitaba hablar con el calvito y con Sentaro sobre el tema.

—Queda en ti si me crees o no— Puntualizó Renji, para después salir del recinto, dejando al muchacho completamente sólo y con tantos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza.

**

* * *

**

Entre los muros de su habitación, la morena se encontraba paseándose, había una mezcolanza de sentimientos que la atosigaban en demasía, no sólo era el hecho de que Nii-sama le ordenaría a Renji no volver a acercársele y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra, estaba seguro de que su pelirrojo amigo cumpliría la orden, ya que una desobediencia le acarrearía perder el puesto como Teniente, por el cual había luchado desde que lo conocía… ¿Quién era ella para causarle problemas a Renji y arruinarlo?

Aparte, estaba el asunto con Kurosaki, ese maleducado que se había atrevido a buscarla simplemente para tildarla de mentirosa, y le traía mucha incertidumbre lo que fuese a pasar de ahora en adelante, por una extraña razón que aún no lo lograba comprender, temía a que debido a ese malentendido, se cancelaran sus planes juntos, sería toda una humillación y perdería lo poquito que había logrado conseguir con Kurosaki.

Alguien le llamó a la puerta, sacándola por completo de sus cavilaciones, sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta corrediza, dejando pasar a Yumi, que alegre acomodó una bandeja repleta de bocadillos y algo de té en una pequeña mesita.

—Por cierto, el Capitán Kuchiki está en reunión con el Capitán Kurosaki— Comentó la dama de servidumbre, mirando alegre a la morena, quien quedó perpleja, sus temores estaban acrecentándose, si Isshin estaba reunido con Nii-sama, quizás ya estaba enterado del malentendido y tal vez quería cancelar todo.

— Y… ¿Lograste escuchar algo? — Preguntó fingiendo desinterés pero desde que hizo la pregunta mostró lo contrario.

—No mucho, pero la conversación giraba en torno al anuncio de su compromiso, incluso del sitio en el cual el joven Kurosaki y usted van a vivir una vez se casen— Le informó de lo poco, sin saber que sus vocablos había dado quietud a la morena.

Aparentemente, los planes seguían su curso, lo normal, si no fuese tan orgullosa, en ese preciso momento iría a buscar a Ichigo, para hacerle entender de una vez por todas que era una malentendido, pero prefería ver como continuaba la situación, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que volver a encontrárselo.

**

* * *

**

—En resumen: nos equivocamos y discúlpanos por las molestias que te causamos— Dijo Sentaro en nombre ambos, una vez que explicaron a Ichigo lo sucedido y corroboraron lo dicho por Renji, de forma que el pelinaranja se sintió como un completo imbécil.

—Una simple disculpa no arregla nada y mucho menos cambia lo que le dije— Se quejó, ahora estaba enojado con ese par de inútiles y también consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de confiar en las palabras de su futura esposa, aún cuando él mismo fue quien lo propuso.

— ¿Acaso fuiste a verla? — Inquirió el hombre de barba, por las palabras de Ichigo, el asunto se había puesto pesado.

—Sí… y… ya te imaginarás… le grité, la llamé mentirosa…— Soltó, no era común que se expresara de esa forma, tan libre, mucho menos a ellos, aún siendo sus amigos —No sé que hacer…— Se llevó las manos al rostro, su mente estaba en blanco, seguramente ella estaría odiándolo… deseando su muerte o algo malvado, y para lo vengativa que era.

—Pídele una disculpa…— Aconsejó el calvo, era lo más sensato si es que no se quería ganar el odio, o aumentar el mismo, que Rukia ya tenía hacia él —Pero una disculpa nacida del corazón… si no, mejor evítate la pena— Acotó, y es que había disculpas que se daban sólo por compromiso, que era en vano… En cambio, si se pedía perdón desde el corazón, con el deseo real de que esa persona le brindara su clemencia, fortificaría esa relación.

Ichigo le escuchó atento, aunque se sintiera despreciable por el error cometido, no tenía la costumbre de pedir disculpas, no era persona que lo hiciera aún cuando la culpa recaía en sus hombros, era bastante orgulloso… Y no se humillaría de esa forma ante ella.

—No puedo… No quiero…— Dijo Ichigo al retomar sus sagrados principios.

—Pero debes…— Remató Sentaro, incluso él, que no tenía nada que ver, sabía cuando alguien debía actuar de la mejor forma —Ella no tiene nada que pedirte, y no es por entrometerme, pero ayer que vino a verte, la oí muy segura al decirte que confiaría en ti… Quizás en estos momentos sólo está a espera de eso, que vayas a disculparte…—

—Pero…— No, incluso sus amigos estaban del lado de la morena, quería poner más trabas al asunto pero Ikkaku le interrumpió.

—No pierdes nada al hacerlo… Bueno, tu orgullo, pero déjame informarte que ese lo perdiste desde el primer momento en que te acercaste a ella y le sugeriste que se tuvieran confianza, desde ese instante ya no estás pensando únicamente en ti… también en ella, porque te interesa lo que piense…—Nadie pudo habérselo dicho mejor, tan franco, tan crudo, tan real… Ichigo no pudo objetar nada… comenzaba a pensar que tenía mucha razón y a considerar que la morena empezaba a tener mayor peso en su vida y en sus decisiones.

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo ya había tomado una decisión, sin embargo no la efectuaría hasta más tarde, cuando cumpliera con todas sus labores, pero incluso también necesitaba de una clase de apoyo moral, así que durante el intermedio y como de costumbre, el pelinaranja fue directo al jardín zen del cuartel, no sólo para disfrutar de su almuerzo, también para pedirle un favor a cierto causante de su problema con la morena.

—Después del trabajo, vas a acompañarme— Aseveró sin siquiera peguntar si quería, a lo cual Sentaro alzó una ceja como muestra de extrañeza, ¿pues que se traía en manos?

— ¿A dónde?... Es más, ¿porqué yo? — Inquirió Sentaro con el ceño fruncido, ¿desde cuando el naranjito le daba órdenes?

—Por que yo lo digo…— Le espetó con el ceño fruncido, no iba a discutir sobre eso, le acompañaría y punto.

—No quiero… Voy a ir al festival— Se cruzó de brazos, es que ya tenía planeado ir al festival regional que se realizaba cada año, no todos los días se podía dar el lujo de distraerse en un festejo.

—Idiota, el festival empieza mañana— Le confirmó el pelinaranjo, así que ese pretexto no tenía validez alguna.

—Y qué… no voy a acompañarte a donde quieres ir— Aún así se negaba a ir, sin saber realmente a donde, con eso de que Ichigo aún estaba un poco enojado con él por el problema que le ocasionó con Rukia, probablemente buscaba venganza.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, iba a ser difícil convencerlo, pero ya se las arreglaría.

**

* * *

**

Por lo menos una vez al mes, la academia de artes solía llevarla al parque a tomar las clases de caligrafía, esa tarde sería una de esas veces, y era causa de un revuelo entre las jóvenes, ya que podía disfrutar un poco del aire fresco, de la naturaleza y la libertad, ya que llegaba a ser muy fastidioso estar en un solo sitio.

Además, algunas de más vivarachas jóvenes aprovechaban para coquetear con los oficiales de los cuarteles que se encontraban a su paso, cosa que Rukia no compartía con algunas de ellas, lo consideraba bastante descarado e imprudente a la vez, sin embargo si había algo que admiraba de ellas era precisamente su entusiasmo por querer casarse, sin importar quien fuese, al menos quería tener un poco de ese entusiasmo y fortaleza para aceptar cualquier hombre con el cual formar una familia, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, no se sentía atraía por matrimoniarse, si lo estaba aceptando era por compromiso.

El grupo de jovencitas se encontraba dispersas por el amplio espacio de herbaje, cerca del lago, algunas utilizaban sus papiros para intentar de retratar la belleza natural, unas en vez de dedicarse a lo que habían venido, observaban maravilladas el paisaje, mientras otras como Rukia y Kiyone, que juntas practicaban la dichosa caligrafía con el nacarado sol del ocaso tibiando sus cuerpos.

Y mientras la morena se encontraba tan concentrada en su labor, un pelinaranjo se dirigía con paso firme hacia el grupo de jovencitas, y esto porqué fue a buscarla directamente a su casa pero una mujer de servidumbre le dio el aviso de que la morena se encontraba en el parque, con su grupo de artes.

No había ido sólo, al final de cuentas Sentaro terminó acompañándolo, y aunque pensó que sería una total pérdida de tiempo, cambió de parecer cuando notó la vasta presencia de féminas.

La presencia del pelinaranja causó conmoción entre las damas, era evidente que el chico a los ojos de ellas resultaba de lo más atractivo, muchas contemplaron su decidido y tranquilo andar, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver hacia donde se dirigía.

Rukia continuaba trazando los kanjis con suma tranquilidad y maestría, cuando él la sorprendió.

—Necesitamos hablar— Le dijo sin más, varado al lado de la morena, quien abrió desmesuradamente sus ojuelos al reconocer su voz. Kiyone echó una mirada a ambos y prefirió alejarse.

—Si vino nuevamente a reclamarme, evítese la pena de hacerlo— Le comentó, más no dejó de hacer sus cosas, de hecho, ni le miraba.

—Vine a disculparme con usted— Tuvo que doblegarse, ella sería la primera persona a quien le pediría clemencia por su actitud, que ironía.

Quedó atónita, no puedo evitar voltear y mirarle a los ojos, no estaba molesta, estaba sintiendo algo muy diferente, algo que la conmovía y no sabía explicar que era.

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a erguirse, gesto que ella aceptó y desató una serie de murmullos originados por sus compañeras, a quienes echó una mirada seria y de pronto se hicieron las desentendidas.

—Lo escucho— Dijo la morena soltándose del delicado agarre para postrarse frente a él, quien aspiró profundo.

—Gracias a Renji y otras personas, ha quedado aclarado el malentendido— Profirió a penas, mirándola, y lo que venía le costaba mucho más trabajo pronunciar, así que bajó la mirada —Le ruego perdone mi indecente comportamiento—

—Disculpa aceptada— Dijo la ojiazul, palabras que sorprendieron en demasía al pelinaranja, realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, iba con la mentalidad de que ella se haría del rogar y lo humillaría, pero no fue así. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una ligera sonrisa de la muchacha, cosa que lo inspiró a regresarle el gesto.

Pudo haberle dicho 'Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada' o cualquier otra frase hiriente, pero no lo hizo, no le nació decírselo… su corazón le dictó algo muy diferente.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, a penas y se miraron, sin embargo Ichigo sentía que su presencia ya estaba de sobra, ya había logrado su cometido.

—Bueno, creo que ya no le hago perder más su tiempo, me voy— Le dijo a la morena, rascándose la cabeza como muestra de un inexplicable nerviosismo, le sonrió tontamente y comenzó a emprender marcha.

Rukia no le dijo nada, sólo le contempló en su tranquilo andar.

— ¡Sentaro, vamonos! — Gritó el pelinaranjo a su compañero, quien bueno, mientras Ichigo se disculpaba no perdió el tiempo.

— Entonces que me dices ¿me acompañas al festival? — Preguntaba el hombre de barbilla a la pobre Kiyone que se encontraba completamente enfadada por el comportamiento del sujeto.

—Ni es un millón de años…— Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro punto.

—Y si te pido un paseo en el parque…— Insistía a la pobre chica cuya paciencia se estaba agotando.

—No, de ninguna manera… y ya déjeme en paz— Kiyone terminó reventando por tan molesta presencia, se apoderó de algunas piedras y se las lanzó. Pero Sentaro seguían haciendo preguntas mientras esquivaba el arsenal de rocas.

Ichigo miraba la escena bastante hastiado, aunque eso le trajo una idea, no supo porqué pero sintió esa confianza empezar a florecer en su alma, así que retornó a donde la morena, quien al verlo cerca le miró, él era un hombre muy extraño.

— Si no tiene nada que hacer mañana por la noche, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme al festival? — En pocas palabras eso era una invitación, Rukia nunca en su vida imaginó que alguien la invitaría a salir, mucho menos que ese 'alguien' fuese Ichigo, por su carácter siempre pensó que era frígido y arisco, pero ahora se mostraba amable y se lo transmitía.

—Claro— Dijo ella, sonriente, no era común que lo hiciera pero ésta vez lo hizo, para él.

—Bien. Pasaré por usted a las 8:00 de la noche. Hasta luego— Ahora sí podía irse en paz, si alguien como Ikkaku lo viera en esos instantes, pensaría que el muchacho estaba enamorado, no era tanto así, más bien había descubierto su interés por la ojiazul.

Rukia le vio caminar por el sendero de tierra, acompañado de un escandaloso hombre de barba. Era la primera que sentía unos fuertes deseos de que ya fuera mañana.

Y aunque aún no podía definir con certeza los sentimientos que tenía hacia el muchacho, lo que se avecinaba auguraba reforzarlos más y probablemente surgiría algo nuevo.

**

* * *

**

Bastante tranquilo llegó a casa, como era habitual, se encontró con su padre y sus hermanas mellizas merendando, sin mucho que decir fue a sentarse junto con su familia, todos se percataron de algo, y es que el pelinaranja no había llegado con su típica expresión de hastío y ceñudo, no, se veía tranquilo y se podía decir que de buen humor.

— Hoy te ves alegre Ichii-ni… ¿pasó algo bueno? — Preguntó Karin asomándose entre Yuzu, para mirar a su hermano mayor, quien yacía devorando bollos.

—Si, se puede decir que si— A penas dijo, tampoco iba a contar toda la historia, de hecho su familia aún pensaba que no soportaba a Kuchiki, cuando el asunto se estaba declinando hacia otro lado.

—Por cierto… hablé con el Capitán Kuchiki— Intervino Isshin, anoche no había podido comentarle al arreglo que se había llegado y mucho menos de las decisiones tomadas. Al instante captó la atención de Ichigo —Dentro de 3 días se anunciará su compromiso en sociedad—

Isshin dio un sorbo a su taza antes de continuar, mientras sus primogénitos eran escuchas de la información.

—Quedé en un acuerdo con Kuchiki, unificaremos nuestras propiedades que se encuentran cerca de la mansión de la familia Shihōin y ahí vivirán—

Ichigo se quedó mudo, su casa, la casa de la futura familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki sería un amplio terreno, estaba impresionado por los esfuerzos que se realizaban para que viviera dignamente.

—No te preocupes por ese aspecto, hoy se inició el derrumbe del muro y ya hay alguien encargado de reclutar suficiente personal para servidumbre, mantenimiento y remodelación… Estará listo para el día de la boda— Dijo bastante tranquilo y seguro de que las cosas saldrían perfectas, mientras el pelinaranja a penas y podía creer lo que escuchaba, aunque era bastante satisfactorio saber que tendría una buena vida, teniéndola de eterna compañera… esperando ser feliz a su lado.

—Y ¿Cuándo planean que se haga la ceremonia? — Preguntó Ichigo, bastante curioso por saber la fecha exacta, y no es que estuviese impaciente, sólo que esperaba no fuese tan pronto, necesitaba tiempo para fraternizar un poco más con la morena.

— ¿Ansioso por tu noche de bodas? — Se burló el Kurosaki mayor, alzando sus cejas.

— ¡Papá, como puedes decir eso en frente de nosotras! — Chilló Yuzu ligeramente ruborizada, por la inocente que eran sus hijas, bueno, la castaña lo era más, pero por ellas no debía declarar semejantes cosas.

—Claro que no, ni un pizca de ansiedad— Decía el pelinaranja cruzado de brazos, nuevamente con su ceño fruncido, un poco ruborizado por el nada gracioso comentario de su padre.

—Sólo estaba bromeando…— Se rió Isshin al ver los rostros de sus hijos, especialmente el de Ichigo, pero después optó a ponerle la seriedad debida al asunto —No demorará mucho, será en 3 días después al anuncio del compromiso pero para ese entonces, todo estará preparado— Era poco tiempo, más no resultaría imposible para que ambas familias tuviesen los preparativos, Ichigo cayó en cuenta que debía aprovechar ese lapso para tratar de tener una mejor relación con la ojiazul, no sólo con ella, también con el Capitán Kuchiki, aunque con él sería una misión imposible debido a su severidad.

Mañana por la noche iniciaría ese proceso, le preocupaba arruinarlo o que alguien interfiriera causando problemas como los más recientes, pero más que eso, quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus cualidades y las apreciara, de misma forma que él haría con las de la morena, además deseaba demostrarle que su compromiso no sería más que una negociación, si no que realmente valdría la pena y lo pasarían bien si se daban la oportunidad.

**

* * *

**

Saludos y gracias!!


	8. Festival

Agradecimientos a **_Kuchiki Rukia, story love, Tsukishirohime-chan, Anita509, Argin Heart, Naoko Tendo, RukiaxUchiha, ryu archer, Sakura-chan, metitus, a1dee, LadySc -Maaya-, chappyxrukia, Flerasgard, , Yui Makino_** y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario :D muchas gracias!!!!

ejem bueno no me sentido muy bien de salud, y todo por un gato... me entró una de esas maléficas alergias y para acabarla me di un tremendo golpe en la nariz jaja so me la pasé casi todo el día de ayer en urgencias jeje pero parece estar todo bien :D así que les vengo a dejar el capítulo VIII que espero sea de su total agrado.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Festival"**

A la mañana siguiente, la pelimarrón se encontraba en la sala de estar mientras bordaba alegremente, ese era uno de sus más envidiables talentos, solía hacer cosas bastante lindas y que terminaban formando parte de la decoración de su casa. Como de costumbre, su hermano había salido desde temprano, aún estaba en negociaciones con el Gobierno.

Mientras ejercía sus labores, alguien llamó a la puerta de la estancia.

—Pase— Dijo con dulzura, sin despegar su vista de la manta y continuaba en el bordado.

La dama de servidumbre se adentró al recinto con algo en mano, se detuvo a una distancia considerable de su ama y le informó.

—Señorita Inoue, un mensajero de la familia Kurosaki manda esto—

De tan sólo escuchar el apellido del emisor, el palpitar de su corazón se incrementó de sobremanera y sus ojos se abrieron como los de un búho, contuvo un poco la respiración para tranquilizarse y pausó sus tareas.

Tomó el sobre con las manos temblorosas y lo contempló, ahí podía estar escrito su brillante futuro o su perdición.

—Gracias, ya puedes retirarte— Le dijo quedamente a la mujer, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

La empleada se retiró con quietud, cerrando la puerta, dejando a la pelimarrón en completa soledad y con el corazón a punto de desquebrajarse, ya sea de alegría o de dolor.

**

* * *

**

Mientras tanto, por las callejuelas la morena se encontraba forcejeando con una de sus congéneres, no era una pelea, más bien le llevaba agarrada de la muñeca, jalándola para que apretara el paso.

—Tienes que hacerlo— Decía Rukia a su acompañante, quien trataba de detener el andar de su vivaracha amiga.

—No, no quiero— Dijo Kiyone con determinación, y es que aparentemente había cometido un grave error al contarle la extraordinaria cantidad de incidentes que había tenido en el pasado con cierto oficial de la Décima Tercera División.

—Es sólo decir 'si', de darte la oportunidad… no pierdes nada— Rukia trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, aceptar la invitación del amigo de Kurosaki no le vendría mal.

—No… ese señor no me da confianza… tiene cara de pervertido— Se quejaba la chica, dando cuanta excusa fuese posible con el fin de no ir con él al festival.

—A mi tampoco me inspiraba confianza Kurosaki y mírame… esta noche iré con él al festival— Se puso de ejemplo, al analizar la situación de su amiga y la del desconocido hombre de barba aparente amistad del pelinaranja, infería en que era casi lo mismo que ella tuvo al principio con Ichigo.

Kiyone se soltó del agarre de la morena y detuvo su andar para mirarla fijamente, Rukia le imitó en acciones.

—Aceptaré la propuesta si prometes contarme sobre tu sorpresiva e inesperada relación con Kurosaki— Rukia no le había dicho nada, ni el más mínimo detalle, y no era porque no quisiera, tenía un pacto de silencio y no podía comentarle nada a nadie, aunque prácticamente no lo había respetado en absoluto, ya que Renji, Yumi e indirectamente el Capitán Ukitake se habían enterado.

Pero ya no había nada que perder, de hecho, en esos instantes ya debían saberlo algunas de las familias nobles y algunos oficiales, puesto que desde temprano los mensajeros había salido a entregar las invitaciones para presenciar el anunciamiento del compromiso, ya no era tan secreto.

—Bien— Dijo sin más —Pero primero iremos al cuartel para que le digas al sujeto ese que lo pensaste mejor y aceptas ir con él—

—En fin… que más da— Se encogió de hombros, no le daba más opción, aunque ya iba mentalizada con lo pésimo que la pasaría.

Rukia sonrió, gesto que Kiyone le correspondió ligeramente para así ambas volver a emprender la marcha hacia el cuartel, con total cautela y cuidado para no ser descubiertas en su misión y evitarse embrollos.

**

* * *

**

Sus ojuelos leyeron con detenimiento el contenido del mensaje, ante cada párrafo sentía como sus ilusiones se desvanecían, sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho…

_Honorable Familia Inoue:_

_Está cordialmente invitada a la celebración en anunciación ante sociedad del compromiso nupcial entre:_

_El joven Kurosaki Ichigo & la Señorita Kuchiki Rukia_

_El cual se llevará a cabo el 8 del presente mes en la residencia de la Familia Kuchiki al punto de las 8:00 de la noche._

_Se espera contar con su distinguida presencia._

_Atte: La Familia Kurosaki & La Familia Kuchiki._

Quiso pensar que lo dicho por su hermano era falsedad y se mantuvo con la esperanza de que Ichigo la desposara, sin embargo no se podía vivir de ilusiones, ahora tenía frente a sus ojos la muestra de cómo era la realidad, algo muy diferente, algo tan doloroso y cruel que no se sentía capaz de soportar.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando finalizó la lectura… unas cuantas resbalaron por su mejilla con suma parsimonia y mantuvo ahí, sin decir nada, ahogándose en su desdicha.

**

* * *

**

Nadie que ejerciera una gran autoridad en ellas les encontró por los alrededores del cuartel, de hecho, se adentraron al amplio lugar con toda libertad, siendo el centro de atención de los caballeros que conformaban la división, como aquella ocasión, les daban el paso, algunos bastante asombrados por la presencia de las damas y para unos cuantos ya no era nada nuevo la presencia de cierta fémina pelinegra, ya que en dos ocasiones ya se había tomado esa libertad para ver a Kurosaki.

—Tenemos prohibido estar aquí…— Dijo Kiyone mientras le seguía el paso a la morena, quien la volteó a ver en su andar y le sonrió.

—El Capitán Ukitake no dirá nada, ya he venido antes y prometió no hacerlo— Dijo con naturalidad, aún caminando por el trayecto que mejor conocía para llegar al jardín zen donde por lo general solía encontrarse Ichigo y su amigo de barbilla a esas horas.

— ¿Cómo que ya habías venido? — Se escandalizo la chica de corta cabellera, si bien sabía que Rukia era una mujer que solía hacer lo que se le placiera sin importar si era bien visto o no, pero ahora consideraba que había rebasado el límite al ir al sitio prohibido, al menos esperaba que nadie de los altos mandos se enterara, mucho menos algunos de sus familiares, porque si no tendría graves problemas.

—Eran asuntos de fuerza mayor, nada malo— La pelinegra contestó muy animada, mientras doblaba a la izquierda en un pasillo que daba directamente al jardín.

—Menos mal, porque de ti ya no sé que esperar— Dijo Kiyone, apretando el paso, ya que mientras menos tiempo pasara en el cuartel, mucho mejor.

Cruzaron el marco del portón que conectaba a los pasillos del cuartel con el jardín, fueron recibidas por la claridad y la tranquilidad del día, a su presencia las miradas de los hombres que descansaban y almorzaban en el sitio se centraron en ese par de damas, algunos no pudieron evitar exclamar un gran 'ohh', ya que aparte de no recibir esa clase de visitas por simple regla, tampoco tenían la oportunidad de deleitarse la pupila con la exquisita belleza y finura de damas con ellas.

Rukia observó el panorama, sin prestar consideración a la atención que los caballeros les ponían, ya que buscaba con la mirada a aquel muchacho que dentro de unos días sería su esposo, ya que si él estaba ahí, seguro la 'cita' de Kiyone también.

La acompañante de Rukia se sentía de lo más incómoda por ser el foco de atención, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero carmín y a penas podía levantar la mirada.

Kurosaki ni se había percatado, así que continuó bebiendo del zumo de naranja, claro, hasta que alguien se dignó en decírselo.

—Kurosaki…— Le dio un codazo Sentaro —alguien vino a verte— Le guiñó un ojo, ya reconocía a la dueña de su salario, si ella venía era exclusivamente para tratar con Ichigo.

El pelinaranja ladeó la vista, a penas sus amielados ojos la vieron y no puedo evitar alterarse, con trabajos logró pasarse el brebaje por la garganta, aunque tampoco podía despegar su mirada de la morena, tan radiante como el sol, dentro de aquel colorido kimono, con sus ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar… ¿A que había venido ésta vez?

Aunque ahora que se lo preguntaba, realmente no le importaba, ya que se sintió bastante orgulloso de que una mujer como ella viniera a verle.

—Viene con ella…— Dijo Sentaro entrando en estado paranoico, y es que pensó que la visita nada más estaba dirigida a Kurosaki, si no que cuando se percató de la presencia de la muchacha a la cual ayer le pidió su compañía, se puso en alerta, quizás ahora venía a vengarse por su atrevimiento.

Ichigo de ver que su futura mujer venir acompañada de otra fémina y aunado lo dicho por Sentaro tuvo que hacerle el malvado comentario, después de todo aún le debía venganza por el problema que tuvo con Rukia.

— ¿Acaso no es la inocente muchachita que ayer estabas acosando en el parque? — Preguntó a su amigo, a penas lo dijo y sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos como platos, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, nada bueno debía ser.

— ¡No la estaba acosando! — Gritó ruborizado, haciendo escándalo, el maldito lo estaba desprestigiando.

—Sí, seguro…— Ironizó, sonriendo ligero.

— ¡Ahí está! — Esa fue Rukia, una vez que le localizó y se acercó al muchacho, mientras Kiyone iba tras ella, bastante apenada.

—No esperaba verla hasta la noche— Respondió Ichigo al tener a la morena frente a frente, y en efecto, no pensó encontrarla antes, eso había sido una sorpresa como la primera vez, sólo que ahora era una más grata.

—Yo tampoco pero— Dijo, echando una mirada a sus espalda, para ver a Kiyone —mi amiga me pidió acompañarla ya que tiene un asunto por arreglar con ese caballero— La ojiazul miró a Sentaro, quien se puso nervioso al conocer las razones de su presencia.

—Ya veo…—

—Anda Kiyone…— Le dijo Rukia a la chica, quien más a fuerzas que de ganas se encaminó hasta Sentaro, al instante quieres estaban alrededor comenzaron a despejar el área, no era correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo aquellas que correspondían sólo a un hombre y a una mujer.

— ¿Le molesta si damos un paseo? — Inquirió la morena a su futuro esposo, era evidente que Kiyone y el sujeto ese necesitaban hablar a solas.

—Para nada— Le dijo, ella se estaba portando muy cordial cuando ayer casi quería fulminarlo con la mirada, quizás eso era parte del proceso.

Kiyone inhaló y exhaló profundamente, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de arruinar su vida.

—Si quieres vengarte por lo de ayer, hazlo…— Dijo Sentaro al verla algo incómoda, era lo único que podía esperar de ella.

Alzó una ceja en extrañeza, ¿vengarse?, no venía a eso pero… si no fuese porque tenía un trato con Rukia, ya estaría azotando su cabeza con la pared por lo grosero y atrevido que era.

—De hecho, vine a decirle que…— Se detuvo, trató de contenerse, no le era fácil decirlo —lo pensé mejor y lo acompañaré al festival— Soltó, con todo y su orgullo, levantó la mirada y le miró severamente.

Sentaro se quedó mudo… a penas y lo asimilaba… pero quería estar muy seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿No es una de esas mentiras que dicen ustedes las mujeres y luego terminan dejando a uno plantado? — Preguntó casi paranoico, no se fiaba mucho.

—No, no le estoy mintiendo— Se sintió indignada, todavía que iba hasta su sitio de trabajo a aceptarle la invitación, ponía en tela de juicio su decisión.

— Bueno… debería decir ¿gracias? — Sentaro se expresó dubitativo, no siempre le aceptaban sus invitaciones, así que no sabía que responder concretamente.

Kiyone puso una cara de disgusto, si el tipo se iba a comportar así en su ida al festival, estaba predestinada a pasarla bastante mal. No le dijo más, simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue.

— ¡Te esperaré en el puente principal! – Gritó Sentaro a la chica, quien más que avergonzada estaba molesta, se encaminó para ir por Rukia, quien paseaba por el jardín con Kurosaki.

—Listo, ya termine… vamonos— Kiyone le dijo esto a la par que la tomaba de la muñeca, siendo insistente para que se marcharan de una vez por todas, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Claro… Nos vemos Kurosaki— A penas alcanzó a despedirse del muchacho, pues su amiga ya le llevaba con dirección a los pasillos.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado, ella se estaba comportando muy diferente con su persona, no le desagradaba para nada esa actitud, de hecho consideraba que tenía un buen avance pero ¿se podría llegar a más?

**

* * *

**

— ¿Ya me dirás que clase de relación tienes con Kurosaki? — Preguntó Kiyone a su amiga una vez que estuvieron lejos de los cuarteles, ya había cumplido con la mitad del trato, ahora correspondía a la morena confesar.

—Cuando llegues a tu casa lo sabrás— Le dijo, estaba cien por ciento segura que una vez que Kiyone estuviese en la comodidad de su residencia, se enteraría de la realidad, puesto que esa mañana los mensajeros se dedicaron a repartir las invitaciones hacia las familias nobles —Por ahora tengo que regresar a casa, te veré después— Así se despidió la morena, con una sonrisa y partiendo hacia su destino.

—No sé que tiene que ver— Kiyone ni lo sospechaba, por eso le había resultado muy extraño el comentario de su amiga.

**

* * *

**

Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba en su oficina tan imperturbable como siempre, sin embargo aún tenía asuntos ajenos al trabajo que resolver, así que llamó a su Teniente, puesto que era con él el problema que le restaba por resolver.

— ¿Necesita algo Capitán? — Preguntó Renji al adentrarse al recinto, sin poder imaginarse el asunto al cual había sido llamado.

—Rukia me lo ha confirmado así que no pongas excusas— Dijo Byakya con rigidez.

Renji se quedó atónito, por las palabras del Capitán y la fulminante mirada que tenía, no parecía ser algo bueno.

—Si fuera tan amable de decirme que es lo que le ha confirmado sería para mi más fácil responderle— No tenía la certeza de que había confirmado la morena, pero debía ser algo sumamente malo como para que Byakuya estuviese así.

—Tienes una relación muy cercana con ella y dejé en claro que no te le acercaras. No sé a que se debe tu indisciplina— Reveló sin más, esa información Renji no podía negarla o decir mentiras al respecto.

—Es mi amiga y creo que tengo derecho a conversarla— El pelirrojo aclaró, se suponía que nadie debía privarle de ese derecho, hasta cierto le parecía ilógico, ¿Qué tenía de malo ser su amigo?, es más, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto al Capitán Kuchiki que su hermana se relacionara de esa manera?

—No, no a ella mientras yo viva—

—Pero—

—No te le acerques o trates de hablarle. Es una orden— Decidió, no iba a permitir que sus dictamines se vieran quebrantados por esa clase de sentimientos amistosos.

—Como diga— No podía ponérsele en contra, después de todo, ya era suficiente logro el estar bajo su mando como Teniente, tampoco quería perder su puesto por ese tipo de temas, sabía que sería difícil alejarse de una de las pocas personas que lo querían y lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, pero era el coste de su buena posición.

**

* * *

**

Al llegar al pueblo les recibió la algarabía causada al festival, la calle principal que por su amplitud y reconocimiento se atiborró de puestos de todo tipo, en toda su extensión, desde alimentos hasta juegos de destreza. En la decoración resaltaban los faroles de diversos colores y algunas figuras hechas de papel colgaban y eran mecidas por el ligero soplo del viento.

Era evidente la alegría que ese festival traía a sus pobladores, tanto niños como adultos eran víctima de la diversión, a Rukia le emocionó en demasía, desde hace tiempo que no asistía a uno, y quería volver a experimentar ese júbilo de la infancia.

— ¿Vamos? — Fue la pregunta que Kurosaki hizo hacia su compañera, quien le miró detenidamente, notando como aquel hombre le ofrecía su brazo, invitándola a la diversión.

Ella accedió y enroscó su brazo en el del pelinaranjo, y emprendieron el camino para ver los establecimientos, Rukia casi no le dirigió la mirada y la palabra por estar contemplando la ornamentación y los diversos puestos, aunque debía admitir que tenía ese sentimiento de seguridad, que nada malo podría pasarle si él le acompañaba.

Ichigo de misma forma observaba a sus alrededores, pero de a momentos echaba una fugaz mirada a la joven que traía del brazo, nunca negó su belleza, pero en esa ocasión, semejante beldad se había enaltecido gracias al kimono color crema y detalles rojizos, aunado a su cabello recogido con ayuda de una peineta, así era más perceptibles sus delicados rasgos, como los de una muñeca.

— Quisiera comprar algo aquí— Dijo la morena deteniendo el andar y señalándole el sitio.

—Claro—

Ambos se acercaron al susodicho lugar que era atendido por un regordete hombre.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarles? — Preguntó el hombre, a lo que Rukia observó la mercancía, se trataban de diversas figuras talladas en distintos materiales y pintadas a mano, a la morena le gustaban mucho las artesanías, sobre todo si estas se hacían en moldes de su animal favorito: el conejo.

—Me llevaré el conejo— Respondió la chica al observar todas las piezas y decidirse por el pequeño animal, lo señaló con su dedo índice y luego el regordete caballero se dedicó a envolverlo en papel.

— ¿No va a comprar nada? — Fue la pregunta que ella le dirigió acompañada de una perspicaz mirada.

—No, no lo creo, quizás en otro lugar— Respondió, y no es que no le gustaran las artesanías, admiraba a quienes las elaboraban era todo un arte, pero no tenía mucho cuidado con ellas y terminaban rotas en el piso.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, para después pagar y recibir su compra.

Continuaron con el largo trayecto, hasta se toparon con el área de los juegos, donde la mayoría de los pequeños yacía divirtiéndose, les llamó la atención aquel juego donde el objetivo era la pesca de peces dorados con una pala de papel, ya que había todo un griterío por lo difícil que era.

—Le apuesto un obento a que no puede lograr pescar 5 peces— Lo retó la morena, y no es que lo viera idiota, pero si se trataba de entretenimiento conjunto, ese era un buen momento.

Ichigo tenía muchos problemas cuando lo retaban o indirectamente le tildaban de incompetente, ya que siempre quería demostrar lo contrario, y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Ya verá que lograré pescar 30 peces— La miró orgulloso, claro que podría hacerlo, así que se alzó las mangas de su yukata para tener libres los brazos, con mucha determinación pagó al tendero que le entregó un bol y una pala de papel con la cual sacaría todos los peces que pudiera.

Rukia se acercó para ver la gran hazaña del muchacho. Ichigo observó a sus blancos, así que a la primera tomó la pala y trató de pescarlos, pero no pudo lograrlo, esos animalitos era muy escurridizos y el material de la pala no ayudaba mucho.

—Se nota que usted es un 'experto' en esto— Se burló con discreción, el muchacho le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, ya se daría cuenta, la haría tragarse sus palabras cuando lograra el objetivo.

Continuó tratando de pescar aunque fuese uno, pero tras varios intentos su bol seguía estando vacío.

—En su lugar, ya tendría como 5 peces— Volvió a decir en tono de burla, adulándose así misma, presumiendo sus destrezas para ese juego, cosa que a Ichigo era como un gacho al hígado.

El pelinaranjo siguió concentrándose en su labor mientras ella seguía mirándola bastante dudosa de que lo lograra.

A lo lejos, podía apreciarse a un grupo de amigos que si bien, también fueron tentados por lo atractivo que era el festival y fueron a dar una vuelta. El pelirrojo del grupo reconoció a aquel par de orgullosos, al parecer las cosas habían quedado resueltas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Ese no es Ichigo? — Preguntó uno de los oficiales con distintivo bigote, mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de adivinar, pero esa cabellera era muy característica del muchacho —Pensé que estaba con Sentaro— Acotó, y es que supuso la idea ya que el aludido era otro de los ausentes.

—Esto es inaudito... Ya van dos de nuestros amigos que nos abandonan por una mujer— Comentó el calvo del grupo cruzándose de brazos, algo indignado, aunque no sabía con certeza si por esa razón los había abandonado Sentaro, pero conociéndolo.

—Ahh mira quien lo dice— Habló Hisagi con ironía —Si tu no nos abandonas es porque no quieres— Ikkaku entendió al instante, le estaban haciendo total referencia a Mizuho, su acosadora oficial.

—Cállate— Sentenció, ya no quería hablar más del asunto.

Mientras tanto, aquella pareja seguía muy entretenida en el juego, Ichigo al menos ya había logrado capturar a un pececillo y cuando estaba más motivado a capturar los 29 que le faltaban, la pala de papel se rompió.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Alzó la voz, enfadado porque las oportunidades se le acabaron y quedó en ridículo.

—Es mi turno— La morena se pavoneo altiva, encargándole al muchacho su compra, para pagar al vendedor y éste le entregara el bol y la palita.

—Observe y aprenda Kurosaki— Dijo Rukia echándole una mirada presuntuosa.

Ichigo no lo creía, si el no lo había logrado ella no podría hacerlo tampoco, así que aguardó a ver los infructíferos intentos de su compañera.

Rukia a la primera logró pescar, el pelinaranjo lo tomó como 'suerte' pero cuando notó que la muchacha en todos sus intentos lo lograba, se quedó pasmado. El bol ya contenía 5 peces dorados y ella pudo haber continuado pero prefirió dejar el juego así.

Le dieron sus peces ganados y sin más le miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Sorprendido? Me debe un obento —

—Creo que la subestimé…— Respondió Ichigo entregándole lo que le encargó, había quedado muy sorprendido, ella le había ganado en ese nada simple juego, no lo esperaba.

Continuaron viendo las atracciones, sus conversaciones se volvieron un poco más profundas, de vez en cuando entraban en controversia por lo diferentes que eran sus opiniones, y aunque se sintieran heridos por las opiniones del otro, realmente esa indignación desaparecía cuando se pedían disculpas.

Pasado el tiempo, compraron en conjunto algo para calmar el hambre, y fueron a tomar asiento en uno de los banquillos cercanos y así disfrutar de los elaborados alimentos. Ahí también hubo plática, lo que sea era bueno, de cualquier tema podía hablar sin ningún recato, incluso ambos sintieron que la dichosa confianza ya era más notoria e incluso se sentían cómodos uno con el otro, se podía definir que su relación ya se estaba tornando más amistosa pero con algunos tintes que auguraban convertirlo en romance.

Y aunque aún faltaba tiempo para que se cesaran por ese día las actividades de festival, tuvieron que marcharse antes.

El carruaje los llevó de regreso, en el trayecto aún era posible ver desde lo lejano, las llamativas luces del pueblo, incluso los juegos pirotécnicos se alzaron por el cielo, desprendieron sus coloridas chispas para deleite de todos.

Ichigo miró el rostro de la muchacha, quien sonreía al contemplar el cielo.

— ¿Qué le pareció el festival? — Le preguntó, a lo que ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, me divertí mucho— Respondió, siendo sincera.

—Si, yo también— Compartieron una mirada y una ligera sonrisa, para volver a caer en el hermoso silencio.

Varios minutos después, el carruaje se detuvo frente a los portones de la mansión Kuchiki. Ichigo fue el primero en bajar, cuando la morena se asomó, una vez más se encontró con la mano el muchacho, pero ésta vez le aceptó el gesto y le permitió ayudarla a bajar.

—Fue un placer que me acompañara— Dijo Ichigo en son de despedida.

—Antes de que se vaya quiero regalarle esto— La morena le tendió la bolsa de agua con sus peces dorados, esperando que los aceptara.

—Pero son suyos, usted se los ganó—

—Sí, y quiero dárselos a usted— Siguió a espera de que el muchacho tomase su regalo —No creo que a su familia le guste verlo llegar del festival y sin haberles traído algo—

—Gracias— Dijo una vez que la morena le convenció.

—Nos veremos pronto Kurosaki, buenas noches— Rukia se acercó al pelinaranjo y le dio un muy lánguido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios antes de adentrarse a su hogar.

—Buenas noches— Musitó a penas.

Estaba bastante desconcertado, y es que en su sociedad aún cuando se trataba de conocidos, no existía ese tipo de saludo y/o despedida que conllevara al contacto físico. Y ella había roto ese formulismo.

**

* * *

**

Se estarán preguntando que si esta cosa tendrá lemmon en algún momento debido al rango o nivel que le puse el la descripción pues no, no va a tener xDD es broma jajaja claro que tendrá posteriormente ;)

Saludos y gracias!!


	9. Anuncio

Agradecimientos a **_Kuchiki Rukia, story love, Tsukishirohime-chan, Anita509, Argin Heart, Naoko Tendo, RukiaxUchiha, ryu archer, metitus, a1dee, LadySc -Maaya-, chappyxrukia, Yui Makino, tokiro-goi, Nelira, Alexis, rinxxxav, Kimiko Kusajishi, Chofisima, Uchiha Katze_** y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario :D muchas gracias!!!!

cof...cof bueno ya me siento mucho mejor, aunque mi nariz por el golpe no se ve muy bien T.T pero mejorara y yo que hasta casting hice para Mexico's Next Top Model u.u .. agradezco los comentarios enviados sobre mi salud, mil gracias.

Y paso a subir capítulo, el IX creo jeje y ojalá les guste, faltan muchas cosillas en el fic.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IX**

**"Anuncio"**

Había tenido una muy interesante velada, aunque aún estaba desconcertado por ese sutil gesto de su futura esposa, incluso el recuerdo de aquel ligero contacto le perturbó bastante, lo suficiente para no hacerlo conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo y antes de pensar que se trataba de otra cosa, algo así como una forma especial de afecto, consideró la idea de que la relación que ahora tenían había subido un nivel más, una amistad.

Y había estado en paz toda la mañana creyéndolo, hasta que alguien se dignó a decirle lo contrario.

— ¿Pasó algo interesante? — Inquirió, y no es que fuese entrometido, sólo que le causaba mucha curiosidad la actitud de su amigo, estaba seguro que algo debió suceder para que ahora estuviese así.

—Mmmm…— Ichigo dudaba en contárselo, quería mantenerse con su idea de que el mohín hecho por la morena había sido por simple ofrenda de amistad pero a la vez, estaba esa espinita, quizás ese acto tenía un doble significado y podía ser que Sentaro lo supiera —si… ¿Qué significa si alguien, al final de una cita, te besa en la comisura de los labios? —

Sentaro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eso había sido una pregunta inesperada, rápidamente quiso conocer los detalles.

— ¿Eso hizo Kuchiki? — Preguntó exaltado, ya que nunca esperó que ella siendo una noble, mostrara esa clase actitudes para despedirse.

—Bueno, verás…— Lo había arruinado, él y su bocota, tremendo error que había cometido al confiar y preguntarlo, ahora no se lo quitaría de encima en todo el día, terminaría volviéndole loco.

—Es obvio… muy obvio… te tiene cierta confianza… cierto cariño y no de amigos, que te quede claro— Dedujo el hombre de barbilla, ya que no eran comunes ese tipo de contactos en la época a menos que fuesen un noviazgo o algo con ese destino, si bien lo que sabía, era que Ichigo estaba 'conociendo' a la muchacha.

Ichigo lo meditó un poco… un cariño pero no de amigos… eso comenzó a darle pánico, y no es que fuese un hombre cerrado al amor y esas cosas, sólo que nunca en sus 20 años se había enamorado de alguien… una cosa era que alguien le atrajera o le agradara, pero no pretendía que fuese ella la dueña de esos profundos sentimientos, aunque él no se daba cuenta de que eso ya estaba pasando y no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

Y para rematar la situación, otro escandaloso hacía su triunfal aparición.

— ¡Ichigo! — Esa era la voz de Ikkaku, quien con su katana en mano y un rollo de papiro se acercaba a zancadas al pelinaranja.

Ichigo miró su arribo completamente azorado, ahora no era uno, si no dos que seguramente harían lo imposible para molestarlo.

— ¡Explícame esto! — El calvo hombre le restregó en la cara aquel pedazo de papiro que esa mañana llegó a su residencia, por un momento pensó que se trataban de ordenes urgentes pero una vez que leyó el contenido, terminó asombrándose.

Ichigo reconoció ese pergamino, algo bueno de eso es que las invitaciones habían llegado a tiempo.

— ¡Estoy esperando a que me expliques en que maldito momento decidiste arruinar tu vida y casarte! — Se podía decir que Ikkaku estaba molesto, la noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría, y es que su concepción del matrimonio siempre fue muy mala, además nunca pensó que Ichigo llegara hasta ese punto, simplemente creyó que aquello que tenía con Kuchiki Rukia era uno de esos romances tan comunes y fugaces en la vida.

— ¡¿Cómo que vas a casarte?! — Sentaro tampoco lo sabía, de hecho, ni se había tomado la molestia de husmear en la correspondencia de su casa.

—No tengo porqué darles explicaciones de las decisiones que tomo— Dijo tajante, después de todo, ¿Qué tanto les afectaba su actual situación?, era su vida y haría con ella lo que le placiera, nada iba a cambiar para mal.

— Esa mujer te ha obligado ¿verdad? — Ikkaku no se creía ese cuento, conociéndolo, a la primera posibilidad de matrimonio Ichigo huía, que raro que de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado, y conociendo también el temperamento que por genética tenía la familia Kuchiki, no dudaba en que la morena seguro le había amenazado o algo, aunque fuera mujer, tenía el suficiente coraje.

— Esto es ridículo… — Murmuró el ojimiel llevándose la palma al rostro, era inaudito lo que estaba sucediendo, en vez de felicitarlo por su compromiso o cosas así, iban y le reclamaban, vaya amigos que tenía.

—Si no te amenazó ella entonces— Sentaro conocía a la futura esposa de Ichigo, a simple vista no le parecía nada agresiva, la veía linda, tranquila, que no rompía ni un plato, por lo tanto desechó la hipótesis de Ikkaku para plantear una con algo más de lógica — ¿Te amenazó el Capitán Kuchiki? —

Cuando nada podía ser peor, parecía que hasta de acuerdo se habían puesto para recriminarle, pues llegaron a la improvisada reunión Hisagi e Iba, ambos bastante exaltados y es que como con Ikkaku, esa mañana les había llegado su invitación al anunció del compromiso de su entrañable amigo Kurosaki.

—No me digan, vienen a que les explique el porqué decidí casarme— Se anticipó Ichigo con rostro de fastidio.

— ¡Claro que ha eso hemos venido! — Gritó el hombre de mostacho, él también sentía que las cosas no estaban bien, que algo debió haber sucedido para que tomara semejante y horrible decisión.

—Pues vinieron en vano porque no les voy a dar explicaciones…— Se cruzó de brazos, no iba a decir nada, a fin que si tan malo les parecía bien podía dejar de hablarle, aunque esa decisión era algo inmadura, si el que se iba a casar y dizque 'aruinar' la vida era él y no ellos.

—Bien, si quieres no nos digas nada, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriremos…— Sentenció el calvo hombre apuntándole con la katana —Vamonos—

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse con aquel par de oficiales.

— ¿Pero que demonios les pasa? — Soltó la pregunta al aire el pelinaranja, alzando una ceja, muy extrañado por su inexplicable conducta.

—Es la sorpresa, nada más… aunque me gustaría saber la razón para que tomaras esa decisión— Murmuró Sentaro, con rostro que según él inspirara confianza para darle sus razones pero Ichigo se mantenía firme.

—Ni lo intentes, no voy a decirte nada— Puntualizó.

**

* * *

**

—No puedo creerlo— Murmuró una perpleja Kiyone, nunca esperó esa noticia, mucho menos viniendo de Rukia — ¿Cómo fue que decidiste casarte con él? —

—Lo decidieron por mi…— Respondió la morena bastante tranquila, ambas caminaban por los pasillos de la academia de artes, a su paso Rukia era el blanco de miradas y murmullos entre las jovencitas, lo cual le incomodaba en demasía.

— ¿Porqué me miran así? — Preguntó para su amiga, quien aún no podía creer la noticia.

— ¿No te das cuenta?... La noticia de tu compromiso ya se extendió, es obvio que te vean con cierto recelo, les quitaste lo que ellas querían…— Explicó la muchacha de cabellera corta, pues había sido escucha de cuan popular esa Kurosaki entre las mujeres, aunque él nunca tuvo inclinación amorosa hacia alguna en especial, Inoue Orihime había sido la mujer externa a su familia más cercana a él, claro, hasta que la morena llegó a su vida.

— ¿Disculpa? — Rukia detuvo su andar se giró para verla con seriedad —Yo no les quité nada— Confesó, en su haber no había hecho nada malo para que la miraran o hablar mal de ella.

—Kurosaki era el soltero más cotizado… para ellas era algo a sí como su 'amor incorpóreo', no pasaba nada si salías con él, de hecho una vez logré escuchar a Senna decir que lo suyo no duraría mucho… bueno y luego se enteran de que van a casarse, fue como un golpe muy duro— Comentó la castaña ceniza, aunque tampoco lograba entender la envidia y el enojo de las otras si nunca tuvieron nada que ver con Kurosaki, era ridículo.

—Vaya, si hubiese podido elegir, Kurosaki hubiese sido el último hombre a quien hubiese considerado— Respondió, todavía tenía esa idea arraigada en la mente, si Nii-sama le hubiese dado a elegir, de todos los hombres, Ichigo sería el último, algo así como elegirlo a él como último recurso.

—No entiendo… ¿Cómo que el último? — Kiyone no conocía los detalles del compromiso, pensaba que la decisión de Rukia en casarse había nacido por si misma, desde su corazón, pero sus palabras daban a entender otra cosa, como si aceptar a Kurosaki hubiese sido forzado — ¿Acaso no te vas a casar porque quieres hacerlo y además porque quieres estar con él? —

El rostro de Rukia cambió, pareció ensombrecerse de tan sólo escuchar esa pregunta, evidentemente Kiyone le había dado al clavo.

—Es algo que Nii-sama decidió, ya sabes, quiere un heredero por asuntos de la legado y las propiedades, que según él, yo no puedo hacerme cargo… Acordó con el los Kurosaki un matrimonio de conveniencia… esa es toda la historia— Le explicó en pocas palabras, y aunque Rukia no había estado de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que su hermano tomó en su nombre, ahora la situación estaba cambiando, ya que a pesar de los malos tratos que tuvo en el principio con el pelinaranja, ahora parecía que el muchacho se estaba esforzando por no hacer tan difícil su compromiso, y se lo agradecía desde lo más profundo, ya que no sólo había nacido una vínculo de confianza, también de amistad.

Kiyone la escuchó, por la forma en que lo decía supuso que debió ser difícil de sobrellevar para Rukia, lo bueno fue que Kurosaki hizo lo posible por aminorar las tensiones y parecía que todo estaba bien.

—Y… si hubieses podido elegir… ¿Quién habría sido? — A pesar de eso, Kiyone era curiosa, sabía que lo que Rukia respondiese no iba a cambiar en nada la realidad, pero al menos quería saber.

No venía al caso pero ahora que lo meditaba... Rukia se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, y se puso a pensar…

—En mis 18 años nunca he tenido interés sentimental en un hombre, si hubiese podido elegir lo habría hecho con base a la confianza y amistad…y Renji es lo más cercano a eso— Respondió la morena, si bien, no era necesario querer a alguien para elegir, también había otros factores como los ya mencionados.

—Nada mal… pero ¿ahora que harás?. Digo, te vas a casar con él y ¿serás feliz el esto de tu vida? — Lo difícil era aceptar un compromiso con alguien indeseable, pero ¿y después?, consideraba que un matrimonio a fuerza ocasionaría muchos problemas posteriormente, trayendo desdicha.

—Kurosaki ha demostrado ser buen hombre, y debo de tratar de ser feliz con él aunque no sea con quien deseara casarme… No me queda de otra— Estaba resignada a pasar toda una vida con él, además no pensaba que fuese tan malo, ya se llevaban bien… si iba a ser así hasta que la muerte los separara, no tenía queja alguna.

—Espero todo te salga bien— Deseo la inocente Kiyone, ya que Rukia se veía tan segura de sus palabras.

— Y por cierto… ¿Qué tal te fue con el amigo de Kurosaki? — Preguntó la morena cambiando de tema radicalmente, al menos esperaba que bien, pero por la mueca de desagrado que puse su amiga, tal parecía que no.

—Mal, fue horrible… No quiero ni volver a verlo, que vergüenza— La castaña ceniza no tenía buenos calificativos para lo del festival, ya que a pesar de que se vio obligada a ir con él, todo fue para peor cuando Sentaro terminó buscándose problemas con uno comensales además de sus nada graciosos chistes que terminaron por arruinarle la velada.

—Mmm quizás no en todos funciona— Comentó la morena al analizarlo, ya que no había salido como lo planeado.

— ¿Qué tratabas de comprobar al momento en que me pediste que saliera con él? — A Kiyone no le había quedado muy claro el objetivo, ahora resulta que había sido su conejillo de indias.

—Qué podías llevarte bien con él… pero por lo que me dices—

—Pues para que lo sepas y no se te ocurra hacer otro de tus experimentos, nunca me llevaré bien con ese señor— Le informó, ya para que abandonara esa idea de emparejarla con alguien y sobre todo con ese desagradable sujeto.

**

* * *

**

Le debía un obento y tenía que cumplir con su apuesta, así que a penas llegó a casa y se dispuso a ponerse a prueba en la cocina, si bien podía pedirle a las cocineras que lo hicieran por él pero quería prepararlo por sí mismo, ya que así como ella se había esforzado en hacer uno, quería hacer lo mismo. Sus acciones en aquel recinto captaron la atención de Karin, quien al asomarme por el umbral se quedó muy sorprendida.

—Qué extraño… nunca te pasas por la cocina y mucho menos preparas algo— Comentó la morena bastante presuntuosa, algo le debía estar pasando a su hermano para verlo tan apresurado y poniendo mucho esfuerzo.

—Lo aposté y haré me toca 'pagar'— Dijo mientras iba a un lado y a otro, buscando ingredientes.

—Mmmm… ¿y con quien apostaste si se puede saber? — Alzó una ceja, estaba muy curiosa por conocer los detalles.

—Con alguien… no te interesa— Si se lo confesaba y/o platicaba la clase de relación cercana que empezó a tener con Rukia, seguro sería su chiste hasta que se mudara, le echaría en cara todo lo malo que alguna vez dijo de Rukia.

—Sea quien sea, le has de querer mucho, ya que al preparar un obento, el esfuerzo que pones el hacerlo equivale al cariño que le tienes a esa persona a quien lo vas a dar— Remató Karin antes de marcharse, Ichigo se quedó mudo, ¿eso era lo que le enseñaba su institutriz?... No cabía duda que era muy perspicaz.

**

* * *

**

Al atardecer, la morena solía pasearse por el jardín de su casa, era amplio y vasto en vegetación, sobre todo en altos y tupidos árboles que la acogían del los rayos del sol, le gustaba respirar el aroma que desprendía las flores mientras trataba de asimilar que pronto abandonaría el sitio en que el creció, le daba mucha nostalgia ya que su vida cambiaría radicalmente en menos de una semana.

—Señorita, Señorita… no me lo va a creer— Llegó Yumi muy apresurada, se podía notar en el rostro una gran sorpresa que tenía en incertidumbre a la morena.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Frunció el ceño.

—El joven Kurosaki está aquí… ¿Qué le digo? — A penas lo dijo y el rostro de la morena palideció, eso no lo esperaba.

—Hazlo venir hasta aquí…— Pidió la morena, a lo que Yumi acató la orden al instante.

De nuevo en la soledad, trataba de descifrar la razón que lo había traído a verla, y rememorando su poco normal despedida de anoche que si Nii-sama la hubiese visto se hubiera infartado, seguro veía a pedirle de la manera más atenta una explicación o quizás que no volviera a hacerlo.

Poco después lo vio venir, su colorida cabellera era tan distintiva de él, traía puesta sus características ropas de cuartel, y cargaba con un envoltorio, rápidamente Rukia se fue acercando, hasta que lo tuvo cerca de sí.

—Vine a cumplir con la apuesta— Ichigo le tendió el envoltorio con el obento dentro, la morena parecía estar en otra dimensión, por un momento pensó que venía a otra cosa, pero había olvidado lo e su apuesta.

—Ya veo… Gracias, eso habla muy bien de usted— Reconoció la morena, algo sonrosaja, aunque era un simple apuesta como de esos juegos entre niños, tenía un alto grado de responsabilidad.

Tomó el paquete y le sonrió ligeramente, sería de muy mala educación echarlo de casa cuando no tenía ni 5 minutos ahí, así que adquirió el gesto que él le hizo cuando le preparó un obento en agradecimiento por salvarla en el lago.

—Lo compartiremos— Decidió sin más, encaminándose hasta uno de los árboles donde en el herbaje de alrededor podría sentarse.

Ichigo accedió a la invitación y la siguió.

Tomaron asiento en el pasto y se dispusieron a probar bocado, ambos sumergidos en el silencio, pero Ichigo fue el primer en hablar.

— ¿Está nerviosa? — Preguntó haciendo referencia a la inminencia de la boda.

—Para nada— Se sinceró, en verdad no lo estaba, no aún — ¿Y usted? — añadió.

—Tampoco…— Susurró, el pelinaranja estaba seguro de poder mantener firmes sus nervios, aunque ahora que lo meditaba, quien sabe si sería capaz de hacerlo después, específicamente porque pronto dentro de sus derechos, estaría el compartir el futón con la morena, ella sería el potencial problema.

— ¿A su familia le gustaron los peces? — Volvió a cuestionar, ya que había una ligera tensión, no quería hacer pesado el ambiente.

—Les encantaron, sobre todo a Yuzu…— Dijo algo alegre, raro verle así, pero ella solía arrancarle ese tipo de gestos.

—Me alegro— Dio otro bocado al obento, Ichigo la contempló comer, preguntándose: ¿le habría gustado lo que preparó? O simplemente ella fingía que le agradaba la comida para no hacerlo sentir mal.

— Disculpe… ¿le gusta lo que le preparé? — Se atrevió a preguntar, ahora si era consciente que le era importante su opinión.

—Si no me gustara, ya se lo habría rechazado o hubiese dicho algo hiriente— Comentó ella sin inmutarse.

Nuevamente ella le inspiró sonreír, de gusto por saber que lo elaborado por sus propias manos había sido de su agrado, y aunque desconocía porque estaba un poco inquieto, tenía que serenarse, abordar de nuevo ese ambiente de confianza.

**

* * *

**

Si bien, el día previo al anuncio de su compromiso, se pasó la mayor parte del día en su casa, tenía a las costureras al pendiente, ya que su hermano había ordenado que sin importar que medio, debían tener preparado un kimono especial para mañana por la noche. Se le lograron conseguir varios atavíos, todos ellos se los midió y de vez en cuando las sastres le hacían un arreglo para que entallara mejor en la fisonomía de la morena.

Por instantes salía a recorrer los pasillos de la casa, había demasiada gente a su alrededor, iban de arriba abajo con todos los elementos que se iban a ocupar para mañana, si eso era a penas en el anuncio, ¿Cómo sería previo a su boda?, con presiones, bullicio, gente por todos lados, una gran proeza para tener todo preparado y a tiempo.

Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría ese día, y sin embargo todo dio un vuelvo de la noche a la mañana… Sabía que a casarse iba a tener muchas limitaciones, ya no podría andar por ahí en los parques o en las callejuelas con sus amistades porque tendría otras responsabilidades, ser sumisa casi siempre, aunado a eso que ni con Renji podría hablar, y él que era su mayor soporte.

Al caer la noche, se le dificultó poder conciliar el suyo sin embargo el encanto de Morfeo terminó envolviéndola.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por su habitación, se vio obligada a despertar y recibir al nuevo día. Se duchó y desayunó con tranquilidad, sería un día de mucho ajetreo, ya podía ver a tempranas horas a las cocineras ir y venir, preparando entre todas la manducatoria que esa noche se serviría para los invitados, así mismo el notable esfuerzo de limpieza que también se realizaba en el salón principal para recibir a los invitados esa noche, incluso había una gran cantidad de material para decorar. Y ni hablar de los muebles, se había mandado traer una gran cantidad de chabudai (mesa japonesa) así como los cojines que servirían de asientos.

Todos esos esfuerzos que se estaban realizando la dejaban perpleja, no podía creer que su hermano en conjunto con el Capitán Kurosaki, hubiesen planeado semejante reunión, porque auguraba ser un gran evento aristocrático, si eso era sólo para el anuncio, ¿Qué podía esperar para el día de la ceremonia?, sería algo más ostentoso y de proporciones colosales, un evento que probablemente nunca jamás volvería a repetirse.

Con el paso de las horas, contempló el avance de los preparativos, su hermano no tardaría en llegar para revisar que todo estuviese en perfecto orden, así que notando como poco a poco el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, fue a tomarse una cálida ducha, para después esperar a que las costureras llegaran con el kimono especial y dejarse en manos de ellas para que la prepararan de pies de cabeza.

Cuando menos quería que llegara la hora, el tiempo parecía estar en su contra, pues el arreglo personal consumía mucho, cuando Yumi entró a la habitación de la morena, ésta se encontraba siendo auxiliada por una costurera para ponerle el último pliegue de seda con rosados y dorados bordados.

—Señorita… la mayoría de los invitados ya están aquí, mucha gente importante— Le comentó muy entusiasmada.

— ¿Y los Kurosaki? — Inquirió la morena mientras una lacaya le ayudaba con algunos adornos para el cabello.

—Están desde hace media hora— Respondió mirándola con cierta ternura.

—Bien— Rukia suspiró, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba nerviosa… sobre todo porque media ciudad estaría presente, sería el blanco de todas las miradas, y odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Las demás damas terminaron de engalanarla para la reunión, a penas dieron el último toque abandonaron el recinto, dejando a Yumi y a la morena a solas, solo faltaba que Byakuya fuese por ella, para hacer el formal anuncio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que inició la reunión? — Inquirió, la noción del tiempo se le escapó de su percepción, había estado mucho tiempo con el arreglo personal.

—Una hora aproximadamente… Han estado comiendo y bebiendo de lo que se preparó, se ve que se divierten… Sólo falta usted…— Continuó comentando a grandes rasgos, para Rukia esa parte del anuncio de los compromisos era muy molesta, la novia tenía que estar apartada por mucho tiempo, se presentaría hasta la hora el momento que Nii-sama consideraría el adecuado para anunciarlo, ¿porqué a Kurosaki no lo confinaban en una habitación al igual que ella?, pero había olvidado que estaba en esa sociedad machista.

El que la puerta se deslizara hizo que sellaran sus labios, cuando Yumi descifró que se trataba del hermano de la morena, rápidamente abandonó el recinto no sin antes hacer una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

—Rukia, es el momento— Dijo con rigidez, dándole aviso para presentarse en el salón principal y ejercer su papel.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, para después abandonar el recinto.

Recorrió el largo pasillo yendo tras Byakuya, a cada paso era audible el bullicio creado por semejante evento social.

Aspiró profundamente antes de adentrarse a aquel recinto, y cuando la puerta se deslizó, mostrando su delicada presencia, los invitados la recibieron con una lluvia de aplausos. A cada paso, ella saludó con una ligera sonrisa a algunos cuantos en su trayecto hasta el centro.

Ichigo observaba a quien sería su futura esposa, no iba a negar que con ese atuendo lucía bastante bien, se notaba tan linda y delicada, por momentos le llenó de dicha que fuese ella la mujer con la que enlazaría su vida, se sentía afortunado.

Isshin hizo una señal a su hijo para que ambos se reunieran en el centro del lugar.

Ambos líderes de sus respectivas familias, así como ese futuro matrimonio se concentraron, Rukia echó una efímera mirada al pelinaranja y le sonrió un poco, mientras los ahí presentes observaban la escena a espera de las palabras. Isshin fue quien hizo el honor de anunciar.

—Damas y caballeros, amigos. Agradecemos que ésta noche nos honren con su presencia para que sean testigos de un acontecimiento muy importante para nuestras familias— Decía con mucho orgullo y alegría en su rostro en nombre de ambos, era un júbilo contagioso, pero había una persona que en su rostro era evidente la tristeza, Inoue Orihime era testigo de cómo sus sueños y su amor se esfumaban.

—Al Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya y a mi nos da mucha satisfacción participarles el compromiso matrimonial de la Señorita Kuchiki Rukia, con mi hijo Kurosaki Ichigo, cuya boda se celebrarán el próximo día 11 a las 6 de la tarde en el templo Kiyomizudera— Añadió más detalles del evento, mientras desde sus asientos los presentes escuchaban atentamente.

—Unamos nuestros deseos para que ésta joven pareja tengan la prosperidad y la dicha que se merecen— Habló Byakuya con seriedad, se digirió a su hermana, de quien tomó con delicadeza su mano y la entregó al pelinaranja, quien la recibió con tranquilidad.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, ella estaba ruborizada, sobre todo por el hecho de que el pelinaranja le miraba directamente, así como el contacto de su piel con la del chico.

Mientras Inoue observaba con esos ojos vidriosos la escena más atroz y que la torturaba, en ese momento sentía envidia por Rukia, su amiga.

Hubo más aplausos inundando el recinto, acompañados de varias expresiones por parte de los invitados, y así sin más, oficialmente, se dio continuidad a la celebración.

Tanto la morena como el pelinaranjo pasaron por varias mesas agradeciendo su presencia, aunque Rukia se sentía incómoda por las miradas asesinas de algunas de las jovencitas con las que se topaba en la academia. En ningún momento le soltó de la mano, cosa que la tenía algo perturbada, parecía que más allá de ser una trato de conveniencia, Ichigo estaba tomándoselo muy enserio.

Por momento también se dieron su tiempo para comer y beber de lo preparado, no hablaban mucho, sólo lo suficiente, aunque por momentos compartían un sonrisa.

Las amistades de la pelinegra no se hicieron esperar, que parecían estar más entusiasmadas que la misma Rukia, aunque había cierta tensión cuando se trataba de Lady Ise Nanao.

—Rukia— Dijo Nanao al verla, fue directo a abrazarla con cierta efusividad —Mi más sentido pésame, no sé porqué de entre todos los hombres tenías que elegir al inútil y maleducado de Kurosaki— Esto lo comentó en voz alta, para que Ichigo, que estaba al lado, la escuchara, con toda intención de hacerlo enfadar, pues tenían marcadas diferencias, Nanao lo odiaba.

Rukia se quedó perpleja, era la primera y seguro la única que le decía eso.

—Nanao-chan no sea tan malvada, Kurosaki es un buen muchacho, eligió bien— Comentó Kyoraku.

—Sí, seguro— Ironizó, pasando a ver al pelinaranja de arriba para abajo, con actitud altanera.

—Discúlpenla. Y por cierto, muchas felicidades, pasamos a la mesa de bocadillos— Dijo el castaño Capitán algo apenado por el comportamiento de su esposa, ella nunca se inmutaba por nada ni por nadie, así que mejor la alejó antes de que iniciara una guerra verbal.

— ¡Rukia-chan! A penas me enteré y empaqué para venir hasta acá, los felicito mucho— Esa fue Matsumoto, que alegre se acercó para abrazar a su amiga, a pesar de que tuvo que mudarse por la ocupación de su esposo, éste evento no podría perdérselo.

—Y te lo agradezco— Sonrió la morena antes el detalle de su amiga.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de su faz cuando la pelimarrón se acercó, con toda la determinación de felicitarlos aún cuando por dentro estaba hecha trizas.

Matsumoto discretamente se alejó, para dejar a Orihime expresarse.

—Yo…— Murmuró, las manos le temblaban y su corazón repicaba —Los felicito por su compromiso, me alegro mucho por ambos— Dijo aún con la mentira en sus última palabras, Rukia lo sabía, Ichigo lo percibía, sus labios expresaban algo muy diferente a lo que ella sentía, hasta cierto grado la morena se sentía culpable y quería hablar con la pelimarrón.

— ¿Podría dejarnos hablar a solas? — Pidió la morena al pelinaranja, quien no tuvo más opción que acceder, así que se alejó de ambas, para ir con sus respectivos amigos.

—Orihime… lo siento— Susurró, se sentía la peor amiga del mundo por lo que le estaba haciendo.

—No me digas eso… Ya no importa— Dijo consternadamente, esas palabras no le ayudarían en nada, sólo incrementarían la lástima que sentía por sí misma.

—No tuve opción… Si hubiese sido por mí, habría elegido a alguien más— Quiso sincerarse, al menos esperaba que entendiera que si iba a casarse con Ichigo, no lo haría por querer hacerlo, si no por imposición.

—Pero el hubiera no existe… Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar las cosas— La pelimarrón sintió con el valor la abandonaba para que sus ojuelos se vieran empañados por las lágrimas, y todo en conjunto hizo sentir peor a la morena, se sentía tan culpable, por ser quien arruinó sus sueños, todo aquello que anhelaba en a vida se lo había quitado de la noche a la mañana… No esperaba que la perdonara, sería un imposible, pero al menos podría decir que se lo dijo y que la piedad no quedó en su persona.

Rukia se quedó muda, ya no tenía nada que decir. Inoue levantó la mirada y dijo:

—Creo que después de esto… Ya no podremos ser amigas, no más…— Orihime puntualizó, aunque apreciaba a Rukia y la había considerado su amiga, el dolor en su corazón era más fuerte que ese lazo, no podría vivir en paz y alegría si cada vez que la viera o le hablara automáticamente Kurosaki apareciera en medio, prefería cortar los lazos amistosos con ella, para ya no hacerse más daño.

Aunque incrédula, Rukia tuvo que ponerse en su lugar y entenderla, tenía derecho a quebrantar su amistad por ese tipo de asuntos.

—Sólo te pido que… cuides bien de él…. que lo quieras mucho… y hazlo feliz…— Pidió la pelimarrón limpiándose una traicionera lágrima que se escapó, mostrando una dolida sonrisa a la morena, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós— Dijo Inoue, acabando con la charla para después marcharse a donde su hermano Sora.

Rukia soltó un suspiro… no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo misma… pero… si ya no tenía su amistad, ni su perdón, al menos cumpliría su petitoria. Haría todo lo posible paro cuidarlo, quererlo y hacerlo feliz.

**

* * *

**

Saludos y gracias!!


	10. Emociones & Consejos

Agradecimientos a **_Kuchiki Rukia, story love, claudiozero777, Tsukishirohime-chan, Anita509, Argin Heart, Naoko Tendo, Alexis, nanda18 , ryu archer, Sakura-chan, metitus, a1dee, LadySc -Maaya-, chappyxrukia, , mary-loki, Uchiha Katze, Kumiko Kusajishi _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario :D muchas gracias!!!!

Me faltó despoderle el review a:

**_Sakura-Chan:_** Hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n y en sí alo que va del fic, lo e la boda ya verás que pasará, espero que cuando regreses de tus vacaciones te guste el resultado jeje, por cierto, que afortunada, yo no saldré pero diviertete!! La meta es terminarlo en agosto porque me iré n.n así que esperemos.

Gracias por tu comentario y por leer. Saludos.

_**Alexis: **_Hola!!  
Si, de hecho en esas épocas, la mayoría de las culturas eran machistas, Japón no podía faltar.  
Inoue, con la actitud que traer y su ruptura con la amistad de Rukia, tendrá un cambio de actitud gracias a alguien.

Y bueno el compromiso ya está, faltan los eventos previos a la boda y la misma en sí.

Gracias por leer y opinar, te mando muchos saludos!!

Por cierto tengo que hacer unas acotaciones jeje se refiere a los significados de los elementos que Kurosaki obsequia a Kuchiki en la ceremonia de Iuinou.

**_Oreja de mar deshidratada:_** Cuando se celebra algo, comen ese tipo de comida fresca. Es una señal de buen augurio. Además se considera que obsequiarlo es de categoría superior.  
**Kimono:** Uno de los kimonos, que se obsequiaba para la novia.  
**_Calamar deshidratado y el sake:_** Elementos siempre presentes en los festejos.  
**_Alga seca: _**Un elemento que augura muchos hijos.  
**_Canas: _**Simboliza suerte y que la pareja compartirá muchas experiencias felices hasta llegar a la vejez.  
**Abanico blanco:** Una señal de buena fortuna y properidad.

Ok ya, ya subo el capítulo X, espero sea del completo agrado de todos los que leen y sigue la historia.

Les mando muchos saludos, se cuidan y nos vemos pronto ;)

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo X**

**"Emociones & Consejos"**

La celebración continuó, entre risas, sonrisas y alegría, la pelimarrón no estaba cómoda, ocultaba su tristeza bajo un forzado júbilo, Sora, su hermano, podía percatarse del dolor que le traía estar ahí, y no quería verla en tal estado.

—No voy a forzarte a que estés aquí si no quieres…— Le musitó, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo —Si quieres, puedes irte a casa—

Inoue sonrió lastimosamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él había notado cuando doloroso le era estar ahí, y si había permanecido mucho tiempo ahí fue por cortesía.

—Gracias… pero tengo que aprender a sobrellevarlo…— Dio quedamente, entendido que si bien su conducta no había sido lo más madura, pero tampoco podía hundirse en el abismo del dolor, tenía que aprender la tolerar y a olvidar.

Sora notó mucha seguridad en la mirada de su joven hermana, no iba a cuestionar su decisión, ella siempre hacía lo correcto.

—Bien— Acotó con una sonrisa, gesto que ella compartió y continuaron disfrutando de la amena velada.

Mientras tanto, Kurosaki aún se encontraba reunido con su grupo de amigos, ocupaban una mesa en una esquina del gran salón, era el lugar donde provenía la mayor parte del algarabía, desfiguros generalmente protagonizado por Sentaro, aunque se podía decir que Ikkaku era el blanco de críticas y burlas, ya que en contra de su voluntad, cierta castaña acosadora y vivaracha fue su acompañante estrella.

—Me hubieras dicho que ibas a venir acompañado de tu 'novia', así les hubieran designado una mesa para los dos— Dijo Ichigo con gesto socarrón, molestando al calvo hombre quien con fastidio era escucha de sus tonterías, ¿Cuántas veces tenía dejar en claro que Mizuho no era su novia?

—Síguele, anda, búrlate todo lo que quieras… Ya llegará el momento en que me toque burlarme de tus desgracias— Seguía apoyado en la mesa con total fastidio, con cara de pocos amigos mientras a cada comentario provocaba irresistibles ataques de risa de Sentaro, Iba e Hisagi. ¿No tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer?, ¿acaso la desgracia ajena era divertida?, sus dizque 'amigos' no tenía ningún sentido de camaradería.

— ¿Desgracias?... ¿Cuáles desgracias? — Seguía en tono burlón Renji, no entendía el porqué a usar ese adjetivo a su suerte con las mujeres, aunque Mizuho no era precisamente la clase de mujer que le gustaría tener a su lado.

—Si hombre… Si tener a la Señorita Asano como compañera es toda una dadiva de los Dioses…— Ironizó el hombre de bigote, y al igual que el pelirrojo, Mizuho no era la que buscaba en una mujer, sobre todo por su estrafalaria actitud.

—No les hagas caso… les da envidia por a ellos ni las moscas se les acercan— Comentó Sentaro con actitud algo hosca, mirando despectivamente a los que se burlaban de su situación, Ikkaku lo miró con la ceja arqueada, ahí estaba su dizque consuelo, aunque no le creía mucho la franqueza con la que lo decía, seguro era por el sake que desde hace minutos se les comenzó a servir a los caballeros.

—Sólo que… desafortunadamente… a ti te tocó las de perder… ya que ella es irremediablemente fastidiosa— Completó el pelinaranja con todo el afán de continuar con la burla, nuevamente las risas no brillaron por su ausencia.

Madarame estaba a punto de estallar y golpear a todos, si no lo hizo fue por la presencia de cierta muchacha, que irradiando de gozo se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomándole del brazo posesivamente.

—Voy a presentarte a mis amigas…— La chica castaña lo jaló obligándolo a que se parara para llevarlo con el grupo de mujeres que Mizuho ansiaba presentarles al calvito.

Más a fuerzas que de ganas, terminó yendo a rastras con esa castaña, sus 'amigos' miraron desconcertados la escena, hasta que por fin alguien había domando a la bestia de Madarame.

—Pobre… que los Dioses estén con él porque nosotros no…— Dijo Hisagi con cierta crueldad.

Ya no tenía de quien burlarse momentáneamente, así que volvieron a la seriedad, pro nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, ésta vez por la morena ojiazul que se había postrad detrás de Kurosaki.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero necesito hablar con Kurosaki— Dijo con cuidado, dejando al pelinaranja sorprendido, así que ladeó y alzó el rostro para mirarla, en sus ojos pudo notar como estos titilaban, algo no estaba bien con ella, así que sin decir más, se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Enseguida regreso— Anunció a sus amigos echando una mirada a sus espaldas, para después tomar la mano de su futura esposa, esquivando las mesas y el gentío, guiándose hasta la salida del recinto.

Llegaron al exterior, donde la oscuridad de la noche reinaba y la luz de la pálida luna junto con algunos faroles servían de iluminación, la veranda estaba en solitario, el cantar de los grillos era más audible que el del bullicio en el salón.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Inquirió el pelinaranja al tenerla frente a frente y ligeramente abatida, ella bajó la cabeza y con ello su mirada, mirando el piso de madera, mientras tomaba las fuerzas para decírselo.

—Todo esto…—- Dijo a penas, con voz muy queda —es un error— Soltó, no lo había notado desde antes, hasta que habló con Inoue, así calificó su compromiso, un terrible error del cual quería arrepentirse por haber cometido.

—No la entiendo…— Ichigo no lograba descifrar a que se refería, pero le preocupó por el tono de voz de la muchacha.

—Esto… nuestro compromiso…— Enfatizó sin siquiera mirar la expresión de extrañeza que él tenía dibujado en el rostro, no lograba comprender porque se lo decía, le sorprendió y le dolió un poco oírla, pero debía tener sus razones y quería saberlas, esperando poder convencerla.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Volvió a cuestionar, el no lo veía, no notaba del daño que ocasionaba a otras personas, pero Rukia estaba dispuesta a quitarle la venda de los ojos.

—Hemos lastimado a Inoue Orihime… no quiero que por nuestra culpa ella esté afligida… Sin querer le he arrebatado lo que más quería— No podía dejar se sentirse mal consigo misma, la pelimarrón si bien no era su más cercana amiga, pero la valoraba y ahora sentía que la había apuñalado por la espalda al momento de tener el compromiso con Kurosaki.

Ichigo la escuchó atentamente, con eso le había quedado más claro, Inoue siempre le consideró como un buen candidato a ser su esposo, más eso nunca llegó y aunque al principio también pensó en ella del mismo modo, algo que aún le era desconocido no le convenció, no le permitió pedirle a Orihime que se casara con él. No sabía si era el destino o el cariño que comenzó a desarrollar por Rukia, pero ¿Qué caso tenía lamentarse?, las cosas pasaban por algo, por eso no se sentía culpable… quizás algo mejor le aguardaba a la pelimarrón y sólo obstaculizaría a que se hiciera posible.

—No es culpa de usted, ni mía, ni de nadie…— Susurró, aclarándole que en nadie caía ese peso, era cosas que pasaban por alguna razón, y tenía que dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

Finalmente la morena levantó el rostro, fijando sus ojuelos azulinos en el rostro del muchacho de refulgente cabellera. Entonces, si no era culpa de nadie, ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable y triste por eso?

—Orihime lo superará y será feliz con alguien más que seguro espera por ella en alguna parte…— Le regaló una de esas sonrisas que pocos lograban verlo enfilar, esperando que sus palabras la lograran entrar en razón y que abandonara esos malos sentimientos, era una celebración en honor a ambos, ¿Qué caso tenía ponerse triste?

Rukia le vio en ese sentido y quizás… quizás podía ser así… y se tranquilizó un poco.

— Por cierto… quiero preguntarle algo— Habló nuevamente Kurosaki, cambiando de tema radicalmente, enfocándose en la cuestión que tenía días atormentando su cabeza con semejante cantidad de conjeturas, las cuales no ayudaba en mucho e incrementaban su incertidumbre, qué mejor que preguntárselo directamente.

—Lo escucho— Dijo quedamente, extrañada por lo que fuese a decir.

—Verá… me gustaría saber— Le costaba mucho trabajo el siquiera mencionarlo, tampoco quería asustarla —que significado tuvo ese casi beso la noche del festival— Finalmente lo dijo, se apenó, un muy nítido rubor se apoderó de sus pómulos.

No lo esperó, fue un impacto… uno grande que la puso nerviosa… no estaba segura de querer decírselo…

— ¿Seguro que quiere saberlo? — Inquirió antes, mirándolo furtivamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Por supuesto, recuerde también que tenemos un pacto de sinceridad… Si quiere saber algo acerca de mi puede preguntarlo y le contestaré— El hacer notificar lo que ambos tenían en alianza haría más sencillo que la morena se expresara, aunque también sabía que sincerarse evitaría problemas entrambos.

—Bueno… yo— Inició, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y el corazón a palpitar descontrolado dentro de su ser, su mirada la tenía ya fija en otro punto, donde él no pudiera anticipar sus palabras —Si casi lo besé fue porqué…— Pasó saliva con dificultad y su corazón latía imperante que así sentía se le salía del pecho —me nació hacerlo… sé que fue algo muy atrevido de mi parte pero— Iba a dar muchas excusas y explicaciones a su comportamiento pero él la interrumpió.

— ¿Y porqué no me dio ese beso como correspondía? — Soltó la cuestión, sorprendiéndola, eso parecía más una queja, cayendo en el error cometido.

—Ehh… no lo creí correcto…— Dijo sin más, su respuesta había sido algo irónica, ya que ella había dicho con anterioridad que no era una mujer que soliese hacer lo correcto, casi siempre iba contra la corriente, ¿porqué está vez cambió su actitud?

Cesó de hacer más cuestiones, no quería comprometerse más de lo que ya estaba.

Hubo un silencio, ninguna quiso hablar, sin embargo la morena también tenía unas duda que esperaba le resolviera.

—También quiero preguntarle algo…— Dijo mirándole con esos ojos de mar.

—Dígame— No iba a rechazar la pregunta, ella le había respondido a su cuestión, era su turno de hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué se esfuerza tanto en que tengamos una buena relación?... Se supone que no le agrado… ¿Lo hace porque su padre se lo ha pedido? — Quiso saber, le confundía tanto, y le hacía sentir diferente… algo muy extraño que se originaba en su interior y le hacía sentirse feliz…

Tragó saliva con dificultad, había sido muy acertada… Por momento quiso mandar al averno ese pacto de franqueza pero era contradecir sus propias reglas, así que aspiró profundo antes de confesarse.

—Porque mi padre me lo pidió, eso fue al principio… pero— Frenó sus palabras, debía decirle en pocas palabras como se sentía ahora, para que ella lo comprendiera y no hubiese malentendidos —después… fue diferente… cuando vino a verme al cuartel para decirme que confiaba en mi todo cambió, no la odio…— Dijo a penas mirándola, notando como el rostro de ella se iluminaba por sus palabras, Rukia al menos se sentía mejor al saber que el odio ya se había desvanecido pero ¿Qué otro sentimiento ocupaba ese lugar?

— ¿Entonces que es lo que siente? —

Otra pregunta concisa y de fuerte impacto, ésta vez dudó mucho más en responderle porque ni él mismo sabía con certeza, no encontraba una palabra que englobara todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, era una especie de alegría injustificada cuando la veía, un bienestar y tranquilidad cuando sonreía, el sentirse afortunado por tenerla.

— Es importante para mí— Confesó sin más, abrazándola sin ninguna clase de recato, reteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

Querer, esa podía ser la palabra para definirlo pero no tenía la suficiente seguridad para decírselo, su padre alguna vez le dijo que cuando encontrara felicidad, confianza y bienestar en otra persona, estaría encontrándose con el amor… pero no estaba seguro de que eso tuviese con la morena… pero bien podía descubrirlo más adelante.

Los ojuelos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente al oírlo y sentirse entre sus brazos, nuevamente sus latidos se aceleraron, no daba crédito a eso… Él la consideraba importante… por eso se había comportando de esa forma… todos los pequeños detalles provenían de ese sentimiento… ¿Qué sentía ella entonces?... Tenía que admitir que no le era indiferente, era un hombre con buenas cualidades, a quien sin intención de sembrar buenos sentimientos en él, lo había hecho sin querer… y los originados por esto, también cambiaron su mundo y su percepción…

—Usted… también lo es para mí…— Respondió a sus palabras, aceptando el abrazo del muchacho, ahí se quedaron unos minutos, después de todo… más allá que un cariño podía darse… podía surgir ese amor incondicional que alguna vez desearon tener y que muy probablemente estaba en el corazón del otro… su complemento.

Un testigo de ese cariño sonrió al verlos, se trataba de Isshin, quien silencioso contempló la escena, le traía esos recuerdos de antaño… Después de todo, el imponerle a Rukia como esposa, no había sido tan contraproducente, ya que había logrado relucir lo mejor de su hijo y su capacidad de poder llegar a querer a alguien tan profundamente.

**

* * *

**

Los días venideros fue de total agotamiento para los trabajadores que se dedicaron a remodelar la unificada propiedad en la cual viviría el matrimonio Kurosaki-Kuchiki dentro de poco. Aunado a eso, estaba la presión de terminar con anticipación a la pequeña recepción que se llevaría a cabo después del enlace. Así que durante los dos días restantes se dedicaron a tener todo en un perfecto orden, desde apresurar a la movilización de los muebles hasta tener el jardín impecable.

Limpiar todos los recintos a detalle así como levantar todos los escombros originados.

Incluso estuvo la elección del conjunto tanto de hombres como de mujeres que se emplearían a servicio de la familia desde el momento en que el matrimonio pusiese un pié sobre el área.

Rukia se veía atosigada de tantas atenciones no sólo por quienes tenía en sus manos el kimono y los ornamentos que usaría, también por quienes se dedicaban a felicitarla por su compromiso, incluso gente con quien nunca había tenido contacto o no había visto antes se le acercaron con esas intenciones, estaba cansada de repetir continuamente 'gracias' así como el de soportar uno que otro desplante hecho en comentarios por parte de algunas de las jovencitas de la academia de artes, la cual pronto tendría que abandonar para tomar su lugar como esposa.

Así que esa tarde prefirió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco, serenarse y despejar su mente de todos los acontecimientos, sin embargo al ir en camino hacia el parque, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Renji, no había hablado con él desde que su hermano dio la orden.

El pelirrojo también se percató de su presencia, su amiga a quien ni podía dirigirle la palabra por ordenes directas y no estaba en condición de perder su puesto, pero aunque sólo había ido a un encargo y el Capitán Kuchiki no estaba ahí para que actuara de adecuada forma, así que se aventuró a saludarla y acercarse a ella, aunque fuese por última ocasión.

— ¿Cómo haz estado? — Preguntó el pelirrojo algo alegre.

—Bien… supongo que tú también— Respondió la morena a sabiendas del buen humor que su entrañable amigo irradiaba.

—Claro… La noche del anuncio ni pude acercarme a felicitarte, el Capitán Kuchiki me fulminaba en público si tan solo lo intentaba pero felicidades atrasadas— Dio con cierta gracia, de esa manera era menos atormentador el hecho de no poder hablare siquiera.

—Por no sé cuanta vez en estos días te lo agradezco… Ha sido la palabra que más he pronunciado— Comentó sin más, riendo con cierta ironía.

—Supongo que una vez que te cases te sentirás demasiado importante como para hacer bromas— Molestó el pelirrojo.

—Eso no es verdad…—

—Te compadezco…— Dijo Renji fingiendo pena ajena por el venidero enlace de su amiga.

— ¿Y porqué? — Alzó una ceja, se suponía que debía pensar lo contrario, era un evento importante y beneficioso.

—Porque ya no tendrás la libertad para andar por ahí en el parque, ni en la academia de artes, tendrás obligaciones maritales que recaerán sobre ti, la rígida formalidad de ser la esposa de un hombre tan importante limitará tu libertad día y noche— Aunque la mayoría de sus palabras eran ciertas, estaba seguro de que Rukia encontraría la manera de hacer de las suyas pero por el momento quería fastidiarla.

—Lo sé… pero me las arreglaré, no me subestimes— Le respondió altanera, ya vería de lo capaz que podría ser para darle un sentido divertido a su vida como casada.

Quizás esa sería la última vez que hablaría con Renji… pero incluso haría lo posible por no perder su amistad y contacto con él, ya encontraría la forma.

El día previo a la ceremonia, Nii-sama le había notificado que lo referente a su nuevo hogar estaba preparado para recibirla mañana, además de que todas sus pertenencias serían empacadas por el personal para llevarlas a la propiedad unificada, Rukia no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a aceptar las cosas.

Por parte de Ichigo, y como era la tradición, ese día previo se pactó una reunión entre ambas familias en la residencia Kuchiki para dar pie a Iuinou, una ceremonia en la cual la familia Kurosaki brindó regalos a la familia Kuchiki y que simbolizan prosperidad, suerte y felicidad para la pareja.

Los regalos otorgados se basaron en 7 elementos según la tradición.

Oreja de mar deshidratada y seca para la ornamentación, un kimono, calamar deshidratado, alga seca, canas,sake y un abanico blanco.

No hubo mucha oportunidad de que hablaran, quizás sólo con miradas se comunicaron pero los nervios eran evidentes, y un poco de desazón por saber cuan diferentes serían sus vidas mañana a esas horas.

**

* * *

**

Era el día fijado para esa ceremonia, desde temprano notó como el personal guardaba y cargaba sus pertenencias hasta el carruaje, el cual llevarían y acomodarían en su nuevo hogar, así mismo notó la ausencia de parte de la servidumbre, y al preguntar su paradero, se le informó que habían ido hasta su propiedad para ayudar con a la decoración así como la elaboración de la manducatoria y las bebidas a dar en la recepción.

Sólo se quedaron a su lado las personas que la ayudarían en los asuntos alusivos a su vestuario y transportación hasta el templo, aunque tampoco esperó una pequeña reunión entre gente de su confianza que la esperaba en la sala una vez que terminó de ducharse y ponerse una sencilla yukata.

Al adentrarse al recinto, se topó con Lady Ise Nanao, Rangiku y con Yumi, el trío bebía té verde, y le esperaba un brebaje similar en la mesita, así que fue a sentarse al almohadón con la curiosidad perturbándola.

—Su hermano me encomendó que hablará con usted de éste tema, dijo que sería más fácil y cómodo para usted que lo discutiera con una mujer— Anunció Yumi con ternura, y en efecto, el tema a tratar en esos momentos era de cierta forma delicado para la morena.

—Y cual es el tema— Quiso saber la ojiazul, había una aura de misterio en el ambiente y las palabras de Yumi escondían algo, no tenía idea.

—Su noche de bodas — Respondió Yumi sin más.

Rukia al oírla abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ese tema, por la complejidad con que lo tomaría era lógico que Nii-sama lo hubiese dejado en manos de ella, sus personas cercanas, con quienes había mayor confianza.

— ¿Estás asustada? — Fue la pregunta que hizo Rangiku.

La morena estuvo por negar con ímpetu sus temores, pero la delicadeza con la que trataban la animó a responder con franqueza.

—Sí, un poco… no sé que esperar de él—

Nanao sonrió socarronamente antes de dar su punto de vista.

—Espera lo peor, así no te decepcionarás— No quería atormentar a Rukia, pero tenía ese infundado odio por Kurosaki, cualquier cosa era buena para desacreditarlo.

—Rukia no tiene experiencia con los hombres. Necesita consejos, no advertencias— Regañó la rubia mujer a su compañera de cabellera oscura.

—Entonces que se limite a mantener la boca cerrada y las piernas…— Lady Ise fue interrumpida con Rangiku dándole un codazo, estaba a punto de ser brutalmente honesta.

—No sigas…— Acotó Matsumoto, advirtiéndole.

—Muy bien, ahí le va un consejo verdadero: no llore, por mucho que le duela. Los hombres odian las lágrimas— Dijo Yumi a la morena, quien lo tomaría en cuenta, esperando que sus propias emociones contradijeran lo dicho.

Hasta esa mañana no había puesto atención a esa parte, lo olvidó, como si no existiera, sin embargo con esa charla referente, su temor se acrecentó, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cómo debía actuar? Todas esas cuestiones giraban en torno a la noche, por tan rebelde que fuera, aún conservaba esa inocencia.

En el caso de Kurosaki no sería nada novedoso en su vida, aunque si le ponía nervioso y le incomodaba la víspera de tan comentada noche de bodas, pero esas emociones se debían por tratarse de ella, Kuchiki Rukia, la mujer con quien ejercería sus derechos maritales.

El hablar de ese tema con su padre significaba toda una revolución, serían opiniones encendidas, y el hablarlo con sus amigos, realmente era algo peor, terminaría perturbado de sus ideas, sobre todo de las más enfermizas que siempre provenían del mismo idiota. Comentarios y sugerencia que podrían ayudar eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que no esperaba, era que provinieran de una mujer.

—Se te nota a leguas que estás nervioso y hasta un poco preocupado, es normal, sobre todo si se trata de tu noche de bodas— Esa fue Karin, soltó el comentario al verlo tan ensimismado, para ella no cabía duda.

—No es eso…— Expresó Ichigo, fingiendo que no era precisamente ese tema lo que le tenía muy pensante.

—Sí claro— Ironizó la morena sin creerle nada —Pero eso sí, se paciente con ella, no seas tan salvaje… trátala bien, que se sienta cómoda— Aconsejó Karin antes de salir del recinto para ir a terminar de alistarse para la ceremonia.

No queriendo, Ichigo guardó las palabras en su mente, al fin algo coherente escuchaba, aunque le impresionaba lo mucho que sabía su hermana en ese aspecto, era muy sagaz y se lo agradecía.

**

* * *

**

Saludos y gracias!!


	11. Boda & Una Noche

Agradecimientos a r**_inxxxav, story love, claudiozero777, Tsukishirohime-chan, Anita509, Argin Heart, Naoko Tendo, chofisima, ryu archer, metitus, a1dee, LadySc -Maaya-, chappyxrukia, Uchiha Katze, Laura V, love_ichiruki, RukiaxUchiha, Kumiko Kusajishi, SakuraHimeSama_** y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario y una disculpa a quienes no pude responderles su review mi internet se pone roñoso ¬¬ pero no volveráapasar.

Ok ya, ya finalmente pue venir a subir el capítulo, me tardé mucho T.T una disculpa también por eso u.u tuve muchas complicaciones tanto al escribirlo como para tener el tiempo, pero ya es el capítulo XI, que espero sea de su completo agrado y como lo prometí, va dedicado a **_Tsukishirohime-chan_** por toda su ayuda en la mejoría n.n

Ya se darán cuenta de que es más fácil casarse en Japón que en occidente jeje y ojala guste el lemmon.

Les mando muchos saludos, se cuidan y nos vemos pronto ;)

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XI**

**"Boda & Una Noche**

A la hora fijada, el día 11 del calendario, yacía ataviada de aquel kimono completamente blanco con un sobre-kimono rojizo, sobre su elaborado peinado y adornos, traía una capucha blanquecina, según las creencias, para ocultar los cuernos los cuales daban el significativo de diablo, ya que eran común la creencia de que toda mujer tenía un diablo en su corazón y debía ocultarlo. A unos centímetros distantes, a su lado, estaba el pelinaranja, envuelto en el kimono tradicional masculino en tono gris oscuro.

No se había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, una que otra mirada por mucho, la ocasión propiciaba a un mutismo y seriedad, aún aguardaban a que el fraile purificara el templo a realizarse la ceremonia. Para cuando éste culminó su labor, permitió el acceso tanto a la pareja a contraer nupcias como al mismo hermano de la morena, las hermanas de Ichigo y su padre; ya que según la tradición, a la ceremonia sólo está permitida la asistencia de los familiares más cercanos de ambos contrayentes.

Se ubicaron cercanos al monje, quien se encargaría de dirigir y hacer válido ese matrimonio desde una elevada superficie cerca de las divinidades.

La ceremonia no era algo que tomara mucho tiempo, pues con la presencia de las respectivas familias y los contrayentes se dio seguimiento a leer el código de ética de Meiji y el ingerir sake en tres momentos diferentes durante el evento.

Para después dar por culminada la ceremonia, tanto la morena como su ahora esposo salieron en procesión del templo, siendo seguidos por sus familiares.

Una vez al aire libre, finalmente alguien se dignó a retirar aquella capucha blanca que Rukia traía puesta, para lucir su elaborado peinado con todo y su ornamentación. No obstante por la formalidad del evento, pasaron a felicitarse con una reverencia, ya había quedado sellado el contrato y sólo quedaba que se diera marcha a la recepción, donde seguramente sus invitados estarían esperándoles para dar pié a la celebración.

El transporte les aguardaba, así por los Kurosaki abordaron su respectivo carruaje, hizo lo propio Kuchiki Byakuya, mientras en el tercer carruaje se tomó a disposición de la ojiazul y el pelinaranja.

El trayecto sería un poco largo, así que mientras se contemplaba el cielo y los nacarados rayos del sol en anunció al ocaso, así como el paisaje alegre en sus colores.

Ichigo rompió el silencio.

—Su presencia resalta entre la seda blanca— Le elogió, como un inicio a que empezara una amena charla.

—Gracias— Respondió con una media sonrisa, fijando sus ojuelos de mar en aquel muchacho que ahora formaba parte de su vida.

— ¿No tiene un elogio para mí? — Inquirió enarcando una ceja, esperando que ella hablara.

—Se los haré saber cuando deba— Volvió a sonreírle, para después ladear su rostro para continuar deleitándose del panorama.

No dijo más, la vista era maravillosa, pero la presencia de su mujer captaba más su atención, ese perfil perfecto, la tez tan nívea y bien contrastada con sus ojos y su cabello, con diversos adornos hechos de metales preciosos y pedrería, la media sonrisa que ella enfilaba y el aroma que desprendía y como estela iba hasta a su nariz, dulcificándole.

— ¿No le emociona el hecho de saber como será nuestro hogar? — Volvió a preguntar el muchacho, ella estaba muy callada, pero en su rostro era evidente cierta alegría, aunque le causaba cierta curiosidad saber la razón, podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Claro… Por lo que escuché es un sitio grande, tendré que estudiarlo muy bien para no perderme— Aclaró con simpatía — ¿Usted ya tuvo la oportunidad de verlo? — Le preguntó, esperaba que no, así el asombro sería de ambos.

—No, mi padre no me lo permitió— Declaró, en efecto cierto padre suyo no le dio dato alguno, según era una sorpresa, pero ya no lo sería tanto, puesto que en esos momentos los que habían recibido el asombro al conocer la propiedad eran los invitados.

—Y por cierto… hoy la veo alegre— Comentó amenamente, esperando que ella le dijera las razones.

— ¿Insinúa que los demás días he estado de amargada? — Airosa le preguntó, alzando su ceja, vaya manera suya de arruinar el momento.

—No para nada— Le contestó, desde que la conocía, siempre encontraba un vestigio de agresión verbal a cada palabra que soltaba cuando no tenía ni la intención.

Hubo otro silencio, Rukia contempló de nuevo el paisaje, lo cual le hacía recordar cada situación vivida y que se relacionaba con Ichigo, desde esa primera mala impresión, las discusiones, los gritos, las ofensas, el día del lago, cuando le salvó de sus profundidades, sus sorpresivas visitas al cuartel, la noche del festival, su despedida poco convencional y el que podía decir más significativo momento, el abrazo compartido en el festejo del anuncio. La percepción que tenía de él cambió poco a poco, revolucionando su vida, sus propias emociones, era cuando notaba que las cosas pudieron ser peor pero la voluntad de ambos hizo que cambiara de curso a uno más próspero.

—Si las cosas hubieran continuado tan mal como la primera ocasión, en estos momentos estaría muy molesta— Comentó la morena, volviendo a posar sus ojos en Ichigo, quien sostuvo su mirada con asombro, entendía lo que trataba de decirle, y le alegra el mensaje oculto, era la primera vez que le expresaba su gusto por que estuviesen juntos.

—Afortunadamente, y con su ayuda, mi opinión cambió… Me alegra que sea usted la persona con la pasaré todo mi vida— Terminó de confesar con un muy ligero rubor matizando sus pómulos, bajando un poco la mirada por la pena, nunca antes había expresado ese tipo de sentimientos a una persona en específico.

—Lo mismo digo— Le regresó el comentario.

Poco después observaron como antes ellos se abrían los anchos portones, ya se podía leer el grabado de sus apellidos en el arco de entrada. Una vez vuelto a emprender la marcha al interior del antepatio, un camino de tierra que los guiaría a la entrada principal, donde seguramente les recibiría alguien, en ambos lado era apreciable la vegetación y esos frondosos árboles cubiertos de tradicionales flores rosas, sus pétalos cayendo en vilo, un espectáculo imposible de ignorar.

Rukia estiró su mano para que en el hueco de su palma se aglomeraran varios pétalos, los contempló un poco, le gustaba su color y textura, tan suaves, para después animosa arrojarlos de nuevo.

Momentos después el carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas principales, cuidadosamente desbordaron, sobre todo la morena, quería evitar ensuciar su kimono.

Un mujer de edad avanzada hizo una reverencia y guió tanto a los ya esposos, como a sus familiares cercanos al amplio recinto donde yacía reunidos los invitados que nada más aguardaban al arribo de la pareja.

Al entrar el recinto se llenó de aplausos y bullicio, completamente lleno en su mayoría por miembros de las distintas divisiones, pero también estaban nobles entre ellos, tanto mujeres como hombres, todos con sus más finas galas, resaltando el negro en el atuendo negro de las mujeres casadas y los coloridos kimonos en las solteras, como indicaba la costumbre.

Rukia sin poder evitarlo se aferró con fuerza al brazo de él, lo cual le dio a entender que estaba algo nerviosa y asustada. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, a la morena detestaba ser el centro de atención.

La tranquilizó poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y oprimiéndola para darle ánimos.

Tras subir la plataforma, tomaron asiento en la mesa central, desde ahí se podían apreciar algunos de los invitados, el pelinaranja encontró entre ellos a sus amigos, quienes parecían esperar el brindis para colmarse de sake, aunque era notorio que el que no la estaba pasando muy bien era el calvito, ya que por segunda ocasión en un evento formal, venía acompañado de la molesta castaña de la familia Asano.

También se encontró con algunos Capitanes, había gente distinguida.

Rukia por su parte se encontró con aquella rubia mujer que no dejaba de cotillear con algunas de las damas de la mesa contigua, así mismo a Kiyone y su hermana mayor, Isane. Sin olvidar al Capitán Kyoraku y a Lady Ise Nanao que no tenía muy bonita expresión, ya que consideró que había arruinado su existencia al aceptar a Kurosaki, no conocía las razones de su evidente odio pero ya tendría tiempo para saberlo.

Lo primero que se sirvió fue el brebaje sagrado, el sake, puesto una vez todos los recipiente servidos, se daría inicio a las palabras, todo un discurso alusivo al festejo.

Cuando todo estuvo en el momento, desde la mesa principal habló el pelinaranja.

—Quiero presentarles a Rukia, de la familia Kuchiki, nativa de Kyoto— Dijo el muchacho, el mencionar algunos datos básicos de su ya esposa era parte del protocolo.

Cuando terminó, miró a su esposa, ella también tenía que hablar, para Rukia era la parte más complicada, de hecho tuvo que aprenderse de memoria lo que iba a decir, esperando no arruinarlo.

—Es un honor presentarles a mi esposo, Kurosaki Ichigo, un hombre lleno de virtudes, es prudente, respetuoso, amable, talentoso y protector— Con eso finalizó, cumpliendo con el protocolo en derretirse en elogios y alabanzas hacia su esposo, algunas de las virtudes dicha no concordaban mucho viéndolo de ciertos enfoques.

Los amigos del pelinaranja se miraron entre si al escuchar a la morena hablar y resaltar esas virtudes, ninguno se creía las dos primeras por el trato que Kurosaki les daba aún siendo sus amistades.

Quien no se tragó ni una sola de las virtudes fue Ise Nanao, pues ante cada palabras sus ojos se abrían cada vez debido a la sorpresa, Kurosaki no podía tener esas cualidades, sobre todo por los altercado que tuvo con él en antaño, desde ahí nunca pensó que el hijo de Isshin fuese un hombre digno de su apellido.

En cambio Inoue Orihime, que se encontraba ocupando mesa con su hermano mayor, sonreía a pesar de la desdicha, ella era una de las pocas personas que podía decir que Kuchiki decía la verdad, al menos su trato con Kurosaki siempre fue así.

No sólo la pareja tuvo que hablar, los cabecillas de familia también, Kuchiki Byakuya habló poco, se encargó de decir lo suficiente de ambos, mientras Kurosaki Isshin habló más de lo debido, se desató en elogios tanto para su hijo como para la nuera.

Después se dio inicio a probar las delicias elaboradas para la celebración, a todos los presentes se les sirvió en porciones iguales 3 diferentes platillos, los cuales se acompañaron con sake o con agua para quien no le gustara, no viera educado tomarlo o no estuviese en edad de hacerlo, como algunas de las damas.

Con tranquilidad se degustó la comida, la miradas de aquel par se cruzaban por momentos o con una ligera sonrisa se daban a entender la comodidad en la que se encontraban.

Aunque incluso la recepción no era algo que se llevara en mucho en celebrar, una vez que terminaran de comer lo elaborado tendrían que pasar a agradecer la presencia de los invitados con lo cual anunciaba el prontitud de la culminación del festejo, dando paso a lo inevitable. Rukia lo sabía, en aproximadamente media hora se estaría enfrentando al tema de conversación de la mañana que tuvo con Rangiku, Nanao y la misma Yumi, por eso sentía que lo nervios la estaban invadiendo.

Minutos después se dio inicio a la procesión de entre las mesas en el recinto, como la costumbre lo marcaba, tuvieron que erguirse para agradecer de mesa en mesa la presencia de los invitados, Rukia tenía que guardar un metro de distancia tras el pelinaranja, casi asomándose por encima de su hombro. Conforme pasaban por cada mesa, los asistentes les retribuían su consideración para después desocuparla y marcharse.

Si bien el transcurso en las diversas mesas fue bastante tranquilo y con intercambios de palabras educadas y nada fuera de lo normal, claro, hasta que llegó a la mesa de sus compañeros de armas que antes de agradecer, lo bombardearon con todo tipo de quejas, desde la comida hasta la bebida que porque no se les dio lo suficiente, además de los comentarios elevados de tono y que se vinculaban con la morena ojiazul.

—Ella es muy inocente— Le dijo Sentaro con cierta audacia.

— ¿Acaso pretendes enseñarme? — Inquirió algo molesto, por supuesto que lo sabía, lo que menos necesitaba eran comentarios incómodos, al menos no en frente de ella.

Rukia trataba de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible, pero en el interior era toda una marea de dudas y nervios, conforme notaba como la mayoría de los invitados desalojaba el recinto sintió que las piernas le flaquearon por instantes.

Cuando en aquella gran casa sólo quedaron sus familiares cercanos, se dio el momento a una despedida, obviamente, para dejarles disfrutar del resto de la velada.

—Con su permiso paso a retirarme— Fue la seria voz del hermano mayor de la morena la que se escuchó, antes de marcharse la miró por unos instantes, no pretendía decirle nada para apaciguarla, se supone que para eso pidió a esas damas a que tuvieran la charla con su hermana, su parte ya estaba hecha, lo demás lo dejaba en sus manos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos— Dijo el pretencioso padre del pelinaranja, dejando a su hijo azorado, pero era algo de tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir.

—Te veremos pronto Ichi-ni— La pequeña Yuzu dijo con ese tono tan dulce que la caracteriza.

—Recuerda lo que te dije... Nos veremos— Comentó la morena guiñándole un ojo a su hermano mayor, quien al instante entendió a que se refería, como olvidar sus sugerencias.

— ¿Qué-qué le dijiste? — Comenzó a preguntar el mayor con mucha curiosidad mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida.

Poco a poco las voces se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta que ambos quedaron en mutismo y en medio del gran recinto.

—Creo que…— Balbuceó entre tartajeos, mirándola con cierta reserva —deberías ir a la habitación…— Sutilmente lo insinuó, la morena sólo bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—Ahí estaré esperándote…— Lo dijo casi en un susurró, fueron palabras que le causaron un gran bochorno por lo que englobaban.

Acto seguido la morena salió del recinto por donde había entrado, y fue a ir en busca de alguien de servidumbre que fuese tan amable de indicarle la habitación ya que ese nuevo espacio era completamente desconocido.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja seguía varado en ese mismo lugar, ideando que demonios hacer una vez que entrara a la recámara y corriera la puerta pero nada llegaba a su mente, se sentía atrapado, para ella era algo que debía tratarse con delicadeza y él era algo impulsivo… quizás la improvisación sería una mejor arma pero trataría de no olvidar el consejo de su hermana.

En medio del silencio, bajo la nítida luz de dos candelabros, la morena esperaba en medio del amplio futón la llegada de Kurosaki, ataviada de un jubón del mismo material que sus kimonos, esa fina tela era lo único que cubría su piel de caer en la desnudez.

De vez en cuando miraba a la puerta, preguntándose cuanto más iba a demorar, ya que escasos minutos atrás alguien de servidumbre había entrado en busca de la bata azulina que pertenecía a él, seguro para llevársela y se mudara, pero no estaba ansiosa de que ese proceso diera inicio, de hecho temblaba de miedo, no aquel que se percibe cuando hay un peligro eminente, era miedo a algo especial, a la experimentación de nuevas sensaciones junto a él.

Pocos minutos después se volvió a correr la puerta, dejando pasar al muchacho de hebras naranjas arropado en esas telas oscuras que hace minutos había buscado servidumbre. Se cerró la puerta dejándolos en privacía, ni siquiera buscaron mirarse, el ambiente era de completa tensión, sin embargo no se podía postergar por mucho tiempo.

El pelinaranja se acercó hasta donde ella, se sintió incómodo, sin saber como emprender la tarea de dejarla embarazada. Era una situación insólita; nunca había estado en alguna semejante. Si la mujer que tenía ante él hubiese sido una del barrio rojo, ella sabría exactamente qué hacer si él la animaba a hacerlo. Pero ésta era diferente y resolvió que sería cortés a cualquier costo; no podría permitir que todo degenerase.

Rukia se mantenía con la mirada gacha debido a la cercanía que mantenía con él, sus manos tiritaban, simplemente aguardaba a que diera el primer paso que ella no sabía dar.

Ichigo comprendió que debía atravesar la barrera de formalidad que existía entrambos.

— Rukia, — Le dijo, usando deliberadamente su nombre de pila—tratemos de sentirnos cómodos uno con el otro. Con ésta formalidad, no llegaremos a ninguna parte—

La morena se animó a levantar la mirada y asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Trataré de no hacerte daño— Dijo, en voz ronca— Trataré de ser delicado—

Pero Rukia no tenía noción de que un acoplamiento fuese delicado, todo lo contrario.

—Y será mucho más fácil si tú no te resistes— Advirtió — ¿Me ayudarás, Rukia? —

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios reseco y susurró:

—Lo intentaré—

Le vio acercarse más con toda la intención de dar inicio. Ahora que iba a suceder, la noción de que Kurosaki compartiría con ella la intimidad del futón, que se tendería junto a ella, desnudo, le provocó un estremecimiento que la recorrió toda y que casi no pudo contener.

Tranquila y delicadamente la recostó, observó su mirada profunda y azul del mar, percibió su temor, de ningún modo deseaba que ella se sintiera atrapada. Desanudó aquel cinto, y desplegó a los costados la estorbosa tela, dejando a su deleite la nívea piel de la joven. Se le secó la boca al verla en su estado natural, que los dioses tuvieran piedad de él, ¿Cómo haría para contener el flagrante deseo que empezaba a sentir?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín cuando él le contempló en su desnudez, y poco después él mismo tomó su mano y la guío a que le desanudara el cinto de su propia túnica, dejando a penas visible su tostado cuerpo, ni siquiera iba por la mitad del camino y ya quería salir corriendo pero sabía que él no se lo permitiría.

La tentación de tocarla terminó venciéndolo, se inclinó hacia ella y besó con ternura su mejilla, tomando un rumbo hacia su cuello, así mismo sus manos buscaron entretenerse al sembrar caricias en ese virginal cuerpo.

La ojiazul sentía las manos de él increíblemente fuertes y cálidas. A medida que le acariciaba y frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo sentía que su calor le iba penetrando. Era una sensación maravillosa, aunque su proximidad le cortaba el aliento. Vio que su mirada se posaba en sus pechos, que ascendía y descendían a causa de la respiración.

El deseo y los anhelos se remontaron en él, salvajes, y lo empujaron a seducirla, a acabar con su virginidad.

Se incorporó sobre las rodillas poniéndose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de ella, y luego descendió para colocar su erección en la rosada hendidura femenina, sostuvo con la suya la mirada de la morena y la penetró con cuidado.

— ¿Te duele? — Susurró el pelinaranja con la voz ronca de deseo en el oído de la joven.

—Un-un poco— Expresó lastimosamente, con dificultad, elevando apenas sus piernas para favorecer esa furtiva invasión.

Se detuvo cuando calculó que estaba a medio camino dentro de ella, a fin de permitirle que tuviera tiempo de acostumbrarse a esa sensación nueva. Le acarició instando a ese suave y adorable cuerpo a rendirse por completo.

Rukia se sentía colmada, a punto de explotar, hasta esa noche, jamás había tenido conciencia de su monte de Venus; ahora lo percibía sensible, tibio, vivo. El calor y la presión eran tan deliciosos que creyó que se derretía por dentro. Rukia nunca creyó que hubiese nada más exquisito, pero se equivocaba.

Estando seguro, sus manos se deslizaron desde la cintura hasta las caderas de la ojiazul, para sujetarla. La atrajo hacia abajo con rapidez y firmeza y, al mismo tiempo, se impulso hacia arriba sin piedad, perforando el obstáculo que custodiaba su inocencia.

De la garganta de la morena escapó un grito que no tuvo tiempo de contener, no lloraría, no lo haría. Ichigo la apretó contra sí.

—Tranquila— Le susurró. No podía soportar la idea de provocarle más dolor y le concedió un minuto a que se recuperase, buscó su mirada encontrándola acongojada, por un momento creyó que iba a ahogarse en las profundidades de esos ojos azules.

Cuando el muchacho la cubrió, apoyó las manos en el pecho de él como para defenderse, su pecho macizo le rozaba la mejilla y podía oír el palpitar de su corazón. Pero él empezó a moverse dentro de ella y la envolvió en su aroma, nunca antes había sentido a una mujer tan apretada y ardiente en su vida.

Continuó con su afanoso vaivén que les robaba el aliento, por parte de la morena ya no sentía esa intensa molesta en su bajo vientre, quedó atónita ante lo mucho que disfrutaba sintiéndolo. Hizo una profunda inspiración y se rindió a él, gozosa en la percepción de su gran potencia.

De súbito, lo sintió ponerse rígido, lo oyó jadear, luego su cuerpo se arqueó, y su simiente se derramo en las entrañas.

Fue el suceso más impresionante en su vida, observó la boca del pelinaranja con avidez, ansiando besarlo y conocer su sabor, le temblaba aún todo el cuerpo. Pero nada de eso sucedió, lo cual le extrañaba.

Rukia tardó en dormirse ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese nuevo futón ni a dormir con otra persona. Mientras el ojimiel cuando estuvo seguro de que ella había caído rendida hasta el límite del sueño, depositó un beso en la frente de la morena y le acarició el pelo.

Esa noche había dado rienda suelta a las emociones y deseos que ella le despertaba, dejándose llevar, pero eso era sólo el comienzo.

**

* * *

**

Verdad que tengo razón al decir que las bodas en Japón son menos molestas? 20 minutitos y ya está casado! no que acá como 1 hora de misa y ahhh me trauma u.u que bueno que me casé por el civil xDDD

Saludos y gracias!!


	12. Disculpa

**meikyo:** Hola!! n.n mm si demoro mucho jaja no pensé que fuese tanto pero se me venía idea tras otro y se aalrgaba hasta que dije basta y tuve que narrar la dichosa boda. Del beso, ya habrá ;). Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.  
**liss-33:** Hola!! uhmm en efecto, Rukia era completamente inocente y Ichigo no, y si terminó cayendo en los barrios rojos. Los motivos de Nanao de odio a Ichigo ya se sabrán pronto y la inspiración para la historia, uff... de esos días que me pongo a platicar con las amigas y salió el tema del matrimonio total que termians remontándonos a épocas pasadas y de ahí se me ocurrió n.n. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.  
**L: **Me alegra que te haya gustado :) y si ahora casados se vienen otras cosas. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos.

**Laura V:** Hola!! n.n si pero sólo es la primera de otras que habrá jeje ahí se dejará más rienda suelta a otras cosas. Gracias por leer yopinar. Saludos.

**Alexis:** Hola!! pues a tu pregunta no lo sé he? estuve investigando y es su creencia, quizás lo dicen porque hay amtrimonios japoneses hecho por conveniencia aún en ésta época y luego de que se casan, las esposas practicamente exijen muchísima en cuanto a lo económico, supongo que por eso jeje. Del primer beso se viene aunque tendrá una que otra repercusión, nada malo. Sobre el hijo, si que se intente más veces, pero hay algo que tengo en mente sobre eso. Y bueno que gusto saber que a tus amigas les agradó el fic y les haya gustado mi narrativa n///n mandales mis agradecimiento por favor!. De Kaien mmm le daré su cabida. No! ya dio cuenta?? quien te traicionó!! tan bien que ibas T.T que mal. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

Agradecimientos a **_meikyo, RukiaxUchiha, Anita509, LadySc -Maaya-, Naoko tendo, liss-33, Tsukishirohime-chan, L, mary-loki, Uchiha Katze, rinxxxav, a1dee, Kumiko Kusajishi, ryu archer, Laura V, story love, metitus, Argin Heart, Alexis, Viesna _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario.

Estoy que ni me calienta el sol jajaja y todo por un partido jaja xD en fin paso a subir el capítulo que sigue y que espero les guste.

Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer y dejar su opiniones.

Que viva Materazzi, que viva el Inter y que viva Italia!! xD

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XII**

**"Disculpa"**

Rukia despertó gracias a la molesta intromisión del sol en la recámara, al incorporarse un poco encontró vacío su estribor, lugar que anoche su esposo ocupara. Se preguntó en qué momento habría dejado el lecho el pelinaranja. Echó hacia atrás, con impaciencia, su cabello revuelto, a su mente volvieron flotando las imágenes de la noche pasada, cuando sus cuerpos se habían convertido en uno. A la luz fría de la mañana, se avergonzó del modo lascivo en que ella había respondido.

Se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta exterior que la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la ojiazul sintió que la invadía el pánico. Salió a gatas del lecho, vio las manchas rojas de sangre en su jubón y, se apoderó de la bata negra de su esposo, que él había dejado sobre a un estribor. Se la puso y el olor de él la envolvió.

Era una dama de servidumbre que traía el desayuno y, tras ella, otros criados con el agua para el baño. No se animó a preguntar dónde estaba Ichigo pero la mujer respondió a su pregunta sin saberlo.

—El Señor Kurosaki dio órdenes para traerle el desayuno. Salió hace a penas una hora al cuartel, dijo que la veía hasta la tarde—

—Gracias— Murmuró ella.

La dama de servidumbre y los demás criados salieron de la habitación, dejándola completamente sola. Suspiró resignada, para después ir a volver a sentarse en el futón y devorar los bollos que componían el desayuno.

**

* * *

**

Había llegado temprano al cuartel, como era su responsabilidad, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde aún cuando ayer contrajo nupcias.

Serio e imperturbable caminó por los pasillos, algunos de los oficiales que circulaban por el área le saludaron con respeto y algunos otros, que no fueron invitados pero que sí se enteraron de su boda, se tomaron la libertad de felicitarlo. Ichigo sólo correspondió con un 'gracias' a penas audible.

Llegó a su área de trabajo con completo silencio, tomó asiento frente a una escribanía y se dispuso a darle continuidad a unos documentos que hace días habían llegado y faltaba por concluir.

Y todo era completa tranquilidad hasta que de la nada el estruendoso abrir de la puerta corrediza y con ese característico grupo de bulliciosos que hasta parecían lo venían cazando.

— ¡Debieron tocar la maldita puerta! ¡No está de adorno! — Gruñó el pelinaranja a ver la poca educación de ese grupo de escandalosos.

Ellos hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras, como si él fuese tan educado.

— ¿A que han venido? — Les preguntó al mirar de soslayo y encontrar a los 4 frente a su escribanía, como si esperaran algo.

—Hablar… nada más a hablar— Dijo Iba algo pretencioso.

—No tengo tiempo así que pueden largarse— Les espetó, bastante molesto, a tempranas horas y ya fastidiando.

—Estás de muy mal humor, más de lo habitual— Comentó Sentaro entrecerrando los ojos, notando como se fruncía cada vez más el ceño del muchacho —Algo me dice que no tuviste una buena noche— Acotó con una amplia sonrisa burlona, Ichigo empezó a comprender hacia donde iba la plática.

— ¿Acaso no tienen trabajo? — Volvió a preguntarles, cambiando de tema, mirando sus papeletas.

—No— Dijo Ikkaku secamente.

—Pues yo si, así que largo— Dictaminó ronco, de una muy amable forma suya de pedirles que se marcharan, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar.

—Todavía que somos tus amigos y nos tomamos la molestia de venir a verte para saber como te encuentras después de tu boda y tú nos tratas como si fuéramos criminales— Soltó el discurso Hisagi, tratando de expresar el incondicional interés de su bienestar, aunque en realidad no era tanto así.

—Que descortés eres— Le acompañó en la idea el hombre de bigote, cruzado de brazos fingiendo indignación.

—Si ese trato le diste a Kuchiki Rukia, no quiero ni imaginarme como está la pobre después de haber pasado la noche contigo— Le soltó el calvo hombre con toda la intención de incomodarlo, objetivo se cumplió cuando notó su rostro furioso.

Ichigo tenía los ojos tan abiertos como los de un búho, su rostro había pasado a un enfadado y hasta rojo de los corajes que le hacían pasar, pero dentro de todo, lo que más lo tenía molesto era esa insistencia por parte de sus allegados en querer saber qué y cómo se había suscitado su relación con Rukia; lo cual le hizo evocar en su mente aquellas imágenes de su noche de bodas, de principio a fin.

Era bochornoso rememorarlo, así que se sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrarlas.

—Si nada más han venido a saber lo que hice en mi noche de bodas ya se pueden ir retirando porque no pienso decir nada a nadie— Determinó serio, dejando en claro de una vez por todas que ni intentaran sacarle la información porque no iban a lograrlo.

—Pues por tu humor no creo que hayas hecho mucho… Seguro te comportaste como un verdadero animal y ni siquiera la besaste— Fue Sentaro quien había hablado, sin saber, sin imaginar, sólo le salió decir algo hiriente, aunque fue un golpe duro para el pelinaranja… le había dado al clavo.

Fueron las últimas palabras, de pronto sus amistades terminaron abandonando el recinto para volver a sus labores, había ido para nada, ni un mísero comentario de su parte.

Las palabras de Sentaro lo dejaron helado, ¿acaso había sido tan malo no besarla?... Pero a todo eso, ¿Qué opinaba Rukia?... si estaba de acuerdo con eso entonces había quedado como un esposo cruel, había dejado esa imagen de hombre lascivo que sólo busca saciar su necesidad… Había arruinado algo sin querer.

**

* * *

**

La morena ya había tomado una baño caliente y desayunado, a pesar de ser un hermosos día, no tenía nada qué hacer, ya había deambulado por todo el terreno, conociendo su nuevo hogar, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, buscando algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Había pasado a la cocina en busca de que le ocuparan en algo, pero todas las cocineras se negaron ya que no es lo adecuado, para eso se les había contratado.

Regresó a su habitación, encontrando todo impecable, si esa sería su vida, iba a ser muy aburrida.

Prefirió buscar en los estantes, ya estaban acomodados en sus cajas todos los kimonos con los que contaba, para matar el tiempo se dispuso a verlos, contemplar la belleza de sus bordados y la suavidad de sus telas, había incluso algunos que ni se había puesto pero estaban a espera de que lo hiciera, ya lo consideraría.

Y mientras doblaba esos finos ropajes, alguien llamó a su puerta, permitió el acceso con un simple vocablo.

—Señora Kurosaki, Lady Ise Nanao y Lady Matsumoto han pedido verla— Dijo la dama de servidumbre haciendo una reverencia, a espera de órdenes.

La morena se quedó atónita, no por la inesperada visita de distinguidas mujeres, si no por la forma en que se le dirigió, Señora Kurosaki, le incomodaba, le hacía sentirse vieja, era uno de los tantos cambios que tenía su vida, pero debía acostumbrarse.

—Hazlas pasar a la sala y pide que preparen té y algunos bocadillos— Fue la calmada respuesta de la ojiazul.

—Como diga—

La dama salió del recinto para cumplir con la petición de su ama.

La morena fue al encuentro con ambas mujeres en la sala de estar, para cuando cruzó el umbral ya las encontraba acomodadas en sus respectivos almohadones a su espera.

—Qué sorpresa me han dado— Dijo la morena pasando a la estancia para ir a tomar su respectivo asiento, al lado de Nanao.

—Espero haya sido una buena— Replicó la de cabellera oscura y serio comportamiento.

—Pero que casa tan más hermosa tienes. No cabe duda que hiciste bien en casarte con Kurosaki— Comentó la guapa mujer de clara cabellera, mientras su mirada se perdía entre la decoración y la belleza del sitio.

—No seas ridícula Matsumoto, que Kuchiki-san se haya casado con Kurosaki no quiere decir que hizo bien— Se quejó Nanao al escucharla, a su criterio todo lo que viniera por parte de Ichigo no significaba una dádiva de los dioses, si no, mala suerte y desgracia.

Sus voces se silenciaron ya que la mujer de servidumbre se dio paso a dejar en la pequeña mesita lo que su ama había pedido, para después retirarse, dándoles el espacio y privacidad deseaba para charlar.

— ¿A que han venido si se puede saber? — Inquirió la ojizafiro tomando su taza y dando un sorbo.

—Hemos venido a ver si sobreviviste a ésta noche que pasó— Anunció Rangiku bastante vivaracha.

A Rukia no le extrañó su interés por saber, pero no iba a dar detalle alguno.

—He sobrevivido muy bien, gracias— Afirmó la morena con seriedad.

—Me extraña que puedas caminar ésta mañana— Comentó una ávida Nanao sin perder la temple, Rangiku las miró intencionadamente, como a querer sonreír con sátira.

—Pensé que anoche te irías— Comentó Rukia evadiendo por completo el tema que se quería abordar, para cuestionar a Rangiku.

—Oh no, no… Regreso a casa hoy por la tarde, un largo camino— Aclaró la aludida bastante alegre, aún cuando tenía que viajar regreso al sitio donde se había establecido con su distinguido esposo, pero no le daba mucha importancia, ya que había quedado satisfecha en ver a su joven amiga, finalmente casarse.

—Un largo camino, una pérdida de tiempo para ver a Kuchiki-san arruinar su vida con semejante ejemplar masculino, habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo— Dijo venenosamente Nanao, queriendo resaltar el grave error que según Rukia había cometido, lo cual captó la atención de ambas mujeres pero específicamente de la anfitriona.

—No seas mala, no es para tanto— Soltó Matsumoto como consejo, uno no puede pasarse la vida reprochando, caso de Ise, su vida giraba en torno a eso.

—Claro que lo es— Dijo altiva, era fácil decirlo, pero aún no podía olvidar los eventos pasados que protagonizó con el hijo del Capitán Kurosaki, los más humillantes de su vida.

—Si se puede saber— Profirió cuidadosa la ojiazul — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —

—Tienes derecho a saberlo— Fue la respuesta de Nanao ante la petitoria de su joven amiga en conocer los detalles alusivos a su mala relación con Kurosaki.

Rukia aguardó ansiosa a escuchar la versión, mientras Nanao rememoraba esos terribles incidentes.

—Antes de casarme, trabajaba para la familia Kurosaki, era la institutriz de las mellizas, prácticamente me encargué de educarlas durante año y medio. Hacía bien mi trabajo pero— Nanao se detuvo en su relato para dar otro sorbo a su bebida, Rukia estaba sorprendida, ese dato era algo que desconocía —no sé que me escuchó decir, el caso es que me acusó de ser una mala influencia para sus hermanas sin escuchar explicaciones—

La mujer de gafas no estaba segura de qué había desatado el enojo del muchacho, pero era consciente de que solía soltar comentarios bastante feministas sin querer que estos se arraigaran en la educación de las hermanas. Quizás él oyó algo referente a eso y le hizo pensar que sus ideas podían ser contraproducentes.

—No satisfecho con calumniarme ante Isshin, cuando se enteró que iba a casarme con el Capitán Kyoraku, cada ocasión era buena para tildarme de 'interesada', haciéndome ver mal ante todos— Continuó relatando en grandes rasgos su nada amable situación protagonizada con Kurosaki — ¿Y se supone que deba ser amable con él cuando me ha tratado vilmente? —

Rukia no sabía que decir, no podía ponerse en el lado de nadie, aunque le gustaría saber la versión de su esposo, quizás podría ayudar a arreglar sus marcadas diferencias.

**

* * *

**

Aquella joven pelimarrón yacía en casa, comiendo lo que las cocineras se habían esforzado en preparar para sus amos. Frete a ella se encontraba su hermano mayor, quien sereno y en silencio también degustaba de la comida.

Raras veces solían hablar durante la comida, a veces sólo intercambiaban miradas de complicidad sin embargo ésta vez se rompió el hábito, ya que Sora quería informarle algo de suma relevancia.

—Hoy llegó a la ciudad Ishida Ryuken junto con su hijo. Está de visita, asuntos de la diplomacia— Dijo primero, captando la atención de la menor, quién le miró atentamente, aunque no estaba familiarizada con esos temas.

—No tengo el honor de conocerlos así que no sé que decirte— Se sinceró la muchacha para volver a enfocarse en su comida.

—Pero lo tendrás— Soltó parte de la información, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada llena de extrañeza —Les invité a merendar, mañana estarán aquí—

—Estaré lista para entonces— Fue su sentencia final, no estaba muy interesada en esa visita de conocidos únicos de su hermano, él raras veces invitaba a personas, pero tampoco vendría mal tener algo más de compañía.

—Bien— Sonrió ligeramente ante la aceptación, para volver a dedicar su atención en la comida.

Ese sería el primer paso para sacar a su joven hermana de si discrecional tristeza, estaba seguro de que le vendría bien conocer al hijo de Ishida Ryuken. Agradecía también a éste último por su beneplácito a ese encuentro y también a Kurosaki Isshin.

**

* * *

**

Llegó a casa al caer la noche, era bastante extraño ya no ver el mismo camino, el verla a ella y ni a su familia, y no es que no le gustara verla, sólo que se había acostumbrado a cruzar el umbral y ver los rostros de sus familiares.

—Bienvenido— Dijo la morena con seriedad —Ya sirvieron la cena— Añadió, diciéndole indirectamente que fuesen a satisfacer su apetito.

Ichigo la vio encaminarse hacia el recinto donde se guardaba el aroma de la comida, la siguió unos cuantos pasos tras ella, la notaba seria y distante, no era la misma Rukia a la que había invitado al festival, quizás él mismo era la causa de su actitud.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras el vapor del caldo y los fideos ascendía.

El muchacho la contempló detenidamente, sentía algo de culpabilidad, no quería verla así, tan indiferente. Rukia continuó soplando a la cazuela, esperando que enfriara su comida, sintiéndose algo incómoda por ese silencio que en algún momento tenía que romper, ya que después de la partida de sus visitas en la mañana, determinó preguntar a su esposo lo ocurrido con Ise Nanao, para oír su propia versión.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Fue la voz de la morena la que se escuchó retumbar con eco en la estancia.

—Claro—

— ¿Qué problema tienes con Lady Ise Nanao? — Soltó si muchos rodeos, mirándole seriamente. El muchacho no esperaba esa cuestión, pensó que sería algo más referido a su actitud poco cariñosa.

— ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Comos sabes que tengo un problema con ella? — Le resultaba extraño que supiera más de lo debido, alguien debió haberle dicho en grandes rasgos, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal o algo en lo que ella estuviese implicada.

—Cuando habla de ti lo hace con absoluta repulsión—

Ichigo resopló, no iba a profundizar mucho en el tema, sólo para resolver su duda.

—Ella era la mentora de mis dos hermanas pero a veces daba ideas fuera de lo que deberían aprender, no iba a permitir que todo eso degenerase así que se lo dije a mi padre, ella se puso como fiera— Relataba el pelinaranja mientras cenaba, Rukia le escuchaba atentamente, las versiones tenía coincidencia aunque no dejaba de pensar que era ridículo ese actual enojo.

—Obviamente mi padre confió más en su palabra, pero después e inesperadamente nos enteramos que iba a casarse y no con cualquier persona, con una distinguida persona, con un Capitán… bastante extraño— Para Ichigo era algo surgido por parte de magia, suponía que Nanao debió haber hecho algo para escalar a la nobleza, pensó que se había aprovechado de la situación de Kyoraku para casarse con él.

— No sabes si ella tuvo algo que ver con el Capitán mucho antes de que fuese la educadora de tus hermanas ¿o sí? — Comentó, haciéndolo dudar al final, ya que para emitir un juicio como tal debió a ver investigado aunque fuese poco.

—No iba a perder mi tiempo en esas banalidades— Le respondió secamente —Además, desde ahí, no ha dejado de degradarme ante todos… pero me tiene de poco cuidado lo que se piense que soy—

Rukia ya no dijo nada, mejor continuó devorando su comida, al igual que su esposo. Ambos de nuevo en ese incómodo silencio y él con esa necesidad de 'disculparse' por su poco tacto, todo referente a la noche pasada.

**

* * *

**

El ligero soplo del viento movía los cortinones que cubrían las ventanas de su habitación, la pelimarrón no podía dormir, así que había salido a sentarse en la veranda. Contempló su cielo estrellado y la luna enaltecida, eso le ayudaba a estar tranquila y dejar de pensar tanto en que lo había perdido, era su consuelo.

Aunque quisiera llorar, iba a sonreír frente a aquello no había podido conseguir, pero a la par se preguntaba así misma, si habría alguien para ella en ese basto mundo, esperando que así fuera y esa persona fuese capaz de borrar su tristeza, para que sonreír no fuese tan difícil y poder convencerse de que si Kurosaki no había sido para ella, era porque algo mejor estaba por venir.

Por voluntad propia, en su rostro se marcó una sonrisa...

_A pesar de que nuestros tiempos felices fueron cortos,  
voy atesorarlos en lo más profundo de mi corazón;  
al igual que las innumerables estrellas.  
Siempre._

**

* * *

**

Cuando entró a la habitación la encontró bajo las sábanas, de espalda, aparentemente durmiendo. Fue a hacer lo propio, dejó parte de su vestimenta encima de una mesita para después ir hacia el futón y adentrarse bajo las sábanas.

A Rukia nuevamente la arribaron esos extraños sentimientos, esos terribles nervios debido a su cercanía, era normal que se sintiera así, a penas buscaba acostumbrarse a compartir el lecho pero el traer a su memoria las imágenes de su noche de bodas le provoca un escalofrío.

— ¿Estás dormida? — Escuchó que le preguntó, Rukia dudaba si en responderle pero al final accedió.

—No—

—Quiero decirte algo— Habló el pelinaranja, ya que sentía esa necesidad de expresarle su sentir, para que no hubiese alguna confusión o problema deriva de eso.

—Te escucho— Dijo Rukia quedamente, aún en la misma posición.

—Quiero decírtelo de frente así que por favor date la vuelta— Pidió el muchacho.

La morena se giró y quedó en la misma posición, sólo que estaba frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros separados, aún le causaba temor era cercanía.

—Discúlpame por haberme comportado de manera tosca— La miró a los ojos, notando como sus pupilas brillaban, desconociendo la razón de ese destello.

—Fuiste muy delicado, tal y como me dijiste que serías— Respondió, siendo sincera, él no se había mostrado como un grosero en la noche de bodas, aunque algo le hizo pensar que algo más pudo haber ocurrido, un beso… no sabía porqué deseaba algo como tal pero tampoco iba a reprochárselo, tenía que nacer de él y no por obligación.

—Pero algo te decepcionó… algo que no hice, algo que debía hacer dada la circunstancia— Había sido algo malo de su parte no ceder tan siquiera un beso, pero no lo había hecho porque no quisiera, estaba más preocupado por no lastimarla que dejó de lado ese aspecto cariñoso que casi nadie le conocía.

—No tenías porqué si no te nacía hacerlo…— Le respondió, quizás con algo de dureza, demostrando que deseó percibir sus labios, aunque fuese un poco.

Rukia trató de retenerle la mirada pero desafortunadamente no pudo, él la cohibía, era extraño lo que su cuerpo experimentaba estando a su lado.

El muchacho le tomó la barbilla, buscando su mirada, esos ojos tan azules como el mar le daban la impresión de esperar que lo hiciera, así que acortó la poca distancia que los alejaba y sin titubear posó sus labios sobre de la ella, tan suavemente le dio a conocer el sabor de sus labios, no encontró rechazo alguno en el contacto, así que siguió degustando de su boca por unos instantes más, sintiendo sus cálidos brazos rodearle el cuello.

Minutos después se rompió ese enlace a falta de oxígeno y ese par de miradas chocaron nuevamente. Ninguno dijo nada, pero él claramente vio esa ligera sonrisa surcarse en los labios de la morena, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a acercarse para ser recibido por sus brazos, una ofrenda de paz, un abrazo sereno que les mantuvo unidos y esperaba así fuese por siempre.

**

* * *

**

Tengo que agradecer a **_Gaby-Gaby_** por ayudarme con la traducción de un tema y parte de las líricas las añadí en la escena de Orihime. Si a alguien le interesa la canción: "Byul" - Kim Ah Joong.

Por cierto, a partir del próximo capítulo, habrán saltos de tiempo para mejor acomodo de la historia.

Y nos veremos en la próxima entrega. Saludos.


	13. Tiempo y Posibilidades

**meikyo:** Hola :D me alegra que te haya gustado y lo que le sigue también sea de tu agrado. Uff ya juzgarás que tal quedó con todo y saltos de tiempo. Gracias por leer y opinar. Saludos :)

**Laura V:** Hola!! n.n si habrá muchos saltos de tiempo que espro gusten pero servirá para acomodar mejor la historia. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos :3

Agradecimientos a **_meikyo, RukiaxUchiha, Anita509, LadySc -Maaya-, Naoko tendo, Flerasgard, Tsukishirohime-chan, mary-loki, Uchiha Katze, rinxxxav, a1dee, Kumiko Kusajishi, ryu archer, Laura V, story love, metitus, Eva Vidal, Argin Heart, Kuchikki Rukia 7 _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario.

He estado bastante ocupada, de hecho pensaba actualizar hasta el domingo pero mejor decidí hacerlo de una buena vez.

El proximo capítulo si voy a tardar en subirlo, espero no mucho, por cuestiones laborales y de análisis clínicos pero estará.

Les dejo el capítulo XIII, como els dije antes tendrá algunos saltos de tiempo y espero guste.

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIII**

**"Tiempo y Posibilidades"**

Como era habitual, había llegado temprano al cuartel para dar inicio a sus labores, sin embargo, varias horas después tuvo una visita inesperada que se mostró ante él al cruzar el umbral y saludarle completamente efusivo.

— ¡Hijo mío! — El barbudo hombre iba con intenciones de abrazarle dada la alegría que le provocaba verle pero Ichigo le detuvo alejándolo con cierto fastidio, odiaba que se mostrara así siendo un Capitán.

— ¿A que se debe que estés por aquí? — Inquirió el pelinaranja, era extraño que le visitara en la oficia que le correspondía. Para Isshin esas palabras fueron como de molestia, no tardó en refutarle.

— ¿A caso tengo prohibido venir a verte? — Inicio el drama, percatándose de la brusquedad con la que le trataba su propio hijo — ¿Acaso te sientes más importante que yo ahora que te casaste? — Seguía reprochando su barbudo con fingida molestia, logrando que su joven hijo pusiera una mueca.

—No, no quise decir eso— Se adelantó a desenmarañar las tontas creencias de su padre —Pudiste haberme citado en algún lugar fuera del trabajo—

—No, no podría, pensaría que estoy planeando algo en contra. Además, lo que vengo a informarte es precisamente algo alusivo a nuestra labor— Anunció un alegre Isshin pasando a sentarse frente a la escribanía, siendo imitado por su hijo, quién extrañado le miró.

— ¿Ah sí? — Ichigo parecía no recordar algunos detalles importantes, pero para eso estaba Isshin, para evocarlos a su mente.

—En unas semanas se realizará la ceremonia de transmisión de derechos— Dijo el mayor, pero el muchacho inmutable no entendía a qué se refería.

—Eso que tiene que ver conmigo—

—Mucho, ahora que te casaste es parte de la tradición familiar otorgarte el puesto de Capitán que aún ostento— Soltó con naturalidad, realmente iba a ser un gran cambio, pero estaba seguro de que su hijo sabría manejarlo.

Al pelinaranja casi le da el infarto al escucharlo, lo había olvidado por completo, hasta ahora que se lo recordaron y podía decir que no se sentía listo para asumir esa responsabilidad, necesitaba más tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

—Es muy pronto para eso— Dijo azorado, por la expresión de su rostro Isshin se extrañó.

—No lo creo, sabrás hacer las cosas bien, confío en ti— Le dio ánimos a su hijo, pero Ichigo necesitaba más que palabras de terceros, necesitaba confiar en sí mismo antes de tomar la batuta de toda una división.

— ¿No puedes aplazarlo? — Quiso saber si existía una posibilidad en demorar el proceso que le convertiría en el Capitán de la Tercera División. Mientras más largo fuese el lapso mejor, quería encontrar la fortaleza y la confianza en sí mismo para empeñar ese cargo.

—No, ya está todo planificado— Profirió el mayor de los Kurosaki, mostrando una sonrisa, las decisiones para ese tipo de asuntos no estaban en sus manos, lo menos que podía hacer es alentar a su propio hijo.

—Pero…— Dudo siquiera en decírselo, agachó la cabeza —No estoy listo para ser Capitán—

Isshin le miró con dureza, le causaba extrañeza escuchar esas palabras, él no era así, siempre se había mostrado con determinación y fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier reto, ¿porqué no mostraba la misma actitud ante esa novedad?

—Claro que lo estás. Sé firme y confía— Le dijo con mucha seriedad, estando seguro que todo le saldría bien —La ceremonia se celebrará en días próximos, procura llevar a Rukia al evento— Fue el anunció final de barbudo antes de marcharse, dejando a Ichigo completamente atónito, y con un dejo de inseguridad.

**

* * *

**

Se había engalanado con su mejor y más bello kimono para recibir a las visitas, se miró al espejo varias veces hasta quedar convencida de que se veía bien, esperaba dar una buena impresión a los distinguidos.

—Señorita Inoue— Se escuchó la voz de una de las doncellas.

La aludida levantó la mirada.

—Dime— Dijo quedamente.

—Su hermano le espera en el jardín— Fue el recado que otorgó a la pelimarrón.

—Enseguida voy. Gracias— Fueron las simples palabras que dejó brotar para después volver a mirar su reflejo, examinando que nada estuviese fuera de lugar.

Sin mayores preámbulos salió de su habitación y recorrió los diversos pasillos de la casa para llegar a aquel portón que conectaba con el dichoso jardín. Le causaba curiosidad que su hermano pidiese verla ahí, se suponía que era la hora de la merienda y en vez del jardín, debía ser el comedor, por eso cuando le viera no dudaría en preguntárselo.

Sus ojuelos divisaron una silueta oscura que contrastaba con la luz del día, conforme se acercó su sonrisa se ensanchó, ya que su querido hermano le aguardaba pacífico y alegre varado en la entrada.

—Ya estoy aquí, espero no haberme demorado mucho— Dijo con cierta ternura, mirándolo.

—Para nada. Es mejor que no les hagamos esperar, anda, vamos— Dijo con sutileza, ofreciéndole su brazo. La pelimarrón sonrió y se enroscó con él.

Emprendieron camino por el sendero labrado, Orihime miraba a ambos lados tratando de encontrar a ese alguien, para despejar la duda. Caminaron por algunos minutos, hasta que encontraron a esas dos masculinas figuras reposando en sus respectivos almohadones.

El ahí presentes se irguieron en toda su estatura al ver las siluetas de los hermanos acercarse, Uryuu entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder apreciar ese rostro y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

—Te presento a Ishida Ryuken y a su hijo, Ishida Uryuu— Dijo Sora presentando a su joven hermana sus dos invitados, el mayor fue el primer en saludarla con una reverencia y después le siguió el menor imitándole.

—Inoue Orihime, el gusto es mío— Fue la respuesta de la pelimarrón, reverenciando a la par.

La pelimarrón podía sentir la mirada del menor de los Ishida, se sentía incómoda, trataría de sobrellevar esa situación el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Pasaron a tomar asiento en los almohadones frente a la redonda mesa de madera instalada cerca del estanquillo, una gran carpa les protegía de los rayos solares. Se les sirvió variedad de comida y de bebida, todo circulaba en amenas charlas referentes a las opiniones que tenían de Kyoto los invitados, así como otros temas alusivos a los estilos de vida aunque cuando se empezó a hablar del compromiso, la misma Inoue no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿No le interesa el matrimonio? — Preguntó Ryuken a la joven de orquillas en flor, quien algo temerosa y dubitativa le miró.

—No… es sólo que…— Orihime sabía que sería muy deliberado comentar su fallida situación con Kurosaki, se quedó pensando en qué decirle.

—Es muy joven para eso pero en unos años va a tener que considerarlo— Respondió en su nombre Sora al ver en aprietos a su hermana.

— ¿Joven? He de decirles que el factor edad no importa mucho, ya que supe que hace poco se casó el hijo del Capitán Kurosaki con la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki y tiene la misma edad que su hermana — Fue el comentario de Ryuken con mucha alegría, sin saber que precisamente esa noticia afligía a Inoue.

Aunque permanecía callado, Uryuu había notado cierto cambio en las expresiones faciales de Orihime cuando se mencionaba el apellido Kurosaki, algo le hacía creer que para que ella reaccionara así debía haber un pasado doloroso.

—Mi hijo podría ser una buena opción ¿no lo cree Señorita? — Inquirió nuevamente el padre de Uryuu a la única mujer presente. Ella alzó la mirada cuidadosamente y miró al muchacho de oscura cabellera, con cierta pena y sonrió un poco.

—Sí… podría ser— Dudó en decírselo, ya que hasta temía que se malentendiera.

— ¿En verdad lo cree?— Soltó Uryuu sin más, mostrándose apenado por habérselo dicho tan de repente.

Los ojos de la pelimarrón se abrieron aún más debido a la sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que le considerara una buena opción de esposo si era la primera vez que se veían?, lo había dicho por cortesía.

—No quiero ofenderlo pero me incómoda lo que me está preguntando— Le dijo con serenidad, mirándole fijamente.

—Discúlpeme si se lo dije tan apresuradamente— Se inclinó nuevamente pidiendo que perdonara su mal actuar, sin embargo ella se apresuró a que no lo hiciera.

—No se preocupe— Fueron sus sutiles palabras.

Los mayores de ambas familias se miraron entre sí, hubo una sonrosa compartida, sin que trataran de generar el ambiente entre sus dos jóvenes familiares, algo auguraba que esa no sería la última vez en verse.

**

* * *

**

Desde que había llegado a casa lo vio muy distraído, pensativo, pareciera que algo le preocupara y por esa actitud pareciera que no quisiera decírselo, era en ese momento cuando se preguntaba donde había quedado el pacto de confianza, estaba alterando la propia regla que él había impuesto.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Pregunto al notarlo tan ausente en la cena, con los ojos fijos en el tazón, pensando quien sabe qué.

—Nada en especial… es sólo que…— Dijo dubitativo, siempre fue muy determinante — en unas semanas me ascenderá a Capitán—

—Esa es una buena noticia— Profirió la morena un tanto alegre, aunque no entendía porqué a esa evidente preocupación, malo que no le ascendieran de grado.

—Sí lo sé— Le contestó amenamente, pero sus facciones cambiaron poco a poco —pero no me siento preparado para tener esa responsabilidad— Acotó bajando la mirada para que ella no viera más de sus emociones que consideraba necesarias esconder para no inquietarla.

—Confío mucho en ti y sé que lo harás muy bien— Le recalcó la ojiazul con serenidad, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa, esperando que le sirviera de aliento para las nuevas responsabilidad que debía encarar.

—Gracias— Fue la respuesta del pelinaranja, llevando su mano hacia la de su esposa, acariciándola con una ternura que creía extinta, en esos momentos, era muy bueno conocer su opinión, eso le serviría como aliciente a esforzarse al máximo.

**

* * *

**

Esa noche le aceptó su invitación a caminar por el parque, no era común ver a las parejas rondar por esa zona cuando la oscuridad caía, tampoco le tenía miedo, confiaba ciegamente en lo buena persona que era, incapaz de dañarla a sabiendas de lo indefensa que era.

—No es por entrometerme pero hoy por la mañana, cuando se mencionó al apellido Kurosaki…— Dijo Uryuu con cuidado, pero ella no le permitió continuar con sus palabras, ya que le interrumpió.

—Es algo sin importancia… No tiene caso que profundicemos en el tema— Se adelantó como advertencia, no estaba en condiciones de revelarle nada de lo que tuvo con ver con el pelinaranja.

—Pero me preocupa el hecho de que la aflija ese apellido— Se aventuró a decirle, con tranquilidad, haciendo que ella se detuviese y lo mirara con sus titilantes orbes.

—No es tanto el apellido… es… la persona— Le dijo casi en un murmullo, volviendo a recaer en una decepción, ese feo sentimiento de desamor que no deseaba volver a experimentar.

— ¿Esa persona le hizo algo? — Inquirió el muchacho mirando ese perfecto rostro, tan delicado, preguntándose que clase de hombre se atrevería a dañar a una mujer como ella.

—No… sólo hizo lo que le dictó su corazón— La pelimarrón bajó su mirada al sentir como en sus ojos se anegaban las lágrimas, no quería que ese nuevo conocido la viera en ese estado y aunque trató de no hacer evidente su llanto, el muchacho e oscura cabellera lo notó, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo que entregó a Orihime.

— No llores… ¿Qué caso tiene hacerlo?... — Le murmuró a la par que notaba que la muchacha secaba esas saladas muestra de tristeza, una especie de conforte acompañada de una sutil sonrisa. No quería verla triste, no por situaciones del corazón.

Pero Inoue no decía nada, se limitaba a oírlo analizando a la par cada vocablo, si bien no ganaba nada llorando pero era el medio que mejor de funcionaba para desahogarse, aunque le hacía sentir mejor que él estuviese ahí.

—Algún día encontrarás a alguien… y esa persona puede estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas— Le comentó como mayor reanime, palabras llenas de esperanza para una mujer con el corazón roto, esperando ser la persona que mitigue sus desdichas si es que ella se lo permitía.

Orihime terminó de secar sus ojuelos y le miró con algo de ternura a sus palabras... no era compasión y pena lo que él le daba… era la esperanza que necesitaba. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias— Fueron sus sinceras palabras hacia la persona, hasta esa mañana un completo desconocido, pasando a ser una persona que comprendía su sentir.

**

* * *

**

El tiempo no pasaba en vano, alrededor de 4 semanas le habían servido de mucho para tomar la fuerza y la confianza necesaria para poder ostentar ese importante cargo, pero no lo había hecho solo, la mujer que yacía a su lado le había colmado de elementos necesarios para que lo mejor de sí saliera a flote, sin mencionar que su particular forma de cariño era el pilar principal por el cual ahora estaba ahí, a espera del traspaso de estafeta.

—Levántate, están a punto de darte el nombramiento— Dijo muy quedo la morena a su esposo, ya que seguía en su lugar sin hacer absolutamente nada que estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

El pelinaranja se incorporó lentamente, observando por instante a todos los presentes que esa mañana se habían reunido para celebrar la envestidura y que los miembros del escuadrón conocieran al nuevo líder así como dar fe de la realización estaban algunos cuantos Capitanes. También estaba la presencia de las esposas de algunos cuantos, era una de las pocas ocasiones en que a ellas se les permitía el acceso al cuartel, para Rukia no era nada nuevo.

—A partir de hoy, mi hijo Kurosaki Ichigo, en el cumplimiento de la tradición familiar, lo nombro el nuevo Capitán de la Tercera División— Anunció Isshin con una sonrisa en el rostro, entregando a su primogénito aquella blancuzca capa que lo distinguiría del resto.

Cuando el pelinaranja recibió de mano de su padre aquello que lo acreditaba como Capitán y se cubrió con la blanca capa, se vino toda una marea de aplausos que inundaban cada rincón del cuartel, en completa conmemoración del traspaso del título a una generación más joven. El hecho de que Ichigo ahora fuese Capitán significaba mayores responsabilidades, había todo un escuadrón que dependería de sus acciones y de sus decisiones, sin mencionar que debía ser una muy buena estratega para cumplir y superar las expectativas que se le tenían, ser tan buen Capitán como su padre.

Después de haberse hecho los honores correspondientes, algunos distinguidos Capitanes se dispusieron a felicitarlo por su nombramiento, el primero fue Ukitake, a quien había servido durante 5 años, iba a ser complicado adaptarse a llegar al cuartel de otra división y no toparse con los mismos rostros, pero con el tiempo lograría acostumbrarse.

También le felicitó Byakuya, quien siempre serio y imperturbable le dirigió un felicidades, sin olvidar a hablar poco con su joven hermana y después marcharse.

Pero también quiso dar sus congratulaciones el mismo Capitán Kyoraku, quien iba acompañado de su esposa, a penas se acercaron y era evidente la tensión entre el pelinaranja y la mujer de anteojos.

—Muchas felicidades Kurosaki— Fueron las sinceras palabras de castaño al muchacho que nada más asintió en respuesta, aunque su atención estaba más puesta en Nanao, ya venía venir un desagradable comentario.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir Ise? — Inquirió Rukia con alegría a la otra mujer, quien abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirándola con una ansias de matarla.

—Felicidades— Fue la única palabra que salió de su boca y con mucho trabajo, sin mirar al ya nuevo Capitán, ahora sentía que había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida.

—Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos— Dijo el castaño Capitán al notar la expresión de su esposa, quien le miraba fulminante a espera de que emprendieran marcha.

El pelinaranja y la morena les observaron perderse entre los muros y la gente, el más extrañado había sido Ichigo, quien mantenía una expresión azorada.

— ¿A caso la actitud de Ise Nanao tiene algo que ver contigo? — Inquirió Ichigo a su esposa, ella volteó le miró con fingida demencia.

—No para nada— Contestó tratando de que no le descubriera, y en efecto, las pasadas semanas mientras Ichigo laboraba se dedicó a pasar tiempo con Ise Nanao, tratando de convencerla en dejar de lado las rencillas y mostrarse llena de madurez.

—Esa mujer es muy extraña— Comentó sin más.

—Felicidades— Escuchó la voz de Rukia, sin poder evitar voltear a verla con suma curiosidad, mirándola detenidamente, encontrándose con una ligera sonrisa. Le correspondió la misma, le tomó ambas manos y las besó con serenidad, esa era una sutil forma de agradecerle su apoyo incondicional, para después aferrarse a una de sus níveas manos y caminar con ella hasta la salida del recinto.

**

* * *

**

Después de aquella ocasión en el parque, se había formado un fuerte vinculo entre ambos, una inexplicable adhesión que la hacía feliz, aunque también tuvo que sufrir sus partidas temporales hacia el sur del país por cuestiones diversas, sin embargo era la primera en saber cuando llegaba y la primera en recibirlo, él se había vuelto en alguien importante en su vida y empezaba a verle de una forma muy diferente a como se ve a un amigo.

Esa mañana se había engalanado con un novedoso kimono que le habían comprado, se preparó para pedir al carruaje que le llevara hasta donde Ishida llegaría, quería darle una calurosa bienvenida a la única persona que la comprendía y que la quería sin importar qué.

Cuando Uryuu llegó a tierra firme, lo primero que sus ojos notaron tras esas gafas fue la armoniosa presencia de la pelimarrón, quien sonriente le recibió con un cálido abrazo que si bien al principio le dejó anonadado pero después se suavizaron sus expresiones y lo correspondió con efusividad.

—Te extrañé— Fueron las palabras que la muchacha le susurró quedamente al oído.

—Yo también— Le correspondió en las palabras, no por compromiso, realmente había extrañado la completa presencia de la chica, en especial su sonrisa, ahora que estaba de regreso quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado y quizás ésta vez tuviese el valor de confesarle aquello que tenía guardado en el fondo de su alma.

**

* * *

**

En los días posteriores se cernió una gran aura de misterio alrededor de la morena, no sólo su único familiar se notaba algo preocupado, también de la familia Kurosaki e en efecto el mismo Ichigo todo referente al mes y unos cuantos días en los que Rukia aparentemente no había mostrado cambio alguno o hecho comentario referente a la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

La ojiazul había realizado sus labores cotidianas pero no notaba nada fuera de lo que se consideraba normal, su cuerpo se mantenía en el mismo volumen, comía lo suficiente para tener energías y dormía 8 horas contadas. Ichigo no había hablado directamente con ella sobre el tema, sentía que esos no eran temas en los que debía involucrarse tan deliberadamente, sin embargo su preocupación era evidente y la expresaba en el diario ir y venir en el cuartel.

Muchos de los que estaban a su mando también no notaron, estaba muy pensativo, por momentos se quedaba absorto, quizás por la aún poca confianza existente entre los miembros de la división y el mismo Capitán ninguno se sentía con la confianza para preguntarle sobre aquello que le apesadumbraba.

Se necesitaba de la presencia de personas de confianza, así que alguien encontró la forma de hacer contacto con esas personas y aquella tarde durante el intermedio se notó el arribo de 4 personalidades con marcadas características.

— ¡Quita esa maldita cara larga! — Fue la voz de Ikkaku al encontrarse al pelinaranja completamente serio, como en trance.

— ¿He? — Fue la respuesta bastante indiferente de pelinaranja, quien miró a los presentes con la ceja en alto, sin entender qué hacían ahí.

—Nada de '¿he?' deja de preocupar a tu gente— Fue Sentaro quien habló con algo de fastidio.

—No estoy preocupando a nadie— Les dijo cambiando su expresión completamente, ahora fruncía el ceño de nuevo.

—Claro que lo haces, tanto para mandarnos llamar y hacerte reaccionar…— Soltó Iba, el hombre de bigote, y es que alguien que había notado la ausencia del fuerte carácter de Kurosaki en esos días se tomó la molestia de pedir a sus conocidos que hablaran con él, ya que así no daban muchos ánimos para venir.

— ¿Qué es aquello que 'tanto' te preocupa? — Preguntó Hisagi de una vez para tratar de ayudar aunque fuese un poco.

—Nada, todo está bien— Les contestó de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos, sin intenciones de comentárselos.

—No vinos hasta acá para nada— Reprochó Sentaro la falta de cooperación de su amigo.

—Ni debieron haber venido— Les soltó molesto, a fin que no era obligatorio.

Sin embargo la voz tan característica de una persona fue la que detuvo una pelea entre amistades.

—Ichigo…—

La morena se asomó por el umbral de la perta de la oficina del pelinaranja, el cuarteto se hizo de lado para permitir que el aludido viera a la delicada mujer que lo buscaba. Tan pronto se puso en alerta, había sido una completa sorpresa su visita aún cuando la vería más tarde en casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? — Se levantó algo desperado, algo le hacía creer que si su esposa había ido a verle era por una razón muy especial, y por lógica estaba la opción de que se sintiese mal de salud por cuestiones del embarazo que se suponía ya debería estar presente.

—No para nada… Estaba muy aburrida en casa y quise venir a verte— Dijo con candidez, le extrañada su actuar, pareciera nervioso pero no sabía de qué, miró a sus alrededores encontrándose con el hombre calvo de la novia fastidiosa, el de bigote, el muchacho del tatuaje 69 y a Sentaro, pareciera que no había llegado en buen momento —pero estás ocupado así que mejor te veo en casa—

No le dio tiempo de responder, simplemente la vio marcharse de regreso a casa. Suspiró profundamente y se volvió a dejar caer en el almohadón.

— ¿Cómo es posible que esté bien? — Se preguntó el pelinaranja al no creer que los síntomas típicos de un embarazo, si quiera la sospecha del mismo no estuviesen presentes.

— ¡Ah ya entendí porqué todo éste teatrito! — Alzó la voz Sentaro mirando pretenciosamente al principal implicado.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, sin despegar la vista de Sentaro, a espera de que hablara el infeliz.

— Algo me dice que… tu esposa… ¿está en espera? — Ni él mismo sabía, simples conjeturas, pero por la actitud de su amigo tenía la ligera creencia de que en los próximos nueve meses al mundo vendría un primer hijo.

— ¡No lo está! — Gritó ante la perspicacia de su amigo, no aún no era seguro que estuviese en ese estado.

Se hizo un bullicio entorno al tema, mirándose entre todos extrañados por ese asunto.

— ¿Cómo que no? — Inquirió Ikkaku, sorprendido.

—Sí, ya sé que hace más de un mes que estoy casado y todo eso pero ella no ha dicho nada— Les dijo sin querer, ya había dejado escapar lo que no deseaba que nadie fuera de su familia supiera.

—Uhmm si no se pudo a la primera olvídate…— Soltó el vil comentario el de bigote, sintiéndose fulminado por la mirada del pelinaranja, su frase insinuaba muchas cosas para nada amables.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? — Le inquirió con su paciencia al límite, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada— Fue la respuesta del bigotudo hombre.

—Mejor nos vamos… que todo te salga bien— Anunció Sentaro la marcha de regreso a sus respectivos cuarteles, ya habían incomodado mucho al pelinaranja y a la propia Rukia.

Y de nueva cuenta lo volvieron a dejar en soledad, con los pensamientos rondando su mente a cada instante, no quería pensar en la idea de que era un hombre incapaz de ser padre, podía haber muchas razones para que su esposa no estuviese en ese estado, tampoco es que fuese obligatorio concebir un hijo en la primer oportunidad, pero la ligera idea de ser padre pronto le daba una especie de alegría aunque en esos instantes todo se notaba contrario.

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y las sorpresas estaban por venir.

**

* * *

**

Y nos veremos en la próxima entrega. Saludos.


	14. Inminencia de lo Terrible

**Laura V: **Hi!! mm más que desesperado tiene la ilusión de serlo pero se van a interponer otras cosas. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo grande!!

**renji-003:** Hola! que bueno que te guste el fic, la narrativa y la trama. Gracias por leer y darme tu opinión. Gracias también por tu apoyo, muy lindo de tu parte. Saludos!!

**tokiro-goi: **Hola!! n.n si está sospechosa ;) ya verás porqué lo puse así. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos!!

**Nelira: **Hola!! me alegra mucho que te guste como va la historia, pero lo que sigue (aunque lo dudo) también. Gracias por leer y opinar. Saludos!!

**Stiff: **Hola! naa no pasa nada jeje pero me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia, lo del hijo estará como algo extra pero ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos!!!

Agradecimientos a **_Tsukishirohime-chan, Naoko tendo, renji-003, LadySc -Maaya-, __Laura V, Uchiha Katze, RukiaxUchiha, Flerasgard, tokiro-goi, Kuchikki Rukia 7, metitus, Chofisima, rinxxxav, yui makino, Anita509, story love, Kumiko Kusajishi_****_, Stiff, Argin Heart _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario.

Les dije que me tardaría jeje sorry pero he andado muy ocupada y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.

Les dejo el capítulo XIV, uhmm en éste capítulo se da inicio a otra clase de problemas, que considero como la parte interesante del fic y con el que se adentran otros personajes. No sé si lo que venga guste pero ustedes dirán.

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIV**

**"Inminencia de lo Terrible"**

Esa noche durante la cena, buscó la manera de tocar el tema, de la forma sutil para que ella no se preocupara o algo por el estilo.

Dudoso observó su tazón a mitad de comida y luego la miró a ella, la forma en que degustaba de sus alimentos en absoluta tranquilidad, volvió a fijar su vista en el tazón y pocos segundos después se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Querías decirme algo cuando fuiste al cuartel? —

La morena levantó la vista al ser captada su atención, ya le había dicho las razones de su repentina presencia, pero quizás las había olvidado y se aventuró en recordárselas.

—No. Te dije que estaba aburrida y solo quería pasar a verte— Le dijo naturalmente, volviendo a ver su comida y continuar degustándola.

Su respuesta no le era de mucha ayuda, pero tampoco sabía como dirigirse a la idea de un embarazo, quizás la mejor forma era preguntárselo de manera directa aunque su misma pena no se lo permitía, así que hizo otro esfuerzo por labrar una conversación alusiva al tema.

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? — Le preguntó, quizás no era la adecuada para empezar pero bien había escuchado de la cantidad de síntomas que padecen las mujeres durante el periodo de gestación, aunque ignoraba el comienzo de los mismos.

Rukia no entendía la relación de su primera pregunta con la segunda, sin embargo en ese gesto de cortesía le respondió lo más sincera posible.

—Si, por supuesto—

—Bien— Atinó a decir después de que ella le respondiera, aunque tampoco iba a aferrarse a la idea, si Rukia tuviese algún malestar se lo haría saber.

Volvieron a quedar en el silencio, mientras el pelinaranja había abandonado un poco la idea a insistir en el tema, la misma Rukia notó un drástico cambio en el comportamiento de su esposo, últimamente estaba bastante pendiente de su salud, pero ni por la mente se le había cruzado la idea de estar en espera de su primer primogénito. Sin embargo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber las razones a tantas cuestiones.

— ¿Porqué me preguntas todo eso?. No entiendo — Le profirió sin más, a espera de que se despejaran sus dudas.

No esperó que se lo cuestionara, estaba a punto de mostrarse indiferente pero esa inquisidora mirada suya le animó a soltar sus preocupaciones de una vez por todas. A fin que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

—Bueno… ha pasado más de un mes y…— Inició con las palabras, mirándola, siendo testigo de sus expresiones faciales pero ella se mostraba tranquila.

— Y… — Pronunció quedamente, alentándole con su tono de voz y sus ojuelos zafiro a continuar.

—Es normal que para estas alturas estés embarazada— Respondió casi en un murmullo, notando como de los labios de su mujer se enfilaba una tierna sonrisa que le dedicó.

— ¿Y tanto misterio por eso? — Fue su respuesta en forma de cuestión, sin abandonar esa sonrisa de sus labios, había quedado sorprendida por la forma en que el pelinaranja se comportaba por ese tema, incluso hasta conmovida por su preocupación.

Ichigo resopló, aunque no entendía mucho su actitud.

—No es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera— Sentenció, serio. Parecía que ella le daba poca importancia a la idea.

—No, claro que no… lo que me da gracia es que te comportaste muy extraño nada más para decirme eso, sólo debiste ser directo— Le comentó sin quitar esa sonrisa, mirándole divertida, Ichigo sentía que se burlaba de él así que algo indignado puso su vista en otro punto.

—Lo consideraré para la próxima— Fue su respuesta con ceño fruncido, aguantando ser el blanco de la gracia de su esposa.

Rukia notó su enojo, solo estaba diciéndole la verdad así que tomaría más seriedad al asunto.

—No te preocupes, si hay algo que tenga que decirte respecto a un posible embarazo lo haré cuando tenga la certeza— Su tono de voz cambió a uno más tranquilo y sin muestra de burla, se inclinó para buscar la mirada del pelinaranja, quien al escucharla dejó de lado su enojo para hundirse en la profundidad de sus ojos. Ella ejercía un fuerte poder en su persona, así como un sentimiento tan jubiloso y cálido que nunca antes había sentido por alguien.

Como sólo a ella mostraba, le sonrió ligero. Manifestando su aceptación a sus palabras.

**

* * *

**

Desde que habían entablado lazos más fuertes, ya se había vuelto costumbre que fuese su compañía durante la hora de la cena, siempre se mostraba amable y alegre, elementos suficientes para que la pelimarrón se contagiara de su buena energía sin embargo en ésta ocasión él estaba absolutamente diferente, cosa que le preocupaba en demasía, ya que no quería ver en ese estado a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — Le preguntó con su voz y su mirada acongojada, esperando a que el muchacho de gafas les respondiera.

Ishida levantó la mirada y se encontró con ese par de afligidos y a la vez preocupados ojos que buscaban respuestas a su actitud. No estaba seguro de decírselo ya no quería alarmarla, puesto que la situación que esa tarde se le presentó, le hacía sospechar de que algo malo azotaría la tranquilidad del país y con la que vivían sus ciudadanos.

—Nada en particular— Atinó a decirle tratando de esbozar una serena mirada, pero Inoue no era tan ingenua como para darse cuenta de que algo preocupaba al muchacho, pero al menos quería saberlo y así poder encontrar la forma de ayudarlo.

— No te creo… Te vez inquieto… Dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — Insistió a que se lo dijera, pero Ishida se mostraba incapaz de decírselo.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… pero mañana a primera hora tendré que irme— Le anunció, para sorpresa de la pelimarrón que realmente no esperaba la noticia, tenía poco tiempo de haber regresado y nuevamente se marchaba, pero por la inquietud que el expresaba en sus gestos tenía el temor de que no volviera.

— Pasó algo malo ¿verdad? — Tenía esa idea muy fija en la mente, y aunque quisiera hacerse la desentendida, no podía borrar de su mente la posibilidad de que aquello que Uryuu no deseaba contarle pudiese ser contraproducente para ambos.

—No sé que tan malo sea pero espero salgamos bien librados— Le comentó con cierta aura de misterio en sus vocablos, a Inoue se le aceleró el corazón, todo indicaba algo terrible pero no sabía en qué sentido, si sólo para ambos, o para todos los que habitaban el país pero de cualquier modo le angustiaba, confiaría, simplemente tendría fe en que fuese lo que fuese, todo estaría bien.

**

* * *

**

El sol aún no daba muestra de su proximidad cuando por órdenes del Comandante General, Yamamoto-Genryūsai, se pidió la pronta presencia de todos los Capitanes en el recinto del manda más.

A Kurosaki le tomó por sorpresa a las 4:30 de la madrugada mientras dormitaba, servidumbre le notificó el llamado en condición de emergencia que había expedido el longevo comandante. Se apresuró a ataviarse con las prendas respectivas que le daban el grado de autoridad, la morena algo adormilada notó como su esposo iba y venía dentro de la pieza. Pensó que pronto iba a amanecer, pero del señor sol ni un atisbo suyo pudo encontrar, le cayó de raro la situación que en esos momentos se estaba suscitando, así que se incorporó en el futón, quedándose sentada en el mismo, se talló los ojos y después le miró en su faena.

— Aún no amanece… ¿A dónde vas? — Le preguntó, queriéndose saber la razón a su desperado comportamiento.

—Algo se presentó… algo muy urgente— Le respondió sin profundizar mucho en el tema, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué tan urgente? — Cuestionó de nueva vez, buscando la mirada del pelinaranja quien seguían yendo y viniendo.

—Al parecer muy, muy urgente— Le contestó mientras tomaba su insignia, estando en minutos alistado para salir.

Rukia se resignó, tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara, pero siempre le hacía sentirse bien teniéndole dormitando a su lado, con su calor abrazándola, pero si los altos mandos exigían su presencia con calidad de urgencia entonces no iba a oponerse sin saber realmente cuando grave era la situación.

—No regresaré al menos para desayunar— Le anunció quedamente, llegando e inclinándose hasta donde la ojiazul, hundiéndose en su profunda mirada, acortando poco a poco esa distancia entre sus rostros, para después despedirse con un efímero beso, ese beso más que despedida le supo a disculpa… por tener que abandonarla tan repentinamente.

—Bien— Fue la respuesta dada de la morena al separar sus labios y mirarse en sus ojos.

Ichigo se marchó a toda prisa a su cita en los recintos del cuartel General. El carruaje se encargó de llevarlo a toda rapidez a la reunión, no resultó tan complicado ya que aún a la oscuridad reinaba y no había ni un alma inocente deambulando por los amplios senderos.

Divisó la proximidad del cuartel al ver los faroles que pendían de las partes altas de los muros como única iluminación, también vio otros carruajes que seguro correspondían a otros capitanes, así que pidió mayor agilidad en la marcha.

Cuando desbordó, en los grandes portones los guardias le permitieron el acceso, al adentrarse se quedó maravillado por lo amplio que era el espacio y su infinidad de recintos donde albergaban a los miembros tanto del primer escuadrón como a quienes trabajaban para la milicia en puestos administrativos. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, había poca gente rondando los pasillos.

Preguntó por la sala de reuniones para los Capitanes y dadas las instrucciones se fue directo a su cita con el destino.

Las puertas aún estaban abiertas cuando apareció, cruzó el umbral y se encontró con la mayoría a espera de su arribo.

—Disculpen la tardanza, no era mi intención— Se disculpó antes los presentes, la primera ocasión y llegando tarde, se sentía hasta cierto punto avergonzado.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se dedicaron a repasar con la mirada al nuevo Capitán de la Tercera División. Ichigo fue a su puesto y aguardó a que el longevo hablara.

Con una señal, aquellos grandes portones de madera encerraron a los Capitanes para su junta de emergencia. Todos estaba a la expectativa, por dentro tenían esa mala sensación de que los asuntos del país estaban corriendo el riesgo de ser vapuleados por fuerzas extranjeras, sin embargo lo que se aproximaba sería la primera gran prueba para demostrar cuan fuerte eran y así poder regresar la estabilidad.

—Corea ya nos ha hecho saber sus deseos de independizarse, hemos estado a favor de ella cuando Occidente está en contra— Inició una pequeña recapitulación de los hechos recientes, todos lo sabían, pero no pensaron que el ambiente se fuese a tornar brusco de un momento a otro —sin embargo…— Volvió a hablar Yamamoto —El Departamento de Inteligencia Japonés me ha comunicado que fue asesinado en Shanghai un reformista coreano defensor de los japoneses, y la secta religiosa coreana Tonghak ha iniciado una rebelión—

A sus palabras se notó la incredulidad en los rostros de tantos, no se esperaba ese tipo de situaciones, hace a penas 19 años China había permitido a Japón reconocer a Corea como estado independiente. Después, cuando China trató de reafirmar su influencia sobre su antiguo tributario, estalló la rivalidad con Japón, y la opinión pública coreana se dividió entre reformistas a favor de la modernización y conservadores, defensores del aislamiento. A la situación del presente, el futuro no pintaba para bien.

—La secta Tonghak ha adquirido características políticas y ha asumido un programa anti-extranjero, anti-cristiano y anti-japonés. Además, China, al igual que nosotros, quiere tener bajo su dominio a Corea— Añadió con toda seriedad.

Según como lo dictaba la ideología nacionalista Meiji, Japón trataba de lograr conquistas extranjeras, si bien la posición política que se tenía con Corea era débil pero el 90% del comercio exterior de Corea era con Japón, tenían muy buenos negocios ahí, lo cual ayudaba en demasía al avance económico del país y no iban a permitir que China se apoderara de su tributario, frenando así el desarrollo y la posibilidad de estar a las alturas de las grandes potencias.

— ¿Es conveniente que intervengamos? — Inquirió Ukitake al ver la gravedad de la situación, si era necesario ir a las hostilidades era cuestión del mismo Yamamoto y los altos mandos.

—No. Se tratará de arreglar éste problema de la manera más pacífica posible, el Emperador a ordenado a la diplomacia que ésta misma mañana se embarcara para negociar con el Imperio Chino— Se apresuró a dar a conocer la primera medida tomada, esperando que fuese efectiva y evitarse así derramamientos de sangre.

—Caso contrario, y si el Emperador lo ordena, tendremos que estar preparados— Volvió a hablar el longevo hombre, previniéndoles a la posibilidad de actos bélicos contra el Imperio Chino. —Se les mantendrá informados sobre la situación, avisen a sus hombres. Es todo— Finalizó el llamado con tales palabras llenas de determinación.

Sin oponerse a las decisiones, el salón empezó a vaciarse y se dispersaron por el pasillo con el propósito de ir en regreso a sus hogares y en unas horas más regresar a sus respectivos cuarteles para dar el informe a sus subalternos, tenerlos preparados en caso de que se desataran los actos bélicos y a la par, estar al pendiente de la situación.

**

* * *

**

Orihime pudo ver con cierta nostalgia como su hermano mayor, Sora, alistaba en una valija varias de sus pertenencias, no esperaba que partiera tan de repente y sin darle muchos detalles de su destino.

— ¿Vas a dejarme sola? — Le preguntó desde el marco de la corrediza puerta.

—No vas a estar sola… Uryuu vendrá a visitarte como la estado haciendo desde que se conocen— Fueron sus tranquilizadoras palabra para su joven hermana, tratando de transmitirle ternura.

—Uryuu también se va a ir…— Le informó con la misma aflicción de ver a las dos personas más queridas dejarla a merced de la soledad.

Sora pausó todas sus acciones, miró detenidamente a la menor, sorprendido por sus declaraciones. Que él supiera, sólo iban unos cuantos hasta China para tratar de resolver la reciente problemática mediante un acuerdo pero no pensó que hicieran llamar también a Uryuu, el más joven de los diplomáticos de todo el Imperio Japonés.

—No me dijo a donde ni para qué… sólo sé que es muy importante— Seguía con su mirada gacha, con tanta tristeza contenida, nadie le decía de qué se trataba, al menos para saber a donde iría a parar.

—Él va a estar bien… Todos vamos a estar bien. No te preocupes— Le dijo de consuelo, tampoco iba a revelarle el destino de su repentino viaje, él también iría y trataría de regresar con una respuesta afirmativa del Imperio Chino y con bien para que ella volviera a sonreír y ser feliz.

**

* * *

**

Era la primera vez que desayunaban juntos, eso había alegrado mucho a la morena ojiazul, incluso había pedido a sus cocineras dejarle ayudar y dejar poner la mesa, se esmeró en traer el fresco zumo y vaciarlo en las tazas, así como llenar el bol de bollos, arroz y verduras. De acomodar la mesa y los almohadones así como recibir a su marido con alegría, y aunque éste parecía preocupado, se esforzó por sonreír para no traerle la misma inquietud, sin embargo Rukia se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento, además de que tenía la curiosidad por saber sobre el llamado de emergencia de la madrugada.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — Preguntó la muchacha mirándole inquisitiva.

El pelinaranja dio un respingo al escucharla, no se le escapaba nada, no quería decírselo para evitar sembrar el sentimiento de abatimiento en su alma pero nuevamente recordó el dichoso pacto de completa sinceridad en cualquier situación, así que tuvo que decírselo.

—China quiere proteger a Corea de nuestra dominación… y se mandarán diplomáticos al Imperio Chino para arreglar esto y nos cedan Corea… así evitar frenar el expansionismo Ruso— Le hico conocer lo más importante de la reunión, y no es que el asesinato de aquel coreano en pro a la modernización sea de menor consideración si es que se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que se estaba formando una actitud xenofobica contra los japoneses en China y con la secta de Corea, pero el hecho de que esté la probabilidad de una guerra era lo que más debía preocupar.

Rukia tampoco esperó la noticia, le cayó como un balde de agua fría, lo que sabía es que la relación de China y Japón no siempre fue buena por la pugna de territorio, pero ahora que ambos quería ejercer su control sobre Corea, eso daba pié a problemas de mayores dimensiones… como una guerra… y temía por la vida de muchas personas… pero principalmente la de su querido esposo.

— Y sinceramente… ¿Crees que se pueda resolver con diplomacia? — Le preguntó una vez más, ella tendría fe en que así fuera pero Ichigo, siendo parte de la milicia, ¿Qué opinaba?, por sus conocimientos sabría más del tema y podría darle un juicio mejor acertado.

La miró detenidamente, como era de esperarse, sembró incertidumbre y un dejo de preocupación en la persona que menos quería hacer sentir mal, era una persona muy valiosa para él, a quien ya le adherían fuerte sentimientos.

—No lo sé, espero que sí, al Imperio Chino no le conviene una guerra, la dinastía Manchú ya está debilitada…— Eso era lo que sabía de aquel país, sin embargo no quiso encararle la posibilidad de que los países de Occidente se unieran a la causa de China y terminaran uniendo fuerzas, lo cual, si se daba la guerra, sería terrible para Japón.

—Igual espero todo salga bien— Le comunicó sus deseos, no quería que él se marchara para pelear por los ideales, no quería para día y noche preguntándose donde estaría y si estaría con bien.

—Nada está escrito aún… así que no te aflijas— Fue su consejo al notarla decaída con la noticia, le sonrió un poco para transmitirle la serenidad y fortaleza que en esos momentos necesitaba de su parte para poder encarar sea lo que sea que se aproximara.

**

* * *

**

El radiante sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, resultaba ser un maravilloso y hermoso día, pero para Orihime era fatídico. Las dos personas más queridas se marchaban esa misma mañana y la dejaban llena de angustia, preocupación e incertidumbre. Había decido ir harta el muelle para despedirles, le sorprendió que tanto su hermano mayor como el joven Uryuu tuviesen la misma misión, con ello afirmaba la idea de que serraba de un asunto muy delicado, si no se lo habían hecho saber era para no preocuparla pero desafortunadamente ya lo estaba y tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose.

La pelimarrón se despidió en primera de su hermano, él la retuvo en sus brazos prometiéndole volver pronto. Sin embargo fue del mismo Uryuu de quien se despidió al último, sus ojos tomaron un brillo muy distinto, sintió como el corazón se le oprimía y con ello todas sus emociones. Ishida no tuvo opción que abrazarla con mucha efusividad, para él era difícil despedirse de ella, la única mujer en su vida y sin saber realmente si era sería la última vez que vería su rostro.

—Prometo volver a la primera oportunidad, sólo tengo que hacer lo que se me encomendó y estaré de nuevo aquí…— Le dijo quedamente, a su oído, palabras de aliento y esperanza para una delicada mujer como ella.

Inoue no tenía palabras para responderle, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas en los ojos.

Se separó de ella para dar pié a su travesía por los mares, le sonrió sereno y besó su mejilla con cierta ternura, una forma de consuelo, de despedida, de disculpa… una forma de expresarle el profundo cariño que le tenía.

Resignada vio a su pariente y al muchacho de gafas abordar aquel buque y con las anclas elevadas, emprender camino hasta su destino… en espera de que volvieran sanos y salvos.

**

* * *

**

Como se habrán dado cuenta (y si no pues no importa) pero estoy metiendo el asunto de la Primera Guerra Chino-Japonesa (1894-1895).

Por cierto, **_FELICIDADES AL JUVENTUS!!!!_** por la final de la Copa de la Paz!!!

Y nos me queda más que decirles, espero guste el capítulos y veremos en la próxima entrega. Saludos.


	15. Noticias

**Alexis:** Hola!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lo de la guerra decidí apegarme más a la realidad pero sin olvidar que también hay fantasía. Del posible embarazo volveré a tocar el tema ;) y bueno, espero el siguiente capítulo también te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Laura V: **Hola!!! Si será más o menos ale stilo y del IchiRuki pasional ya tengo al preparado para el capítulo XVI. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

Agradecimientos a**_ Anita509,_** **_Flerasgard, _****_Naoko tendo, LadySc -Maaya-, __ChappyxRukia, Ryu archer, Laura V, Alexis, Kuchikki Rukia 7, Uchiha Katze, metitus, rinxxxav, mary-loki, Viesna, Kumiko Kusajishi_****_, Argin Heart _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario.

Uff tenía que venir a actualizar pronto porque el viernes no iba a poder jeje (fiesta!) además de que me apresuré porque estoy de cobertura ¬.¬U con el MU 09 y ha estado complicado jeje más que años anteriores y además estoy preparando otros dos fics que aún ni sé si publicaré jajaja

Les dejo el capítulo XV, tiene varias cosas que espero les gusten ;) y no desesperen, ya habrá IchiRuki pasional en el capi XVI jeje

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XV**

**"Noticias"**

Desde hace minutos había informado a todos los miembros del escuadrón que lideraba de las recientes noticias alusivas a la situación por la que estaba atravesando el país así como de su nada amistosa relación con China y del intento por arreglar la situación de manera pacifica mediante la diplomacia. Había puesto todo su empeño en mostrarse serio y tranquilo, esperaba poder canalizar esa fortaleza a todos sus subalternos.

Durante la reunión, era común que hubiese tantas dudas deambulando por las mentes de sus subordinados, mucho se tomaron la libertad de alzar la voz a espera de que su líder pudiese despejar las incógnitas, pero la gran mayoría de esas cuestiones aún no tenían respuesta y tampoco iba a llenar sus cabezas con meras suposiciones. Sería cuestión de días para saber si la diplomacia había sido efectiva y así evitar el derramamiento de sangre propia y de extranjeros.

Después de la reunión, regresó a la oficina principal para dar continuidad a sus labores cotidianas, cada cierto tiempo un mensajero le hacía la entrega de los pormenores de la situación con el Imperio Chino, si bien no era mucha información como para tomar decisiones mucho más fuertes, pero era importante.

Pasaron tres días enteros donde a todos los Capitanes sin excepción se les informó de cómo iba tanto la situación diplomática con China como los disturbios en varios puntos de Corea, principalmente en las provincias meridionales. Lo poco que se sabía era que la rebelión estaba en manos de los Tong-Hak, siendo liderado por Djon Bong-djun, se estaba dando esa anarquía por el estancamiento económico, la corrupción de los funcionarios, la intromisión de terceros, todos extranjeros, en la política interna del país así como la evidente penetración de las ideas occidentales.

Aunque la situación paralela en problemática de los diplomáticos enviados hasta aquel Imperio tampoco iba del todo favorable, los últimos reportes remitidos desde la Ciudad Prohibida daban a conocer que China se mantenía firme al rechazar la negociación. Tampoco estaban dispuestos a ceder a su tributario, mucho menos conferirlo a Japón, un íntimo enemigo. Dado el tiempo en que se había estado tratando de que se lograse la adjudicación de Corea, el Emperador siendo asesorado por el primer ministro y los parlamentarios tomaron la decisión conjunta de reanudar por última vez las pláticas con el Imperio Chino, pidiéndoles que volvieran a exponer los estatutos y haciendo que se mostraran enfáticos respecto a los beneficios que les traería firmar un acuerdo. Para ese entonces la posibilidad de que se iniciase una revuelta iba en aumento, con la salida a la luz de esa información tenía muy tensos a los ciudadanos, ya no se respiraba esa tranquilidad de antaño, ahora se estaba más al pendiente de lo que dijera el Imperio Chino y de la repuesta de Japón que no se podía pensar en otras cosas.

Sin embargo había quienes trataban de ignorar la realidad, otros tantos de aminorar las vastas posibilidades de la guerra tratando de vivir jubilosamente, también estaban los que daban muestra de la negatividad y sólo estaban a esperas de que se iniciara el fuego, pero también estaban las personas como Orihime, que una vez enterada de la situación, decidió poner toda su fe en la resolución del problema. Por las mañanas se dedicaba a ir al Templo Kiyomizudera para dejar sus oraciones en ofrenda, pidiendo que tanto su hermano Sora como Ishida culminasen su labor en China y regresaran sanos y salvos, a la par que demandaba a los dioses se esclareciera el problema de la manera más tranquila posible y que cesaran los disturbios en Corea.

Y como uno de esos días, la pelimarrón salió del recinto sagrado con la intención de volver a su hogar, sin embargo al levantar su mirada vió de lejos venir a la morena de ojos zafiro, alguien que en antaño fue amiga suya y que ahora sólo quedaban recuerdos de su malograda amistad.

Rukia también la reconoció, nadie más en todo el pueblo tenía ese tono de pelo y un par de orquillas en flor como ornamento, sin embargo no le tenía rencores ni nada por el estilo, además de que la situación actual del país no daba para esas insignificancias, así como si nada continuó con su camino.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Inoue detuvo su andar y le habló.

— Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué gusto verte? — Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa asomándose de sus labios, mirándole con cierta ternura, ahora se daba cuenta de lo inmadura que había actuado al romper los alzos con la morena pero quería rehacerlos, sólo si Rukia quería.

—Lo mismo digo Inoue— Se detuvo cuando la otra le habló, le mostró una sincera sonrisa para alegría de la pelimarrón.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Le preguntó una vez más, animándose a saber más de su vida, después del tiempo en que no se vieron y dirigieron la palabra.

— Muy bien… ¿y tú? — Y quiso saber ya que notaba un dejo de tristeza en el semblante de la pelimarrón, una tristeza que trataba de esconder con una sonrisa forzada.

—Algo preocupada por lo que está sucediendo pero bien— Fue su respuesta llena de honestidad.

La morena sólo sonrió al escucharla, aún estaba ese ambiente de incomodidad que no les permitía prolongar más su conversación, así que fue la misma Inoue la que dio por finalizado el encuentro.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, me dio gusto verte de nuevo. Nos veremos Kuchiki-san— Así se despidió la pelimarrón, sonriéndole nuevamente para pasar a su costado en dirección a su casa, mientras Rukia echó una mirada hacia atrás, despidiendo con la mirada a la joven, si bien aún residía la tensión pero ya había sido un gran avance saludarse y preguntar por su bienestar, seguro con el tiempo, su relación podía mejorar.

**

* * *

**

Esa misma noche Kurosaki se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposa, sentada en el futón bastante pensativo, no tenía para otra cosa tan preocupante en que poner su juicio, toda la tarde estuvo dedicándose a hacer algunos reportes y en recibir los alusivos a la situación con el Imperio Chino y la ya de por si empeorada situación en Corea, puesto que recibió la notificación de que las tropas Coreanas estaban haciendo todo lo posible por aplacar a los rebeldes, prácticamente se estaba volviendo una zona de conflictos que si la propia milicia de ese país no lograba detener, se convertiría en un caos. Aunado a eso, estaba el tiempo límite para las negociaciones con el Imperio Chino, mañana se llevaría a cabo el último intento por hacerles entrar en razón, pero aunque quisiera sonar positivo, la balanza se estaba yendo del lado equivocado y con ello se avecinaba la catástrofe. Lo que ahora le quedaba era la esperanza… confiaría en el personal enviado a negociar pero aún así estaría listo para lo que viniera.

Cuando entró a la habitación le encontró en su habitual muda para dormir, pero no se veía en condiciones de querer hacerlo, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sentando en el futón con pose pensativa y mirada fija en algún punto del piso. Rukia se acercó con sigilo, al verlo ahí y en ese estado tuvo una idea, esperando que surtiera los efectos requeridos, así que con cuidado apoyó sus rodillas en el blando futón, y estando tras él a una distancia considerable, sonrió y llevó sus manos a los hombros del pelinaranja, iniciando un ligero masaje.

El muchacho al percibir la suavidad de los falanges presionar con cierta fuerzas sus músculos, dejó de lado todo pensamiento para ladear el rostro y darse cuenta que la causante de esa atención no la morena.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Le preguntó sin más.

—Un masaje, te vez tan tenso… esto va ayudarte a relajarte— Le comentó con tranquilidad, continuando con su faena.

—Pues vaya que lo necesito— Le respondió con todo seguridad, dejando que ella se encargara de mimarle un poco, después de todo lo que ocurrían a nivel nacional e internacional, ella con su dulce forma de tratarle le eran suficiente alivio, un buen aliciente para continuar.

Volvieron al silencio, sin querer Ichigo evocó la noche de bodas, y sonrió complacido al recordar el ruborizado rostro de la morena con cada caricia, así mismo del placer que ella le había proporcionado. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde esa noche no se había atrevido a volver a tocarla, sin querer estaba descuidando a la mujer que quería profundamente, pero en las actuales circunstancias había más cosas fuera de su vida que le robaban el pensamiento, quizás por eso no lo veía adecuado.

La ojiazul aún con sus dedos ejerciendo su magia relajante en el muchacho, volvió encontrarlo pensativo, de la poca faz que lograba vislumbrar hasta se notaba afligido, no puedo evitar preocuparse, toda la clase de emociones que lograba encontrar en él en ese instante se lo transmitía instantáneamente como una clase especial de conexión. Quería traer un poco de alegría a su persona, así que abandonó la labor del masaje, y prefirió abrazarle, recargando su mentón ese cálido hombro, pasando sus ojuelos al perfil del pelinaranja para después volver a enfocarse al frente.

—Si de algo te sirve…— Comenzó a decirle quedamente a su oído, aún dudando en comentárselo sin estar al cien por ciento segura de que así fuera, además de que no quería traerle más preocupaciones a su ajetreada vida —Comienzo a pensar que… quizás esté embarazada— Terminó confesándole con una amplia sonrisa.

Nuevamente todo pensamiento negativo terminó esfumándose cuando la escuchó, fue como un vuelve a la vida que le por instinto le hizo voltear a verla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo.

— ¿Estás segura o sólo lo sospechas? — Inquirió, necesitaba tener una sola respuesta, una concisa que despejara la duda.

—Es una sospecha pero no creo equivocarme— Esto lo dijo con más determinación, ya que después de averiguar sobre la sintomatología común en la etapa de gestación, tomando como principal base a su idea los primeros meses, se dio cuenta que un par de esas señales conformaban parte de su vida cotidiana, por eso si la mayoría de los demás se presentaba y notaba aquellos cambios en su físico ya no tendría duda alguna.

—Espero no te equivoques— Unió su deseo al de su esposa, le correspondió con una de esas sonrisas que sólo a ella mostraba, sólo el tiempo lo diría pero confiaría en la palabra de su mujer.

**

* * *

**

El nuevo día se mostraba pesado, se podía respirar en el ambiente un dejo de preocupación y aflicción entre los pobladores, todos hablaban y comentaban sobre la actual situación y de las posibilidades existentes de que se destara el fuego.

Ichigo nuevamente había llegado pensativo al cuartel, le recibieron sus dos oficiales que fungían como los mejores del escuadrón, le entregaron una serie de reportes, las habituales, las que todos los días se recibían. Ya se había acostumbrado a que a cierta hora apareciera un mensajero que le hacía entrega de los documentos alusivos a la situación de diario vivir. Sin embargo cuando notó el tiempo pasar y no ver la llegaba del susodicho mensajero, comenzó a sospechar de que algo andaba mal, tenía ese fuerte augurio que le aclamaba lo terrible. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin mencionar nada a nadie, con el tiempo podría corroborar sus sospechas, ya no sería cuestión de días, las horas del día se acortaban cada vez más y nadie le tenía informe alguno sobre las negociaciones con el Imperio Chino, y con la rebelión en Corea.

Poco a poco el sol se fue apagando desde el horizonte, llevándose consigo sus esplendorosos rayos, dándole paso a la oscuridad tan característica de la noche, el cielo estaba despejado, no había ni estrellas que ornamentaran el vasto espacio, la pálida luna a penas se alzaba y ya se encontraba en soledad. Para ese entonces los miembros de la Tercera División y su líder pelinaranja aún seguían entre los altos muros del cuartel, estaban a minutos de dar por finalizado el día para que cada uno volviera a sus hogares, pero un mensajero irrumpió en la serenidad y silencio del interior, recorría con agilidad cada pasillo, causando revuelo a su paso, mismo barullo que extrañó a Ichigo y le obligó a salir de su respectiva oficina al encuentro con aquel.

El mensajero se detuvo frente al manda más y le reverenció antes de dar su mensaje.

—El Comandante Yamamoto exige su presencia en el salón de reuniones. Es urgente— Fueron las palabras que salieron vibrando por la garganta del visitante, impactado al pelinaranja en demasía, nuevamente el corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo.

—Gracias— Fue su respuesta al recibir la información, rápidamente se encargó de pedir a los presentes miembros del escuadrón que se retirasen a sus respectivos hogares y que de manera pronta y oportuna les haría saber los detalles de la reunión que estaba por atender.

Sin dar las ordenes, salió a paso ágil donde en la entrada ya le esperaba el carruaje que le llevaría por segunda ocasión hasta el cuartel general.

**

* * *

**

—Es inevitable— Dijo un hombre mientras miraba el oscuro cielo, sonaba a un tipo de lamento, sintiéndose fracasado por lo haber logrado el objetivo.

—Las cosas no siempre pueden salir bien, se hizo todo lo que se pudo. Lo que sigue ya es decisión del Parlamento y del mismo Emperador— Consoló otro de los presentes.

—El problema es ese, lo que se decida no creo que sea nada buena dadas las circunstancias— Acotó alguien más, con naturalidad y encubriendo su preocupación.

El joven de gafas no decía nada, sólo era el escucha de las palabras de sus compañeros diplomáticos, también se sentía fracasado, y no podía dejar de pensar en calamidades después de que se tomaran las decisiones una vez en Japón se hayan enterado de todo.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa a empacar… el barco zarpa en una hora— Recomendó Sora al aparecerse en escena, en clara muestra de que abandonaran toda clase de pensamiento referente a la ineficacia de la negociación, para ocupar ese tiempo en hacer lo debido antes de partir de regreso a casa.

**

* * *

**

Esta ocasión no fue el último en aparecerse, de hecho aún faltaba un par de Capitanes por arribar a la sala, así que puso en el lugar que le correspondía y en completo silencio aguardó al resto.

Cuando en el recinto ya no faltaba de nadie más, una vez más, los grandes portones volvieron a cerrarse para dar inicio.

Yamamoto se irguió en toda su estatura con rígido semblante, aunque por dentro estaba en alerta por lo ocurrido, ya que no estaba lidiando con uno, si no con dos problemas de grandes dimensiones que no podía dejar a la ligera.

—El informe reciente no está a nuestro favor— Tan pronto dio anunció de las malas noticia, todos se inmutaron —Las negociaciones con el Imperio Chino fracasaron. Así mismo, el problema con la rebelión en Corea se ha extendido, las tropas nativas tienen grandes dificultades para restablecer la paz— Añadió en forma concreta la actual situación, dándose paso a toda una serie de conjeturas que sólo quedaban en las mentes de cada persona.

— ¿Qué medidas se han tomado? — Preguntó Ichigo, queriendo saber cual había sido la respuesta conjunta del Parlamento y de Emperador.

—Aún no se nos ha notificado nada. Seguramente mañana se tendrán ordenes específicas— Respondió con rectitud el propio Yamamoto, hasta el momento sólo sabía que en esos mismos instantes también estaba la reunión con los miembros de Parlamento, el Primer Ministro y el Emperador, ellos debían llegar a un acuerdo de las acciones a tomar.

— ¿Cree que se llegue a considerar una intervención marcial en el Imperio Coreano? — Esa era la duda específica que tuvo que preguntar el Capitán Kuchiki, siendo la cuestión que a todos importaba conocer su respuesta.

El longevo comandante sabía a la perfección la respuesta a esa cuestión, aunque si el Imperio Chino les incitaba logrando así que el Emperador cambiara de opinión, así sería pero por el momento el apego a lo pactado era mejor.

—La Convención de Tietsin no lo permite— Fue su concreta respuesta, sonando ceremonioso.

Hubo un cierto alivio en su respuesta, que se evidenció en los rostro de los más preocupados, al menos había un pacto de antaño con el Imperio Chino para menguar la tensión.

—Pero si la misma China incumple el acuerdo, nos veremos obligados a hacer lo mismo, nada está definido— Acotó el longevo como una no tan remota posibilidad, el mundo estaba lleno de ella, y hasta la menos potencial podía emerger y darle comienzo a las hostilidades.

Habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle, China tenía un Imperio grande y caprichoso; y evidenciando el debilitamiento de la Dinastía Menchú, podrían tomar la decisión de poner todas sus cartas altas sin importar los daños que les fuese a ocasionar. A simple vista, Japón no era gran cosa, la naval y su armada estaba en pleno desarrollo, además a comparación era un territorio pequeño y China multiplicaba con creces a su milicia, por eso se pensaba que era irracional entrar a una guerra que desde el principio Japón las llevaba de perder en número.

—Por el momento es todo, esperaremos a las decisiones de los altos mandos acorde al desarrollo de la situación— Así finalizó la sesión, aunque conocer la vigencia del Convenio de Tietsin había calmado los ánimos.

Ichigo abordó nuevamente el carruaje, ésta vez para regresar a casa, donde seguramente Rukia debía estar preocupada por la demora.

Pero el preocupado terminó siendo él, ya que al adentrarse a los muros de su hogar se encontró con varios sirvientes yendo y viniendo, frunció el ceño al notar tanta movilidad a esas horas, así que preguntó a una de las lacayas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —

La dama le miró asombrada, como si dudando decírselo, sin embargo se vio obligada por su inquisidora mirada y con cierta preocupación se lo dejó saber.

—Su esposa… tuvo una pequeña crisis—

— ¡Donde está! — Se apresuró a querer saber, su semblante imperturbable cambió a uno inquieto, su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo debido, ya que el hecho de saber porqué a tanta locomoción en los pasillos le helaba la sangre y hacía sentirse vulnerable con el hecho de pensar que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido.

La dama le indicó que se encontraba en su habitación, así que se apresuró a recorrer los largos pasillos con el propósito de verla. Cuando cruzó el umbral, se topó con la persona menos esperaba.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — Preguntó el ceñudo muchacho a la dama de gafas y seria mirada, la mujer con la que aún tenía ligeras confrontaciones por situaciones del pasado e incluso insignificantes.

— ¿No le parece obvio? — Le respondió altiva, para después pasar su mirada a donde Rukia, quien yacía recostada en el futón y arropada, descansando serenamente. Ichigo también la miró, no era momento para pelear por menudencias.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? — Preguntó al aire, a espera de que alguien le respondiera.

—Tuvo un desvanecimiento ocasionado por su embarazo. No ha consumido la cantidad necesaria de alimento para que su cuerpo pueda soportar un día rutinario. Es recomendable que se alimente bien, por lo demás está bien— Fue el diagnóstico que dio Unohana, reciente amiga de la morena, pero que además tenía muchos conocimientos médicos a pesar de no serlo.

Con las palabras de Unohana, el embarazo ya era un hecho, tuvo esa extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo, un dejo de ilusión a la confirmada idea de recibir a un nuevo miembro en su familia, pero a la par surgió esa actitud sobre protectora para con su esposa y para con el mismo ser que crecía en su vientre, mientras estuviese presente haría lo imposible por cuidarles, en su ausencia ya estaba planeando que pedimentos hacer a la servidumbre con tal de que la morena estuviese estable.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella— Musitó Ichigo en forma general.

—A quien debería agradecerle es a Ise Nanao, ella fue quien estuvo más al tanto, yo llegué minutos después de que se desvaneciera— Fue el sincero comentario de Retsu, mostrándose afable.

Ichigo pasó su mirada a la aludida, quien le volvió a mirar altanera, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Retsu es mejor que nos retiremos, además, ya es tarde— Fue el comentario de Nanao para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, notando además que Kurosaki seguramente necesitaba estar cerca de su esposa y a solas.

—Tienes razón, no es bueno que mujeres como nosotras estemos a altas horas de la noche y peor aún, estorbando— Dijo con gracia la mujer mayor, para después erguirse y caminar con dirección a la puerta corrediza, Nanao le imitó.

Ichigo les abrió el paso, dudando siquiera en poder decirles algunas palabras antes de que se marcharan.

—Nos retiramos Señor Kurosaki, con permiso— Dijo amable Unohana, para despedirse con reverencia. Ésta vez Nanao no le imitó, se limitó a quedarse callada para ir detrás de su compañera.

El pelinaranja la vio salir de la habitación sin embargo se aventuró a detener a la mujer de gafas, llamándola por su nombre a lo que ella se detuvo y se giró para encararlo, sin cambiar siquiera su semblante.

—No creí llegar a decirlo, pero— Le comenzó a decir —gracias por cuidar de Rukia, no es tan mala persona como pensaba— Le terminó de decir, un tanto más apenado por lo último.

—Lo mismo opino de usted— Fue la respuesta de Nanao, aún seria —Me tengo que ir, con permiso— Acotó para darse la media vuelta y continuar con su trayecto al exterior.

Ichigo le vio durante segundos emprender su marcha, para después volver a la habitación y cuidar de su esposa.

Y mientras la ilusión nacía en algunas partes, en otros puntos del mundo, ésta se esfumaba.

**

* * *

**

Espero haya gustado el capítulo n.n, gracias de antemano.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, espero tenerla lista para el domingo ;)

Saludos!!!


	16. Tú & Yo… En Medio de la Catástrofe

Pasando de rapidito a actualizar o__o y dejando los respectivos agradecimintos n.n a:**_ Anita509,_** **_Flerasgard, _****_Naoko tendo, LadySc -Maaya-__, Ryu archer, Laura V, Yui-makino, Kuchikki Rukia 7, Uchiha Katze, metitus, rinxxxav, natyshan, story love, Kumiko Kusajishi_****_, ichiruki-fan _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario.

He andando por la calle de la amargura u.u pero hoy estoy de mejor humor, para mañana estaré mejor jeje.

Les dejo el capítulo XVI... tiene de todo... pero algo interesante al final jeje espero les guste.

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVI**

**"Tú & Yo… (En Medio de la Catástrofe)"**

Por tercera vez recibió el llamado de emergencia, con premura se hizo presente en la sala de reuniones del cuartel General, siendo una vez más puntual dadas las circunstancias. Como había sido costumbre una vez completo el grupo de líderes de cada división, se cerraron las puertas para mantener confidencialidad a los asuntos que se estaban por tratar, al menos por el momento.

El líder y más veterano de los trece presentes, se irguió en toda su estatura haciendo golpear su bastón. Las miradas se centraron en su omnipotente presencia.

—El Gobierno de Seúl ha pedido ayuda al Imperio Chino para frenar los estragos que sigue causando la secta de Tong-Hak— Anunció una de las primeras noticias, dejando a más de uno incrédulos, esperaban que Corea pidiese ayuda, más no a los Chinos.

— Pero… ¿y el tratado de Tietsin? — Inquirió el mismo Ichigo bastante exaltado, ese convenido por norma debía frenar la invasión de tropas Chinas en territorio Coreano, ¿Qué significaba que en ese momento se tomara esa medida?

—Es a lo que voy…— Dijo el longevo guardando compostura — LiHung-Chang envió sus tropas a Corea, y de acuerdo con la convención de Tientsin, nos notificó las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo— Continuó dando algunas pausas para darle claridez al problema —Pero… China ha cometido un grave error, en su mensaje hacia los altos mandos ha proclamado a Corea como suyo—

Era inminente dar esas declaraciones, y caía en contradicción con los estatutos del convenio de Tietsin, violaba esa normatividad sin ningún tapujo. El tratado de Tietsin se enfocaba en 3 puntos que tanto China como Japón juraron cumplir el 18 de abril de 1885, respetar al pié de la letra hasta el final de los tiempos pero hoy eso no era más que una promesa rota, una que retó la paciencia y la tranquilidad del Emperador, del Primer Ministro, los Parlamentario y también a su milicia.

—A las acciones que ha tomado el Imperio Chino, el Emperador a respondido a que se enviasen tropas a Corea lo más pronto posible— Sentenció Yamamoto, siendo ésta una introducción a lo que iba a pedirles, aunque francamente era su obligación cumplir. Aunado a eso, dando a entender que Corea debía ser independiente o controlada por ellos.

Todos entendieron la indirecta, hacia donde iba la situación, nadie iba a oponerse, después de todo ese era su deber, no les quedaba más que esperar a certeras órdenes. Pero Ichigo era el único a quien el miedo lo sucumbió, la duda taladró su cabeza y la posibilidad de morir en combate le envenenó el alma.

—Ya han partido los primeros hombres, esto será para analizar cuan fuerte es China en el ámbito militar. Si se pone peor y más serio, no dudaremos en enviarles a ustedes y a sus respectivas cuadrillas— Fue la notificación con la que culminó la junta, eso tranquilizó un poco al pelinaranja ya que al menos aún no tendría que marchar a pelear por su patria, pero le daba cierta rabia saber que se habían enviado hombres comunes y corrientes para hacer frente a las especializadas tropas del descomunal Imperio Chino. No serían más que conejillos de indias.

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana había recibido la notificación del arribo a tierras Japonesas de todos los diplomáticos, le costó mucho trabajo poder mantener la calma en lo que llegaba la hora de que en sus brazos pudiese retener a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, percibir su calor y su aroma, uno que añoró en los días de su ausencia.

Hizo hasta lo imposible por llegar puntual, cuando llegó al muelle pudo notar lo concurrido que éste estaba, todos ellos amigos y familiares de los que viajaron al Imperio Chino esperaban con ansias en desborde de sus seres queridos.

Orihime por momento se asomaba entre la multitud, tratando de localizar tanto a su hermano como al joven de gafas, estaba ansiosa de verles nuevamente, incluso no podía dejar de mover sus dedos.

La algarabía se soltó cuando bajaron los primeros pasajeros, la pelimarrón vio a los mismos ser recibidos calurosamente por sus esposas, hijos y demás parientes, se conmovió antes las escenas que se exponía y no pudo evitar sonreír en su contemplación.

Otro duo de diplomáticos también desbordó con singular alegría y de misma forma se les recibió con gusto.

Con el paso de los minutos y el no divisar a quienes esperaba, comenzó a preocuparse, su pecho se oprimía por la angustia, y se le comenzaba a dificultar el poder pasar saliva, e le formaba un nudo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando de aquel navío vió bajar tanto a Sora como a Ishida, quien le pisaba los talones.

En su rostro se formó una amplia sonrisa, nacida de ver lo esperado y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta ellos, cayendo directamente en brazos de su hermano mayor, rodeándole, con tanta efusividad y una que otra lágrima de alegría por saberlo con bien.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra verte…— Musitó Orihime, siendo su comentario a penas audible para el mayor, quien le acarició el pelo y la instó a mirarle.

—Lo mismo digo…— Le comentó a penas, sonriéndole para después mantener su distancia y permitir que nuevamente se reencontraran.

La pelimarrón miró con ternura y con timidez al muchacho de gafas, quien se mantenía en su lugar, contemplando su rostro de porcelana, jubiloso de volver a donde la paz reinaba, a la tierra que le vio nacer, al lugar donde estaba la persona que tanto amaba. Orihime se acercó hasta quedar cerca y frente a él, soltó un suspiro, dio un paso más y rodeó ambos brazos su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho a lo que él le respondió al ceñirla, inhalando y prendándose del aroma de su caballera, con ese cálido sentimiento de felicidad, de estar de nuevo en su hogar.

No necesitaba de sus palabras para entender todo lo que quería decirle, sus acciones se lo demostraban con tanta claridad que duda no le quedaba y de que también era correspondido.

**

* * *

**

La morena permanecía en casa, aún en el futón a esas horas de la mañana, rodeada del personal de servidumbre y llena de atenciones, todas siendo causadas por su embarazo y le abrumaban los efectos que la noticia había traído. Desde tempranas horas se le sirvió un desayuno de grandes proporciones, exagerado en cantidad y que sentía no podría dar bocado más porque estallaría.

Ni hablar de la comida que estaba pronto a servirse, y aunque había insistido en querer ir al comedor y probar las exquisiteces que se cocinaban como se mandaba, se lo prohibieron. Ya que no debía hacer esfuerzos o ese tipo de cosas por su bien, pero para la ojiazul era una exageración.

Cuando a su habitación se dio paso la gran bandeja de manjares y la acomodaron frente a ella, e quedó pasmada. Había una considerable cantidad de comida, la suficiente para 4 personas. Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un búho y miró a la que dama que en esos intentas le tocaba atenderla.

— ¿No crees que es mucho? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mirando a la dama.

—Es la cantidad perfecta— Le respondió.

—No puedo comerlo todo… es demasiado… es una exageración— Comenzó a reprochar, primer día y no le estaba gustando para nada y no es porqué fuera irresponsable con la vida que se formaba en su vientre pero eso superaba todo.

—No puedo hacer nada, son órdenes del Señor Kurosaki— Fue la respuesta de la mujer, aunque quisiera rebajar las porciones, lo tenía prohibido, nunca desobedecía.

—Ese estúpido de Ichigo…— Continuó quejándose, él y su actitud exagerada y sobre protectora eran las culpables de pasar todo el día en cama, comiendo a kilos y hasta reventar, sin permitirle hacer absolutamente nada… Y siendo tan hiperactiva, todo eso era un infierno.

**

* * *

**

Una vez en casa, un festín de bienvenida les recibió en el amplio jardín, Orihime había ordenado a las cocineras que preparasen el mejor platillo en su haber, mientras se encargó de adornar el lugar de forma colorida así como algunos empleados le ayudaron en poner una carpa.

No era un festín de grandes proporciones, sólo para unos cuantos, la gente importante.

Alrededor de la mesita y en sus respectivos almohadones, tomaron asiento los dos hermanos Inoue así como padre e hijo de la familia Ishida. Se les sirvió platillos y manjares para su deleite, así como diversas bebidas para el gusto de todos. En la casa se respiraba un ambiente de júbilo y serenidad, incluso las empleadas estaban alegres de verles de regreso.

Durante la comida no tocaron el tema de la fallido negociación, era algo que podría arruinar la alegría del festín y consigo la de Orihime, así que prefirieron platicar de otras cosas, de trivialidades, de elogiar la ornamentación, de anécdotas, cualquier cosa que no afligiera a nadie. Se rodearon de una realidad alterna, acogedora y alegre, para olvidar los golpes de la vida.

—Por cierto Señorita, su hermano me comentó que usted y mi hijo se han vuelto muy cercanos— Dijo Ryuken, queriendo saber que tan cierto era, y que tan cercana era esa relación.

—Sí… a decir verdad sí…— Le contestó algo sonrojada, bajando la mirada, como si escondiera lo que su corazón le dictaba.

— ¿Y podría considerarlo un candidato para marido? — Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez más directo y con fuerza, causando que Uryuu se apresurara a intervenir.

—Creo que ya fueron muchas preguntas— No lo decía porque le temiera al compromiso, más bien le daba pavor escuchar su respuesta, ya que podría alegrar o desmoronar su mundo.

Sora la vio en problemas, con ese rubor matizando sus mejillas, de hecho también quería saber su respuesta.

—Bueno yo…— Comenzó a tartajear, avergonzada de su propias respuesta —lo quiero mucho y… si quisiera un esposo… sería él— Sentía que la cara le ardía y todo por su declaración, dejando pasmado a Uryuu, alegre a Sora y con deseos de saber más a Ryuken.

— ¿Y quieres un esposo? — Cuestionó de nuevo, poniéndola de nuevo en problemas.

—En unos meses… puede ser— Respondió sin más, sin confirmar ni negar nada. Dejando la respuesta abierta a más interpretaciones.

Aún con ese bochorno, algo bueno habían salido a relucir, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ella pretendía quedarse al lado de Uryuu, para siempre. Ya que en él había encontrado la felicidad.

**

* * *

**

Durante el trayecto a casa, no pudo evitar fijar su atención en los contingentes de personas, todas con el mismo rumbo, la gran mayoría con ropajes iguales y sus cargamentos, siendo también acompañados por sus familiares que les llenaban de caricias daba la despedida, ya sea temporal o permanente. Descifró al instante que se trataban de las tropas enviadas por el Emperador y sus allegados para invadir Corea, pero eran tropas débiles y carecidas de técnica, ya que estaba formabas por civiles, gente que no se había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida aprendiendo del arte de la guerra y el combate; a penas sabían del manejo de algunas armas y básicos usos de la pólvora como herramienta de destrucción, serían usados como carnada, para medir el poder del enemigo, y le llenaba de odio el saber que quizás muchos de ellos eran ignorantes de lo que les esperaba ya que sus propios líderes se negaron a decírselos, pero a la par le anegaba cierta tristeza, sobre todo por sus familias a quienes se les dará la apesadumbrada noticia de los caídos en guerra en pocos días.

Prefirió ladear la vista y posarla en otro punto, donde no pudiese ver su nada lejano futuro.

Cuando llegó a casa y cruzó el umbral de la habitación que compartía con su joven esposa, la encontró sentada en el futón con una gran variedad de alimentos, que suponía ser su cena. Ella notó su presencia y hizo a un lado la idea de continuar o más bien de tratar de terminarlo todo, y se le dirigió para reprocharle.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas, tienes mucho que explicarme! — Alzó la voz, si quitarle la mirada fulminante.

— ¿Y ahora que hice? — Lo tomó con calma, casi desinteresado se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, esperando que soltara sus reclamos.

—Esto— Le señaló la gran bandeja — ¿Tu mandaste que me sirvieran todo eso no? — Le preguntó, a sabiendas de su respuesta.

—Sí… Es por tu bien— Le dijo calmado, estaba cansado y con muchas cosas en mente como para que ella le exasperara.

—Pero es mucho… demasiado… además no me dejaron hacer nada en todo el día… prácticamente me aburrí— Soltó más de sus quejas, y es que pareciera por el afán de cuidarla irrumpían su libertad de movimiento.

—No tiene nada de malo que me preocupe por ti…— Le dejó claro que si todo había sido exagerado era simplemente para que estuviese tranquilo. Lo que tanto se quiere, se cuida.

—Pero… ¿al menos bajarías un poco esas restricciones? — La morena tuvo que entender que él no había puesto todo aquello sólo para molestarla, realmente sus razones giraban en torno a sus deseos porque estuviese bien y el desarrollo de su embarazo fuese de la mejor manera posible. Pero al menos quería que le dejasen salir al jardín o deambular por toda la casa.

Ichigo la miró detenidamente, si bien era necesario cuidarla pero tampoco quería que se sintiera incómoda así que tuvo que acceder.

—Está bien—

Le acompañó durante la cena, ella le convidó de toda la bandeja de alimentos que tenía para su deleite, cenaron en la habitación sin que nadie les molestara y sin tocar ningún tema alusivo a la situación política del país, ya que ni deseaban saber nada y mucho menos arruinar ese momento. Prefirieron hablar del tema de su paternidad.

— Por cierto… ¿ya lo sabe tu familia? — Preguntó la morena ojiazul, esperando que Ichigo se los hubiese dicho.

—Aún no… y Byakuya…— Mencionó la hermano de la morena, de igual manera, esperando que ella ya se lo haya dicho.

—No, tampoco— Fue su respuesta, no se le había pasado por la mente darles la noticia a su familiar, hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? — Inquirió de nuevo, tendrían que anunciárselos tarde o temprano pero dadas variadas circunstancias, no sabían cuan conveniente era.

— ¿Te parece si los reunimos aquí para decírselos?... Con el pretexto de una cena o algo así… ¿Qué dices? — Fue la opción que la morena dijo a su esposo, quien sometió a juicio su propuesta y no encontró nada malo en ella, así que mostró su conformidad.

—Me parece bien— Fue su respuesta, aún picando la comida de la bandeja.

Rukia siguió devorando la comida, al menos mañana ya tendría algo qué hacer. Escribiría con puño y letra ambas invitaciones y pediría que las mandaran a sus respectivos destinatarios.

**

* * *

**

Mientras tanto en el largo, oscuro y acuoso camino rumbo al Imperio Chino, yacían los contingentes de hombres en sus respectivas embarcaciones, algunos de ellos padres de familia e hijos, con vocación de artesanos, comerciantes entre otras que se habían acudido al llamado de la nación para enlistarse en la milicia. La mayoría conocía de las artes de combate, de forma rudimentaria, pero no técnicas. Así mismo se armaron de valor a sabiendas de que podría hacer uso de la pólvora para atacar. Y mientras algunos aguardaban sentados en la superficie de madera, u otros dormitaban a espera del alba, había algunos cuantos que aún rondaban por el navío.

Uno de ellos era un moreno de bruna mirada, serio y con mucha fortaleza, alto y con ligeros tintes de sangre extranjera. Se trataba de Sado Yasutora, no era como los demás miembros militares, él era un guerrero, incluso pudo formar parte de una de las 13 divisiones especializadas y al orden del Emperador, pero se negó rotundamente debido a la lealtad que tenía para con el General de la infantería.

Sado observó el horizonte, tan oscuro y con aire abrumador, no sabía cuantos hombres esperaban en las costas Coreanas, pero no tenía miedo a morir, a lo que temía, era el que la hegemonía Japonesa se viese suprimida por los Chinos, y antes de ver caer a su país, tenía que ver derrumbarse a otros imperios.

**

* * *

**

Esa noche, después de la cena, pidió a que la servidumbre se llevara los trastos sucios, e incluso pidió que no molestaran, esto debido a que tenía interesante planes. El deseo y el cariño lo orillaron a final de cuentas a querer dedicarle una noche, para relajarse, para olvidar, para demostrarle mediante acciones cuanto la amaba, porque eso era precisamente lo que sentía en esos momentos…

La morena lo descifró al momento en que sin recato alguno, él le recostó en el amplio futón, no con la intención de cuidarle y velar su sueño como en ocasión anterior, ésta vez se encargó de tenerla cerca, bajo suyo, mirándose en sus ojos amielados llenos de brillo.

Rukia estaba tan sorprendida como encantada cuando él le besó y se dedicó a acariciar su ya desnudo y menudo cuerpo con toda tranquilidad bajo las sábanas. Sus labios hicieron un recorrido por su cuello, dejando a su paso diversidad de caricias.

La morena fue consciente de la desnudez de ambos, cuando él comenzó a lamer sus pechos. Cuando la lengua se enroscó en su pezón, la áspera textura le provocó deliciosas sensaciones que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un intenso placer, y una extraña excitación comenzó a crecer en el interior de su ser.

La boca del hombre descendió por su pecho hasta, que ella sintió unos tibios y húmedos remolinos en su vientre desnudo. El placer que le provocaba era tan intenso que la ojiazul cerró los ojos y unos gemidos quedos brotaron de sus labios. Él había tomado el mando absoluto sobre ella, y eso era lo que quería.

Pasó la mano por sus muslos y sintió que el cuerpo de ella se estremecía cuando sus dedos acertaron a hallar la hendidura femenina. Ella estaba estimulada, lo que le hizo pensar que, esa noche, la unión no le resultaría dolorosa. Con ese propósito, Ichigo la estimuló con su contacto y acarició el centro de su feminidad con sus falanges. Pese a que, antes, ella había resuelto no responder, su contacto causó tal placer en la morena que tuvo ganas de gritar. Ansiaba tocarlo y brindarle parte del intenso placer que él le proporcionaba, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo por la timidez que sentía estando en la intimidad con él.

Pero logró un avance al buscar sus labios y recibir de estos un beso, las bocas de ambos se volvieron hambrientas. Él ahondó el beso y, al mismo tiempo, fue explorando los secretos de su cuerpo y cuyos efectos se mezclaban con el placer entre sus piernas. Sus níveas manos por voluntad propia acariciaron el amplio dorso del muchacho, percibiendo su calor que parecía saltar y extenderse hasta su brazos, con ese desenfrenado deseo por sentirle más de lo que en esos momentos, incluso hasta se sentía avergonzada de la actitud lasciva que estaba mostrando ante él, por la forma en que respondía a sus caricias entre el sudor y quedos gemidos.

El pelinaranja la miró nuevamente, como una forma de anticiparla a lo sucesivo, dándose cuenta de que lo que había entrambos era algo más poderoso, algo que le hacía sentirse feliz y agradecido, que no se había equivocado. La morena también respondió a su mirada, y aunque en antaño se negó a la idea de pertenecer a un hombre, esa idea ya había sido suplantada por una basada en el cariño, ahora estaba segura de querer pertenecerle a él, al único hombre al que le había abierto su corazón y que ahora ya ocupaba un gran espacio en él. Quería serle sincera y decírselo.

El muchacho le sonrió un poco antes de reincidir a juntar sus labios, a la par que se introdujo en ella, callando su ahogado gemido. La morena adoraba sentir el peso de él, su aroma y, cuando Ichigo empezó a impulsarse dentro, Rukia sintió que algo en su interior comenzaba a crecer y a tensarse, como si estuviese empujándola hasta el borde de un gran precipicio. La ojiazul no pudo evitar gemir con su boca pegada a él debido a esas oscilaciones entre sus cuerpos, con todas esas sensaciones colmadas de exquisitez recorriendo su cuerpo y tensándola a cada instante.

Eso no se compraba con la primera ocasión, que había sido más por compromiso que por el gusto de querer hacerlo, pero ahora estaban conscientes de que si se había dado esa noche era por el deseo que uno sembraba en el otro, que si habían unidos sus labios había sido por el amor que querían expresarse y dejar claro desde hace tiempo sin necesidad de palabras.

En un instante propicio, el muchacho gimió y la voz de ella se unió a la suya en un gemido bajo y ronco, y los dos fueron recorridos por cálidos temblores.

Ichigo se dejó caer sobre ella y la morena lo ciñó con sus piernas para retenerlo en su centro, así como rodeó su cuello, tratando de regular su respiración a la par que a penas le murmuraba lo que sentía hacia él y teniendo como respuesta la misma frase.

**

* * *

**

Espero haya gustado el capi jeje.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Saludos!!!


	17. Destino Incierto

Paso a actualziar antes de irme a la Uni jeje y dejando los respectivos agradecimintos a:**_ Anita509,_** **_Uchiha Katze, __ichiruki-fan,_** **_Naoko tendo, LadySc -Maaya-__, Alexis, Ryu archer, Laura V, Kuchikki Rukia 7, metitus, rinxxxav, story love, natyshan, Viesna, Kumiko Kusajishi_****_, Eva Vidal, _**y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer y/o dejar su comentario. Así como una gran disculpa por no responderles sus review en esta ocasión.

Sigo en la calle de la armagura y con miles de cosas encima jeje pero ahí vamos ;)

Les dejo el capítulo XVII, el cual espero les guste y que me costó escribirlo por el poco tiempo.

Tengo que anunciar que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, espero no tardarme tanto. Además, en el próximo capítulo apareceran los dichosos saltos de tiempo y sobre la guerra trataré de hacerlo lo más llevadero posible sin darle tanto enfoque.

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

PD: La inspiración se la debo a esto: http://*www.*youtube*.com*/watch*?v=OsfFOPvOizE* recuerden quitar los asteriscos.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVII**

**"Destino Incierto"**

Cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo se deslizó para abrirse, la morena se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó en la cama. Un par de brazos poderosos la rodearon, y sin saber cómo se vio obligada a volver a la comodidad del futón.

— Por el amor de Dios, ¿acaso piensas retenerla en la cama todo el día? — Preguntó aquel alto hombre, barbudo y con traviesa expresión.

— Pedazo de patán grosero, ahora, el sonrojo jamás se irá de su rostro — Dijo el pelinaranja bastante perplejo al ver la inesperada presencia de su padre a esas horas de la mañana y notar el ruborizado rostro de su esposa que se enredaba entre las mantas.

— ¡Ha! No soy yo quien le ha provocado ese sonrojo. ¡Sé lo que escondes bajo las mantas! — Le respondió en son de burla el mayor Kurosaki, buscando fastidiarlo.

Rukia contuvo una exclamación y su sonrojo se intensificó al comprobar que lo que el muchacho de hebras naranjas ocultaba bajo las mantas estaba enhiesto.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? — Le preguntó algo molesto el pelinaranja, levantando una ceja a espera de una explicación.

— Soy tú padre… ¿acaso tengo que anunciarme? — Fingió sentirse herido por la nada cálida bienvenida de su propio hijo, pero eso no solía funcionar ya, Ichigo conocía cuan dramático era así que le restó importancia.

—Esperábamos verte hasta la noche— Le comentó el ojimiel a nombre de ambos, ya que según lo acordado, a penas se iba a realizar el envío de una cena en términos familiares pero Isshin se adelantó sin querer.

El ceño del mayor se frunció, bastante extrañado por esa respuesta, olvidando el drama y mostrándose serio.

— ¿Cómo que hasta la noche? — Soltó la pregunta nacida de la extrañeza y la curiosidad.

El pelinaranja se rascó la cabeza, pensando qué decirle aunque se fue por la tangente.

— Te lo explicaré después, por ahora ¿serías tan amable de salir para que podamos vestirnos? — Pidió primero antes de pasar a crear una mentira que al menos mantuviese al mayor tranquilo, ya que toda aquella noticia quería darla para todos y hasta la noche.

Con la promesa de que le dirían aquello que parecía un tipo de misterio, el hombre mayor salió con total tranquilidad. La servidumbre se encargó de atenderlo, ya que pusieron a su disposición la mesa y los almohadones ya que al parecer iba a quedarse a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal, se encontraba ese par de amantes envolviéndose en sus típicas vestimentas del diario vivir, así mismo trataban de lucir lo más presentables posible dada la inesperada visita de un cercano pariente, más cercano de Ichigo.

— ¿Vas a decírselo? — Inquirió la morena, ya que su esposo dio a entender que le explicaría la razón a la cual había mencionado ver a Isshin hasta al anochecer.

—No, la inventaré algo… Quedamos en que los reuniríamos para dárselo a conocer— Rectificó la decisión, dispuesto a respetar lo acordado para que no cayera en contradicciones.

—Bien…— Dijo la ojiazul a ser conocedor de la inquebrantable palabra del ojimiel.

**… o … o …**

Llegaron a tierra firme, al territorio que estaba en disputa aunque la situación estaba disfrazada de 'ayuda' para la independencia de Corea. Era la primera vez que pisaban el territorio Corea desde que se firmó el convenio de Tietsin hace ya 9 años.

Al recorrer las primeras hectáreas al mando del General, fue evidente el desastre que la secta Tonghak había dejado a su paso, no sólo había incendiado los hogares de gente inocente, también se habían encargado de reprimir a todos aquellos que no quisieran unirse a la revuelta. Los pobladores miraban con cierto temor las omnipotentes figuras de los recién llegados extranjeros.

En los amplios, despejados y afectados terrenos se fueron esparciendo las tropas japoneses, usando la expedición como medio para recoger información relevante.

Pero dado el panorama, algo decía que las tropas nacionales ya habían suprimido la revuelta, no sabían si con ayuda de los Chinos pero de que estaba controlada la rebelión eso era seguro.

Los miles de hombre enviados desde el Imperio del Sol Naciente siguieron recorriendo los alrededores, otros tantos se quedaron en el muelle en caso de que aparecieran problemas.

En su trayecto hasta llegar al epicentro de Seúl, se encontraron con infinidad de escenas que daban muestra de los estragos de la revuelta y de la lucha entre las tropas nacionales para restablecer la paz.

Sado Yasutora comandaba un pequeño contingente de hombres, todos ellos estaban bajo sus órdenes y estaba dispuesto a usar en caso de que fuese necesario. Por el panorama casi abandonado, pensó que no iba a ser necesario pero justo cuando llegaron al área cercana al Palacio Real, se toparon con un contingente de hombres que resguardaba los alrededores del gran edificio donde residía la realeza Coreana.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de la guardia real de Corea, pero cuando se fue acercando más, notó como algunos de los uniformados se ponía en guardia y apuntaban con sus armas.

Sado entrecerró los ojos, era evidente que se trataban de los Chinos que habían llegado al llamado de auxilio del Imperio Coreano, en esos momentos el ambiente se formó más tenso, las frías miradas se cruzaban entre los enemigos, amenazando con dar inicio al fuego con hacer un mal movimiento.

Ninguno de los dos bandos sabía que hacer, dependía de los movimientos del otro pero se mantendría fieles a sus propios principios.

**… o … o …**

Un nuevo informe llegó a manos del pelinaranja justo cuando el sol se escondió en el horizonte. Sus ojos incrédulos leyeron cada párrafo ahí escrito con kanjis, sus ojos miel titilaban debido a la sorpresa, por un momento pensó que la suerte empezaba a sonreírle, con el reciente informe cabía la posibilidad de que la guerra no fuese más que una utopía pero dependía de un solo movimiento que quedaba en manos de los altos mandos enviados a tierras Coreanas.

Lo que ese papel contenía era el enfrentamiento de tanto tropas Chinas como Japonesas en la capital, en Seúl. De la oportunidad nacida de negociar con los Chinos una vez más, la última, esperando lograr lo que la diplomacia no pudo. Las respuestas a las nuevas negociaciones serían dadas a las primeras horas de la madrugada, todo quedaba en manos del Comandante de la brigada Oshima y de su segundo al mando, Sado Yasutora.

No le quedaba de otra que esperar a las respuestas, no podía negar que estaba poniéndose nervioso, su alma pendía de un hilo muy fino.

Ichigo dio la orden de confirmar la recepción del documento y antes de partir a casa, dio a conocer a los miembros de su escuadrón la actual situación de la nación, sin dejar de lado la idea de se mantuviesen preparados en caso de que todo fracasara y ésta vez si tuviesen que intervenir directamente.

Con un poco de alivio y aún un tanto de esperanza en el arreglo de las relaciones internacionales, llegó a casa. Lo sedujo el olor a una cena recién acabada de hacer así como pudo percibir la presencia de sus visitas, así que con toda tranquilidad se encaminó hasta el recinto donde ya le esperaban los invitados.

—Finalmente te apareces… no es de buen gusto dejar esperar a tus invitados— Se quejó una de las mellizas, la más seca en sus declaraciones, la antítesis de la dulzura cuando vio a su hermano mayor cruzar el umbral.

Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo pasó a fijar su mirada en cada uno de los presentes, pasando desde su padre hasta el semblante serio de su cuñado. Con toda naturalidad se acercó a su joven esposa, a quien sin meditarlo un poco se acercó lo suficiente para besarla en la mejilla, una actitud que asombró a más de uno por ese nada convencional trato.

Pero más allá de un simple roce, lo hizo con la intención de cuestionar sin que sus invitados le escucharan.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que llegaron? — Le preguntó quedo a la morena, quien de mismo modo le respondió con discreción.

— Tu padre y tus hermanas hace una hora. Nii-sama hace minutos—

Después de que le dio la información, no le quedó más que resoplar y ocupar su lugar al lado de la morena para que dieran iniciada la cena.

Y aunque estuviesen emparentados, aún se percibía un ambiente de misterio. El silencio predominó en la mayor parte de la cena, Isshin trataba de hacer ameno el momento pero nuevamente se recaía en un sepulcral mutismo. Ni Ichigo ni Byakuya trataron de entablar conversación referente a la ya avecinada guerra, eran conscientes de cuan duro podía ser para sus seres queridos así que prefirieron callar. Sin embargo aún cuando finalizó la dichosa cena y ni Ichigo ni Rukia habían dicho nada al respecto sobre ser futuros padres, no sabían porqué, no había nada que temer, simplemente era lo normal, la naturaleza.

— ¿Ahora que cenamos ya dirán porqué nos reunieron? — Preguntó Isshin cruzado de brazos, había tratado de darles tiempo para que confesaran pero su paciencia y su curiosidad no le dejaban tranquilo, así que se aventuró a hacer la cuestión, aún cuando ni sus propias hijas y mucho menos Byakuya habían considerado que esa cena era pretexto para anunciar algo.

La pareja se miró por unos instantes, como decidiendo quien de los dos iba a tener que decirlo y después de unos instantes, Ichigo fue quien le dirigió a todos los presentes.

—Si, les invitamos es porque queremos participarles algo… importante— Comenzó a hablar el ojimiel, siendo el centro de atención, los presentes muy a su forma se mantenían a la expectativa —Vamos a…— Dudó por poco, miró a la morena quien con una sonrisa le alentó —ser padres…—

—En hora buena— Dijo orgullosa Karin mientras Yuzu sonreía ampliamente.

El padre de las mellizas fue el más conmocionado por la noticia, su drama era de esperarse, así que se mostró muy emocionado al saber que finalmente, sería abuelo. No dudó en acercarse y asfixiar a su hijo por la alegría traída a su vida, además de llenar de elogios y atenciones a la ojiazul.

Byakuya a penas y les miró cuando le escuchó, seguía impávido e inexpresivo en su lugar, no significaba que la noticia de ser tío le desagradara, al contrario, estaba feliz pero muy a su forma.

—Felicidades— Pronunció serio. Dando sus congratulaciones.

—Gracias Nii-sama— Fueron las palabras que brotaron de Rukia, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan reservado era su hermano, el hecho de que les felicitara ya decía y significaba mucho.

Pero la concordia no perduraría por mucho tiempo… la felicidad tenía un valor contingente… y estaba por descubrirse su poder.

En tiempo posterior, llegó la noticia al gobierno japonés, dando como informe que el Comandante de la brigada Oshima en conjunto con mandos superiores hizo todo lo posible por llegar a un acuerdo, expuso ante los Chinos un incorporado de reformas financieras, administrativas y militares que rigieran a Corea, pero China se negó rotundamente, dando como respuestas que no interferiría en la administración interna de Corea y añadió que Japón no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo ya que no le pertenecía.

Y cuando se pensaba que las cosas no podía empeorar más, los gobiernos de Rusia y Gran Bretaña mostraron su apoyo diplomático a China, evidenciando que el Imperio del Sol Naciente contaba con más de un enemigo, aunque las otras dos naciones no interferirían militarmente.

La situación se puso más turbia cuando el Imperio de Japón exigió a Corea una explicación por la cual pidieron ayuda al Imperio Chino para suprimir la revuelta de la secta de Tonghak pero las declaraciones fueron tildadas de insatisfactorias.

Una mañana de agosto de 1984, en Seúl y otros puntos de Corea, la guerra estalló… Una Japón inconforme exigía anexarse el considerable terreno Coreano, sin importarle que pensaran sus pobladores, sus destinos dependían de aquel que saliese victorioso. China también peleaba ese territorio como suyo, no permitiría que su eterno enemigo se adueñara de un sitio tan importante para la economía China y le arrebatara a la Dinastía Menchú sus posibilidades de renacer de las cenizas como un ave fénix.

Y aunque las tropas japonesas superaban en eficiencia a las Chinas, fue inevitable que grandes cantidades de soldados japoneses cayeran en batalla, se podía decir que los más aptos y capaces aún permanecían con vida, luchando día y noche en puntos estratégicos y tratando de hacer rendir a las tropas chinas.

El Comandante de la brigada Oshima se había tomado al mando a algunos cuantos contingentes de hombres para apoderarse del Palacio Real que era custodiado por agentes Chinos, y otros tantos superiores se encargaron de hacer frente a la batalla dispersandose por diversas ciudadelas de Corea. A Sado Yasutora se le había confiado comandar dos contingentes para dominar el área de Pyongyang.

Con muchos de sus hombres armados, la gran mayoría, fungiendo como piqueros y lanceros, algunos más audaces fungían como artilleros manuales, su ataque a larga distancia no era tan bueno como el de un ballestero, pero de cerca eran muy efectivos y peligrosos. También hicieron uso de armas de asedio, eficientes contra las defensas de los chinos ya que el impacto que producían era gradual. Sado como excelente estratega militar, tenía el plan de llevar a las tropas Chinas a las costas de Pyongyang y ahí atacarlos con el uso de los galeones artillados de élite, estos al ser de largo alcance podrían acabar con todo el contingente chino en pocos minutos.

Las potencias mundiales que brindaban todo su apoyo diplomático al Imperio Chino con la creencia de que al iniciarse la guerra Japón sería derrotado con facilidad, quedaron sorprendidos por el poderío naval y militar del Imperio del Sol Naciente.

Y mientras en tierras Coreanas se desataba la beligerancia, en Japón la preocupación reinaba, específicamente por las familias cuyos miembros se habían enlistado en la armada y ahora yacían defendiendo los intereses de la nación a costa de su propia vida, siendo guiados por el sentimiento nacionalista. Pero otras tantas familias, vivían en la incertidumbre y el dolor, ya que las bajas en las tropas japonesas eran ineludibles, y para los miembros de las familias cuyos parientes habían caído en la lucha, no encontraban el consuelo en una condecoración, eso no iba a devolverles a sus seres queridos…

Al pelinaranja, mientras iba camino en el carruaje hacia casa, le tocó ver una funesta escena. Se trataba de una madre la cual se le notificaba la muerte de uno de sus hijos, el más pequeño de ellos y que se había uniformado para combatir en el extranjero, sintió mucha pena por ella y por las demás familias, no se imaginaba en una situación así y ni quería experimentarlo o que lo experimentaran sus personas más preciadas… Pero no sabía si pudiese sucederle, ya que en una de las tantas reuniones y debido a las bajas militares, finalmente el Emperador pidió que las 13 Divisiones Imperiales se alistaran para partir a Corea mañana a primera hora. Ichigo estaba preparado mentalmente para la orden pero su familia… su padre, sus hermanas, su esposa y su hijo… ¿Cómo los afrontaría con semejante noticia?... Quizás su padre ya lo suponía e incluso lo asimilaba, pero el resto… se trataban de seres sensibles… Y aún ahora se preguntaba como llegar con la morena y decirle que el momento de partir había llegado, que estaría ausente por largo tiempo, que no sabía cuando regresaría y si es que lo haría con vida… ¿Cómo le comunicas algo así a la persona que más quieres?...

El ojimiel no podía creer que su mundo se opacaba justo cuando la dicha había aparecido en su vida como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, le hizo sentirse mejor el pensar que en los próximos meses un ser más estaría ocupando un espacio en la casa, imaginándolo en su mente, de las cosas que le enseñaría, del eco de su vocecilla llamándole 'papá', de todo aquello que quería compartir con él y con su esposa, aunque no sabía si viviría para contarlo, ya que después de todo, estaba a un paso de entrar en la contienda.

Llegó a casa envuelto en sigilo, con un aura nostálgica, buscó con la mirada la figura de su esposa, pero solo estaba su ausencia. La buscó en los diversos recintos que solía frecuentar pro ningún atisbo de su presencia. Se topó con una de las empleadas y le preguntó su paradero, la muchacha que se había vuelto confidente de Rukia, dudó en decírselo, se lo había prometido a la ojiazul. Pero la inquisidora y algo amenazante mirada del pelinaranja la orilló a darle datos.

—Está en el salón cercano al jardín…— Musitó a penas, más a fuerzas que de ganas.

Ichigo asintió y se dispuso a emprender marcha, le había parecido extraño, ¿Qué hacía Rukia ahí?, ese espacio casi no se ocupaba para nada, de hecho sólo había ido allí un par de veces.

Pudo escuchar algunos ruidos conforme se fue acercando, más no precisaba que podía estar ocurriendo en el interior. Cuando corrió la puerta, la encontró sosteniendo un sable de madera, como si estuviese practicando kendo y eso le alertó de cierta forma ya que en su condición, no debería estar ejerciendo ese tipo de recreos. Rukia se sorprendió, no esperaba que su esposo llegara tan temprano a diferencia de otros días y además que la descubriera practicando una disciplina que siempre le había llamado la atención y la cual había aprendido por Renji, y mucho menos estando a espera.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Le inquirió al verla, tenía la ligera idea, pero quería que ella misma se lo dijera.

—Nada… sólo… practicando— Se sinceró con voz dudosa, acercándose a donde él.

— No tengo anda en contra de que practiques kendo pero… ¿podrías esperar 8 meses? — Se encaminó hacia ella y le quitó aquella vara de madera, la cual fue a dejar en un sitio del recinto y después regresó para tomar a la morena de la mano y llevársela.

En esos momentos era importante que hablaran de lo que mañana serían sus vidas separadas, así que prefirió llevarla a la habitación que compartían. Rukia se sintió extraña, un aura de misterio envolvía al muchacho y comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte…— Así inició la plática una ves estando a solas, postrándose frente a ella, mirándola con detenimiento.

A Rukia comenzó a acelerársele el corazón, imperante repicaba y la inquietaba.

Ichigo bajó la mirada, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas y cuando tuvo bien estructurado su mensaje, se lo hizo saber.

—Mañana partiré a Corea… no sé por cuanto tiempo…— Le comunicó con tranquilidad, a Rukia no le sorprendió, ya lo presentía.

—No importa cuanto tiempo te ausentes… sólo te pido que regreses…— Fueron las palabras de la ojiazul, mirando a su esposo detenidamente, con cierta ternura, enfilando una ligera sonrisa… No pedía más que su retorno, no deseaba quedarse sola, y mucho menos que su hijo no pudiese conocer a su padre…

—Lo haré… te prometo que lo haré— Le juró hacerlo para tranquilizarla, sin saber realmente si podría hacerlo, y no es que le hiciera falsas esperanza, prácticamente haría todo lo posible para regresar con bien y tener la dicha de gozar su paternidad, pero esos factores dependían mucho de las condiciones del Imperio Chino y del Japonés.

Fue inevitable que la acunara en sus brazos, así como tampoco lo fue perderse en su querer es misma noche previa a su partida.

Una noche, en la que se prendó de su cariño y de su esencia, para llevarla consigo, para conseguir las fuerza y la confianza, para no olvidarla… Para retenerla en su mente y en corazón, el cual ya había sido ablandado por su dulce alma… Desde el corazón, desde lo más profundo… todo lo haría por ella y por el mismo ser que crecía dentro.

Cuando el alba apareció, una soñolienta Rukia abrió los ojos, aguardó un poco a que su difusa vista cobrara la claridad y cuando lo logró, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a un costado… él ya no la estaba acompañando en el lecho.

Se incorporó alterada, buscándole con la mirada dentro de los cuatro muros de la habitación, al no encontrarlo, se levantó rápidamente y se enfundó en un sencillo kimono… Tenía esa imperante necesidad de verlo antes de partir, de despedirlo como se debía hacer.

Buscó por los recintos que le resultaban lo más comunes, pero no encontraba rastro de su presencia Hasta que salió al exterior y lo encontró subiendo algunas cosas al carruaje, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

El pelinaranja se percató de su presencia, y se detuvo a mirarla, sin saber siquiera que decirle…

—Solo quise…— Habló primero la morena, quería expresarle sus deseos por despedirse pero interrumpió la abrupta aparición de las mellizas y del padre del chico.

—Nos enteramos y teníamos que venir a despedirte— Comunicó Isshin, él no estaba preocupado, confiaba mucho en su primogénito, así mismo Karin lo estaba pero la más susceptible era Yuzu, quien se mostraba entristecida.

Para Ichigo fue difícil encontrar reunidas a las personas importantes en su vida, lo que menos quería era ser la causa de sus preocupaciones, por peso preferiría marcharse sin despedirse, así no le costaba trabajo pronunciar un hasta luego que podría ser más que eso, quizás un adiós y hasta nunca.

Una vez que se aseguró de llevar lo necesario para su travesía por tierras extranjeras, se dedicó en despedirse de cada uno de los miembros mientras el carruaje aguardaba.

Se despidió con mucha seriedad del hombre que lo crió, con más tintes de respeto que afectivos. Con sus hermanas fue diferente, mientras Karin algo más insensible le despidió mientras Yuzu que resultaba ser más perceptiva, se aferró a él entre una que otra lágrima. Para cuando le tocó despedirse de la mujer con la que compartía el lecho, la situación se tornó diferente. Él no era un hombre sentimental, o que gustara demostrarlo sin inhibiciones, pero al lado de la ojiazul había desarrollado diversidad de sentimientos que aunque quisiera no podía ocultar.

Una vez más volvió a sumergirse en el mar de sus ojos, quizás una palabra no era necesaria, ni dos ni tres… así que lo único que hizo fue tomarla de las manos y besar cada una.

—Te veré pronto— Le susurró a la morena.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió… Confiaba ciegamente en él, en su retorno. Trataría de no preocuparse, en vez de llorar se mantendría con mucha fortaleza, por su propio bien y por el de él.

El carruaje se lo llevó hacia su incierto destino… se quedó mirando el horizonte… no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría ausente… pero para cuando volviera, estaría allí.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**

Espero haya gustado el capitulo ;)

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Saludos y abrazos a todos!!!


	18. Batalla

Hola a todos!!!

Aquí de nuevo pasando a dejar el capítulo XVIII, ahora que me doy cuenta, ya falta casi nada para el final o.o creo que dos capítulos más.

Y bueno también a agradecerle a _**Kumiko Kusajishi, Anita509, ichiruki-fan, Uchiha Katze, Kuchikki Rukia 7, metitus, rinxxxav, ryu archer, Laura V, yoxxa, Naoko Tendo, Sherihilde, Alexis,**_ así como a todos aquellos que han estado leyendo el fic y han dejado también su opinión en los capítulo. Nuevamente, disculpenme por no responderles sus reviews.

Continuo con la semana cargada de cosas pero son menos que antes, afortunadamente el fin me puse a escribir y terminar el capítulo.

Aclaro que éste capítulo tiene saltos de tiempo casi olimpicos xD tampoco los quería aburrir con tanto tema y tecnisismo histórico. Pero eso sí, voy a profundizarle al asunto de Ichigo y Gin (ya leerán porque lo menciono) no tanto pero si lo necesario.

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**"Batalla"**

Pasó agosto y ya había transcurrido la mitad de septiembre cuando se convocó a una junta urgente en un punto en específico, ese fue el momento en que el Comandante General Yamamoto, anunció en nombre del Emperador y los Parlamentarios, a aquellos que había elegido para que gobernacen Corea en su nombre, una vez que ésta fuese conquistada en su mayoría. Se podía pensar que eran acciones apresuradas cuando aún faltaba camino por recorrer, pero el Emperador presentía la victoria japonesa.

Reinó el silencio en la muchedumbre reunida cuando Yamamoto anunció a los tres funcionarios que había designado. Kaname Tousen, el jefe de Justicia, Sosuke Aizen, tesorero y la mano derecha del Gobernador.

Los murmullos de aprobación se extinguieron de repente cuando dio el nombre de quien ocuparía el cargo de Gobernador: Ichimaru Gin.

Tanto Capitanes y Teniente de las 13 Divisiones Imperiales, como los Comandantes de la Milicia Japonesa despreciaban a ese egoísta y advenedizo político y militar.

Esa noche, los amplios campos estaban atestados por quienes habían ido a la reunión. Ichimaru Gin se vio halagado por haberse convertido en el gobernante de Corea una vez que se lograse la victoria; cambio que hizo aflorar su codicia. Gin no tardó en comprender que podría hacer fortuna. La idea de hacerse inmensamente rico armonizaba con su avaricia, aunque eso no lo atraía tanto como el poder que ejercería.

Ichigo se mantuvo a comentar sobre las designaciones acabadas de dar con algunos Capitanes y Tenientes.

—Increíble, habría podido oír a un mosquito en el silencio que se hizo cuando fue anunciado Ichimaru— Comentó Renji con cierta burla.

—Fue un grave error nombrarlo gobernador— Fueron las palabras de Ichigo, a quien cierto escurridizo personaje, desde que lo conocía, no le parecía un hombre de bien.

—El Emperador tendría que haber designado a un noble japonés. Esta elección le traerá problemas— Predijo el mismo Byakuya, quien no solía refutar las decisiones del Emperador y sus Parlamentarios, ésta vez lo consideró necesario.

—Él cree que Corea y los Chinos ya están aplastados pero, al machacarlos con su poder, lo que hace es provocar la decisión de rebelarse y pelear— Dijo el Capitán Kyroaku, guiñando un ojo para suavizar sus palabras —Bueno, al menos, me causa esa sensación—

Cuando el amplio espacio fue despejándose, Kurosaki Ichigo partía en soledad a otro punto de Corea, tenía asuntos por arreglar más no podía llevarse a sus hombres, así que tendría que dejarlos al mando del Comandante de la escuadrilla que apoyaban en su camino a Liaoning, tenía que dejarlos al mando de Ichimaru Gin.

Y aunque no le daba muchas confianzas, no tenía otra opción, así que siendo optimista cabalgó hasta donde otros asuntos lo esperaban.

**

* * *

**

Tras la partida de Ichigo, Rukia reanudó sus actividades de estar en casa ayudando en lo que podía, aunque había que recalcar que su vientre abultado no le permitía realizar mucho y eso la frustraba en demasía. Las mellizas y el padre de las mismas, iban a visitarla y hacerle compañía muy frecuentemente, eso le ayudaba a atenuar su soledad y su preocupación. Por las tardes solía ir al templo a dejar sus ofrendas y sus oraciones a favor del binestar de las personas que yacían en Corea protagonizando lo que a su parecer era, una ridícula guerra. Rogaban a los dioses que protegieran a sus seres queridos.

Había días que ansiaba practicar kendo pero también era conciente de que a su estado, podía venir para mal el praticarlo, así que prefería beber algo en el jardín, contemplando el cielo y pensando… Deseaba que la lucha terminara y le devolviera a su esposo y a su hermano… la soledad la mataba y también lo hacía la espera… Aún se sentía extraña ir a dormir teniendo ese puesto vacío al lado y despertar de la misma forma…

De vez en cuando la tristeza la invadía, no podía hacer mucho para que esa guerra terminara, estaba resignada a su preñez porque era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie; mucho menos a su propio hijo. Pero por momentos se sentía dichosa por la nueva vida que albergaba. Quizás en el pasado, no tuvo deseos de convertirse en una esposa, pero, ahora sí, estaba ansiosa de convertirse en madre. Eso era el motor que la mantenía optimista a pesar de la adversidad.

Seguiría en espera a que Ichigo volviese y así todo retomara su bello curso.

**

* * *

**

Después de recurrir a una reunión de emergencia en Seúl y dejar a su división al comando de Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo retornó a su puesto en camino a Liaoning. Camino que también compartiría con una brigada si bien aliada pero muy sanguinaria.

Sin embargo, aún cuando se trataban de aliados, eran inevitables los roces entre los miembros de su división y de los de la brigada de Gin, y si no se trataba de resolver esos ligeros altercados, podría venirles para mal y afectar la gran posibilidad de dominar otros puntos de Corea.

—Yo hubiera querido que trabajáramos en equipo, pero los soldados que has traído son tan indisciplinados que representan una amenaza para nuestra estrategia— Dijo el Comandante, de sus ojuelos escapaban chispas — ¡Si no los controlas, Kurosaki, rodarán cabezas! —

—Sí, no tienes que repetírmelo— Dijo el pelinaranja, torvo, partiendo de inmediato hacia el lugar donde acampaban sus hombres.

Sus subalternos lo miraron con recelo; él comprendía el carácter de sus hombres respecto con otros. Eran gente reticente, parcos en el hablar, al menos con los forasteros, y él no esperaba que se precipitaran hacia él para presentarle quejas.

—No debí dejarlos al comando de otro, prometo no volver a hacerlo. He regresado para quedarme. En este momento están montando mi tienda de campaña, escucharé a cualquiera que desee hablar— Esas fueran las palabras que dejó Kurosaki salir de su boca con mucha potencia para todo su contingente. Estaba abierto a resolver los problemas internos, ya que estos podían extenderse y traer cosas contraproducentes.

Unos pocos se presentaron ante él en su tienda, cada uno fue y dijo lo suyo. Todo se resumía en que Ichimaru había ordenado que saquearan e incendiaran todas las aldeas, que mataran a los campesinos, incluidos los niños. Las mujeres habían sufrido crueles abusos, siendo usadas para saciar la sed de sangre, que no conocía freno entre los hombres de Gin. Incluso los actos de Ichimaru trajeron consigo la venganza de algunos pocos pobladores Coreanos, quienes en un ataque de ira y venganza, lanzaron ataques nocturnos e incendiaron las tiendas. A cada instante, la ira de Ichigo adquiriría más temperatura hasta que se saturó con los relatos de horror y su cólera se convirtió en hielo en sus venas. No podía creer que el Comandante Ichimaru estuviese pasando por el arco del triunfo el real objetivo, no tenía porqué atacar a los pobladores Coreanos y abusar, estaban ahí para librar esa nación de las tropas Chinas… y de nadie más…

La luz se apagaba en el cielo cuando Ichimaru se presentó en el campamento de Ichigo montando a caballo, acompañado por su más fiel escudero: Aizen Sosuke.

—Bueno, bueno al parecer hiciste lo que te pedí, hablar con tus hombres…— Dijo Gin con completa sátira.

—Pero parece que tú no sigues órdenes… Se supone que ésta guerra es contra los Chinos… no vinimos a acabar con gente inocente…— Espetó Ichigo en voz alta, echándole en cara los malos actos realizados en su ausencia.

—Esos que llamas 'inocentes' fueron los mismos que prefieren ser manipulados por China que por nosotros… Ellos no merecen vivir… Te recuerdo que soy el futuro gobernante de Corea— Le dijo tranquilo, como si sonara justo, jactandose de su futuro.

Ichigo avanzó hacia él, aguardó sereno a que Ichimaru desmontara. En cuanto éste pisó el suelo, el potente puño del pelinaranja se disparó y se estrelló contra su mentón, abatiéndolo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gin estuvo de pie, enloquecido de furia. Aizen intervino en defensa de su Comandante, con actitud fría y calma aventó a Kurosaki. Lo cual aprovechó Gin para sacar su cuchillo y se abalanzó contra su atacante, pero sintió un dolor que le llegó en el abdomen cuando Ichigo, sin alterarse, le dejó un brutal puño en esa zona, sacándole el aire.

—Aún no lo eres, y aun así, no tienes derecho de acabar con las vidas de los inocentes. Si no te parece, puedes largarte con toda tu brigada, somos lo suficientemente fuertes y numerosos como para hacer frente por nuestra propia cuenta— Fueron las palabras finales del pelinaranja mientras Gin con evidente dolor se sobaba la zona afectada a la par que lo miraba con cierto repudio.

El pelinaranja se marchó. Para Gin eso fue más que una afrenta, y aunque fuesen aliados, se lo haría pagar, aún si era necesario hacerlo con la muerte.

**

* * *

**

Iba en el sexto mes de su embarazo cuando recibió una visita inesperada más no desagradable. Una de las damas de servidumbre le hizo el llamado de que alguien deseaba verla, la morena se extrañó en demasía sin embargo permitió que se pasara la visita a la sala.

Cuando cruzó el umbral con su abultado vientre, los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas titilaron al instante que supo de quien se trataba.

—Inoue…— Murmuró a penas con cierta sorpresa, se imaginó cualquier otra persona menos ella.

—Kuchiki-san…— Fue la respuesta de la pelimarrón, y en su rostro también era evidente la sorpresa. El ver a la ojiazul con su bultado vientre y sin dudarlo más vincularlo directamente a su futura maternidad le hizo sentirse extraña.

— ¿A que se debe tu visita? — Inquirió la morena mientras se desplazaba despacio por el recinto, con dirección a tomar asiento al lado de la pelimarrón.

Orihime pudo notar la dificultad con la que la ojiazul trataba de inclinarse, así que se necargó de ayudarla para que pudiese sentarse, a la par que le respondía su cuestión.

—Quería saber como estabas… como Kurosaki-kun tiene meses de haberse ido… pensé que…— Inoue no encontraba las palabras para explicarselo, y ya habían pasado muchos meses desde la partida del pelinaranja, y le preocupaba un poco la ojiazul.

—Bien…— Fue la escueta respuesta de Rukia, y aunque sonriera ligeramente, en sus ojos se podía notar la nostalgia, e Inoue comprendía eso.

— ¿A caso no estás preocupada? — Volvió a hacerle la pregunta, esperando saber como se encontraba, esperando poder ayudarla si era posible y si se lo permitía.

Rukia alzó la mirada y la fijo en la pelimarrón, quien trató de transmitirle confianza.

—Claro que lo estoy… pero… debo de ladearlo un poco para que no me afecte tanto y mucho menos ahora…— Respondió mostrandose sincera, y ella mejor que nadie sabía que el atiborrarse de malos pensamientos podían afectar negativamente no sólo su salud, también la de su hijo.

—Eres una persona muy fuerte…— Fue el honrado comentario de la chica de orquillas en flor, deseando tener esa misma capacidad de la morena para afrontar las cosas, y si trataba de ponerse en su lugar, seguro no podría soportarlo. Era de admirarse.

—No lo creo, pero gracias— Fue su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Eso podía llamarsele a la reanudación de una amistad, a la unión de dos mujeres que a pesar de los hechos pasados, estos ya no eran obstáculos para entablar esos lazos que por dolor u orgullo dejaron abandonados en algún lugar y que sólo hasta ese momento, emergían de la nostalgia y la preocupación para ser un mutuo apoyo.

**

* * *

**

En poco tiempo llegaron al área de Liaoning, en donde ya les aguardaba un contingente de hombres, todos ellos pertenecientes a la armada China. Los dos altos mandos miraban a los japoneses con gran altives desde sus caballos, iban montados en ellos recorriendo el tramo que abarcaban sus hombres.

Eso resultaba más el preludio a una batalla campal, así que tanto Kurosaki como Ichimaru se acomodaron al frente de sus contingentes, a espera de un movimiento en falso para dar inicio a una ensangrentada batalla.

Y a pesar de que había fricciones entre el pelinaranja y Gin, en ese tipo de circunstancias debían dejar de lado esas diferencias para acordar como trabajar en equipo.

—Mis hombres irán al frente… Los tuyos servirán como contrataque ya que poseen más armas— Fueron las palabras de Gin, estando seguro de lo que decía pero había un pequeño factor que a Ichigo le incomodaba.

—La mayoría de tus hombres morirán si van al frente, será mejor que los intercalemos— El pelinaranja preocupado por la propia seguridad de los hombres de Gin, dio esa propuesta, algo que al mismo Gin le pareció inapropiada.

—No importa si mueren, para eso están aquí…— Respondió con falta de tacto, y la crudeza e indiferencia con que lo decía era lo que más enfaba al ojimiel.

—No pienso ponerlo en discusión así que ve atrás con los tuyos y aguarden a la señal— Dictaminó Gin sin más, e Ichigo no tuvo otra opción, si bien era apenas un Capitán novato, aunque le parecía cruel la percepción de su similar para con sus propios soldados.

Un estallido de guerra conllevó al sanguinario contingente de Ichimaru a enfrentar al enemigo. Se podía observar como se mezclaban los hombres japoneses con los chinos, todos ellos haciendo uso de sus mejores tecnicas de combate y manejo de sus escazas armas. Gin hacia lo propio con dos movimientos, era un hombre fuerte y rápido que con varios cortes de su espada, lograba dejar fuera de combate a unos cuantos. Ni que decir de sus subalternos, armandos con lanzas y espadas habían aprendido ser buenos guerreros, pero no todos corrían con la misma suerte, algunos cuantos ya habían caido en la batalla.

Ichigo no podía quedarse a ser simple testigo, así que comandó a sus hombres para unirse a reforzar al contingente de Gin. Prácticamente sus subalternos llegaron a limpiar la casa, arrasando con los enemigos a su paso, usando no sólo lanzas también ballestas, así mismo usando la polvora con sus artilleros, quienes eran los que mayores efectos devastadores tenían para con los enemigos.

El pelinaranja no fue omitido en la batalla, imitó a Gin al usar su espada para enfrentar a los altos mandos, quienes aun siendo parte de un contingente debilitado, individualmente era poderosos. Sin embargo Ichigo daba buena pelea, blandeaba su espada con suma maestría, logrando no sólo detener que la cuchilla enemiga lo hiriera, también causarles a sus adversarios serias lesiones.

La batalla se prolongó por varias horas, en los amplios campos que antes habían sido verdes, ahora estaban manchadas de sangre. El espacio estaba atiborrado de inertes cuerpos, la mayoría enemigos, y algunos aún se mantenía de pié en la lucha.

Todo acabó cuando el último chino cayó mal herido entre los demás cadáveres, quedando de pié aquel pelinaranja de ojos miel, exhausto y ensangrentado, no sólo de la suya, también de quienes fueron cortados por el filo de su espada.

Levantó la mirada al cielo encapotado, sosteniendo con una mano su gran espada, respirando cortadamente… bajo ese mismo cielo yacían otras batallas en otros puntos de Corea… Sólo deseaba que todo terminara… para volver a casa… al lugar al que pertenecía… al lugar que guardaba su más grande felicidad.

Y bajo ese mismo cielo, como si se tratara de una conexión, en las lejanas tierras de Kyoto, la morena contemplaba esa misma boveda nublada, preguntandose sin éxito donde estaría su esposo, qué estaría haciendo, si estaría con bien… cuanto tiempo má tendría que sufrir de su ausencia… Y no sólo de él, también de su hermano.

**—**Señora la cena ya está lista…— Anunció una de servidumbre sacandola de sus cavilaciones y pesares, Rukia volteó a verla al instante.

—Sí, gracias— Fue lo que murmuró amablemente.

— ¿Prefiere que traiga su ración? — Volvió a cuestionar dado el avanzado estado de la morena, quien simplemente se pasó la palma de la mano por su redonde vientre y la volvió a mirar con cierta gracia.

—No es necesario, sólo ayudame a levantarme— Pidió con elrubor amtizando sus mejillas, y es que en acsa se habían ocupado de cumplirle todos sus antojos, desde exageradas raciones fruta hasta algunos de los dulces que vendían en el pueblo. En esos seis meses su apetito se había duplicado, era de esperarse, estaba comiendo por dos personas.

La muchacha le ayudó a erguirse y la acompañó de regreso al interior de la casa, juntos recorrieron los pasillos con tranquilida. La joven que praticamente tenía la misma edad que Rukia, contempló con un dejo de alegría a la mujer que la había empleado, además de que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — Habló quedamente la muchacha, Rukia le miró de reojo.

—Claro—

— ¿Qué nombre piensa ponerle a su bebé una vez nazca? — Fue la cuestión de la muchachita, Rukia sonrió, no lo había pensando siquiera.

—Depende de qué sea, aunque no he pensando en eso… Lo decidiré después, cuando su padre regrese, porque sé que lo hará— Fue su respuesta cargada de seguridad, dejando a su compañera sin palabras, después de todo admiraba su fortaleza y su capacidad para mantener la calma y ser positiva.

Siguió en su trayecto hasta la zona donde el ama y señora de la casa cenaría.

Faltaban sólo 3 meses… y en ese intervalo esperaba el retorno de sus más preciados seres, que seguían dando batalla en Corea.

**

* * *

**

En los tiempos venideros, en las calles principales de todo el país se acomodó una amplia lista de las bajas durante la guerra Chino-Japonesa. Esas papeletas que yacía pegadas en los muros, contenía una infinidad de nombres, y que para algunos, desafortunadamente, era lista que contenía sus mayores temores y tristezas. Cada 5 días se actualizaba, cada 5 días traía angustia a diferentes familias.

Rukia deseaba ir hasta donde las listas se bajas pero ni Isshin, ni Ise Nanao, ni Orihime, ni ninguno de sus empleados le permitían ir a vararse a esos lugares, y no sólo por su estado avanzado de embarazo, también porqué no querían preocuparla. Si llegara a leer en esas papeletas el nombre completo del ojimiel y/o el de su hermano causaría un gran impacto en la ojiazul. Isshin ya se encargaría de revisar, y de cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien, se lo haría saber a Rukia pero sólo si eran buenas noticias. Omitiría a toda costa una mala nueva, por la salud de ella.

Un soleado día, la muchacha de orquillas en flor fue a visitarla una vez reanudada su amistad. Pasaron casi todo el tiempo en el exterior, cerca del estanquillo, bajo la tutela de una carpa, deleitandose el paladar con algunas dulces frutas y agua fresca.

Para esas alturas de la vida, Inoue ya había platicado a la ojiazul de su relación con Ishida Uryuu, el joven diplomático con el que había encontrado su felicidad. Rukia se había alegrado mucho por ella, y a la vez podía jurar que Inoue era muy afortunada porque no tenía que experimentar por esos amargos tragos que en esos momentos ella estaba pasando.

—Ishida no es parte de la milicia… eso es algo bueno… no tiene que ir a guerras… ni nada de eso— Soltó Rukia el comentario, casi en un murmullo, mirando hacia el frente.

Orihime ladeó el rostro para ver el perfil de la ojiazul. No estaba de acuerdo, no era así, tenía una mala percepción de lo que era estar ligada a un diplomático.

—Quizás las guerras no conformen parte de su labor, pero se pone en peligro infinidad de veces… Nunca estoy tranquila cuando él se va, puede ser víctima de cualquier cosa, en estos momentos estoy preocupada por él— Muy nítidamente, Inoue le dio a entender que también ella había sufrido de las ausencias y en esos momentos también lo estaba.

Desde hace 3 días, Ishida había partido al norte, por cuestiones de trabajo, todo muy vinculado a la guerra en Corea. Inoue sabía que en el trayecto podía sufrir algún percance, aún estando en guerra, existían los rebeldes interinos que solían acabar con la vida de las figuras públicas del país como muestra de su indignación y en la historia yacían 3 diplomáticos asesinados por esas cuestiones. No podía estar tranquila dado a esos actos del pasado.

—Lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada… sólo esperar y nada más— Expresó la ojiazul, aún sintiendo melancolía, a veces se llenaba de impotencia.

Orihime no dijo nada, simplemente volteó a verla, notando cuando certeras eran sus palabras, si se lo hubiese permitido la sociedad, habría acompañado a Ishida hasta su destino, incluso daría su vida por él… pero la habían censurado por ser mujer.

**

* * *

**

Una noche más acampando, a merced de les cayera una emboscada, pero más allá de eso, habían otras cosas que preocupaban a Ichimaru Gin, unas que amenazaban su futuro como Gobernante de Corea.

Mientars tanto Ichigo nunca se había fiado de él, y le causaba mucha preocupación lo que hablara con sus hombres de confianza. Desde que sus contingentes se habían unido, literalmente, se había dedicado a mantenerse al tanto. Uno de sus hombres era el encargado de fungir como espía, merodeando con discreción la tienda de Ichimaru, y esa misma noche pudo ser testigo auditivo de los futuros planes del similar de Kurosaki.

—Parece que has superado tus diferencias con Kurosaki— Comentó Aizen con una amplia sonrisa, más con intención de hacerlo enfadar.

—No digas tonterías… Sabes de sobra que lo detesto… desafortunadamente tengo que seguir la campaña con él y todo su ejercito de imbéciles— Expresó Gin con total descaro y repudio hacia Kurosaki y su división. Realmente detestaba pelear hombro a hombro con ellos, pero eran órdenes de los superiores y si quería mantener su jugoso futuro como dirigiente de la gran Corea, debía portarse bien.

—Él sospecha de ti, y lo sabes— Añadió el castaño.

—Me debe muchas… y va a pagarlo— Afirmó Gin con maldad. Kurosaki no se fiaba de su persona ni de sus propósitos enmascarados, además ponía en tela de juicio su rectitud. Personas como él que se interponían en su camino, terminaban con el cuello tajado y Kurosaki no sería la excepción. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo… uno que cada vez estaba más cerca.

— ¿Y que pasará una vez que todo esto termine? — El castaño estaba interesado en los planes de su superior, aunque estaba seguro que lo que estuviese considerando iba a ser de grandes proporciones, para saciar su avaricia.

—Lo primero: reclamar mi título como el manda más de Corea… después… podría considerar hacer un gran ejercito y conquistar otros territorios— Se jactó de sus futuros planes, en ellos estaba el expansionismo, quería adueñarse de los territorios aledaños y forma el grandioso imperio jamás antes visto, y sabía que ganar la guerra era la plataforma para lograr sus objetivos.

Aquel soldado encubierto quedó sorprendido por las declaraciones realizadas, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y con suma agilidad se marchó hasta el campamento de la tercera división, precisamente a donde Kurosaki se encontraba, para darle informe de las reales intenciones de Gin.

Ichigo se encontraba frente a una fogata cuando el exaltado soldado llegó a darle el importante informe. El ojimiel no pudo creerlo cuando escuchó por labios de su subalterno los reales planes de aquel ladino Gin, no desconfiaba de su gente y sabía cuando malicioso era Ichimaru, así que no le surgió duda alguna. En esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era hacer contacto con el Capitán Yamamoto, para hacerselo saber, sin embargo deconocía la ubicación exacta del longevo.

Tenía a dos enemigos a su alrededor… pero al más peligroso lo tenía como compañero de armas… Y le perturbaba no saber qué hacer.

**

* * *

**

Espero haya gustado el capitulo, pasenla bonito y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Saludos a todos!!!


	19. Felicidad, Desdicha, Vida & Muerte

Hola!!!

Estamos a poquito de acabar el fic n.n eso me da alegría ya que amo el fic y me hace sentir orgullosa concluirlo.

Primero paso a agradecerle a _**Kumiko Kusajishi, natyshan, Anita509, ichiruki-fan, Uchiha Katze, Kuchikki Rukia 7, metitus, rinxxxav, Laura V, Viesna, Naoko Tendo, yui makino, Sherihilde, Alexis,**_ así como a todos aquellos que han estado leyendo el fic y/o han dejado también su valiosa opinión en los capítulos.

Me faltó responder unos reviews ;)

**ichiruki-fan:** Hola!! Gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión del fic ;) me alegra saber que te guste. Y claro, pronto le daré continuación n.n Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comment. Saludos y abrazos!!!!

**Laura V:** Hi!! jeje que bien, eso me hace saber que no los mato de aburrición con tanta cosa histórica ;) y bueno gracias por leerme y opinar. Saludos y abrazos!!!

**natyshan:** Hello!!! jojoj que mala no pobre Inoue jeje de Ichi no diré nada ;) ya lo leerás. Gracias por pasarte a leer y dejarme tu comentario. Saludos y abrazos!!!

**Sherihilde:** Hola!! disculpa que desde la otra vez no te haya respondido, esta ocasión si tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Y bueno, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta esta historia y que te hace sentir cosas lindas sobre la pareja. Gin habrá mucho de él en lo que sigue, Rukia poco a poco acabará su soledad y habrá otras cosas más. Gracias nuevamente por leerme y dejarme tu lindos y alentadores comentarios, que te vaya muy bien, saludos y abrazos!!!

**Alexis:** Hola!!!!! En cuanto a tu pregunta pues éste fic debido a que se mete de lleno en lo final a batallas y hechos de la historia universal, merecía más narrar a detalle este tipo de escenas, me ha costado muchísimo pero ha salido adelante. Y si Ichimaru ahora como malo del cuento adado a lo de Aizen que 'siempre' es el que hace todo jeje. Del bebé de Rukia ;) ya lo defini aunque del nombre aún no sé por eso les pediré e su ayuda pero ya sabrás más a detalle que onda. jeje si lo de Gin y su complejo de conquistador se me hizo bueno añadirlo, me inspiré en Julio César. Gracias por leer y hacerme saber tu opinión ;) Saludos y abrazos!!!!

Pasando a otras cosas, la semana pasada no tuve oportunidad de actualizar el fic, dado a lo examenes parciales y la falta de inspiración. Pero hoy, lunes inicio de semana tengo el penúltimo capítulo, que como en anteriores tienes saltos de tiempo.

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIX**

**"Felicidad, Desdicha, Vida & Muerte"**

Los contingentes liderados por Kurosaki e Ichimaru se apoderaron de Port Arthur. La flota del norte de China fue vapuleada por la armada de ambos contigentes en la desembocadura del río Yalu, con la fuerza bruta de los espadachines, lanceros y piqueros, así como la pólvora usada por los artilleros y los refuerzos marítimos traidos como los galeones artillados y los brulotes, sirvieron para que China perdiera 8 de sus 12 acorazados navíos de guerra.

Sin ninguna clase de piedad, ambos contingentes obligaron al resto de los guerreros Chinos a retirarse a las fortificaciones de la base naval de Weihaiwei. Pero eso no iba a quedarse así, estaban decididos a acabar con los Chinos a como diera lugar, el más entusiasmado era Gin dado a los beneficios posteriores que eso le traería, sin embargo el tiempo de relativa paz que había tenido con el Capitán Kurosaki consideraba que estaba por extinguirse, tenía que deshacerse de él a como diera lugar y esa misma noche estaba dándole forma al plan en compañía de su súbito Aizen.

— ¿Ya has pensando que hacer con Kurosaki? — Preguntó el castaño con total malicia en su expresión.

—Un poco… No puedo atacarlo así como así, sería muy sospechoso— Fue el argumento que dio Gin. Si iba hacer algo, iba a hacerlo bien pero en esas épocas de guerra era complicado enfocarse en dos cosas, así que recitaba idear algo que no lo inculpara.

—Tienes razón— Aizen notó la problemática que esa acción solitaria podría acarrear y a ninguno de los dos les favorecía.

—Ya pensaré en algo inteligente… Pero de que lo borraré de la faz de la tierra tenlo por seguro— Gin sonrió malicioso, nadie se iba a interporner en sus planes y arruinarle el futuro, nadie y los días de Kurosaki estaban contados.

**

* * *

**

Una mañana más en su monotona vida desde que Ichigo se había marchado, ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad nocturna y al despertar, a penas y podía caminar por el tremendo dolor de espalda que ya se había vuelto el pan de cada día. Ese abultado vientre de ocho meses la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo sin poder hacer grandes cosas, sólo ser el objeto de contemplación de muchos, la mayoría con una ternura indescriptible.

Ese día se había varado cerca del estanquillo, lugar donde ahora era hábitat de una pareja de gansos que un mes antes había recibido como obsequio de una dama del pueblo y que resultaban ser su compañía matutina. Sus manos sostenían un pequeño saco de papel y desde el cual sustraía migajas de pan que aventaba a las aves.

Contenta observaba como sus picos engullían los trozos de pan y hacían graciosos granidos.

—Hoy te vez de buen humor— Dijo una voz y al instante la morena ojiazul ladeó el rostro para toparse con la visita.

—Milagro que vienes a visitarme— Respondió Rukia sonriente, dejando de lado su labor para encaminarse hasta donde aquella mujer le hablaba.

—Será mejor que te quedes en tu lugar, ya veo el trabajo que te cuesta incluso el caminar— Dijo con fingida seriedad Nanao, ella era la visita de Rukia, tenían algo de tiempo sin verse, ahora Nanao se notaba de mejor ánimo.

Rukia se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la mujer de anteojos, quien la observó de piés a cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo linda que resultaba verla en ese estado y feliz, aún con el fantasma bélico rondando.

— ¿Qué has sabido de Kyoraku-san? — Preguntó Rukia con cierta preocupación, por Nanao y por la salud del esposo de ella. Ya que en semanas recientes, Ise Nanao había recibido un comunicado que hacía mención de su esposo como herido de guerra, lo cual desató preocupació e histeria.

—Bien, eso es lo que me han dicho…— Respondió Nanao positiva, aunque a su esposo no lo habían transferido de regreso a Japón debido a sus heridas, cada cierto tiempo recibía noticias de su estado de salud y hasta el momento el diagnóstico era favorable.

Hubo silencio, lo único que lo irrumpía era el cantar de las aves y los esporádicos grasnidos de los gansos en el estanque.

— ¿Y no has sabido nada de Kurosaki ni de tu hermano? — Preguntó Nanao, al menos esperaba que hubieran algunos datos, ya que la espera y la incertidumbre siendo aliadas en una situación pondrían a más de uno en un estado depresivo.

—No me han querido decir nada pero creo que están bien… Todas las noches rezo por ellos— Dijo Rukia sin ningún atisbo de tristeza, lo único que tenía era la fe y eso era lo que la mantenía positiva.

Nanao pudo entender al hecho de no decirle nada, aunque también le habían dado la advertencia de no hacerlo en caso de saber algo, francamente no tenía información de ninguno de los dos, pero se sumaba a la idea de que estarían bien.

—El sol comienza a ser molesto… vamos adentro— Invitó la pelinegra al sentir esa molesta calidez en su cuerpo dado al sol, Ise no tuvo más opción que aceptarle la invitación, después de todo ambas seguían solas y a espera del regreso de las personas importantes en sus vida, la compañía mutua era la mejor manera de combatir la soledad.

**

* * *

**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando se reunieron ambos líderes de los contigentes, ésta ocasión era decidir que rumbo tomar en la campaña de conquista. Había muchos caminos en los cuales aún restaban enemigos, pero tenía que llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Por el momento tenía Port Arthur, tenían la opción de quedarse y atacar la base naval de Weihaiwei, o podían seguir camino para llegar a Dongbei Pingyuan con algunas posibilidades en contra.

Si Kurosaki tuviese una mejor relación con Gin, no tendrían problema, pero iban en caminos opuestos, mientras el pelinaranja consideraba mantenerse en las mismas tierras, Ichimaru apoyaba la idea de avanzar, y desde hace horas que no llegaban a un acuerdo donde ambas partes quedaran conformes.

—Es mejor si nos mantenemos aquí, podemos reforzarnos y atacarlos por sorpresa— Fue el juicio emitido por el pelinaranja, estando seguro del sus alabras y del poder que ambos contigentes tenían para hacer rendir en Weihaiwei.

—Ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer: apoderarnos de Port Arthur. Lo más conveniente es seguir avanzando— Fue la respuesta de Gin, fiel a su creencia, mirando determinante a su similar.

—Y si avanzamos y los enemigos que quedaron en Weihaiwei nos atacan por la espalda ¿Qué haremos? — Kurosaki le mostró esa posibilidad con mucha dureza, había aprendido a nunca fiarse del enemig por pequeño que fuese, y ahora las tropas Chinas de ese lugar era reducidas, más no por eso debía hacerlas menos, ya que un solo hombre podía matar a 5 suyos.

—Defendernos… pero esa posibilidad es muy remota, ya destruimos a sus altos mandos, sin ellos, no tienen el valor ni la estrategia para atacarnos… además son pocos, ni la mitad de tus hombres. Son débiles Chinos— Dijo lleno de gallardía, altivo y con sonrisa perversa. Para Gin esos pobres soldados Chinos refugiados en Weihaiwei eran insignificantes, para que perder el tiempo con ellos si se podía avanzar a otra localidad y ejercer su soberanía.

—No me confio, para nada, de lo que dices— Lo enfrentó el ojimiel con rigidez. Gin no bajó la guardia, también lo miró con una tremenda ira apoderándose de su persona.

—Contigo es imposible razonar…— Fueron las palabras de Ichimaru antes de darse la media vuelta y regresar al área donde sus hombres y el mismo Aizen, al final terminaría el pelinaranja cediendo a su idea.

**

* * *

**

Había pasado todo el día en la amplia casa de la ojiazul, había encontrado buenas formas de matar el tiempo, desde conversaciones banales, hasta algunos juegos de azar; sin olvidar ingerir sus respectivos alimentos.

Ya había caido la noche para ese entonces, y antes de que Ise partiera a su propia residencia, se detuvo a mantener una corta charla.

—Me encantaría venir mañana, para que no estés tan sola, pero tengo cosas por hacer— Se disculpó Nanao, no quería dejarla sola, y menos en ese estado avanzado.

—No te preocupes, de hecho no estoy tan sola, las hermanas y el padre de Ichigo viene de vez en cuando, también Orihime y Kiyone— Confesó con gracia la morena, y aunque estaba rodeada de gente que la quería y compartía su espera, a quien más necesitaba en ese momento era a su hermano y a su esposo, más a él, por el gran cariño que había dearrollado hacia su persona.

—Me alegra saber eso… en ese caso me voy… vendré de nuevo pasado mañana si no te importa— Ise no se preocupó tanto una vez escuchó sus palabras, había quien cuidara de ella.

—Claro, aquí te esperaré— Así se despidió la morena de su similar, para verla partir rumbo al carruaje que la llevaría regreso a casa.

Cuando el transporte se fue perdiendo entre la oscuridad del camino, dio media vuelta de regreso al interior.

La ojiazul hacía todo lo posible por agilizar su paso, pero la espalda le dolía de manera increíble, así mismo sus hinchados pies parecían no aguantar, y eso a penas podía verlos dado a su abultado vientre. A cada paso que daba tenía a todo un grupo de empleadas cuidándole, y aunque en un principio de su embarazo le resultó exagerado, ahora ya entendía porqué, y lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión trayecto a su habitación, un fuerte dolor que la hizo doblegarse un poco y con expresión de dolor, las empleadas se alarmaron al instante, haciendo infinidad de preguntas.

—No es nada… grave… sólo… se… movió— Comunicó Rukia conforme se aliviaban esos espamos.

— ¿Segura? Si desea pedimos la presencia de un médico — Se apresuró a sugerir una de ellas, pero Rukia la miró con algo de gracias y se negó.

—No es necesario… Estoy bien…— Fue su respuesta a una media sonrisa.

Eso le traía el nítido recuerdo del peliranja, causandole gracia el imaginar que si él estuviese presente en esos momentos, habría movido cielo, mar y tierra para traerle un médico y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Aunque ahora, era ella misma la que haría hasta lo imposible por saber si él lo estaba.

**

* * *

**

Cuando estuvo de regreso al espacio donde acampaban sus hombres, fue directo a su tienda, sin embargo su más allegado guerrero, Aizen, fue el encargado de preguntar sobre la situación.

— ¿Quedaron de acuerdo en algo? — Inquirió el castaño al verlo pasar de largo a su costado.

—No. Es imposible que quedemos de acuerdo en algo— Respondió con cierto odio, le enfadaba el hecho de que ese pelinaranja no cediera ni un poco a sus decisiones.

— ¿Y porqué no hacemos lo que él dice al menos por ésta vez? — Cuestionó nuevamente, con una media sonrisa nacida de la maldad, aunque para Gin resultara muy extraño el contenido de esa pregunta.

—No, es un novato, capaz que arruina la campaña— Esa fue su razón, Ichimaru por un momento pensó que el castaño estaba declinando por las opiniones de Kurosaki, sin embargo desconocía las verdaderas intenciones.

—Si hacemos lo que propone, ésta puede ser la ocasión perfecta para acabarlo. Contra atacar a Weihaiwei y durante la batalla matar a Kurosaki, pensarán que cayó en batalla en manos de los Chinos, nadie saldrá inculpado— Las palabras de Aizen fueron música para los oídos de Gin, quien al darse cuenta de la oportunidad, le miró con su característica malicia y sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón— Fue la respuesta dada a la propuesta inteligente y vil de su leal guerrero. Aunque para ejecutar el plan tenía que estar bien trazado, estaba seguro de que saldría perfecto.

**

* * *

**

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y con ello el embarazo de la morena, a quien debido a estar pasando por su último mes, era natural que la fecha se adelantara a lo que se tenía previsto, y por ello en casa tuvo a disposición a un partera, mujeres que tuviesen conocimientos alusivos y una más que estuviese de guardia en caso de que algo se presentase.

Una madrugada la encargada de cuidarla despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó los gemidos lastimosos de la pelinegra, al verla pudo descifrar que la espera había terminado y a gritos despertó a todos los residentes que en su mayoría eran los empleados, así mismo hicieron venir a sus familiares más acercanos.

Al pasar las horas, las contracciones se sucedían cada vez con mayor frecuencia; la habitación de Rukia se llenó de mujeres, dos de ellas comadronas; si bien el único hombre presente era Isshin, quien se alarmó cuando los gemidos de su nuera se se hicieron más intensos. Luego, ella empezó a jadear y su hermoso cabello quedó empapado de sudor.

— ¿No pueden hacer nada por ella? — Preguntó Isshin al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Rukia.

Una de las comadronas negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No pueden darle al menos algo para aliviar el dolor? — Preguntó una vez más.

Nanao no estaba de acuerdo con la presencia de un hombre en situaciones como esa y se lo hizo saber.

—Es mejor que se retire… cuando haya nacido su nieto se lo haremos saber— Fueron las breves palabras de la mujer de gafas, a lo que a Isshin no le quedó más que retirarse y dejarles hacer lo suyo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él y se reunió con sus dos hijas, así como con Inoue Orihime, quien también había acudido al aviso al menos para ser motivación moral, escuchó varios gritos provenientes de la habitación de la morena. El trabajo de parto iba a llevarse un buen y considerable tiempo, y deseaban que por lo menos, el sufrimiento de Rukia no fuese tan fuerte y extenso.

**

* * *

**

El contingente dirigido por Ichimaru terminó uniéndose a la idea de Kurosaki, con la excusa de que con sus fuerzas reunidas podrían acabar con la naval de Weihaiwei y así seguir el largo camino de conquista. Y tal decisión le extrañó al pelinaranja en demasía, sobre todo por que Gin no era un hombre que diera su brazo a torcer, algo que lo tenía de cuidado. Dentro de todas las personas de la milicia, Gin era el menos confiable.

Cada vez que se hacía inminente una batalla, las fuerzas se reunieron bajo el comando supremo de Kurosaki e Ichimaru.

Gin no creía que fuese difícil derrotar a los sobrevivientes en la naval de Weihaiwei. Llegó a la conclusión de que sería suficiente con los lanceros y los piqueros, seguida por los artilleros, para inclinar la balanza en favor de ellos. Sería un desperdicio utilizar los galeones artillados o los arietes en esta ocasión, y no había ninguna necesidad de emplear las demás máquinas de guerra. Atacaría con las primeras luces y les infligiría graves daños. Ichigo estimaba que bastaría con una batalla para obligar a los chinos a deponer sus armas y rendirse.

La noche previa a la batalla debería haber sido para el descanso y la plegaria, pero Kurosaki no había podido hacerlo desde que tenía experiencia en ellas. Iba de tienda en tienda y hablaba largo y tendido con cada uno de sus hombres, luego recorría a los que empleaban las lanzas y disponían de la pólvora.

Ichigo sabía que sus hombres seguían a quien demostraba valor; si él manifestaba abiertamente su confianza, sus hombres no podrían ser menos audaces. Por seguir su ejemplo, ellos exhibirían su desprecio y su desafío al peligro, y lucharían con la resolución y la decisión de salir victoriosos.

Cuando aparecieron las primeras luces del día, una densa niebla cubría los campos.

Algunos de los miembros de ambos contingentes ya habían montando sus caballos de guerra, protegidos por sus arneses, además de lanzas y espadas, llevaban armas pequeñas, y cadenas con pesadas bolas de hierro. Avivaron los ojos para penetrar la niebla, sin atreverse a perder de vista a sus respectivos líderes. Ambos contingentes sabían que Kurosaki encabezaría el ataque, por primera vez en toda la campaña, llevando a su teniente, Hitoshi, a la derecha y al tercero más fuerte de su escuadrón, Fumihiro, a su izquierda; y después Ichimaru y sus hombres se sumarían a la revuelta.

Cuando llegó la orden de avanzar, el pelinaranja levantó su puño cerrado, mostrando a sus hombres la señal de la victoria. Todos los hombres tendieron su vista hacia delante, sin volverla los flancos, y desevainaron sus armas para sorprender al enemigo.

Los sobrevivientes guerreros Chinos refugiados en Weihaiwei no lo vieron venir, cuando acordaron tomaron las armas que estaban a su alcance y empendieron la inesperada batalla, aún tratando de defenderse.

El primer choque de lanzas y espadas contra la carne fue horrendo. Los hombres que iban a caballo, cayeron de sus monturas y murieron pisoteados. Los relinchos se mezclaban con el entrechocar de metales y gritos de guerra que resultaban ensorcedores, no había cábida para la distracción, la vida o la muerte estaban a la vuelta.

En medio de la reyerta, el teniente Hitoshi quedó separado de Kurosaki. De pronto, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, dado desde atrás con una de las esferas de hierro sujeta a una cadena, se desplomó al instante siendo víctima de una traición. El traidor saltó sobre el caballo de Hitoshi para espolearlo sin piedad hasta situarse detrás de Kurosaki. La bola de hierro se elevaba una vez más.

Ichigo se concentraba en cada oponente a quien enfrentaba. Derribó con una lanza a media docena de hombres, hasta que el arma se quebró, clavada en el pecho de un enemigo. Abandonó el astil roto y tomó una espada, guiando a su caballo. Su teniente Hitoshi no estaba a su lado, pero como el deber de sus hombres era protegerle la espalda, Ichigo supuso que este se había situado detrás de él.

Fumihiro se notaba preocupado, ya que el teniente Hitoshi no aparecía pero esa preocupación se incrementó cuando en un descuido, pudo distinguir a Ichimaru Gin, que a caballo, ávido se acercaba hasta donde Kurosaki con la intención absoluta de herirlo.

— ¡¡Capitán!! — Gritó Fumihiro a todo pulmón antes de recibir a un enemigo, pero su exclamación se mezcló con la pugna de los metales y los demás gritos de guerra, confundiéndose, inservible, el ojimiel no logró escuchar su advertencia.

Inesperadamente, Ichigo sintió un golpe demoledor en la cabeza y una negrura se derrumbó sobre él.

El cuerpo laxo del pelinaranja rodó al suelo y quedó tendido de espaldas. Gin desenvainó su espada, miró al pelinaranja con ojos llenos de odio, de sed de sangre y de triunfo.

—Hasta nunca Capitán— Fueron las palabras finales de Ichimaru antes de clavar el filo de su espada en el cuerpo del pelinaranja.

**

* * *

**

La paciencia de Isshin se había acabado de tanta espera, así que había salido a dar una vuelta que duró horas, cuando regresó a la casa y cruzó el umbral de lo que se había convertido una sala de espera, se encontró con Orihime.

—Que bueno que llega…— Dijo Inoue como preámbulo —Es una niña… sus hijas están en la habitación— Añadió con amplia sonrisa al ver entrar al padre de Ichigo.

En los labios de Isshin se formó una sonrisa y sin más partió a los aposentos.

El recibidor estaba lleno de mujeres, y todas ellas, de la primera a la última, tenían en el rostro una expresión de femenina complacencia.

—Felicitaciones, tiene una nieta saludable y hermosa— Dijo una comadrona al verlo llegar.

El Kurosaki mayor fijó su mirada en aquel futón, donde sus dos hijas miraban sonrientes a la pequeña recién nacida, así mismo observó a su nuera, quien con tierna mirada contemplaba a su primogenita, a la par que la mecía entre sus brazos, pero notaba cierta nostalgia… estaba seguro que una de las cosas que falta le hacían era precisamente la presencia de Ichigo… de que pudiese conocer a su hija… sin saber que una de las peores noticias estaba por recibirlas.

**

* * *

**

Las apresuradas zancadas del caballo recorrían el largo camino hasta el hogar Kurosaki-Kuchiki, dentro del carruaje un mensajero aguardaba para hacer entrega de un informe de suma emergencia para la familia, le habían dado explícitas instrucciones de a quien entregarlo.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el hombre bajó con toda rapidez y tocó a la puerta de la gran casona, la persona que le recibió fue una mujer de edad mediana a la cual preguntó por el ex-capitán Kurosaki Isshin, la dama simplemente asintió y poco después fue en busca del mayor de los Kurosaki.

Isshin en compañía de sus dos hijas, seguía en casa de la morena, acompañandola dado el reciente acontecimiento importante, no eran los únicos que se mantenían ahí presentes ya que Inoue Orihime así como Ise Nanao también la había optado por ser compañía.

Estaban todos reunidos en torno al gran futón cuyo centro de atención era la ojiazul y su hija en brazos, pero una de las empleadas apareció con una aura de misterio, al instante que cruzó el umbral se silenció el recinto, permitiendole a la dama hablar.

—Señor Kurosaki, alguien le busca en la puerta— Fue el recado que le dio sin más, tratando de sonar serena, para no alterar a la dueña de la casa.

Con una amplia sonrisa, el hombre se irguió en toda su estatura y se disculpó con los presentes por su repentina ausencia.

—En seguida regreso, con permiso— Dijo antes de marcharse a donde le llamaban.

Recorrió con tranquilidad los largos pasillos, preguntandose a su vez ¿Quién sería la persona que le buscaba y para qué le quería?, pero sin imaginar que las noticias que iba a recibir fuesen ominosas.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, se topó con un hombre serio y con ropajes características de los heraldos de la orden Imperial, sin embargo no dijo nada, esperó a que el sujeto lo hiciera primero.

—Señor Kurosaki, la orden Imperial me ha conferido la misión de entregarle este mensaje— Fueron las palabras del mensajero haciendo una ligera reverencia, para después extenderle una papiro que contenía la noticia inesperada.

Isshin lo tomó, sin embargo el hecho de que se enviara un mensajero le preocupaba, comenzaba a tener ese presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

No quiso alargar más sus dudas, así que desplegó el papiro y comenzó a leer con detenimiento el contenido; ante cada párrafo sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, notando sus pupilas que titilaban, tratando de mantener la calma… pero era difícil cuando se trataba de un miembro de su familia, su hijo mayor, que en tierras Coreanas estaba herido de gravedad.

— ¿Sabes algo más? — Inquirió el mayor Kurosaki al mensajero, quien levantó la vista y le miró con seriedad.

—Sus hombres han pedido que lo trasladen para acá, pero como su estado de salud es grave, desconocen si podrá soportar dos días en barco— Añadió más datos el hombre.

—Bien. Cualquier información hazmela saber, por favor— Respondió Isshin, haciendo tal petitoria, a lo que el mensajero asintió con la cabeza.

El heraldo se marchó arriba de su carruaje, de regreso a las oficinas generales de las Trece Divisiones Imperiales.

El moreno ex-capitán cerró la puerta tras él, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza aquel papiro, tratando de encontrar fortaleza e ideando qué hacer, ya que si había alguien más que si se enterara de la situación pudiese afectarle demasiado, esa persona sería Rukia y ella no estaba en condiciones.

Caminó por esos mismos pasillos de regreso a donde se encontraba el resto de las visitas, pero al doblar la esquina, divisó a la esposa del Capitán Kyoraku, que cruzada de brazos le aguardaba en total mutismo y seriedad. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la examinó detenidamente.

— Es algo acerca de su hijo ¿verdad? — Preguntó Nanao, estando casi segura de que su intución no le fallaba.

—Sí— Dijo quedamente, asombrado de la capacidad de esa mujer en descifrar ese tipo de situaciones. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, pero esa cosciente de que no podría ocultarles la noticia por mucho tiempo, pero ya se encargaría de hacerselo saber a Yuzu y a Karin en algún otro momento.

— ¿Qué sucedió a tu hijo? — Cuestionó de una buena vez la mujer de anteojos, sin propornerselo también estaba algo preocupada por el bienestar del muchacho, más que nada porque de él dependía su amiga.

Isshin aspiró profundo antes de decírselo.

—Lo hirieron gravemente en la base naval de Weihaiwei… piensan trasladarlo para acá pero no saben si podrá sobrevivir al viaje— Le explicó a grandes rasgos, lo único que sabía hasta entonces de la situación de su hijo.

Aunque su relación con él no había sido muy amable, y cuando a penas hace varios meses atrás parecía que las cosas cambiaban, Nanao se preocupó aún más y consideró unirlo a sus plegarias…

—Lo lamento… esperemos todo salga bien— Fueron las palabras de aliento que dio Nanao a un padre preocupado.

—Gracias— Fue lo único que pudo decir Isshin en retribución, para después ver a la mujer de gafas marcharse de regreso a la habitación de la morena.

Isshin se quedó solo y con el alma llena de incertidumbre… estaba desesperado por conocer los detalles de la causante del actual estado de su hijo… pero no le quedaba más que esperar… De repente la felicidad que le había traido el nacimiento de su nieta, se vio opacada por el conocimiento de la grave herida de su hijo.

La felicidad y la desdicha, al igual que la vida y la muerte, estaban divididas por una delgada línea.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**

El capítulo tuvo su parte buena y su parte mala o.O así que no sé si les guste o no jeje

Por cierto, acudo a ustedes lectores para que me den propuestas de nombres japoneses femeninos, si no es mucho pedir que tenga un significado alusivo a la 'esperanza', espero contar con su ayuda ;)

Es todo por el momento, los veré en la próxima entrega que es el último capítulo n.n

Además los invito a leer mi nueva historia que lleva de título "Escalera al cielo"...

Saludos a todos!!!


	20. Natsuki

Hola de nuevo!!!!!

Ya ando con nueva imagen jaja D&G jojojo

me extrañaron?? *puppyeyes* uhmm no verdad jaja no importa xD

Primero paso a agradecerle a _**Kumiko Kusajishi, leila konig, Anita509, ichiruki-fan, Uchiha Katze, Kuchikki Rukia 7, metitus, rinxxxav, Laura , Alexis, Anna Haruno, Kuchiki Hanako, yoxxa, chappyxrukia, Tsukishirohime-chan, Sakura-chan, Mei Fanel,**_ así como a todas aquellas personas que han estado leyendo el fic y/o han dejado también su valiosa opinión en los capítulos. Lamento no haberles respondido sus reviews de manera individual como he venido haciendo, pero he tenido una carga enormeeeeee de cosas....

Así también una gran disculpa a todos por tardar en subir el capítulo final, he estado hasta arriba de cosas, entre la Uni, tareas, expos, examenes, así como las prácticas, visitas a empresas, uno que otro viaje y ando algo convalenciente, sin embargo este fic me di a la tarea de invertir mi tiempo en terminar el capítulo.

Y bueno, ya con el capítulo XX se acaba el fic ;) gracias tmb por ayudarme con lo del nombre, me sirvió de mucho. Y pues ojalá les guste el final, gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

Saludos!!!

* * *

**... ... * ... ...**

**Capítulo XX**

**"Natsuki"**

A penas se enteró de la llegada del primer barco al muelle y dejó de lados todas sus atribuciones para ir al encuentro de algunos hombres que estaban bajo el mando de su hijo y así mismo para saber cual era el estado de salud del mismo.

La llegada inesperada de la milicia provocó gran alboroto por los alrededores, tumultos de gente fueron a echar un vistazo, encontrándose con la llegada de algunos cuantos heridos de guerra y por supuesto, del mismo Kurosaki que escoltado por los menos agraviados y en camilla bajaron del navío.

Isshin se acercó con absoluto silencio pero con evidente preocupación, el tercero al mando de la división, Fumihiro, se dirigió al padre de su capitán y le dio los últimos informes.

—Señor Kurosaki, queda en usted decidir a donde le llevamos. En su hogar se le puede dar atención médica o si lo prefiere en el cuartel— Dio a elegir Fumihiro sin más, Isshin al instante supo qué hacer.

—Llévenlo al cuartel, en casa se encuentra su esposa que tiene poco de haber dado a luz, no quiero alarmarla…— Tomó la decisión de la manera más correcta.

Fumihiro se encargó de dar la orden al resto, quienes a parte de cargar con la camilla hasta uno de los carruajes, otros tantos se encargaron de escoltarlo hasta el destino fijo. Isshin le acompañó y les ayudó en lo posible durante el trayecto, no querían pensar en una fatal posibilidad, pero por momento llegaba a su mente ese sentimiento de dolor y de pena si la consecuencia de la herida terminase en la muerte, de lo que ésta ocasionaría no sólo a Yuzu y a Karin, también así mismo y por supuesto a Rukia… a su hija… no llegar a conocer a su hija… en su interior oraba por que todo mejorara y tuviese por delante toda una vida para disfrutar y compartir con quienes más amaba.

Al llegar al cuartel, la les esperaban algunos refuerzos y de mismo modo un completo cuerpo médico que se encargaría de atender al pelinaranja, con el mismo deseos de muchos, que se recuperara satisfactoriamente de sus heridas.

Con toda premura lo instalaron en unos de los recintos, y sin perder tiempo, todo el cuerpo médico se encargó de haber un análisis detallado de su estado, y si era posible de hacer incisiones para salvarle la vida. Por varias horas hubo personal que iba y venía por los pasillos del cuartel, así mismo gente de asistencia médica que entraba y salía del recinto donde yacía Ichigo, sin permitir la entrada ni al mismo Isshin ni a los demás miembros del escuadrón. Todos ellos esperaban afuera la conclusión de la labor médica y les permitieran verlo.

En un momento dado, y al notar la insistencia de los subordinados en quedarse, Isshin les pidió de manera atenta que fuesen a ver a sus familias, qué seguramente debían estar preocupadas y les aseguró que en caso de tener noticia alguna, se las haría llegar lo más pronto posible. Algunos aceptaron la sugerencia, otros se mantuvieron firmes a esperar.

Siguieron pasando las horas e Isshin sentía que la paciencia se le estaba agotando, además no había salido del cuartel por ninguna circunstancia, es más, no había probado bocado alguno y estaba harto de tanta espera.

Sin embargo, las cosas no se detenían ahí, Fumihiro había sido testigo de la escena que tenía ahora a su capitán en ese estado y no pensaba quedarse callado, así que con sus ideas ordenadas se acercó al mayor de los Kurosaki, con toda intención de comunicarle lo sucedido sin embargo justo cuando de su garganta iban a vibrar las palabras, la puerta del recinto se abrió, captando la atención de todos y nuevamente volvió a cerrarse, lo que sorprendió fue el hecho de que el líder del cuerpo médico que atendía al pelinaranja se varó en el frente, pareciera tener un diagnóstico listo.

—La herida es poco profunda pero si le hizo perder mucha sangre. Afortunadamente los órganos no se vieron afectados. Tiene una contusión en la cabeza dado un golpe— Inició el líder del cuerpo médico a la par que leía algunos papiros y hacía más digerible la información hacia los allegados del muchacho —La herida en su abdomen la desinfectamos y le dimos algunos puntos, ya que pudo haberle causado peores estragos. Se le administró sangre. Está bien, necesita mucho reposo y una muy buena alimentación— Finalizó su reporte, lo cual trajo mayor alivio a los presentes.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? — Inquirió Isshin con ansiedad.

—No es lo más conveniente. Mañana por la mañana podrá visitarlo sin embargo lo que resta del día dejémosle descansar, lo mismo le digo a usted, tenemos personal encargado de cuidarla y asistirlo en caso de emergencia, así que esté tranquilo— Recomendó el médico cabecilla con total seguridad, la cual se vio reflejaba en los presentes, quienes finalmente a sabiendas de la situación podía decir que se les había ido un peso de encima.

Aunque para Isshin fue bastante alentador saber que su hijo no estaba en riesgo o en peligro alguno, el hecho de no poder verle o asistirlo en esos momentos lo llenaba de cierta ansiedad, así mismo tenía un mar de dudas en la cabeza, quería saber cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas, sin tener la menor idea de que el causante de las herida de Ichigo no había sido por parte de un enemigo, si no de un ladino hombre disfrazado de aliado.

**

* * *

**

Tras la caída de Weihaiwei, y sin ninguna clase de consideración, Gin y su contingente se separararon de la división que Ichigo comandaba una vez que éste salió herido de gravedad, para seguir con su plan y seguir sus propios ideales y ejercerlos sin ninguna clase de tapujos. Siguió con su camino hacia Dongbei Pingyuan con total seguridad de que nadie sospecharía de su persona respecto a Kurosaki, desconocía la calidad del pelinaranja, pero deseaba que estuviese muerto.

Y mientras Gin continuaba con sus planes en aquella parte de Corea, Ichigo se recuperaba de sus heridas que habían pasado de graves, a ligeras, sin embargo era evidente que para que sanara completamente se necesitaba de tiempo.

Aquella mañana, Isshin fue a visitarle, aún cuando habían pasados dos largas semanas desde su arribo a Kyoto, se había abstenido de comentárselo a Rukia y así mismo a Ichigo, aún no quiso darle la noticia de su paternidad y mucho menos del causante de su actual estado, deseaba esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que Ichigo recuperara más fuerzas.

—Traje tu desayuno— Dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki al entrar al recinto con una bandeja repleta de comida, la dejó al costado de donde reposaba su hijo, a espera de que éste probara bocado.

—Gracias…— Murmuró el pelinaranja y cuidadosamente se sentó en el futón, para después tomar un bollo y empezar a devorarlo.

Hubo un silencio, Isshin mantenía su mirada centrada y seria, mientras en Ichigo su rostro expresaba un tipo de añoranza que deseaba despejar, tenía muchas dudas rondando su mente pero no se atrevía a preguntarlas… Quería saber como estaba ella, querí volver a la ver…

— ¿Aún no le has dicho que estoy aquí? — Inquirió el pelinaranja haciendo referencia a Rukia, Isshin le miró azorado y después se suavizaron sus expresiones.

—No, está pasando por un bonito momento y no es conveniente que lo sepa aún— Respondió el mayor con total seguridad, no quería acabar con la dicha de la morena por la preocupación.

—Pero ahora estoy mejor… díselo… ya no se lo ocultes…— Pidió el ojimiel, siendo consciente de lo que la noticia podría acarrearle a su joven esposa, quería que ella estuviese enterada de todo… a ella le había prometido decir siempre la verdad sin importar cuan cruda fuera.

Isshin se mantuvo con la cabeza baja, debatiendo entre dos premisas, no sabía cual podría ser la reacción de Rukia si se lo daba a saber, pero tampoco quería arrebatarle esos momentos de dicha.

—Dile que estoy aquí…— Volvió a reiterar el pelinaranja, estando seguro de su decisión, no quería pasar más tiempo sin verla, necesita de su presencia, de su mirada, de todo lo que la envolvía.

—Lo haré…— Prometió Isshin, ya encontraría la manera de decírselo a la morena sin que se alterara, sin preocuparla, sin quitarle la dicha que le había traido ser madre.

**

* * *

**

Dados los estados de salud tanto del Capitán Kurosaki y del Teniente Hitoshi, Fumihiro tomó el mando, al menos temporalmente mientras se restablecían sus superiores, se había encargado de diversas tareas que sólo incumbían a esos dos altos mandos, pero también se había dedicado de manera rigurosa a hacer una indagatoria alusiva a los causantes de las heridas de Kurosaki y Hitoshi. Dentro de su reporte, había detallado los antecedentes a la refriega en Weihaiwei, haciendo hincapié en los diversos altercados y fricciones entre el pelinaranja y Gin, así mismo había impreso en tinta los acontecimientos de los cuales había sido testigo, del momento en que Gin atacó a Kurosaki, así mismo asociaba a Ichimaru con la desaparición del teniente Hitoshi en medio de la batalla.

Sin embargo, aún con esos valiosos datos, necesitaba conocer las versiones tanto del Teniente Hitoshi como de Ichigo para poder hacer llegar ese reporte hasta las oficinas del ejército Imperial y si era posible, que ese informe llegara a manos del Parlamento y del mismo Emperador, a espera de una resolución, de un castigo, de la justicia.

Fumihiro se fijó esa meta, haría hasta lo imposible con tal de ver hundido a Ichimaru.

**

* * *

**

Isshin retornó a la casa que Rukia habitaba, se había vuelto costumbre visitarla mucho más seguido, aún dudando si decirle o no sobre la presencia de Ichigo en el cuartel y por ende de su estado de salud que si bien ya no era delicado, pero estaba seguro de que el simple hecho de mencionarlo sería una impacto en la morena.

En el vestíbulo aguardó unos instantes, mientras decidía qué hacer.

Karin apareció en la escena al somarse por el marco y ver a su padre en medio del pasillo, serio, mirando a un vacío imaginario, se preocupó al instante, ya que esa actitud no era común que mostrara sólo en ocasiones difíciles, no pudo evitar vincular su estado anímico con Ichigo, algo en su interior le hizo pensar que algo había ocurrido a su hermano aún cuando éste ya estaba de regreso y estable, así que fue acortando la distancia de manera prudente.

— Papá… ¿está todo bien? — Preguntó la jovencita con evidente desasosiego que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros.

Al oír la voz de su hija el mayor reaccionó al instante, ladeando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa.

—Sí, todo está bien— Fue su escueta respuesta, esperando tranquilizar a la menor.

— ¿Ichi-nii está bien? — Karin fue más concisa en su pregunta, anhelando algo positivo.

—Sí, está bien…— Respondió a la brevedad con esa misma sonrisa en los labios, la cual fue desvaneciendose poco a poco para formular otra pregunta — ¿Dónde está Rukia-chan? —

—En su habitación con Yuzu y Orihime…— Respondió la menor dudosamente, nuevamente comenzaba a descifrar las razones de esa cuestión.

—Bien— Dijo Isshin pasar pasar de largo con dirección al indicado lugar, sin embargo una pregunta proveniente de los labios de su hija, le hizo vararse en seco.

— Vas a decirselo ¿verdad? — Inquirió la melliza con completa referencia sobre la llegada de Ichigo desde hace 2 semanas y de su estado de salud.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo— Fue la respuesta que dio mirando por encima del hombro, para después continuar con su camino a donde la joven ojiazul.

Rukia mientras tanto se encontraba en compañía de Yuzu y de la chica de cabellos marrones.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Ishida? — Preguntó la ojiazul a la chica de orquillas en flor, sabía del muchacho por su amiga, causandole cierta alegría saber que las cosas entre ellos iban bien.

—Lo único que sé es que está en reuniones con otros diplomáticos y algunos miembros del Parlamento, eso le absorbe mucho tiempo por eso no le he visto— Comentó timimidamente Inoue, y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente pero tendría que esperar para ello.

—Ojalá puedas encontrarte con él pronto— Dijo sincera la ojiazul, con una media sonrisa, mientras a su estribor yacía su pequeña hija dormitando como de costumbre. La miró con cierta ternura, aún teniéndola a su lado, se seguía sintiendo vacía… la ausencia del pelinaranja ya haía sido demasiado larga, necesitaba saber aunque fuese algo, lo más mínimo, de él.

De improvisto Isshin apareció en la puerta de la habitación, tratando de sonreír un poco pero con ciertos aires de misterio.

—Disculpen que interrumpa pero me gustaría hablar con Rukia-chan en privado— Dijo y pidió como introducción el mayor, captando al instante las atenciones de las 3 presentes, la más sorprendida fue la misma ojiazul, quien nada más asintió con la cabeza.

Orihime y Yuzu se miraron por unos instantes, lo más probable es que Isshin le diera a conocer a la morena los verdadero detalles de Ichigo, así que en silencio abandonaron el recinto para dejar que ese par pudiese hablar lo más cómodo posible.

Isshin buscó sentarse en unos de los almohadones cercanos a la morena, a quien los nervios la empezaban a invadir y el corazón iniciaba una rápido palpitar que repicaba en sus oídos, pero tratando de mostrarse tranquila sin saber si podría lograrlo.

—Hay algo muy importante que debes saber…— Inicio Isshin tratando de ser lo más cauteloso con sus palabras, a sabiendas de que ya había hecho suficiente alarmandola.

— Es… algo… sobre Ichigo… ¿cierto? — Preguntó entre murmullos, llena de incertidumbre, con abrumadora sensación.

Isshin la miró detenidamente, realmente no esperaba que ella descifrara la noticia de manera tan perspicaz.

—Sí…— Le dijo quedo, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?... ¿Qué le sucede?... ¿Está bien?... — Soltó esa preguntas consecutivamente, con sus pupilas titilantes, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, llena de ansiedad…

—Ya está en Kyoto… se recupera satisfactoriamente en el cuartel— Dijo de una vez con sutileza las noticias alusivas a su hijo.

— Lo hirieron… ¿no está en peligro? — La dudas comenzaron a asaltarla, esperando que estuviese bien, que no estuviese de gravedad, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado sano y salvo…

—Está estable… además quiere verte…— Pronunció quedamente, con tranquilidad.

Esas última palabras le quitaron un gran peso de encima a la ojiazul, sintió que su alma por fin descansaba de tanta espera, de tanta incertidumbre, de tanto pensar… aunque estaba recuperandose de sus lesiones, por lo menos ya estaba en un sitio seguro… no pudo evitar sonreír… esa noticia le dio mucha alegría…

— ¿A caso ya sabe que es papá? — Quiso saber la pelinegra.

—No, no se lo he querido decir, es mejor que se lo digas tú… es más, si mañana vas a visitarlo podrías llevar a mi nieta…— Propuso el mayor Kurosaki un tanto má tranquilo, al menos su nuera no recayó en una crisis al enterarse, al contrario lo tomó con serenidad.

— ¿No hay ninguna restricción sobre eso? — Volvió a inquirir, no sabía hasta que punto era posible que llevara a su hija al cuartel.

—Como te dije, Ichigo está bien… así no habrá problema… le hará bien conocer a su hija— De eso Isshin estaba muy seguro, conocer a su primogénita sería un aliciente más para su pronta recuperación.

—Entonces iré mañana mismo… Gracias— Fueron las palabras de Rukia para después pasar la mirada hacia aquel bebé que reposaba a su estribor reposando dentro del moisés, acarició su pequeña cabeza con delicadeza mientars en la morena sonreía llena de dicha… al fin… todo volvía a la normalidad.

**

* * *

**

Desde muy temprano Fumihiro se encomendó a la tarea de recolectar los testimonios de sus dos superiores, primero fue con el Teniente Hitoshi, quien en sus propias palabras narró los hechos como sólo lo recordaba, sin embargo nunca le declaró que fuese Gin o al menos tuviese la sospecha, lo cual no ayudaba de mucho aún así anotó lo más relevante y después partió a donde Kurosaki.

Para cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pasar a verle, y después de preguntarle sobre su estado de salud, pasó de lleno al tema principal. Ichigo se encontraba extrañado por la insistencia de Fumihiro en que le relatara los hechos a su criterio, pues el pelinaranja estaba con la creencia de que sus heridas habían sido causadas por el enemigo durante la refriega, aunque tampoco podía descartarlo. Aún así, le narró la experiencia previa y durante esos fatidicos instantes más no iba a dejar que su subalterno se marchara sin darle por lo menos un indicio de lo que estaba haciendo y para qué propósito.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual estás haciendo todo esto? — Inquirió el ojimiel con seriedad. Fumihiro no esperó que se le formulara esa pregunta, sin embargo tuvo que meditarlo un poco si decirle o no la realidad de las cosas, y resolvió en algo positivo, después de todo Kurosaki era su Capitán y tenía todo el derecho a saberlo.

—Sucede qué…— Se detuvo un poco para tomar aire —justo al momento en que usted fue herido, pude ver que el causante fue Ichimaru. Pienso hacerselo saber a la Milicia, al Parlamento y al mismo Emperador—

Los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron más de lo normal, el saberlo fue como si le inyectaran vitalidad, comenzó a sentir una gran ira corriendo por todo su cuerpo. No dudaba de la palabra de su subordinado, Ichimaru era rencoroso y vil… lo cual le remontó a aquella pasada situación en que mandó a uno de sus hombres como espía, para después enterarse por su propia boca de que quería acabar con su vida… estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Fumihiro en sus planes.

—Tengo a alguien que puede ayudar… Takeshi Koji— Proporcionó la información el ojimiel, y al instante Fumihiro ubicó al recién nombrado, Takeshi Koji compañero de armas y con antecedente de espía encubierto hace algunos años atrás.

—Gracias Capitán. Toda información se la haré llegar— Dijo el subordinado con mucho entusiasmo, con Takeshi no había fracaso de por medio.

De improvisto alguien tocó a la puerta, Ichigo dio el permiso debido para que esa persona entrara, y como ya se había hecho costumbre, se trataba de su padre, que sonriente se asomó por el marco de la puerta corrediza.

—Buenos días— Saludó cordialmente tanto a su hijo como a Fumihiro. Ambos lo saludaron, aunque Fumihiro sonando más formal.

Ichigo notó en la mirada de su padre una especie de alegría, no supo como, pero en lo más profundo de su ser tenía ese presentimiento, de que finalmente la volvería a ver.

— Rukia está aquí… ¿cierto? — Inquirió con una sonrisa cálida.

Isshin asintió, Fumihiro dadas las circunstancias se apresuró a despedirse.

—En ese caso me retiro para que pueda estar con su esposa Capitán. Con permiso— Fumihiro se levantó de su asiento y con una ligera reverencia abandonó el recinto en completo silencio, el cual rompió al encontrarse en la puerta a la esposa de su Capitán, a la cual saludó afablemente.

El ojimiel mantuvo la mirada puesta en la puerta, a espera de ella… estaba ansioso de verla nuevamente, de poder decirle cuanto la había extrañado, de abrazarla y perderse en su querer por tiempo indefinido.

Los ojos verdes azules de Rukia, con expresión anhelante, buscaron primeros los de Isshin en busca de confirmación.

—Date prisa; Ichigo está esperándote— Dijo Isshin sonriente.

Rukia se sintió aturdida. No supo bien cómo atinó a cruzar la habitación y pasar por debajo de la arcada que comunicaba con el recinto, estando dentro Isshin cerró la puerta para dejarles a solas.

Ichigo estaba sentado en el futón para cuando distinguió su delgada silueta pavonearse con serenidad, brillaba como un sol. No pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, no venía sola, en sus brazos reposaba un pequeño ser envuelto en mantas… eso le hizo sonreír más… no podía equivocarse… en ese momento parecía que el tiempo se congelaba, sentía que estallaba de alegría…

Rukia tenía una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y en sus ojos había una tierna expresión de amor, había esperando tanto tiempo para ese reencuentro y ahora él estaba ahí… mirándola fijamente… no podía esconder la gran alegría que le daba volver a verlo…

Ambas miradas se entrelazaron con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, no existían vocablos para expresar la felicidad que los reinaba pero la mirada podía decirlo todo.

La morena se acomodó cerca del futón con mucho cuidado, inclinandose hacia donde su esposo.

—Es momento de que conozcas a tu hija— Dijo la morena al tiempo que apartaba una punta de la mantilla que cubría a la pequeña.

Ichigo miró a la niña sin poder creerlo, sus ojos la observaron deteniamente, poder conocer el rostro de su hija, se sentía como la alegría más grande del mundo.

—Saluda a Natsuki Kurosaki— Acotó alegre y orgullosa la morena.

Él apartó la mantilla para poder observar mejor a su hija, sacudió la cabeza maravillado y una sonrisa tironeó de las comisuras de su boca. En los grandes ojos ya se podía notar un atisbo amielado y mechones de cabellos brunos cubrían la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Natsuki… esperanza— Musitó a penas, sin apartar la mirada.

Esperanza, la palabra perfecta que para Rukia significó pasar todo su embarazo mientras el ojimiel marchaba por tierras Coreanas, su hija le había dado fe en todo momento. Para Ichigo, ese pequeño ser que reposaba en brazos de su esposa no sólo era esperanza, también había sido su mayor fortaleza.

—Ten, cargala— Rukia alzó con cuidado a su hija y se lo ofreció al ojimiel.

Él tendió las manos, temeroso de lastimar a la pequeña con su torpeza pero, cuando la tuvo en los brazos, los instintos naturales de Ichigo lo guiaron; se juró que, mientras tuviese vida, no permitiría que ningún daño le sobreviniera a su hija.

Rukia sabía que él era completamente feliz por ser padre, y que estaba tan contento con su hija que en un futuro querría tener más, orgullosa y con ternura se acercó un poco más, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron y enfilar una sonrisa.

—Te amo…— Murmuró Rukia.

Por primera vez, después de un largo tiempo, sus labios volvieron a unirse en un lánguido, dulce y añorado beso en que se reafirmaba el amor ya existente entrambos y el cual tenían también hacia el fruto de su matrimonio.

Al separarse, la pelinegra acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinaranja, quien aún con su hija en brazos, pasó su mirada hacia la morena y sonrió lleno de gozo.

El universo entero de Ichigo se encontraba presente en esa estancia, nada más, y quiso permanecer allí con su hija y la mujer a la cual amaba, en la intimidad, sin ser molestados, apartados del mundo… recuperando momentos… disfrutando de la felicidad en su nueva y apacible vida junto a su familia.

**

* * *

**

La esperanza de la ayuda Europea y de una victoria del ejército Chino se desvaneció poco a poco, hasta convertirse en nada. Li Hung-Chang hubo de pedir la paz y firmar el Tratado de Shimonoseki en abril de 1895, en donde China reconoció a Corea como protectorado de Japón, tuvo que ceder Taiwan, la península de Liaodong y el archipiélago de Pescadores a Japón a perpetuidad. Además del pago de una indemnización de guerra de doscientos millones de taels.

Todos los hombres que fueron enviados y que sobrevivieron a la guerra regresaron a sus respectivos lugares de origen, trayendo tranquilidad a un pueblo orgulloso y mucha alegría a sus familiares. Y aunque la historia resultó favorecedora para la gran mayoría, Ichimaru Gin no corrió con la misma suerte. Fumihiro culminó la crónica alusiva a los hechos reales en la Batalla de Weihaiwei, siendo respaldada por valiosa información y testificaciones de sumo peso, el reporte llegó a manos de altos mandos militares, sintiéndose indignados por el infame comportamiento de Gin a tal grado que le desacreditaron sus méritos y destituyeron de su puesto.

El informe también llegó hasta los Parlamentarios y al mismo Emperador, Gin estuvo presente cuando se le juzgó y se tomó la determinativa decisión de despojarlo de su título como Gobernador de la Corea y se le mandó al exilio en contra de su voluntad. Aunque Aizen era considerado como su más leal subordinado, no metió las manos para defenderle y continuó con lo que la vida le ofrecía.

La noticia del destierro de Gin causó gran alboroto en el país, pero más de uno estuvo conforme con la decisión. Ichigo estaba eternamente agradecido con Fumihiro.

Sado Yasutora recibió sus condecoraciones al valor y como personal destacado dentro de la Guerra, además le dieron el honor de convertirse en Comandante de uno de los escuadrones de la milicia.

Los Capitanes, Tenientes y demás miembros de las 13 Divisiones de la Orden Imperial también regresaron a su vida cotidiana, algunos con heridas leves, otros tantos en buenas condiciones de salud, todo con el fin de reunirse con sus respectivas familias. Kuchiki Byakuya fue recibido por los Kurosaki, su joven hermana se encargó de hacerse saber su calidad de tío, y aunque las leyes dictaban algo muy diferente, podría considerar nombrar a la pequeña Natsuki como su heredera legítima.

Dos meses más pasaron y en esa hermosa noche se podía respirar absoluta serenidad y júbilo, en la residencia de la Familia Inoue se llevaba a cabo un importante acontecimiento para la familia que había reunidos a parientes, amigos y compañeros laborales en un mismo punto.

—Al honorable Ishida Ryuken y a mi nos da mucha gusto anunciarles el compromiso nupcial de mi hermana Inoue Orihime, con el joven Ishida Uryuu, cuyas nupcias se celebrarán el próximo 6 de Mayo del presente año. Esperamos contar con su presencia pero por el momento, unamos nuestros deseos para la eterna felicidad de la pareja— Sora levantó su vaso lleno de sake, siendo acompañado por los presentes que brindaron en torno a la pareja.

Una ruborizada pero jubilosa Orihime se mantenía en el centro del recinto estando del brazo de Uryuu, quien de misma forma sonreía dado al compromiso anunciado.

La celebración continuó con su curso, en un momento dado, el pelinaranja y la morena buscaron la manera de acercarse a la pareja cuyas nupcias estaban en puerta para despedirce no sin antes darle sus felicitaciones por el compromiso.

—Muchas felicidades— Dijo Rukia enfilando una sonrisa, mientras en sus brazos aún sostenía a la pequeña Natsuki. Estaba alegre por ella, porque finalmente había encontrado su propia felicidad.

—Sí. Los mejores deseos— Acotó Ichigo.

—Muchas gracias a ambos— Pronunció entusiasmada la chica de orquillas en flor.

—Opino lo mismo. Además, aprovecho para felicitarlos por el nacimiento de su hija a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo considerable— Respondió Uryuu con formalidad, congratulaciones que fueron bien recibidas con sonrisas.

—En ese caso, nosotros nos vamos— Anunció la partida el ojimiel.

—Vayan con cuidado— Fue la respuesta dulce de la pelimarrón.

Hubo una ligera reverencia en muestra de respeto y después la pareja partió hacia su propio hogar, mientras Inoue e Ishida les despedían desde el portico de la casa.

Arribaron al carruaje que los transportaría hacia su propiedad, en el trayecto observaron el oscuro pero bello panorama lleno de estrellas relucientes acompañadas de la silenciosa y pálida luna.

El pelinaranja la rodeó con un sólo brazo, ella levantó el rostro y ambas miradas se cruzaron de nuevo para sonreírse, pasando la vista hacia el fruto de su maridaje.

Después de los estragos de la guerra, se habían reencontrado con la felicidad. Pensaron que en toda su larga vida jamás tendrían a alguien a quien dar su corazón, pero ahora la historia era muy distinta, un compromiso inesperado, incómodos sucesos y la misma comunicación terminó por convencerlos a la idea de que en el mundo siempre existe alguien que te complementa y que aparece en el momento en el que menos lo esperamos.

_**Las relaciones implican sometimiento  
cadenas de espinas, puertas y muros de piedra  
Aún así, las enredaderas crecen y las flores florecen  
Las historias continúan, las personas se encuentran  
y permenencen unidas desde el corazón.**_

**… … * … …**

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

He aquí el final del fic n__n la verdad espero les haya gustado :D

La inspiración de todo el fic y las últimas líricas provienen del tema **"Dil se re"** de** AR Rahman**, un bonito tema hindú, les dejo el link por si gustan escucharla http:*//www.*youtube.*com/watch?*v=mIx2lBkKf7c* acuerdense de quitarle los astericos ;)

No me queda más que agradecerles a todas aquellas personitas que han seguido el fic y se tan tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, los aprecio mucho, me ayudaron mucho no sólo para mejorar también como un buen aliciente para seguir escribiendo.

Espero que nos veamos pronto en otra historia o en Escalera al cielo, les mando muchos besos, saludos y abrazos!!!!


End file.
